The Vana'Diel Tragedy
by Notorious BRP
Summary: The truth of Vana'diel is in an ancient text that itself is cursed. Many different people slowly meet as their paths connect to one. They are binded by the past and can only fight towards the future, towards the Vana'diel Tragedy.
1. Common Acquaintances and Total Strangers

Editor(Chapter 5 and up): Hinatakun of Midgardsormr

**VANA'DIEL TRAGEDY**

_**Chapter One:** Common Acquaintances and Total Strangers_

_  
**Many ages after five tears were shed…**_

_**In a walk to unknown lands...**_

_**Young of the ancients awaken the shadow...**_

_**Giving life to their sleeping fathers…**_

_**The beasts are seduced by the power of decay...**_

_**Finally the kingdom of the evil falls thanks to heroes...**_

_**Years since the great rage that scarred many...**_

_**The shadow is reborn by the temptation of strength...**_

_**Only those affected by the chaos could stop it...**_

_**Behind the evil is the true darkness...**_

_**The light of the fallen ancients will cast the final curse...**_

_**The land to be eaten alive by the souls of the people…**_

_**The violent eyed man will see into the red eyes of his brother**_

_**Only the mortals can end the damnation...**_

_**And Reveal The Final Truths.**_

-A ripped article found on the expedition in Xarcabard ten years before the Crystal War.

"How far is it, papa?" a child boy Tarutaru's voice said in question, somewhere in the total blackness.

"Notaru far" a grown male Tarutaru's voice responded with a hint of happiness.

"Run! It is a Yagudo! It has a sworrrrd!" a young Mithran girl shouted with fear.

"Papa! Whaty you doing! We got to run!" the child's voice screamed in related panic.

"Run my son. Protect your mother as I will protect you two and Koshii's family"

"Papa!"... "Papa!"... "Papaaaa!"

The loud thunder exploded in sound.

Kurin-Juran jumped out of his warm bed with a gasp. He was out of breath and in a cold sweat. The room was in total darkness. Heavy rain pounded on the roof and windows with roaring thunder could be heard from outside. Kurin wiped the sweat off his forehead. Those words and the darkness, he never stopped getting that nightmare. It was a true occurrence: the last moments of his father's life. His head ached and he rubbed the sides of his skull.

'That Yagudo with that long, curved sword, he... it... killed my father' Kurin-Juran thought to himself. 'Yet I still avoid hunting them now that I have gathered the strength to do so. Why?' Kurin questioned his own beliefs while his face lay buried in his tiny hands. The ache ended slowly. Kurin-Juran was a Tarutaru, very short in the standards of a Hume. His head was big, like others of his race, with untidy silver hair and bright blue eyes. Two long ears sprouted from the sides his head. A piece of his silver hair was spiked up out of randomness. In the obscurity his tan skin color seemed almost black.

Those were memories of when he went to Mhaura to avoid the war, now titled the Crystal War or the Great War, with his family and a Mithran family. A Yagudo attacked and killed the Mithran father with a single slice. Before the Yagudo could finish the whole Mithran family, Kurin's father tackled the Beastmen. The Yagudo's blade impaled his father as Kurin watched in horror with his mother's hand pulling him away. With the little of the strength the heroic Tarutaru had left, he cast a spell of thunder that electrocuted and killed them both. Once they reached Mhaura, they prayed for the lives lost.

Kurin-Juran slid out of the red sheets of his simple bed and walked to his armory. He changed out of his green pajama-like commoner clothing into an adventurer's attire: A brown tunic with black designs and a small leather pack located on the back, lined purple slops, small worn out shoes, a leather belt worn by shamans, and a well-cut wooden rod. He then went over to a small round table crafted for Tarutarus' size. On the furnishing were two amber jewel earrings, two bone-like rings, and two silver armlets. Kurin put them all on. The Tarutaru walked to his fountain and rinsed his face and his hands. He waited for the rain to end as he sat in a small chair, in the night's blackness. Once the rain stopped shortly soon following the thunder, he opened the rosewood door and walked out. After shutting the door behind him he traveled through the Windurst residential area on wet ground, wooden and dirt. On his way to the Port district, Kurin saw many small wooden houses and one large Jeuno-style building for foreign adventurers.

Windurst was a city carved out of rock and grassland. No iron or steel streets and structures. Trees and grass was everywhere in the huge city. The roads were dirt or rock tile and the buildings were wood. From almost any point in Windurst or near it, one could see Heaven's Tower. Heaven's Tower was a magical tower with a very large tree growing right out of it. Its size is legendary and seems one would be close to the moon if they stood to the very top. Also noticeable in Windurst was its battle scars from the Crystal War. Entire districts had been sunken into lakes, with long bridges connecting the islands that remained.

Once in Port, the smell of salty seawater was summoned to Kurin's small fuzzy nose. He noticed the sky, now clear of dark clouds, was getting lighter. "Day is coming-moming soon" the Tarutaru caught himself saying quietly. He walked over to the fishing guild's dock. He had about one hour until it would open. He looked at the everlasting sea slowly giving birth to the sun and he smiled. Today would be his first mission with his friend Cronin, so beginning the alliance that a legend will be based around.

Many regions away... across the Bastore sea... two Bastokian warriors stood in the streets of the Metalworks district. Day seemed even farther on the other side of Vana'diel, Bastok. They were clad in blue plated chain mail armor and guarded the President's Office as Iron Musketeers.

"So, heard about these two low ranked Bastokian adventurers?" the bald Hume one said to a fellow Hume with blond spiky hair.

"Hmmm… ranked low and important? I never heard anything about them" answered the young Iron Musketeer interested as he kicked his unfitting boot in, using the stone ground below.

"Well they are quite the impressive ones... a Hume with skills said to be similar to and as strong Zeid himself!" the tattooed bald Hume described.

"Wow... the Galkan swordsman who gave his life in the Crystal War to fight the Shadow Lord! What about the other one?" he asked with a shock.

"The other one is named Bleeding Wolf or something... a Galka who claims he served the Tale-Keeper in his past life and will do so again. Both of their fighting abilities are said to be superb. In fives days they already have become 'Rank Three'!" the Hume storyteller finally finished being as fascinated himself as if he heard it.

"Centurion status in five days? That is amazing... truly amazing" the listener was stunned for a second and then continued, "Speaking of the Tale-keeper. Rumors among the miners say that he has returned".

"Yes, it seems a lot of strange happenings are in play. Also they say the Quadavs and the rest of the Beastmen seem more active than ever. I think the Mythril Musketeers will be needed soon" the bald Hume said glaring up toward the stars that graced the black sky. "Rare sight in Bastok to see the stars..."

The republic named Bastok was a city built on the mountains and mines, half of it over the salty sea. Using the newest technology of carpentry and building, Bastok looked very modern. The roads and houses were built with white and gray stone. At the center of the city were a large factory house and a series of giant smokestacks that rose out of the roof. Bastok's air was muggy and dense due to the blacksmithing and engineering constantly being done.

On the other side of Bastok, the Mines, two adventurers walked the shadowy streets.

"Shinato... we will be late" a Galka said quietly who was very big even contrasted to any other Galka. His pale and gray skin was under a tan doublet, black slacks, a white martial arts belt, and no weapons or footwear. His black hair, both on body and head, was spiked up on the very top of his head. Sticking out of his doublet was his thick tail.

"Bah, screw them. Stupid president officials!" a black haired Hume said with a growl. His brunette hair was in a bang and messy fashion. He wore the armor of a Centurion: Blue and white scaled breastplate and mail, gauntlets, leg ware, boots and helm. On his back were a large wooden-handle scythe and an even larger black-bladed great sword at the same time. Shinato's was able to hold both weapons on his back as if it was one. Very slightly engraved on the great sword close to the handle was the word 'Deathbringer'.

"Shinato, pesky as they may be in your eyes, we should respect our leaders and their whims" the Galka said looking forward at their inclined destination.

"Yeah... yeah... _respect that! Bow to him! Don't kill it!_" Shinato mimicked the lawful Galka while they rapidly walked down some stairs. His voice was pretty spiteful.

"I only speak the virtuous word. We are heroes and people expect us to act so" the Galka responded with almost no emotion: obliviously grown numb of his Hume partner's whining.

"Wrong my friend. I am an adventurer... a mercenary. On that topic, I pay taxes! I don't even have a real house... rather crap if I could say so myself. I would like to see the president slaughter hundreds of Quadavs like we have" Shinato kept on complaining as they went down another set of stone stairs.

They reached the in-house tunnel entrance to the Market district. "Well Shinato you go protest to our president while I get our information. Then we do it" he said with his fur glowing from the lunar light like a wolf singing to the moon.

"Bleeding Wolf... don't be the government's dog!" Shinato scald his friend looking away in disgust.

"Hmmm, I have been called worst, even by you" answered Bleeding Wolf humorlessly, though not without a smirk, as they entered the dark gate leading to the Market district.

On the same continent, but several miles and miles away; past the Konschtatt Highlands, the Valkrum Dunes, and the La Theine Plateau... in the center of mighty forest Ronfarue, was a proud kingdom: San d'Oria. It was night there too. Most of the long-eared Elvaans were asleep in their beds, crude or royal. The Temple Knights stood at the Ranperre's Gate, blocking off any Orcs who would wish to slaughter this kingdom's peoples.

Auricant, an adult Elvaan in his tan lizard leather armor and helm with a large sliver shield strapped to his right arm, was having a conversation with one of them. His long, near hair was silver. San d'Oria was a kingdom with castle-based design. People often called it a fortress more than a city. The city had much plant life living within the gate walls unlike Bastok, but nowhere as much as Windurst had. Gray brick and black wood built houses and dungeon-stone like buildings graced this kingdom. North of the center, a tall castle stood erect into the sky and southeast from the heart was a beautiful cathedral where the prayers of many were made.

The Temple Knight wore a Temple Knight's long sword and a set of blue and white Temple Knight armor of scales, even a Temple Knight crest embedded shield to his side, a winged shield. His hair was like Auricant's, silver and long but was not so neat and less visible with his helm. The sun was due to appear soon and the skies were picking up a light blue color. In Windurst it was morning and Bastok was almost the same.

"Interesting... a knight in blue armor at the King's grave. And even more so, he talked of an object that was to be at rest there. That is quite the bizarre occurrence" the Temple Knight Baramore said to the adventurer, his words were not without deep concentration.

"Yes, well on the other note, I did found proof that his majesty's final resting place was indeed disturbed by foul scandals." Auricant said in his young charming voice. He quickly handed Baramore evidence of Orcish intrusions, a handful of armor scales.

"Thank you; your efforts will not be a futility. Please do me a favor though..." the Temple Knight said unfinished.

"What is that good sir of this state?" Auricant flattered the knight.

"Forget everything about this blue armored knight, it is better off you not know him" Baramore asked awkwardly. It seemed Baramore didn't know a thing about this mysterious figure gazing the King's tomb but he had a feeling. He was not a mere, unmemorable person.

Auricant looked questionably at the Temple Knight for a moment. "Of course sir, I will return the next day to do another task. I am tired and I seek some rest before the beginning of the day." Auricant walked away after a short exchange of waves. The memories of that past quickly came back to his head. He was the one of many heroes who lost their fathers in the war.

'It has been twenty years since the war. My father battled along side many great soldiers. In his little time returned, spent with his family, he told me of special knights who wore rare armor. This could be what I have been looking for: What killed my father in battle and does it still dwell on this plane' Auricant pondered to himself. 'Whatever be the creature sent my father to the Paradise shall die and the blue knight knows it's name' Auricant stated in his mind. It wasn't a false threat.

He sat on a stone bench for a short second, still a little weary from his mission, which wrapped around the town square's fountain: the Parade Grounds. He watched at the rising sun with his unforgiving eyes. "Lightsday" he said under his breath. He pulled out an inch of his stainless sword from its sheath then quickly placed it back, admiring its craftsmanship.

"I am so lost in this fortress city!" said a girlish Hume voice Auricant heard and what caused him to immediately retreat his blade.

He turned around to see an annoyed female Hume with short blond hair and seemly commoner clothing, which was still stylish. "Are you new to this state, traveler?" the Elvaan said and stood up.

"Yes, but your friends won't give me any help!" she nagged, pushing back one of her blond locks of hair.

"Well, we San d'Orians do not like foreigners. It is just our isolated ways. I am sorry... maybe I could help you to where you seek?" Auricant said and smiled. He was always a flirt, even to Hume females.

The girl was joyful for the response. "Can you tell me where one would get a Rent-a-Room?" she asked.

"Why it is on my way, of course I can... please follow me" Auricant stretched his long limbs. She was overwhelmed with delight.

They walked on their way upon the stone tiles, passing the church. "What is this rose's name?" he asked shifting his eyes at her.

She gave a blush, "Teria" said the girl.

"Ah, Teria, a pretty name... From what nation do you born from?" Auricant said now turning a corner as she followed close behind.

"Bastok" she answered directly and quickly. Her tone didn't reflect she was embarrassed about it, but only shy.

"Bastok, no wonder my kin gave you a sour attitude" the Elvaan began to explain, calmly. "Since the _'Second Battle of Konschtatt Highlands'_ San d'Oria have a disliking toward Bastok. They crushed our glorious empire's pride and which led the civil war that would scar us with a mark to never let us return to such greatness. To this day we have never fully recovered from that scar" spoke Auricant, almost depressed by what he said himself.

"Hehe, you are pretty smart" she smiled with those words, "Must have studied all that in class".

"We Elvaan follow our battles like you follow your name" Auricant said and winked. He always said garbage like that.

They reached the end of the street and an arch was ahead. Next to the gate was a guard. "Temple Knight! Please help this lady to a temporary room. I better not hear of any annoyance she receives" Auricant said with a sober face to the knight. Auricant always believed to follow your country to death, but it was okay to give it a disrespectful slap or two to test if its loyalty was as an echo of your own. More garbage.

The Temple Knight, a female with short brown curls, laughed, "Your words are wasted, if I ever acted so my job would not be a guide, nor a guard".

Auricant and Teria bowed to each other and Auricant left them two to enter his home. While many knights of San d'Oria were waking up to the sun, one was laying his head to slumber.

In Jeuno, the great metropolis many roads end to and many begin from, two figures walked towards the embassy of Windurst on the Ru'Lude Gardens district's white tiles, both of them Humes. High in the sky was Ru'Lude Gardens, the very top of the tower-like Jeuno. One was in a light gray gi and matching uniform and his dirty blond hair was very messy. Behind him, a lighter skinned Hume with a red and brown robe and relating clothes made of linen threads. His black hair had thin sides and a ponytail. The sun was clear and bright about.

"Renza, how long do you think it will take us to reach the embassy?" the one in linen clothes asked. His voice was humble, soft and one could say weak.

"I am not sure, Mercutio. Less than two minutes" Renza said in a relaxed tone. People who knew of Renza said his voice sounded it was only a shadow to warrior within him.

"I was wondering... well" Mercutio said hesitantly. "Go on" Renza encouraged his friend's words.

"Well when you, Wolfgang, and Cyz found me, in Battillia Downs, so many months ago..." Mercutio went on, "What was I doing? I am starting to forget that day".

"Hmmm, well, you seemed to have just been done fighting a tiger, well... uh, at least something that had big claws and teeth that doctors wouldn't treat. You were a bloody mess with most of your clothes in shreds and it looked like if we didn't find you... you would have been dead" Renza answered, but unsatisfying his friend. Mercutio just looked at the ground, thinking, while he followed him down some stairs.

When they arrived outside the embassy Renza told him clearly "Stay outside for a second while I talk to the ambassador".

Mercutio nodded and rested his back against a wall not too far away as Renza went in. Mercutio waited and he started to try to remember. He was not able to tell what happened to his life past one and half years ago. Where did he get these great fencing skills and masterful magic spells? Where was he going? Why was his memory slowly dying away again? He asked himself in vain. His head started to ache at the thoughts as he rubbed his temples. Since that fateful day in Battillia Downs, Mercutio had been dependant on Renza. He followed his busy life.

A couple of minuets past and Renza walked out of the embassy, his expression still calm. Mercutio stopped his wondering immediately and walked towards him. "We are going to Mhaura, the sea port not far from the capital city of Windurst. It seems I am the new Initiative Director of V.E.R.M.I.N. and our first task involves Windurst, Mhaura, and the strange tunnels between Tahrongi Canyon and Buburimu Peninsula... I am to get further instructions at the location" Renza enlightened.

"I hope I can find something I remember there" Mercutio said as both of them made their way to the Port District where they would get on chocobos, or simply "birds" as adventurers and bounty-hunters would call them.

"That would be nice, but it is very unlikely" Renza said and covered his eyes from the newly born sun.

Like a beating heart, the past echoes thunderously into the future. On that day four stories of Vana'diel began, but on another they met as one. With such pointless desires in the task they did, only later could they have understood their real purpose… and the final truth they were destined to reveal.


	2. Experimentation of the Ruins

**VANA'DIEL TRAGEDY**

_**Chapter Two:** Experimentation of the Ruins _

"I do not understand you... Renza Azure. It is so simple" a voice whispered, followed by a cocky laugh. Behind the humor was a sharp resentment.

The words were hissed from a figure standing above the fallen Hume. The eclipsing sun only gave the peculiar man darkness to describe. Renza was on the ground, beaten badly. His golden armor, the uniform of the Ducal Guards, was stained with his own blood.

"W-why?" he coughed a mouthful of blood with those words. He had a concussion for sure and the world around him seemed dim and blurry.

Two other guards, almost disgusted by their actions, kicked him a few times. Renza only bit his lip and ate the pain. The pride within him forbade any plead for mercy or scream in pain.

"Enough! He will never understand... take his position away... he no longer deserves it" the man's voice was cruel and heartless. He turned his back with his cape swinging wildly and walked away towards a large, Jeunoan Palace. The Ducal guards, people he knew as friends once, approached him.

Renza suddenly escaped the flashback, shaking his head. Mercutio glared, from his right, with a face of concern.

"Are... you okay?" Mercutio pondered. The sun, almost the same as the one in that remembrance but gave wonderful radiance.

"It is nothing..." Renza continued after pointing at Mhaura's entrance, "We are here". It was a wooden gate to the town off an ocean and surrounded by the teal stone hills and mountains. Both let their chocobos free and made their way to the seaport.

The celestial sun... the endless sky... the lively Bastore Sea. Kurin-Juran happily watched all of these with his fishing rod out in the water. Not far from him were three other fishers: two other Tarutarus and a Mithra. On the other side of the pier were the fishing guild and its employees. Kurin's hood was at rest upon his shoulders and his messy silver hair felt a nice sea breeze ever so and then.

He felt a tug shake his pole. Kurin smiled and, with all his strength, he pulled back his rod. A Bastore Sardine was caught on the hook and flew in the air until it landed in his palm.

"Yes!" he congratulated himself while the other fishers gave him a series of claps.

He wrapped it in thick white paper and pulled out eleven other sardines also wrapped in the same paper. He had fished himself a dozen-sized stack of Bastore Sardines. While the fresh one squirmed wildly, the others were long dead.

He marched to the fishing guild, each step made a thud walking upon the aged wooden boardwalk. Kurin could hear the shifting waters under the docks. After crossing a small bridging board that brought the two boardwalks together, without words, he spotted a female orange-haired Tarutaru shopkeeper.

He traded his fish for gil when a bow and "Thank you" were exchanged. He swung forward his hood covering his head and hair.

"Kurin-Juran! You ready?" a recognizable voice yelled from a short distance. It was a voice of a strong, young Hume.

Kurin smiled invisibly to his caller and said, "Yes... Hey Cronin". He turned around to see a waving Hume standing a couple feet away from the beginning of the wooden pier, on solid ground.

Cronin had blond bangs with bright brown eyes. He wore tan leather armor, made from lizard skin, and a gold circlet on his forehead. He also wielded a small shield crafted from pugil scales strapped to his arm and a long sword strapped to his left side. The Hume must have been younger than twenty-five, younger than Kurin-Juran. Both of them met when Kurin-Juran first entered Windurst, two weeks ago. Going to taverns and restaurants, they became the best of friends fast.

"Well, you seem ready. Let's head to the gatehouse in Windurst Woods." Cronin said after rubbing his thin goatee-baring chin and they were on their way.

They walked past the boat stores that sold magic scrolls and equipment and then the air travel agency while an airship bursting into the cloudless sky parting its water bay to there right and the Windurstian warehouses to their left.

After going through a small passageway of rock and grass, they made it into Windurst Wood's town square. A fountain and small clay tiles were at its very center, parallel to two small bridges and two small moats. This was where a traveling group of entertainers played: a Mithra juggling knives, a Galka breathing fire, a Tarutaru playing sweet music, and a mime Elvaan girl.

A gentle breeze brushed against the rock walls and waves of grass all around the Tarutaru and his Hume friend. It had been twenty years since the hellish war that torn this world of Vana'Diel apart. So many Windurstians died then and this city was in ruins. Now so much progress was made and it seemed like this land was a virgin to the hatred and brutally of war. Now walking up a small alleyway of rock, Kurin-Juran was quickly reminded how his father died, summoning a frown to his face.

They finally made it to Leviathan's Gate where a guard stood not too far from the other ones. They both waved to the War Warlock, who first told Kurin-Juran the ways and roads of Windurst the first time he came and knows Cronin personally. Both of them walked to the gatehouse, after taking a deep breath.

Cronin spoke for both of them. "We are here for our first mission!" he said eagerly at the Mithran soldier who stood at the center of two other red cap wearing Tarutaru guards.

The Mithra, wearing a gray leather suit of armor, quickly examined the would-be adventurers with her eyes. "Well, well. Let see herrre. Both of you are 'Rank Ones'. I will give you something simple. The minister of the Orastery is doing an experrriment in the most eastern Horutoto magic ruins. Go talk to his assistants in the Orastery and then go help him out."

Both of them nodded and Cronin said, "Thank you very much. We won't let you down".

The duo walked a couple feet dead center for the gate. "Okay, I'll go to the Orastery and see what's up. You go to the eastern magic tower and wait by the entrance to the ruins for me." Cronin suggested.

"Sounds good. Be quick-slick Cronin." Kurin said as he ran out to Sarutabaruta. Cronin traveled back deeper into Windurst.

Sarutabaruta was green and grassy. Birds and rabbits ran around with a sense of natures calm. Tiny plant-like humanoids, green and white, walking onion people named Mandragoras played on their coronets and walked about. It was peaceful, but the damage from the Crystal War was clear. Almost half the animal and plant life was killed or ran out in the battles that were fought on this land.

Kurin-Juran ran through these fields. He spotted some bird-like Yagudos and short Goblins carrying their goods, but he quickly avoided them. He finally reached a giant tower, almost consider awkwardly placed in the scenery. He leaned against the side of the tower, waiting, next to the doorway into the entrance. It was made out of ancient stone with the appearance of exhausting.

Seconds after Kurin made his quiet arrival; a giant yellow worm with black stripes came sluggishly by Kurin from the bushes not too far... a Crawler. These insects spun out silk and were very big for a bug. It outsized Kurin-Juran easily, but not by much. The Tarutaru decided he would hunt one in hopes it will drop a spool of its silk. Crawler's silk sold for a high amount in any of the cities' auction houses.

He started to chant a few words, palms nearly in unison. The close environment's temperature dropped and a dark aura became visible. Small beams of multicolored light shot from the earth Kurin stood on. Within seconds he stopped vocalizing and a ball of fire exploded on the clueless Crawler. It was burned fatally and fell to the ground with a thud. After the small cloud of smoke faded into the Sarutabaruta sky a flash of a faint light gave birth to a tan crystal next to the dead bug.

"Bah...No silk" he said while he walked up and pick up the earth crystal and place it safely into his sack.

"Haha, unlucky one you are" Cronin mocked with a chuckle as he walked towards Kurin.

"So whataru is the deal?" Kurin asked, voice sour for the early remark to the just arriving Hume.

"He is in a hidden part of the ruins on the first floor. Easy to find, seeing how I was smart enough to buy a map" Cronin answered. He pointed to a small, aged paper leaking its sight out of his bag.

"Okay, lets go in" Kurin said, and both of them walked to do so.

They entered a dark hallway that led down many stairs. They continued down the stairs now with glowing stones, which illuminated like green torches. The ruins walls were of old and dirty metal, which seemed foreign to anything a Windurstian would build. Upon looking closer one could see marks and cuts along the walls of the mysterious ruins, most likely made during the war. They reached the first floor: a very wide and tall hallway with both ends leading north from them.

Not far from them, and scattered through out the entire ruins, were magical gizmos. These were round objects held on top of small set of stairs with stone base. Each gizmo was ten feet high, but the stairs made them easy access. Like everything else, the stairs was home to layers of dust. A powerful magical aura came from each of the devices, stronger than the last.

"Wowy... this is a strange place. The lights are orbs of pure magic" Kurin noted as he walked close to the brave Cronin.

Cronin reached into his items, all collected in a bag. He pulled out a folded map and revealed it in its full form. Cronin's eyes were focused on the thin, brown paper map while he mumbled loud enough to be heard: "This room is a square outline with each corner a path to a room that holds a magical device. No mention of a secret room, but I didn't really expect one". He folded his map and placed it back.

"Well, letsy check the walls as we wander around." The Tarutaru gave the idea.

"Sounds fine... should we start right or left?" Cronin asked to Kurin and himself.

"Well-" said Kurin just before a loud clang. Both of them knew it was two bladed weapons catching each other in conflict and it came from the right corridor.

"Right!" the Tarutaru yelled pointlessly as they were both already about to turn the corner.

There she was, fighting a goblin wearing a pug-like mask with merchant clothing and a giant bag of stuffs on his back. A tan skinned Mithra with long blond hair, held by a small red band, which possessed two catlike ears. She was wearing a brown armor set made of scales. Her sword was curved and sharp as it pressed against the goblin's short bronze dagger.

"You need any help?!" Cronin shouted to the girl.

She raised her head to the pair, surprised. Before she could say anything the goblin slashed the Mithra armor, barely piecing it but still caused her pain. She hissed at the pain, grasping her wounded side with her left hand, and made a quick slice across the goblins entire body. His injured body hit the ground with a crying shriek. Cronin and Kurin ran towards the Mithra.

"Are you okay? Is the cut serious-blurious?" Kurin asked with a worry in his tone. He could be considered adorable, tippy-toeing and trying his best to look at the wound.

The Mithra examined her wound from the goblin's blade after she put hers away. "I am fine. It is just a scrrrrratch, no blood" she answered in a soft voice.

Both of them liberated their fear. "What are you doing down here?" Cronin questioned.

"I am on a mission in the name of Windurrrrst" she answered proudly.

"Windurst? So are we. Our task is to find a secret ro-"Cronin said before Kurin cut him off.

"Cronin! We should'aru at least ask her name" Kurin interrupted.

"Sakeru Ghiibi" She announced with a smile directed at the smaller one.

"A nice name... we are trying to find the minister of the Orastery. He is doing an experiment in a secret room and we need to report to him." Cronin told her while she nodded.

"Sounds... fun" she said almost sarcastically then went on, "Anyway, you think I know this secret room is at? Well it happens I do... but it will cost you. I need you to help me with my mission" Sakeru said.

Both of them sighed, faces to the lifeless stone floor. "Whataru is it?" Kurin asked, looking back up to her smooth clean face.

"I got to see Jarublulix, a moblin leaderrrr of a goblin gang that has been pestering some researcherrrrs and reason with him. If that goes badly, which it probably will, I am to use force" she said with a brush of her silky hair. 'Moblin, eh? This should be interesting...' Cronin thought to himself.

"Okay sounds pretty easy we will help you. Do you know where this gang leader is at, Sakeru?" Cronin accepted and asked.

"Hmmm, I have an idea. In the rocky tunnels that spawn off these ruins, that is where most of the attacks have happened." Sakeru said.

"Okay-Wokay! Let's go!" Kurin-Juran yelled to encourage with a smile. Seconds later, they were following the new ally.

After traveling for little more than a minute, they reached a room with a magical device. Sakeru looked at strange portion wall for a short time, right from the contraption. Both Kurin and Cronin stood there with a confused face.

Suddenly, with much quickness she smacked the strange looking wall with her palm. After a second's stall, the wall shook and dust fell from it. It slid to the left slowly. It was a hidden passage way.

"Err, okay, that works" said Cronin, very surprised by the opening door.

They entered through the hidden arc to walk upon rocks. It was an undiscovered tunnel with many, many bats. There was little light, with only some of it coming from the deeper ruin, once the door shut behind the three.

"I would imagine he is not far from here" Cronin said smacking a bat away from his face.

"This place is scary-wary" the Tarutaru noted as they wandered deeper in to their possible doom.

After they walked a bit farther in, Sakeru heard something crawl after them. "What is tha-" Sakeru was about to say before a large green bug bit into her leg. She screamed in pain and Cronin was quick to draw his sword.

Closer examination of the bug would reveal that it was a large Beetle with stripes of white and green. Cronin slashed it away from his Mithran friend's leg. She drew her sword herself.

Cronin quickly noticed his sword was barely hurting it. "Oh damn, this thing is going to be tough!" he warned them as the two swung their swords at their vermin foe.

Kurin-Juran started to chant and the aura of black magic had return to him. A chill was spread and within seconds Kurin stopped. After the short moment of silence, a large amount of water appeared far above the Beetle. It quickly dropped and smashed the insect, hurting it dearly.

"Good! The Tarutaru is a Black Mage!" the Mithra was happy to notice that. Kurin-Juran, even engaged in the middle of combat, gave a small blush to those words.

Cronin's shield blocked cut off the Beetle attacks. The few time the Beetle hit him it hurt. Kurin started his chant yet again. This time a ball of fire was summoned on the Beetle and exploded. It fell on the floor, crisp from the burn.

"Phew, that was a tough bastarrrrd. It seems I am collecting lots of wounds down here" Sakeru said wiping her head of sweat and drinking a blue vial that would heal her wound. Cronin suffered almost no injuries and Kurin was untouched.

"We ready?" Kurin asked the two, in a childish accent.

"Yeah, I am good... Sakeru?" Cronin answered and looked towards the Mithra.

"Always" she responded and looked about to see anything else was going to attack.

With the area clear, they went on. Not far they past a piece of the ruins seemly were coming out of the cavern walls with patrolling skeletons.

"Besty we avoid them" Kurin said and they didn't need to make verbal agreement.

Finally after passing another scene like they saw before, four goblins all like the one Sakeru fought before stood in a circle talking in a rough language hard to understand. Not far from the pack were at least seven other goblins wandering around looking the same, but one in black metal armor.

"The one in metal armorrrr must be the gang leader" Sakeru whispered to the group, stealthily hiding behind the corner.

"Man, if we have to use fight them we are as good as dead!" Cronin complained.

"It is Windurst's beastmen wolicy-policy. We are aboutaru peace to all other peoples" Kurin reminded Cronin.

"Yeah I know. Well here goes nothing" Cronin said with a deep inhale and exhale. He walked slowly to the goblins. Sakeru and Kurin followed closely behind. All deep inside all of them they thought this was going to end them.

Cronin gulp and loudly shout "Excuse me!".

All of the goblins turned to see the group, surprised. "What?" "Kill them!" "Let's take the dumb fools' gil" were all shouted in the room.

"Wait! I come in the name of Windurst. We, as an frrrriendly nation, ask you and your group to move back. Please Jarublulix, we only want peace" Sakeru yelled stepping forward.

"Hehehe" the goblin in all metal grinned. "You dumb Windurstians. If I wanted peace I would ask for it. You think you would be making any kind of treaty with me?!" he roared and his minions cheered.

They all pulled out their swords and daggers, but Jarublulix who carried a steel axe. The group did the same out of fear. Suddenly Cronin spoke up after remembering his diplomatic training.

"Wait... is this gang leader going to be a coward? I challenge you to a duel. One on one!" Cronin called to smaller foe. It was the group's only chance.

The enemies all laughed. "Hahaha! I am no moron! You think you idiocy tactics will work? Prepare to see Paradise!" the Goblin replied, as he was about to lead the charge.

"Wuss" Sakeru insulted.

The Goblin became furious. "What did you say?! Wuss!?" he screamed as he was giving in to a tantrum.

"Wuss, yup, that is what she said" Cronin laughed with those words.

"Wuss-puss!" Kurin yelled with a furious jump.

"Fine! I will fight you one on one! Annoying idiot..." the Goblin said after being incense by the three.

He signaled the others to stay behind. "If you win this, and I am dead, all the goblins will go in deeper and such so... whatever you morons want. BUT! Lets not get our hopes up now... Don't see how I can lose... I am a moblin and the blood of a warrior is inside me" he taunted Cronin who sword was in his hand.

'He doesn't look like a Moblin to me... maybe... he was an outlaw? Kicked out from the city or possibly escaped from their city?' Cronin eyes beamed at the goblin-like being. 'I don't know much about them, but where they live is close to Bastok. They say... they are a lot like goblins, but a lot more greedy and brutal...' the thoughts ended rather quickly.

"Good lucky Cronin!" Kurin shouted.

"I barely know you... Don't mess up!" Sakeru cheered, though more so a scold than a cheer.

Cronin took a big breath and he walked towards the middle circle surrounded by the Goblins. The room was very dark considering a couple of the green stones glowed near by. Jarublulix slashed into the air, it seemed as if he was testing out his hand axe.

Cronin focused on his sword and shield for a short moment looking down then his head flipped up, flapping his blond hair. He was ready for combat. He was going to get combat.


	3. Minister of Magic

VANADIEL TRAGEDY 

_**Chapter Three:** Minister of Magic_

In the ruins they all stood. The battle between Cronin and Jarublulix was seconds from erupting. Sakeru and Kurin-Juran watched nervously as their lives relied on the Hume. Winner takes all in scuffle about to begin.

"Well, you talk a lot of crap for someone so short" Cronin taunted.

Jarublulix eyes became like knives at the Hume's smirk. Jarublulix had reached his breaking point. This was easily known just by looking at him.

"Whaty is that suppose-nuppose to mean?" Kurin-Juran, being a petite Tarutaru himself, challenged his own friend's words.

"Er, I got to stop forgetting I travel with a Tarutaru now, no more short cracks", he said under his breath lightly followed by a "I'm joking!".

With the sideshow finish, both of the fighters stood face to face. Jarublulix was about three and a half feet tall and Cronin as about two and half feet taller. Jarublulix in an abrupt movement swung forward at Cronin with the beastman's aged axe. Cronin quickly blocked it with his dirt tan pugil-scale shield and readied his sword. He tried his best to slice down the fiend, but his foe dodged it, not gracefully but almost luckily. Jarublulix was able to land two side slashing blows on Cronin causing him to let out a painful "Agh!".

"Hahaha!" the assaulter was pleased by the outcome of his efforts.

Cronin retreated a few feet; feeling around his lower sides. The cuts were small and only a little amount of blood discharged from his wounds. His protective lizard leather armor had been pieced. The Moblin rammed into his Hume opponent, using the flat side of his axe, Cronin strength was unable to resist the force and was pushed more in distance. His feet slid against the dusty grounds, bringing up clouds of aged chalky powder.

"Weak! Running away?" Jarublulix yelled out with a laugh.

"Bastard..." Cronin answered. He charged forward, prepared.

As the second round of the battle began, he was giving his entire arm into each hit. Cronin had become berserk, a warrior's of combat ability to blindly accept his rage at expense of his defense. Slashing twice as hard as before, Cronin's long sword lacerated the goblin three times very brutally. Jarublulix's three cuts bled uncontrollably.

The light brown leather-mask wearing goblins, Tarutaru Kurin-Juran, and Mithra Sakeru all watched as the two fought in a bloody battle with tension swimming in the air. Both sword and axe parried each other out on the next attack, failing both their attempts to cleave. A sound hurtful to the ears would hit everyone's hearing.

Cronin, with all his strength and will focused, he pulled back his blade back and made a very fast slash. The goblin's arm skin sliced like paper and his blood sprayed into the air. Kurin's head turned away in disgust. Jarublulix was barely standing, bathed in his own blood. He laughed. Cronin and the other two Windurstians looked confused at the nearly dead beastman.

"Has he gone crazy?!" Sakeru asked lifting her right eyebrow and gave a shrug. Neither the less, the adventurers were winning.

The goblin-like gang leader reached his left hand into his inventory and pulled out a small round black ball. Not being alchemists, even they knew what it was: a goblin-made bomb. Goblin alchemy and crafting skills were just as the people of Vana'Diel, maybe even better. Even so, the Goblin merchants rumor about Moblin crafters who are the best in the world.

"Once this explosive hits a surface hard enough, it could blow out a brick wall" Jarublulix warned.

"Oh... crap!" Cronin yelled, slowly withdrawing, his heels moving backs towards his party. The tables had been turned.

Kurin-Juran and Sakeru also suddenly tensed up with fear at the sight of the weapon. The beastman gave a malevolent grin and with the same left hand he launched it forward.

"Only a wuss would use tactics like thrrrrowing a bomb!" Sakeru provoked the goblin, which totally broke his concentration.

"Shut up or I wil-!" Jarublulix yelled until he noticed his mistake. The bomb had dropped to his feet.

Cronin ran back, shield covering his face. Jarublulix panicked, tripping over his own feet. Seconds later, a loud boom roared through the halls and made the ancient walls tremble.

After the legacy of loud echoes, the realization was made: Cronin's opponent blew himself to pieces. A thin coat of black smoke swallowed the room for a brief time. The fallen antagonist's goons were silent like a tearless funeral. A fire crystal rolled to the victorious Cronin's feet.

A new kind of shock came to the beastmen. Their leader, the brutal Moblin outlaw Jarublulix, had been defeated in combat. For months the chief had controlled this cavity in the earth, hunting all that oppose: large insects, undead, and other goblins. They attacked a few adventures and scientist trying to explore the deeper ruins as well.

Cronin breath was heavy as he returned his sword to its indrawn position. He, out of instinct, checked to see how badly damaged his shield was, but didn't care really.

"How could he have done that?" "He killed the big guy without touching him!" "No way would he have blown himself up!" "The Hume has magical powers!" "Magical powers?!" the Goblins yelled, panicking without movement. Fearful eyes feast upon Cronin's not-so-mighty sight.

Cronin, Kurin, and Sakeru all had a puzzled face on. Cronin gave a confused and sudden "Huh?" towards the goblin bandits.

"We angered him! RUN!" one screamed in fear and ran. The others followed pushing and shoving to get away. A moment past...

"Well..." Cronin said almost laughing. His left hand covered his mouth.

"Whataru the hell was that?" Kurin said totally confused.

"Stupid beastmen. That is what it was... prrrretty funny really" Sakeru gave a laugh. Kurin and Cronin joined in. The goblins were far gone by the time the allies started to joke and laugh.

Kurin suddenly spotted Jarublulix very damaged body, facing the ground. His torso was blown out by the bomb, his dark armor shattered. He stopped laughing. "I wish... we would not fight..." Kurin depressingly said very quietly under his breath.

"What was that, Kurin?" Cronin asked looking into his eyes, sensing his possible sorrow.

"Oh nothin'. Come on Sakeru, show us the way" Kurin said to her, no longer paying attention to the fallen foe.

"Alrrrright then. Let us head back to the main rrrrom" she said turning back. They retraced their steps back to the central room. They passed the magical device and started to walk against the walls.

"I think..." she said slightly. The other two focused on the wall as she hit it. Nothing happened.

"Damn... must be on the wrrrrong side or something" she said nervously. A chill graced her fibbing body.

Cronin's eyes narrowed at her. "Do you really know where this door is at?" he asked close to her face. Nervous sweat poured down Sakeru's face.

"Oh Altana..." Kurin sighed. She had been lying and they finally realized it.

Sakeru looked to the ground, guilty. "I'm sorrrry. I was so afrrriad of the goblins... I didn't want to go alone. I knew they would have killed me..." she said and began to sob.

"Oh... oh, uh... it is okay" Cronin was shocked she would take it so hard.

"No! I did something horrible!" she cried out.

"No, no! You did the right thing! You would have died if we didn't help you!" Cronin tried to comfort her.

She sniffed and wiped her red eyes. "Really? You guys forgive me?" she looked cheery at both their faces.

"Of course!" they both said smiling back. Kurin and Cronin turned forward with a new challenge on their minds.

'Suckers... It is just too easy to trick these idiots. Did I even need to lie to begin with?' she thought in her head and grinned after she finished wiping away her faked tears.

"Kurin and Sakeru, you get the left wall. I will get the right" Cronin said as he started to feel against the right wall.

Kurin and Sakeru nodded then did the same on the parallel wall. Within three minutes from the start of their search, Cronin felt the wall move when he pushed against it, hearing a click.

"Found it!" he yelled. Kurin and Sakeru ran towards him.

"Good job buddy!" Kurin praised him.

"Stand back..." he warned and he hit the wall like Sakeru did before. It opened no more than four seconds later. It revealed a lighted hallway, more of the ruins. They walked down the green-lighted halls. A few bats flew about, they were bigger than the flying vermin before as they explored deeper.

"Hmmm, right or left?" Sakeru asked as she spotted that the hall broke into the two directions at its end.

They reached its end and looked both ways. "Well it smells like goblin towards the right. I say left" said Cronin.

"Yeah, at least we won'taru die if we choose wrong" Kurin agreed with a giggle.

After going left for only seconds, they spotted an iron door. "This could be wherrrre the minister is at, like you guys were talking about!" Sakeru cheered happily.

"Wait out here, okay?" Cronin ordered her. Sakeru hid her sigh. Kurin-Juran tapped the door and it opened.

Both of the boys walked into the bright room and door closed behind them. With a quick glace you could see two Tarutarus, one boy and one girl, standing around a rather large magical device; a large glowing orb like the other ones, but bigger. The girl had light pink robe and cap on and the boy had a marine blue robe with yellow patterns, fuzzy tan cap, and small glasses. "Agh! I am tired of this!" the male yelled.

"Ajido-Marujido! Justaru let it go..." she said to him. The two did not notice Kurin and Cronin. Both of the adventurers eavesdropped quietly.

'Ajido-Marujido? Yup, that's the minister...' Cronin quickly remembered.

"Apururu, you will just live in Windurst so blindly? I thought I knew my sister well... Windurst is in such trouble-wouble... We are losing control of the cardians who attack us every other day. Also, the Yagudo, slowly, everyday disrespect the treaty. And the Star Sybil simply ignores this!" the little Tarutaru ranted.

"Ajdio-" she was cut off quickly. "Windurst really-weally doesn't have the 'peace and security' _they_ all claim. The great War Warlocks that defended our country years ago have died or are dying! Who will train the new generation...? Nobody will. Making us defenseless... relaying on this 'peace and security'. Now I will find out the great magic to defend our country" he revealed, now with his tone now favored sadness than anger.

"Ajido-Marujido... if the great 'Mastermind of the Millennium' met such a tragic fate, what a faker-waker fool like you stand a chance" she insulted, frustrated by his words.

"Say as you like. Sure the spell-weaver died, but left behind him great magic-hagic. Not as tragic as you say" Ajido argued back.

"How did I knew you were going to say that" she moaned with those words, slapping her own forehead.

"Foolish Star Sybil, if she would just let me use this magic, which I know I could do, correctly... we wouldn't have to be buddy-buddy with the beastmen!" he shouted away from his sister.

"I know I can't convince your sorry self to stop preaching like that, but don'taru come crying to me when you are imprisoned or killed!" she complained.

"Killed? I like to see those dumb Mithra go against the power of ancient magic" the minister replied cockily.

Ajido-Marujido looked to his left in a random movement. "Who the helly are you?" he asked at Cronin and Kurin-Juran, once he was surprised to spot them.

"Um... we were asked by the Federation of Windurst to help you..." Cronin answered with a bit of fear.

"Yup..." Kurin added almost hiding behind Cronin.

"Hmm, speak of the devil. Well good-wood job on being late, it is over, this stupid gizmo broke down... again" Ajdio said in his usual angered tone, centering his glassed back to his face.

"Sister.... I think it is best if we head back now" he said turning to her.

"Yes brother..." she answered. She chanted a few words and a purple aura absorbed her, leaving behind a shrieking sound and dots of light. Kurin knew the spell as Warp. He was far too weak as a Black Mage to use it though.

"Both of you... I think I got another task for you. A mana orb, those things in the magical gizmos, was burned out during the experimentaru... please go collect it. That is your mission and goodbye" he ordered to them and warped away too.

"What a strange little guy... he sure didn't like how Windurst is being run..." Cronin said, turning back for the door.

"Yeah. Also, I felty-welty his magical aura... it was extremely strong, like nothing I have ever seen before... stronger than Koro-Roko" the Tarutaru followed.

"Hmm?" Cronin looked down.

"I'll tell you later" Kurin smiled and with those words a pleasant memory of his Black Mage training with his mentor returned to his mind... until he remembered '_him_'.

They exited the room to see an inpatient Mithra. "Well that was long... I am guessing he was in there. Where is he?" she said looking around them.

"He teleported away... We got to bring back a broken-woken magical orb from the magical gizmos" he said.

"Ah okay, lets get back to the middle room then" the Mithra said and they began their return to the entrance once again.

Kurin and Cronin checked the two closest magical devices while Sakeru checked one in the right corner. None of them looked to be in bad shape. Finally after they checked three other ones, Kurin climbed up the stairs at the base of every device and found a burned-out orb giving out no light when he checked for one.

"Got it! Let's go home guys!" Kurin yelled to them. The others gave loud cheers. Their mission was completed. They traveled back to the Windurst, then to the Orastery.

Kurin-Juran had a feeling... Ajido-Marujido would play a big role in his life as a Windurstian adventurer.

The steamboat that traveled back and forth between Mhaura and Selbina was making its daily trip to Mhaura, just undocking from Selbina.

A figure sat behind a group of boxes, hidden from everyone else. This man was Elvaan with dark eyes and hair. All his clothes were black leather based around the jerkin he donned outside a white mask, which covered his entire face, save his eyes. The black leather armor he wore took shelter within his very large black cape. Also masked by his cape was a blood red colored great sword. His eyes were tired, seeking sleep.

The vast blue ocean gave little opposition to the steel frame and wooden built ship. The sun was very bright out, which often happened on Lightsday. The ship was noisy from its riders and itself. This well-known ship was running on steam power and a large wheel. A Bastokian boat-maker made the greatest ship to ever ride the waters, and this was it. After many years of travel, the ship has grown old and weak, straying from its former glory.

'Why must I do this?' the Elvaan began asking in his head. He sounded dark and heavy even in his mind.

'I don't get why the Archduke would care about such an unknown person...' the thoughts continued in his head why he played with his mask, moving it back and forth, right and left.

'Mer? Mercutio? Yes, that was the name... he wants me to capture him. Unharmed. Interesting to see the Archduke ask for a mercenary such as myself... this must be something '_shady_' he finished.

"Whoa, I caugh'aru a big sucker!" a Tarutaru said proudly.

"Nice one, Jakune!" another fishing Tarutaru praised, a girl.

"Thanks Kataruru" his aged voice said smiling. He set out his rod again.

The mercenary looked at both of them with his face peeking from the side of crates. One with silver hair that was covered by a white hat with red markings was wearing a shiny breastplate. The other, a girl, was wearing a white tunic concealing her silver locks of hair.

A large group of people was on the ship outside himself, but only two other stuck out besides him. A Hume and a Tarutaru, both looked elite in their profession: hunters. The Hume had short black hair, covered by a green hat decorated with a leaf. The rest of his equipment was made out of similar green thread or brown leather. The Ranger had an axe and a gun well equipped to his side. The Tarutaru to his right was wearing a red ribbon and a set of beetle made armor: tight black armor with tints of blue, large shoulder guards, and a subligar over black pants. His hair was long for a Tarutaru contained by a ponytail. The Beastmaster had an axe and a tan buckler to his left arm.

Both of them sat on the stairs, steps below a fisherman. "I am pretty excited and I am not one to be so. Been such a long time we went hunting since old boss croaked" the Tarutaru said. His childish accent was absent.

"Siat, I feel excited too, but don't let that disrespect the old boss..." the Hume scolded the Tarutaru.

"Yeah I guess. Well you hear about the new guy, Jody? It is the legendary Renza Azure, a former officer of the Jeunoan Guard... the guy who survived the Behemoth incident twelve years ago. I bet he knows how to hunt!" Siat rumored about his new leader.

"Yep... this guy is like royalty compared to us members of V.E.R.M.I.N." Jody answered back.

A shock was brought to the Elvaan's heart. "The Behemoth Incident... twelve years ago..." was all he said to himself.

'Renza will be... in Mhaura?' the thought summoned both hate and pleasure.

'Only two people survived that battle... out of all thirty-two of us... Renza of the Ducal Guard and me... Ravez, the leader of the West Lions, a Royal Knight company, that's it'.

It would be about five hours until the trip to Mhaura would be completed. Ravez rest his head back on the rough surface of the boxes, chipped and fuzzy with possible splinters.

Staring into the bright sun, he closed his eyes and he rested. "They will be a battle in Mhaura soon..." he said just before he fell into a deep relaxing sleep.


	4. The Home of the Beastmen

**VANA'DIEL TRAGEDY**

**_Chapter Four:_ **_The Home of the Beastmen_

"Hello Auricant!" Baramore the Temple Knight greeted his friend.

"Hi Baramore, today is a nice day no?" Auricant said.

"Yes, I love when the sun is out. I am guessing you are here to do another mission for San d'Oria?" Baramore asked.

Both of them stood at Ranperre's Gate. It was soon to be afternoon and the sun started to pick up an orange shade. A group of Royal Knights was entering the city just back from a battle in the Norvallen region. No casualties so the hunt was perfect. The Orcs fell like flies and they retreated back to Davoi, the headquarters of the Orcish Overlord.

"Yes, of course" Auricant answered, slightly distracted by the returning squad of Royal Knights, passing by them both. Mostly serious, but the rookies cracked a smile at their success.

"Well I wish more were as eager as you are to help this state. I am going to give you something big and somewhat dangerous. If you can get this done I will increase your rank" Baramore told the proud Auricant.

"Thank you. What is the task, Baramore?" Auricant asked, listening with interest. This was his chance.

"Well you see... recently a young boy who was under the church has gone missing. His name is Tedimout..." Baramore said to Auricant very seriously. Auricant was saddened at the news. "It gets worse... all the evidence points to Orcs" Baramunk told Auricant.

"Damn them..." Auricant said very angrily, looking down to his crunched fist. It was no lie that Auricant hated the Orcs.

"Usually we have you talk to the task giver but, no time to look more into it. We want you go to a hut that a spy thinks he saw Fodderchief Vokdek has been active around. Vokdek is the most active chief at the moment, even more than the Vilebloods leader Vatgit. He is known to attack people in the shadows from behind. Please, my friend, be very careful" Baramore finished.

"I promise you with my life and families' name, I will bring back the child safe from injury or death. Now, I am off. Goodbye Baramore!" Auricant said and ran out the gate into the woodland of Ronfarue.

"Wait Auricant! You can't go by yourself! Ghelsba is far too dangerous!" Baramore warned the foolish Elvaan loudly, but he was gone. "Damn it... he is going to get himself killed!" Baramore worriedly said to himself. The Temple Knight quickly left his post and ran towards the Chateau d'Oraguille, the great castle at the focus of San d'Oria.

The determined Elvaan paladin rushed through west Ronfarue, passing trees in waves. He headed towards the most dangerous place for miles and miles: Ghelsba, home to the Orcish camps that fought with San d'Orian daily. Many clans and chiefs reside there. Their will was the law, even fighting each other. The Vilebloods was the strongest clan in all of Ghelsba, but more than half the recent attacks were by them or a certain Fodderchief. Auricant thought of all of this, heading to the camp itself.

After he ran far from unwavering San d'Oria's gates, he noticed he was entering Orcish territory. Orc flags and barricades became common sight. He spat at the dread emblem of the beastmen: a blood-drawn ring. Not long into the enemy's territory, he started to hear grunts and growls. He was sure they came from an Orc, possibly two.

"Elvaan!" a monster shouted at Auricant. Auricant smiled and drew his sword. Within a quick turn, he faced two Orcs not to far away. One was giant, large, and green, truly a disgusting beast. The other one was the same but wore white cloth with Orc magic ruins on it covering its face.

"Ready to die... you two grotesque beasts?" Auricant said racing to the duo. He slashed at the grunt while it tried to pull out a spear. Before Auricant could damage it again, he was hit by a small wave of rocks.

"Agh!" he screamed in pain. The combating Orc was able to pull out its spear and it dashed at his Elvaan foe. Auricant simply blocked it with his metallic shield. He gave it another cut and the Orc seemed hurt, but it was not bleeding badly. The mage Orc started casting.

Just before the Orc was about to finish its spell, a large curved blade ripped into it diagonally. It was sliced like butter with blood spilling out. Who, or what, that had just finished off the spell-casting beastman was unknown to Auricant.

"What the hell?" Auricant flabbergasted as he saw the caster's body hit the ground while blocking the spear-using Orc's attack.

The caster's killer was gone. In a flash of seconds, the grunt was within inches from being sliced in half with a fatal blow. The attacker was so fast: able to kill the beastmen and disappear before Auricant's eyes could catch more than a black blur. Two large feathers quietly, slowly hit the ground. Both Orcs have been exterminated.

'What have I just seen?' Auricant thought to himself. 'I am forgetting about the kid! There is no time!' Auricant quickly remembered. He picked up the feathers and ran towards a small rock tunnel, hastily stuffing them in his pocket. He sprinted through the darkness to find its other end. Ghelsba was split into four parts: Ghelsba Outpost, outer front of the fort; Fort Ghelsba; the main camping area filled with Orcish soldiers and such; Yughott Grotto, the caves of the mountain that the camps were based on; and Horlaris Peak, the very top of the mountain.

All of Ghelsba was rocky, with a few bunches of trees and grass. Rope bridges and even stone bridges were used to crossed large valleys and rivers. Many Orcish tents and huts were easily spotted deeper into the Outpost and Fort. Lizards and bats, along with some minor vermin, lived with the Orcs... as food sometimes.

'Deeper in the outpost was where Vatgit rules his clan. If I want to leave alive I got avoid detection' Auricant said as he ran against the mountain wall. Above his head were rope bridges. They were trees all around the entrance, which the Elvaan planned to use to his advantage. He was careful and spotted many Orcs. Doing his best to avoid them, he got high enough to gain access to some rope bridges by hugging his back against the hill walls.

Now Auricant would have to be careful from being spotted from the several of the watch-out towers. Looking towards another hill he saw a group of Orcs, thirty strong. "The Vilebloods" he said to himself in a near silent voice of hatred. 'Best I find the hut and get out of this hellhole' the thought echoed in his mind.

After traveling for a little longer he came upon a scene where a battle once was. He noticed five dead Orcs killed the same way as the ones before. Their blood stained the hut walls and dirt floor, but a certain spot that had a different shade of blood. 'A battle was fought here, but I cannot stop now! But could it be...' Auricant noted as he ran by the bloodstains and bodies.

After some more sneaking around, he spotted a large special hut. It was a chief's home for sure. He looked about. No visible foes were near. He slowly walked to the door of the brick and hay hut with red Orcish imperial symbols baring the walls. He pressed against it. Before he could burst through it, a zooming sound was heard and an arrow was placed next to his head only hitting two of his silver hairs. Auricant's pupils expanded in shock. He spun around to see three Orcs standing on open hut-like shrines.

"What are you doing here? I will make you dead!" the lead one said jumping down. Two other ones, both wielding bows jumped down as well. All three of them looked like normal, ugly Orcs, none of them casters, expect for Vokdek who was wearing a leather mask and armor.

"Vokdek! I will slay you for your crimes against the San d'Orian people!" Auricant swung his sword up into the air then slowly lowering it in the position of it being pointed at the Fodderchief.

"Sureshot Snagat and Strongarm Zodvad! Get ready to kill this Elvaan..." Vokdek grinned at his foe while he commanded his troops and pulled out his great sword with both hands.

Auricant and Vokdak charged at each other. Auricant was able to block off the first blade attack with his shield, but doing so made his following thrust off target. He gave it another try. His hacking blow hurt Vokdak critically. Two arrows flew pass Auricant, barely missing him. 'Damn it, I have to deal with this front liner fast!' he panicked in his mind.

Vokdak swung at Auricant creating a large gash on his chest which blood spilled from rapidly. The Elvaan cried out in horrific pain and fell to his right knee, holding his wound. Without a moment stall from his scream, Auricant chanted some words and the feeling of warmth and light came to his body. Auricant wounds closed together and the blood faded.

With his bloody sword from the attack before, Auricant stabbed Vokdak, nearly impelling him. Vokdak gasped and fell back, sitting on the ground. Knowing Vokdak have been defeated, Auricant then headed for the nearest archer. He quickly did his best to finish him, vertically cutting him. The archer jumped back retreating.

"This battle is over!" Auricant cheered after falling the Orcs. 'Two down and one more to go' Auricant deemed the battle victorious.

The second archer, last of the Orcs to be standing, aimed for Auricant's head. Before it could make the sharp shot, a large steel shield graced with the San d'Orian Temple Knights' emblem was bashed against his back. The archer was knocked unconscious hitting the ground without any reflex movements face first. Baramore was holding the shield.

Baramore, a Royal Knight, and Price Trion entered Auricant's sight. "Thank you Baramore" Auricant sighed with relief. Auricant imagined the scum's arrow would have pierced his skull.

Once he spotted Trion, spiky silver haired and royal silver armor, Auricant's upper body quickly arched down. "Haha, no need for you to stoop" Trion said and Auricant got up.

"I am overjoyed to be in your presence Prince Trion" Auricant said, still somewhat bowing.

Vokdak and the other archer picked up their knocked-out friend. "This is not the last you heard of us!" Vokdak roared as they ran away. The Royal Knight was about to run after them hand on sword, but Trion stopped him placing his right arm in front of him.

"Don't bother, he is only a Fodderchief. I am sure his barbaric _'allies'_ will kill him for his failure. Now let us check this hut" the prince said. Auricant lead them toward the door.

With his mighty shoulder, Auricant broke down the wooden door. Inside the dark room a pointy-eared child in commoner clothes rested against the wall. He looked starved and tired.

"Yes! This is he, the boy!" Baramore yelled with happiness.

Trion went to the boy and checked him. "Are you okay, Tedimout?" Trion said.

The boy awoken and answered weakly "Yes... where am I?".

"Don't worry about it now; we will bring you home in an instant..." Trion said and picked him up.

They walked out of the hut. "Baramore... give this hero his reward. I will be heading back with Hujento and Tedimout. Join us soon..." Trion took his leave while Temple Knight nodded. Baramore turned to Auricant.

"Young knight of San d'Oria... I can't express gratitude for your heroism. You are now considered rank two" said Baramore, handing Auricant a bag of gil and a scroll of instant warp.

"Thank you very much..." Auricant said as he placed the bag with his other belongings.

"See me soon for another task. The next one will be extremely hard... I suggest you train a bit. Use that scroll to get out of here alive" Baramore said walking and waving with his back turned away while he disappeared under the setting sun.

Auricant glazed the magic scroll, full of runes, only for a moment. "Damn my forgetful self" Auricant said under his breath. 'I forgot to mention the very powerful _person_ that helped me...' Auricant remembered as he reached into his sack and pulled out the two long, black feathers of the Orc slayer. A sudden realization hit Auricant like a chilling gust of wind.

'Wait a second. These feathers... are ones of a... Yagudo!' the thought blew his mind away.

Shinato fiercely glared down the three charging Quadavs. The mines' rusty steel ground Shinato, Bleeding Wolf and the Quadavs all stood upon. It was foggy like it always was at night in the Quadav territory. Shinato firmly gripped his scythe. All three of the beastmen slashed down their great swords at him at once. Shinato without an instant of hesitation parried the three assaults.

Bleeding Wolf, only yards away, was faced with two Quadavs armed with staves and magic. "If you stop now and settle in peace, we will be on our way. We have the map we seek, now let us go. To attack me, is to die" he warned calmly.

The Quadavs heard the words and understood them. The group of Quadavs didn't truly desire to kill them, they didn't even want the scroll, but the pride and vanity within them wouldn't let themselves give up. They hurtled towards the Galka.

Shinato, toying with them, simply parried all their attacks. With a sudden slash actually targeted at the weapon, Shinato's scythe was knocked away... far from reach. The Quadavs approached in for the kill. Shinato simply grinned, shrugging his hands. "You dumb turtles... you may not know I will kill you... but you should have learned that I am the greatest swordsman ever to hold a blade!" Shinato gave the war cry when he pulled out the 'Deathbringer'. He raised the black blade high in the air.

"I've killed hundreds of your kind with the 'Painbringer' many years ago. Let this blade consume more of your spirits of sorrow and hatred. Let it evolve farther!" Shinato roared as he stopped toying with the beastmen.

He slashed right, killing the foe in one well-aimed attack. The two others tried to flank him, but he circled his body, sword out, and both of the dead bodies hit the ground at the same time.

Bleeding Wolf towered a pair of dead bodies. "You choose your deaths. Let both of you be reincarnated as greater spirits for showing such bravery and strength in battle" he prayed over the deceased.

"Wow, these suckers were weak as hell. They most have treated this map like it was trash... hmm..." Shinato said as he pulled out the article out of his pack and looked over it, "Bah! This is crap... someone burned out a piece on the upper area" Shinato said, poking his finger through the hole.

"Well that is the only map of Palborough Mines known to Bastok. Mission complete" Bleeding Wolf said, politely taking possession over it from Shinato.

It was tranquil in the breezy Battillia Downs. The green land was filled with hills, somewhat barren with most the trees cut down years ago to support Altana Alliance's need of wood in the war. A white cement spine came out of the ground and into the mountain wall, looking like the earth's bones: the Crystal Line. Within some of the hollow hills were passageways to the holy underground graveyard that was once used by the San d'Orian church of Altana. Near the white cement line was a Yagudo. It was late into the night, and darkness ruled over clear sight.

"Jii Hoko..." the birdman, with a slightly wounded left claw, said above an unmarked grave, which was simply a stack of rocks with a flower still sprouting from its roots. The Yagudo was about six-feet tall and a red handle katana strapped to his side. On his arms was a pair of red kotes. His eyes were wise and had seen years of battle. His body bared many scars from claws, swords, axes, and many other objects of war.

"I finally avenged your death today... the barbarian fools of the west, I have ended the lives of the murderers among them... at least the ones who attacked the Yagudo, two years ago"

The wind brushed his feathers gently. "I am not sure what my people want right now. Some rumor war and some rumor peace. I seek peace with all people, but the Avatar seems to want to control everything in an empire... but that makes us no difference from the goals of the Orcs. Not only are they and we blind. The Quadav are fearful of everyone and thing. The Gigas are mindless only caring about valuables and animal hides. The Yagudo have no friends in this world, but the Windurstians. I hope we will not betray them" the Yagudo ranted and then placed another stone on top of the grave, carefully avoiding the flower. He gave a "Kawk" with a bow and was on his way.

A soul somewhere in Vana'Diel stated these words in the darkness, alone:

"I hope... my destiny and the fate of Vana'Diel shall be one..."

"I know... my fate and the destiny of Vana'Diel will be one"


	5. The Forbidden Mines

**VANADIEL TRAGEDY**

**Chapter Five:**_ The Forbidden Mines_

"Goddamn it Shinato!" an elderly man told the younger Hume, hovering over a large wooden desk. Shinato wore a teal, padded vest over dirt stained white shirt. The old man dressed almost like an aristocrat, bore a big belly and flashy clothing.

"He... made fun of my family!" he tried to reason, forehands abusing the armrests. His knuckles were stained blood red: a Hume's blood.

"First of all... they are not your fami-" he countered until interrupted.

"Are you stupid? Did you see what I did to his face?! Do you want that done to you?!" Shinato burst from his chair, hands ready to pulverize his boss.

"I am one of the most powerful men in Bastok! You threaten me?! Get the hell out!" the old man shouted in disgust. With his age, it looked like he would of had a stroke any moment then.

"Perfect! I was seeing my way out... freaking bigot, worst than then those Quadavs... cause you don't show your hate, just hide like a little girl, making sharp remarks when the time is right..." the words bled from his mouth with hatred as he exited the nicely designed room with exotic pottery and wallpaper.

Shinato quickly snapped out of the thought. He recalled himself saying something how Quadavs were dirty scum for killing his people and Bleeding Wolf discouraging such ideas. Like always.

A sharp blackness covered the sky and many discolored clouds under it. Bastok was once again under the spell of night. No children played on the streets like they did in the day. Only a few wandered about: some guards, hard workers, and the occasional adventurer or two. A fog was soon conjuring up.

"Shinato, I wish you would consider the Beastmen's point-of-view... you were in their land" Bleeding Wolf sighed.

"That they stole from us-" Shinato said cut off by his friend.

"That we originally stole from them..." Bleeding Wolf returned the conflict.

"Damn, well we finished our mission. We got our map from _their_ land..." Shinato answered by changing the subject. Both of them just entered Bastok Mines.

"I doubt there is a mission..." Bleeding Wolf spoke. Shinato showed an expression of confusion.

"What?" Shinato asked with his eyebrow extended up.

"It is obvious this was just a test. We have gained three ranks in only a week's time. No one, in any nation, has _ever_ done that. In the republic's eyes we are above average... Gold or Iron Musketeer material" the Galka said, not finished. "Of course we will have to do a lot more before they even truly consider us... but this could be an one last check if we are even worth thinking about" Bleeding Wolf explained lengthily without a pause for a breath.

"Wow. Maybe you're right... being a Gold Musketeer or an Iron Musketeer would be nice! I mean I could get the serious gil for some needed armor... If only I wasn't poor" Shinato mumbled his complaint while feeling his empty pockets.

"Well let's call it a day. I am sure we _aced_ their little test" said the Galka with almost a giggle. "I got a feeling Shinato... the next one will be something challenging" Bleeding Wolf said as the pair walked across the dirt roads that lied near the darksteel filled Zeruhn mines, which they pass.

"Oh really? These last couple missions have been sleepers... killing common Quadavs here and there, nothing that could fulfill my bloodlust..." Shinato responded moving his neck around until he heard a crack.

The Galka looked at the dark skies. "The moon must be hidden above the clouds of pollution..." he wondered out loud.

"What's that big guy?" Shinato quickly asked.

"Nothing... I am going to take off; I have certain business to attend to..." Bleeding Wolf handed him the damaged map.

"Ack! You suck" Shinato said quickly remembering he had to return it to the gate guard. Shinato didn't like work, at all.

"We are doing a mission tomorrow" Bleeding Wolf gave the words before disappearing in the night's mist.

"Lazy giant..." Shinato groaned.

The next day both of them stood at the auction house: a very large building with a large group of outdoor booths and tellers standing behind them. A semi-large group of people gathered around these tellers. Shinato had just finished speaking with a blond haired Hume teller from behind one of the stands. He walked back to his Galka companion.

"Nope! The damn ores didn't sell... freaking fifty other iron ones in stock... just my luck" Shinato slapped his head in anger with those words.

"Well let's just get this next mission done" said Bleeding Wolf taking a big breath of air, "Hey, I would like to take a break one of these days".

"Sounds nice, a little 'R and R' would do me fine!" Shinato shouted to his friend as they made their way to the gate guards not to far away.

"Hey gate guard! Give me something to do... this time not a sleeper!" Shinato said almost as a complaint to the spiky golden-haired guard with respective armor of Iron Musketeers.

"Shesh! I see you both everyday... well... let's see now" the guard started to think. Bleeding Wolf stood quiet, while Shinato grew impatient.

"Come on! You should know this stuff already..." Shinato gave an annoyed look at the guard.

"Shut it... Anyway, I thought of one... just listen" the guard began. "In Konschtatt Highlands, to the north of the Gustaberg Mountains, the Gusgen Mines lay. It was a major source for Gold, Darksteel, and Platinum. And also, there was a large amount of gems, too. Bastok mined it for many, many years. The ore seemed to be totally mined up, so Bastok moved on. But tell you the truth..." the guard said then leaning forward.

"Just freaking say it already! I don't care about any secrets..." Shinato yelled.

"Fine... some say that Bastok abandon the mines because of the large amount of undead that began to haunt it. Skeletons and ghost fly about killing those who have life. Jealous of the energy and hopelessly wishing they can steal it to be rejuvenated. Scary" the guard finished.

"Hmmm, okay... and? Our mission?" Shinato said obviously not spooked. Bleeding Wolf just listened to the guard, trying to block out the disrespectful Shinato.

"Oh yeah... Anyway, we want you to find a rare rock that spawns by a pool of water, a special kind of salt. Watch out for a big legendary fish known as 'Blind Moby'. It could eat a Galka with one bite. Ghost, skulls, and giant sharks... you both should be careful!" warned the guard.

"Psh, easy... let's get away from this pansy, Bleeding Wolf..." Shinato said as he headed to the chocobo stables.

The Iron Musketeer jumped up in anger. "Ignore my friend... he is very rude but he doesn't mean anything he says" Bleeding Wolf said in defense of Shinato.

"I can see what you mean by rude..." the guard giggled to the Galka.

"We will have the mission done by the next sundown. Ghost and sharks or not..." Bleeding Wolf assured the Iron Musketeer as he followed Shinato.

"What a queer duo..." the guard returned to his post, noted.

They got on chocobos, but not before Shinato argued the two hundred priced bird. Bleeding Wolf paid for half of Shinato's bird just so he would be quiet. With the yellow running birds' feet pounding upon the wasteland grounds of Gustaberg, they were on their way. Quickly passing stone hills they reached North Gustaberg. They approached a long wooden bridge that crossed a valley and the river that lived in it with a waterfall from the left. Once on the bridge Shinato hesitated to move. He looked down, at the overused wood. Bleeding Wolf, now ahead of him, stopped and turned his bird around. "Shinato? What is it?" Bleeding Wolf asked with a concerned face.

A Galka and a young Hume boy once stood on this bridge. They sparred until the boy was easily over matched. He quickly lost his nerve and charged the mask wearing Galka, like a mad man... ready to kill. Only the training that he had gone through could drive a boy to such a sinister direction.

"Years ago... this is the place where I decided I would be a Dark Knight till the day I die. Where my master pushed my limits until they snapped" Shinato recalled and raced past the Galka, leaving the bridge behind.

"Zeid" Bleeding Wolf said with a rough grin.

They made it to Konschtatt Highlands, where the old mines rested in peace, thirty minutes after they started their ride. It was grassland filled with hills and abandon windmills. The purple mountains gave the highlands its borders. A mysterious giant cement structure known as the 'Crag of Dem' was spotted as they passed. Both of them knew where Gusgen Mines laid, on the east mountain range. After the pair went by a couple windmills and rid over a few hills, they saw the entrance.

A rusty wheelbarrow was retired to the ground many years ago in front of the mines. Shinato hopped off his yellow Chocobo, which instantly rid away back to its master. Bleeding Wolf did the same. "You know... a long time ago, a lot of chocobos lived here... but the San d'Orians and, later, the Bastokians pushed them out to breed sheep" Bleeding Wolf told Shinato.

"Yeah... I heard about that once" Shinato contributed to the conversation as they entered the forbidden excavation site.

Gusgen Mines was a lot like the first two floors of Palborough Mines: rocky and dusty. Some of the lanterns still burned bright. As they made it deeper into Gusgen, they started to see the ground littered with pickaxes and more wheelbarrows, even a mining cart or two. All these things must have been nearly thirty years old. After some more random traveling, they made it to an aged wooden deck.

"Hmm, this wood is cheap and weak... we need to watch our step" Bleeding Wolf warned and the cavern echoed. Each step on the platform let out a creaking sound. Shinato looked over the edge of the deck. A long fall down, but you could see three gates and three tracks for mining carts.

"I think..." Shinato suggested getting Bleeding Wolf's attention, "We need to get past those gates". The Dark Knight pointed down.

Bleeding Wolf slowly walked to see Shinato's view. "Yeah... you are on to something" he answered, half thinking. They quickly raced down a large, wooden case of stairs. Shinato, halfway through the steps, was overcome with a chill.

"Phew, what was that..." he said, rubbing his biceps with his hands. A small, wandering green flame appeared with a sizzling sound in front of Shinato's face.

"What the hell...?" he said curiously. More of the spirit flames gathered. Bleeding Wolf at bottom of the stairs looked behind him to see his partner missing. Suddenly, the flames disappeared. Shinato looked to his right to see a floating young boy with a milky aura and color. "Ahh! What in Altana's name!?" he screamed in fear, almost falling down the stairs.

"Shinato what is it?!" Bleeding Wolf said with alarmed at his friend's voice. Shinato raced down the stairs until he hit the ground. He exhaled and inhaled rapidly, feeling on his heart. "Shinato, you look like you just saw a ghost..." Bleeding Wolf told him.

"I.... I did" Shinato looked up to the taller one with his sloped body.

"You do not kid? Maybe this place is haunted... I am getting a bad vibe" he said, quickly turning to the lever feet away.

Shinato did his best to forget the ghostly boy. "_I am getting a bad vibe_' he says..." he mumbled under his breath.

Bleeding Wolf, forced to use a good amount of his strength, pulled the switch back. With equal slowness, the middle door parallel to the gizmo, opened. The right and left switches had been broken and ripped from the post they once stood, so they had to go straight down the center.

Not long into the travel on the rusty mining tracks, Shinato and Bleeding Wolf saw more spirit flames flying about. "Yeah, this place is haunted for sure..." Shinato trying to avoid them, as they traveled deeper into Gusgen. Both of them suddenly stopped and looked around once they heard echoing footsteps. A soul of darkness approached them in the small tunnel. "What the-" Shinato tried to finish before he was pounced on by a dark figure.

Shinato grabbed the snout of the attacker, preventing any damage to be done to him, and was able to get a better look at the canine foe. It was zombie wolf, a dead animal corrupted by darkness. Shinato threw back the ripped up, black-hided wolf. With the given time he drew his scythe to hand. Bleeding Wolf, also, readied for combat. Shinato's scythe curved down, scratching the earth, sliced the undead beast in an upward slash. Bleeding Wolf noticed two more wolves joining the fray.

'They travel in packs? Strange for the living dead... even wolves' Bleeding Wolf thought before he gave a quick jab to the wolf to one of the coming beast fast enough to make a wave of focused wind push it back. The second add received a rapid kick to the face, stalling it. Shinato's prey hit the ground in two pieces, with the Hume's scythe finishing a recent forceful slice. Bleeding Wolf gave a sudden outburst of two punches and a kick, quickly falling the undead.

"I shall free your spirits..." Bleeding Wolf promised to the dead as he slapped the last one with the back of his hand. Shinato dashed to the wolf, cutting its side while he went behind it. Bleeding Wolf landed the final blow with a lethal roundhouse kick to its rotten jaw. All three of bodies dispelled a series of green flames. Moments later they became dust and blew away.

"Bloody dogs... I hope we can get this finish with already" Shinato cussed and spat where one of the undead wolf once lied.

"Don't scorn the hounds for it was against their will" Bleeding Wolf went on, "Strange that they would attack us in that manner, and in packs...".

"It must be because I cut myself while nearly falling down those stairs?" Shinato asked, checking the back of his elbow. "Wow didn't even feel it until now...".

"Well cover up that wound and let's get to that pool..." the Galka finished.

Finally they made it to the bottom floor of Gusgen; avoiding more undead wolves, souls, and skeletons.

Staying close to the wall, Shinato caught a glimpse of another white ghost, this time an adult female Hume in old clothing. He gave a shiver, "God I will never get used to that" he said in annoyance.

A loud siren echoed through the halls of darksteel and platinum. Shinato and Bleeding Wolf twitched in fear. "Okay now that is scary..." Shinato observed an ethereal, transparent horn hanging above them. The sound soon stopped and the alarming noise went away.

Both of them stood on a small wooden platform like before until they reached a large pool. The valuable ore that rest on its bottom corrupted its color and clearness.

"Hmm, this is where it is at" Shinato reached for a small salt crystal against the left wall. As he grabbed it, his carelessness caused him to drop it on the lake. It stayed a float while both of them gazed at it.

"Shinato..." Bleeding Wolf sighed.

"S-sorry... I got to stop staying up late drinking... uh, studying I mean" he said shaking his head. Bleeding Wolf just rolled his eyes. Quickly Shinato hand hovered above the surface, hesitant.

"I wonder... if that fish he talked about still lives here..." Shinato said trying his best to see through the water, failing.

"Blind Moby? I doubt it" said Bleeding Wolf quickly reaching in and grabbed the salt fragment.

"Haha" I don't know why I was afraid. I mean, no way it could still be aliv-"Shinato said until he felt a sharp pain on his right hand, while he looked away from the old pool of water.

A large brown-scaled fish had bit him and then quickly submerged. He screamed and he quickly jumped away from the water. His hand was bloody. "Son of a bitch! Wasn't a shark... hell it couldn't eat a Tarutaru, but he hurts" Shinato quickly wrapped his hand in soft bandage paper located in his pack of items.

"Shinato... these undead attack the wounded..." Bleeding Wolf said almost fearful as he looked at Shinato's wound.

"Oh damn..." he said, pale-faced looking at a ghost slowly drift towards them. More ghosts and various other undead followed its baneful presence. Bleeding Wolf quickly tossed Shinato a warp scroll, as he activated his own. The rune scroll's letters of magic would slowly disappear and a swirling ball of magic would then consume the user.

Within seconds the undead were all around them, acting blind but destructive. A skeleton's scythe ripped into Shinato back, as both of the adventurers disappeared. Seconds later, Shinato fell to the ground. This floor belonged to Bastok Market.

"God damn it that was way too close!" he growled, feeling his wounded back. Bleeding Wolf helped him up.

"I say... we take that vacation" Shinato said, his hand holding him up against a gray brick wall. Bleeding Wolf burst into laugher.

"Haha, okay, I am up for that" he said with a smile.

"You..." Shinato hastily drank a blue vial, "You laughed. This is the first time, in the five years I have been your friend, you have ever really laughed in front of me".

"Well... a half dead man asking for a vacation is funny" Bleeding Wolf said walking away.

"When do you want to start doing missions again?" Shinato asked. Bleeding Wolf was too far to hear.

Shinato now healed of his wound and spending his mission reward money, stood infront of a door. He was in the poorest area of Bastok, where the Galkas lived. Shinato may have been the only Hume to ever be accepted by the Galkas because he was a Dark Knight, almost a child of Zeid. He lived here for years, as Shinato became a miner after Zeid died in the battle against the Shadow Lord. He worked with the minority of Bastok daily.

Shinato gracefully banged on an old oak door with rusty hinges. The door swung opened after his third knock. "Who is it?" a rough child's voice called. Shinato recognize the juvenile's voice.

"Hey Gumbah. It is I, Shinato. I am here to see Weiri" he answered and walked in. Gumbah walked out of the kitchen to greet the visitor.

"He is away" he answered.

"Away?" questioned Shinato.

"The day that Hume, before you, came over Weiri left into the night... giving me this house" Gumbah explained.

"I see... who was the visitor?" Shinato continued.

Gumbah was a young, chubby Galka with a large green hat and shiny clothes. "Well I forget his name... but he is the captain of the five Mythril Musketeers-" Gumbah was interrupted.

"Volker" Shinato quickly corrected.

"Yes I think that was his name..." Gumbah said and continued, "Volker asked about Zeid. He said he thinks Zeid is alive and wants to know wear. Weiri simply laughed and told him some people have spotted a Galka using a Great Sword in Palborough Mines... and the Hume left".

"I see... I will be off too then. Thanks young one... See you around" Shinato said turning around and leaving the house. Gumbah saw Shinato out of the small house.

'Zeid!? Alive?!' Shinato the shocking thought came to be once he exited the house. "It has been twenty years... since Zeid _died_... I can't imagine him being alive..." Shinato went on silently with his voice. His mind was totally focused on going to Palborough Mines. He didn't even bother getting a chocobo. Quickly exiting from Port Bastok, he raced to the Quadavs' territory.

Shinato was deep into the mines within minutes. Something told him he had to get on a rusty boat that was in the third floor of the mountain, a feeling. If the Quadav got in his way, he quickly cut them down. That event only happened once. He jumped down to the rusty copper colored watercraft, which looked like a plate of metal floating on water, and swung the lever. His body was forced back, being push down by the high speed. Quickly, once it docked he walked away from it and the underground pier.

His eyes spotted a tall Galka, wearing a black mask that covered his hair and a large jagged black sword on placed on his harness' back and ending only inches above his plated tail. "Z-Zeid..." Shinato said almost collapsing, staggering, with a sudden rush of emotion.

Zeid turned around to see his student. "You act like you have never seen a Dark Knight before" Zeid told him with a smile on his face.

"Y-you... bastard! Where the hell have you been?!" Shinato screamed at the Dark Knight Master. He wanted to _kill_ him. Lied to all these years, secretly crying inside since the end of the Crystal War. The thought burned in Shinato mind, his rage was peaked.

"Well... I have been busy. I am surprised I lived through all that happened at that castle twenty years ago... so now I am giving aided to who needs it... Wow you are all grown up now" Zeid exclaimed looking at the sword that Shinato carried.

"You could have at least freaking told me that you were alive!" Shinato roared at him.

"I see that the 'Painbringer' has evolved into its stronger state" Zeid noticed, barely listening to his student.

The Hume's nerves calmed only slightly. "Yah... I past the final test of a Dark Knight you gave me. I killed hundreds of Quadavs with that sword. It suddenly changed on me" Shinato drew it out and looked at it and then placed it back. Shinato was too happy to be speaking to his master, but his ignorant self would express that in total rage. Either way, he was too emotional to noticed Zeid's constant changing of the subject.

"How did you find out about me being here?" Zeid asked curious. He peeked over the end of the room, to see if anything that could cause harm would come.

"Gumbah told me something about it. I had a feeling you were up here..." Shinato answered.

"Ugh, that kid... he really crosses the line a lot. Well, he is just a kid after all" Zeid laughed alone. Shinato simply grinned, though surprise was still his main emotion. "I see you are also using a Scythe" the Galka's eyes then focusing on it.

"Yes, my years of mining have given me the strength to equip both weapons. I decided I would..." Shinato went on, "Swing a scythe is a lot like swinging a pickaxe, and so I am not too bad at it".

"I am so proud of you, Shinato. You are truly a Dark Knight..." Zeid said then started to walk away.

Shinato was bewildered for a second, blushing. "Wait! Where are you going?" he called to him returning to his main thoughts.

"I have something to do in the main Quadav stronghold. Good luck with life, I am sure we will meet again..." Zeid said stopped for only and moment, then disappearing into the foggy mines.

"Zeid... master... good luck" Shinato wished, almost dropping a tear, which his prideful self would not allow. He prayed to Altana this would not be his last encounter with the legendary shadow banisher.


	6. Without Words

VANA'DIEL TRAGEDY 

_**Chapter Six:** Without Words_

Sarutabaruta's peace was broken by draw of a Yagudo's blade. The tan, dull mountains overlooked the crimson kote wearing Yagudo. The sky's darkness was a lesser to the Beastman's feathers. The moon and surrounding stars brought light to the land. He glared at a pair of his own kind, both towering a sitting Tarutaru in a simple green coat and pants. It was obvious the two were about to strike their defenseless pray.

"Q-Quu Xuchi?! What are you doing here? Kawk!" a Yagudo with a rune written red cloth wrapped around his face and two-feet long beak. In his right hand was a weathered, battle-scared club. His emotion was twisted with fear.

"Chief Inquisitor of the Theomilitary…" his companion whispered with a gulp. On his daily route of religious respects he heard gossip: a soul without a single ounce of sympathy with assassination, torture, and intimidation skills that were simply unrivalled and unchallenged. He even heard, on his way to the shrine of the afternoon offering, that he killed a loyal soldier just for littering a single scrap of food one hundred yards away from Oztroja. 'Just rumors' he prayed.

Quu Xuchi eyes explored the scene. "Hmmm…. So you thought you could kill this innocent Tarutaru merchant?" Quu Xuchi shook his head in disgust. "I can't believe you would break such a law so close the religious shrines of your home! Kawk!". The Tarutaru merchant slowly got to his feet and quickly ran from sight.

"We are sorry! Kawk!" the mage bowed his head in shame.

"Very!" his friend joined in.

"What is the penalty on attacking a Windurstian citizen?" his red eyes looked calm: A soul deep in-touch with religion… not a torturer… not a killer. Even with his weapon out, there was an unexplainable cool about this Yagudo.

"Thirteen days, six hours, and thirty-two minutes in a cell without food" they both rushed to answer loudly. Bullies a couple seconds ago, now cower like children.

"The Avatar told me to settle things in Giddeus… I will make an example out you two…" with that threat he lifted his large, red-hilted katana. It was surreal. To be told you were about to die by the most infamous murderer of your entire nation. They vainly began to run towards their rocky home.

Within the gates of Windurst…Cronin took a sip and slowly lowered down his wine glass, filled with a cheap drink. Both him and Kurin-Juran were eating at the restaurant-like tavern 'Timbre Timbers' in Windurst Waters. The lights were dim and a Tarutaru male played the harp beautifully wearing a bard's tan outfit: a large puffy hat, tight vest with an undershirt, and baggy, checkered slacks. The low roof no longer bothered Cronin, as it did when he first entered

"So, how was your day?" Cronin asked his shorter friend.

"It was nicy-wicy... you?" the Kurin-Juran commented back.

"Same, same" he answered.

"Tomorrow we are going to try-wry to improve our rank?" Kurin-Juran asked, unrelated.

"I think our next mission will bring us to rank two" Cronin let out a smile. His wounds from the battle with the Moblin outlaw Jarublulix had healed totally, only leaving a minor scar or two. "Hmm. Now that I think about it, how about the day after tomorrow? I am going to be busy all tomorrow unfortunately" Cronin informed.

"No problem'aru" Kurin agreed without a conflict.

Silence came to be between the boys. The bard up on a stage played his flute like he didn't have a worry in the world. A few other tables were filled with costumers. It wasn't a necessarily a busy night, but the cooks were pleased.

Kurin sighed and looked away to the ground, hiding a frown. "What concerns you?" Cronin asked curiously.

"My father died this day, twenty years ago..." he revealed sadly.

"I see..." Cronin said with respect, "He was a hero to our nation".

"Meh, I am somewhat over it" Kurin grabbing his fork and stabbed down another piece of his dhamel steak. In truth, Kurin-Juran was not really over it. He had those nightmares, more and more. He hastily placed the piece of meat in his mouth, trying his best to conceal his sadness.

"You know my father died about six months ago" Cronin said to Kurin-Juran.

"Ack! I am so sorry-worry!" Kurin exclaimed, begging for forgiveness.

"It is okay" he gave a chuckle, "Saying sorry, in any situation, is stupid".

"Eh?" Kurin-Juran looked a Cronin confused.

"I don't like to hear it… so pointless. I can't stand the word. Why bother with it… a waste of air I could say" he smiled.

"Hmmm, I guess that is not too strange" the Tarutaru laughed.

"I am over it as well. I am not sure if you know, but I will tell you anyway: My father was the Bastokian ambassador of all Windurst to and from trade and affairs relating to the republic. I am worried I will be asked to replace him..." Cronin, getting back to the topic, told him finishing the last remains of his meal. Cronin, unlike his Tarutaru companion, was never really close to his always-distant father.

"Replace-walace him?" he asked.

"Yes... I have a lot of training in that area of occupation. But..." Cronin said with a deep breath, "I have my mother's blood in me I have been told. To climb the highest mountain, slay the greatest dragon, and find the priceless treasure: That kind of crap".

Kurin-Juran gave a laugh followed by Cronin's confusion. "Altana gives you many choices in life. Only you can choose them. If you ever come to situation that you are forced upon, you are dying... you must break from that" the Tarutaru said words wiser than he knew.

"Haha... I guess so" Cronin responded a bit surprised at Kurin-Juran's sudden wisdom. He had finished his plate.

"Now I see... so that tactic-wactic you used against Jarubluix was from your training. Smartaru" Kurin realized out loud.

Cronin stood up and gave a loud yawn, stretching. "I am going to get some sleep. Want to split the check or-" Cronin asked. By now, Kurin-Juran had also cleaned his plate of food.

"Don't worry, I got it. I just achieved 'Recruit' status at the fishing guild, so I would like to treataru" Kurin assured.

"Oh, congratulations! I'll ask you about how the test went later. Good night" Cronin spoke while walking towards the door then stopping at the arch, "Two days from now, meet at Leviathan's Gate… I'll inform the Mithra".

'Oh Sakeru will be traveling with us permanently?' Kurin-Juran thought to himself as he placed a bag of gil next to a bill. Kurin wasted no time and got to his bed for a good rest.

"Hey old friend! I heard your little boy-woy is now four years old?" a short figure wearing a green tunic full of various colorful patterns with a pointy roof of the hood, asked a blond haired Tarutaru who wore a green uniform and a pair of black slacks. The tunic was the minister uniform and the other a War Warlock uniform. Guided by his hand was a small, blue-eyed Tarutaru boy. The child seemed unaware of his surroundings. The bright rays of light beamed through the glass windows.

"Yes, he is such a nice boy…" the older Tarutaru rubbed his silver hair.

"I've heard rumors… that he is '_special_'" the minister brought the sensitive topic up.

"Yes Karuha-Baruha… he suffers-wuffers from that from an exotic disease. He has yet to learn to speak, without words… and actarus like a doll most of the time" the father frowned at the young Tarutaru's face and continued; "It is quite tragic".

Both of the Tarutarus were in the most north residence of Windurst Walls. The small, tidy house was filled with books and puzzles, placed on shelves. On a small round table was the doctor's current project: eight magical charged blocks, one for each element of the magic spectrum. The goal was to make a rectangle out of the blocks without touching any of the opposing elements. It was truly a challenging puzzle.

"I think I know the one you are talking aboutaru… forget the name…" Karuha put on a face of recognition.

"They say, he will probably-lably die by the age of seven… he has no chance at life. Hinono was devastated" said the father looking at the doomed child.

"That is what they said about me…" Karuha-Baruha whispered, low enough to be unheard.

"It has been a long time hasn't it… since I was your student?" the blond haired Tarutaru changed the depressing matter, with a smile.

"Oh yes, that it has Bojuha-Nojuwa" the minister began to think back.

"Ever since my wifey got pregnant with Kurin-Juran… five years ago" Bojuha brushed off his uniform, letting go of the dazed Kurin. The little boy walked like a toddler to the puzzle. He began to play with the parts lying on the table.

"Is it true… thataru the beastmen have some kind of leader who attacked San d'Orian knights deployed in Beaucedine Glacier and Xarcabard?" Bojuha started to talk about politics.

"It would seem so" Karuha served himself some green Windurstian tea, "You?".

"No thank-wanks…" Bojuha passed and sat down at a table parallel to the one where the puzzle rested, "Do you think they will attack Bastok, Jeuno, Tavnazia, and us too? Maybe even Kazham and the few minor towns on the main land?"

"I am notaru certain… I think we should investigate this new king… he goes by the alias Shadow Lo-" Karuha ended his own sentence early at the sight of Kurin.

"Kurin-Juran!" Bojuha-Nojuwa shouted. The baby-like kid was messing with the hard worked on puzzle. Bojuha restraint his child, while Karuha took a gaze at the toy. He was flabbergasted.

"This is all too familiar…" Karuha-Baruha said lightly, rubbing his chin. Kurin-Juran was a mentally disabled boy with no educational background what so ever, yet was able to solve a puzzle difficult to geniuses.

"Huh?" Bojuha-Nojuwa questioned.

"I want to tutor your son… for a year if possible" Karuha exclaimed, out of nowhere.

Bojuha-Nojuwa was stunned for a moment. "That would be such an honor-wonor, but I am not sure if Hinono could be parted with her son for more than a week!" the dad tried to explain.

"Please try…"

Kurin-Juran woke up, very refreshed. It was another one of those dreams. Kurin had a peculiar memory. He remembered everything since he was one year old, not too well though.

A day of fishing passed quickly and both of them stood at Leviathan's Gate, on the next day. Again Windurst's sky would bare the sun. Kurin-Juran was in his usual tunic, with the hood down like how he always had it while in towns. Cronin was in his lizard leather armor and had a shield rested to his arm, just as before. The tan vest was filled with scars from the previous battles. His sword had been polish to hide any damage from combat, shinnying in the sun's reach while holstered to his waist.

Cronin gave an annoyed growl. "Where is she!?" he snarled as he kicked a rock close to his feet. It bounced off some random rocky wall.

"That crazy-wazy Mithra" Kurin-Juran sighed annoyed.

A wooden automaton figure on wheels rode by. It was a Cardian. A cheery little Tarutaru girl with dyed red hair was guiding it. "I know you been hurting all over-rover! But, we are going to fix that" she smiled at the face of weird looking robot.

"ThAnK YoU!" it spoke in a broken, yet unexpressive voice.

Just far enough to still be viewed a Mithra made her way towards the pair. The sun was bright, forcing her to shelter her eyes from it with her hand. "Sakeru! Your late!" Cronin yelled to her from the distance.

Sakeru Ghiibi wore scale mail armor set with a Sapara at her side, also like before. She shortly made it to them. "I know, I know... I am sorry. I was caught up in this story" she excused just as quick.

"Hmmm, story-wory?" Kurin wondered aloud.

"About this Rank one Tarutaru on a mission to recharge a group of magical orbs. After he did so, he was attacked by a group of Cardians on his way back with the revived orbs. The orbs were stolen and he is still in a coma" she told with an over animated tone.

"Wow..." "I am afraid-waid" were the boys' responses.

"Well enough of that, lets do a mission" Cronin said, but Kurin-Juran was still worried about the 'Cardians of the Dark'.

Many years ago, soon after the Crystal War, these strong Cardians started to rebel led by the infamous four Ace Cardians. They wandered about the magic towers, but only had total control of the southwest and the northeast towers. Kurin had yet to see one face to face, not that he wished so. He much rather stick to the friendly kind in Windurst.

Cronin, Sakeru, and Kurin-Juran began their talk with the gate guard, who was only a short walk away. "Hey I heard of you three on defeating Jarublulix. Starting to get a little famous around herrrre... well not that famous" she complimented and smiled. It was the same leather vest wearing Mithra who assigned Cronin and Kurin-Juran their first mission.

"Thanks. We would like to complete another mission, together" Cronin as the team's leader spoke for the group.

"I see... well I got one just perrrfect for you. Go to Optistery and talk to minister Tosuka-Porika. Ask for more details there. Good luck adventurers" she said with a salute.

"Thank you, once again, we won't let you down..." Cronin said, and all three of them saluted back.

Now, a distance from the mission-giving Mithra, they decided Kurin-Juran would get the info while they waited in Bomingo Round, Windurst Wood's fountain and center. The library-based ministry of Windurst was in northern part of Windurst Waters: Huntsman's Court, in fact only a short distance from 'Timbre Timbers', where Kurin and Cronin ate last night. Kurin-Jurin gently gave the door a knock, opening for him.

A panicking Tarutaru walked back and forth in the room. Kurin-Jurin instantly could tell it was Tosuka-Porika because of his green tunic with strange designs and a crown-shaped hood. Only ministers wore clothing that resembled that. The Optistery had two buildings, Kurin in the east one. This house was used to store thousands of books as Kurin-Juran could see. These magical books held spells or hidden knowledge that disappeared from the manuscript once read and then was burned into the reader's mind.

Kurin-Juran made his presence clear by shouting "Hello minister-sinister Tosuka-Porika!".

The Tosuka-Porika suddenly broke out of his thinking and looked to the adventurer of equal height. "Ah! It is the adventurer those folks-wolks at Heaven's Tower sent? Thank the stars!" he cheered. Kurin-Juran was a bit surprised but moved to greet the task giver.

"Yes, that is who I am, Kurin-Juran. I will fix your problem'aru..." he assured with a graceful nod.

"Bah-wah! It is far worstaru than you can imagine-gagine. The mighty 'Book of the Gods' has been stolen!" he shouted with fear.

'Book of the Gods... why do I remember that name?' Kurin mind wandered off.

"Hello? Are you listening? This is a big problem-woblem." Tosuka-Porika was now shouting, "We are all in huge trouble-wouble! The Book of the Gods holds the secrets of the magical ruins and the powerful, yet forbidden, magic that the Hero of Windurst crafted years ago!" Toskuka-Porika was now even building a sweat. This Minister was clearly a worrier. The Hero of Windurst was the alias of Kahura-Bahura, the Tarutaru who saved Windurst from ultimate doom at her darkest hour.

"I understand the situation. I will take it seriously. What do you want me to do?" Kurin asked Tosuka.

"I have an idea on who must have stolen it: none other than that infamous-enwamous 'Cat Burglar'. I am not sure on her real name-wame but I could imagine you can find her" the minister finished.

"Okay, I got it. This mission may be toughy-foughy, but I will be able to do it" Kurin said with a bow, and made his way out of library-like room.

'The Cat Burglar...' he began to think while he made his way to the Windurst Woods district, 'Those kids called that Mithra that...'. Kurin-Juran was hit by a flashback.

The young adventurer was walking into Windurst for the first time in twenty years. His eyes looked about the city full of green and vegetation. Suddenly, almost from the shadows it seemed, a Mithra with red hair and a red blouse and loincloth popped in front of the Tarutaru. Her thick blouse was loose and covered past her cloth.

"Hey kid, you look lost... I am going to guess you arrrre new" she said in a clear, rebellious voice.

"Um…" Kurin-Juran was a bit shy from the sudden stranger, "I guess, I lost my map on the way here from Mhaura".

"Well" the attractive Mithra turned forward and began to talk about the area, "You are currently in Porrrrt Windurst. This district has the fishing guild, some warehouses, a handful of floating boat-side stores, and the airship agency. You can get a good view of the ocean herrre too. If you don't mind the seafood smell, this place ain't half bad"

"Ah, okay. Thanks a lot!" Kurin-Juran said with a smile.

He never knew people in the big city would be so helpful. Windurst wasn't much different than Mhaura it seemed to him. Unknown to the Tarutaru, sometimes intent can be hidden. Her eyes quickly gawked at his bag of gil.

"Hey now... lets not forget my reward" she said with a grin.

"Reward?" Kurin-Juran's smile fell to a frown.

"You know ffffor my services. I think... all your money will do!" she turned around viciously to Kurin-Juran.

"Ack! Are you some kind of thief?!" Kurin-Juran slowly backed away in fear.

"Hahahaha" she laughed eclipsing her mouth with her right hand.

She was ready to pounce on the fooled Tarutaru, but was interrupted by a flying object. Striking her on her head, she instantly hissed. Strangely enough what hit her was an onion.

"What the hell?!" she roared and quickly checked to see who did it.

To her dismay were five young Tarutarus and two young Mithras: all children. "Star Onion Brigade! Chwarge at the Cat Burgler!" the lead Tarutaru boy said, followed by the onion-aimed crew.

"Oh man... not these SOBs" she sighed, "See you around new comer".

She raced up the nearest path and was quickly followed by the gang of youngsters. "She's getting away!" a small Tarutaru girl with a pink hat cried. Kurin-Juran was simply in awe.

"Windurst... is strange..." Kurin whispered leaning forward to see what happened to those kids and that thief. No luck on his attempt.

'That happened two weeks ago... only a minute later I was greeted by a War Warlock who happened to be chatting to Cronin...' were his thoughts after the quick image disappeared from his mind, now at the fountain.

He looked around and could see the two sitting on the ledge.

"Well, your eyes look pretty" Cronin told the Mithra, in mid conversation.

"Grrr, Cronin do you have to flirt with every female in a two mile-wile radius?" scolded his friend.

Cronin gave a blush and scratched the back of his head. "Flirt? Who is flirting? Sakeru is my business partner, just trying to find out more about her..." he said giggling, "Silly Tarutaru. I don't know what he is talking about".

Kurin-Jurin didn't believe the words coming out of his mouth. Looking at Sakeru's facial expression, it looked like Cronin 'flirting' was not even getting a reaction. He told the details of the mission to the pair.

"Cat Burglar, eh? Didn't you meet that Mithra on your arrival here two weeks ago?" Cronin asked the Tarutaru.

"Yes, long-wong time ago that was, it seems though..." he answered the noticed Sakeru was lost in thought, "Sakeru?".

"Oh I know this 'Cat Burglar'. I know her too well. Her real name is Nanaa Mihgo... we go way back" Sakeru told them.

"Ah, so like 'friends' way back?" Cronin asked smiling with this possible lead.

"No, more like... hmmm... 'I am going to kill you the next time I see you' way back" Sakeru said, almost angry now. The other faces showed the expression of surprise.

"That's… nice" they both said in sync, a bit afraid.

"Anyway I know exactly wherrre she is. One of the northeast house sections of the Mithran residential areas is where her gang hangs out. Lets go there now, only a four minute walk" she told them. They both got up and followed her to where she once lived.

"I think we are going to see a 'cat fight' when we get there... the pulling hair and scratching each other faces off kind of thing..." Cronin whispered to Kurin.

"I hearrrd that..." she growled at the Hume, who jumped up in fear.

The Mithran homes were located behind Windurst's main Dhamel farm. Their houses were on a boardwalk that was build above minor creeks and grass. It was called the 'Mithran Groves'. Mithran children running around playing with toy bows and dolls became common sight. "Wow, I never been to this part of Windurst" Cronin noted, looking around.

Kurin-Juran jumped up. Sakeru growled. Cronin spotted the cat burglar, Nanaa Mihgo. With the red blouse wearing Nanaa Mihgo was a pair of shady looking Mithras, with just as skimpy clothing as her. "Nanaa it has been a long time!" Sakeru called.

"Sakeru Ghiibi... not that long!" Nanaa welcomed her friend. Nanaa's minions got in position to flank the trio.

"Ugh..." Cronin groaned as he noticed their formation

"Hey! You tried to steal my gil-wil before!" Kurin-Juran growled at the Mithra.

"Hmmm..." the red-haired Nanaa looked at his face thinking for a bit then came to a sudden realization, "Oh yeah, that newbie!".

"N-newbie?" Kurin-Juran mumbled, looking the other way.

"Well Sakerrrru, what do you need out of me? Info? What?" Nanaa curiously said.

Nanaa Mihgo's two friends, Bopa Greso and Cha Lebagta moved a little closer. Bopa Greso had a lizard leather vest with a very short subligar, revealing almost of all her slim legs and black boots. Her golden hair was tied into two pigtails. Cha Lebagta had a bronze harness, with a black cloth covering her breast, silver gauntlets, and a bronze subligar similar to her partner in crime. On her tiny feet were tan shoes. Her short brown hair was under a round leather cap graced by a red-tipped feather.

"We heard you stole a book from the Opistery" Sakeru began integrating her rival.

"Hmmm, I steal a lot of things. What exactly arrrre you talking about here? Got a name?" Nanaa was quickly answered.

"'The Book of the Gods', I hearrrr it is quiet the relic..." Sakeru replied, she knew Nanaa must have stolen it and her voice expressed it.

"Nope, neverrr heard of it" Nanaa shrugged.

"Liar!" Sakeru proclaimed loudly.

"Liar? Hmp. You are still the annoying little girl" Nanaa rejected the claim.

"Grrr, shut it tomboy" Sakeru insulted.

"Tomboy?!" Nanaa was offended.

"Oh no, this isn't looking good" Cronin said, covering his face in disgrace.

"Rememberrrr that last time I proved you wrong?" Sakeru grinned cockily.

"Oh yeah, when I beat you up silly?" Nanaa chuckled.

"What?! I recall you crying, running to your mommy!" Sakeru argued.

"Psh, don't be embarrassed" Nanaa smirked

"When will you stop being a liarrr?" Sakeru questioned sarcastically.

"Stop calling me that!" Nanaa words grow with hatred. Both of their faces were inches from each other. Suddenly it happened: Sakeru gave a slap across Nanaa's face.

"You-!" she returned the favor. Sakeru quickly grasp her face, in pain.

Sakeru pulled out her sword and Nanaa did the same with her knife. The minions also got ready to enter the fray, unveiling their once concealed daggers. Cronin and Kurin-Juran, not happy at their feline companion, sighed.

"Cronin! Kurin-Juran! Give me a hand here!" Sakeru looked back to them.

"I don't hit girls!" Cronin resisted.

Kurin-Juran simply avoided them. "I am not going to get involved" he uttered walking back.

Nanaa Mihgo swung fast, very fast. He ears flopped with every stab and cutting motion. Sakeru, very agile was able to dodge the swift blows while dishing out her own.

Before Cha or Bopa could help their leader, Nanaa quickly ordered them "Don't worry about me! Take out the Hume!". Cronin's eyes widen as they charged at their new prey.

"Oh Altana, what have I gotten myself into?!" Cronin braced for an attack, sword and shield ready. Bopa leap into the air and grabbed her dagger with her right hand as it stabbed into Cronin's shield, with her left hand holding down her hat. Cronin pulled his shield back causing Bopa to lose balance and panicky retreat. Cha, more direct than he friend, led a campaign of constant and furious dagger swipes at the charming hero. Cronin was trapped under the array of attacks.

Nanaa dagger flew to the ground, just parried from Sakeru quick sword skill. Nanaa let out a sweeping kick to Sakeru's legs, quickly making her drop to ground. With the time gained Nanaa recovered her weapon. Now at a draw they stood six feet from each other. Nanaa jumped on top the table, as Sakeru lead a full on dash. With the new advantage, Nanaa Mihgo was able to land a thin cut just below Sakeru Ghiibi's eye.

"Witch! I will make you pay forrr that!" Sakeru roared with an angry Mithran voice.

Cronin, desperate, pushed forward with his shoulder. Such a change in combat broke Cha Lebagta's pace. Dropping his shield, Cronin quickly grabbed Cha's dagger wielding arm. He took a large sniff, close to Cha face. "Wow you smell pretty fine. What perfume is that?" he said with wink and smile.

Kurin-Juran once heatedly watching, now rolled his eyes. "Hopeless flirt" he swung his hands down.

"Pig!" Cha Lebagta roared and gave kick to the back of Cronin's heel.

"Ow!" Cronin jumped away on one foot grabbing the other, letting go of her wrist. "What a tease!" he frowned as he repositioned himself. Cha quickly got ready to fight once again, getting into a battle stance. "Wait a second… where is your brunette frie-" he began saying until he felt cold iron scratching against his neck.

"Move and I will cut you to pieces!" Bopa Greso whispered loudly into his ear.

"Eep!" Cronin looked down at the knife, just above his jugular. "Would you let me go if I told you that were prettier than those two other Mithra?" Cronin grinned. Bopa griped grew firmer. "I was joking!" Cronin gasped for air.

Nanaa smiled at the sight of Cronin's capture. "Looks like yourrr little Hume friend is all tied up!" she bragged.

Sakeru looked back. "Cronin! Are you okay?" she was shock that he was defeated.

"Outside the cat lady putting a knife to my neck? Just peachy!" he was very sarcastic.

He noticed Bopa Greso was slightly distracted. He grabbed the knife baring hand and pulled it down. Then twisted her arm to her back waist and threw her forward. She quickly regained her balance and turned to the Hume.

"Hmmm… looks like there is no winners yet" Cronin grinned.

"Nanaa, I'll make you eat yourrr words!" Sakeru taunted, readying to pounce.

"Good work team!" Kurin-Juran cheered from the sidelines.

"Shut up you lazy Tarutaru!" both of them shouted at him. He cowed as the abuse.

"It is about time we take these fouls out" Cha Lebagta said frustrated.

"Yah…. Ready Nanaa?" Bopa Greso asked.

Nanaa didn't bother answering as she placed her knife against Sakeru's scimitar, surprising her. Cronin reached for his shield and reequipped it to his left arm. Bopa Greso quickly was fended off. Cha Lebagta was about to land an intense blow, but was hit a by an arrow. Even Cronin was shocked.

"What the-" Cha pulled the pain-giving arrow out of her shoulder. It gave no blood. Her body suddenly fell numb. She couldn't move.

Two more arrows flew in the air, hitting Nanaa and Cronin's shoulder and back. They too were paralyzed. Sakeru and then Bopa were hit. All of the fighters could no longer move. They all seemed unhurt but trapped by some kind of curse. The fight was over.

"Who could have done that?" Kurin-Juran asked, looking for the bow user. He heard footsteps on the wooden platform. Slow paced and soft, the walking person reached the fight.

A very familiar Mithran voice was heard in the air: "You do know that fighting within the walls of the Federation is highly illegal". Kurin's heart dropped. He spun around to see a white, loosely shorthaired Mithra holding a bow downward. She wore a white cloak, with hood down, and white armor: the uniform of a Sybil Guard. Her face had been painted with tribal lines under her eyes and over her brow.

"K-Koshii!" Kurin couldn't hold his joy.

"Kurin-Juran…" Koshii smiled. They rush to each other. Koshii kneeled down and they gave each other a big hug.

"I can't believe its really you" Kurin-Juran eyes were glued to his Sybil Guard friend, totally forgetting about his possibly injured friends.

"I didn't know you were in Windurst..." Koshii said, missing the accent Mithrans usually had.

"Oh yeah, I came here two weeks ago. I see you are ranked high already. Wow your miles ahead of me..." Kurin slapped his own head.

"Well every adventurer has their start" Koshii gave a chuckle.

"Hey what did you do to my friends and Nanaa?" Kurin wondered looking at them. On all five of their faces was anger. They became like statues.

"I dipped those arrows in paralyzing poison... they are perfectly safe and the potion should run out seconds from now" she said with a smile. All of them were freed in the next five seconds.

"God! I hate that! Don't everrrr do that again!" Nanaa roared.

"Wow, we can actually agree on something" Sakeru said lightly, brushing herself off.

"Shush" Koshii said placing her bow on her back, "Nanaa! We know you have the Book of the Gods! Where is it?".

She laughed. "Under Windurstian law you can't touch me, but I will return it... it proved useless to me..." she said disappointed.

"Useless? Whatever, where is it?" the Sybil Guard, confused for only a moment, questioned.

"Hmm, tell the newbie to go alone to my hideout... it is in East Horutoto ruins, where that bastard goblin gang used to be" Nanaa finished walking away, her minions following.

Koshii, Sakeru, and Cronin's eyes all looked at the Tarutaru. "What the?! Why does everyone think she means me" Kurin-Juran sighed. Cronin gave out a loud chuckle.

"Hey at least you didn't get frozen like me by… Koshii was it?" Cronin humorously said. Nanaa was now gone.

"Yes… and aren't you Cronin, Garag's boy? I am sure getting in trouble isn't exactly what your father wanted you to do after he left this world" Koshii raised her eyebrow at him.

"Bah" Cronin looked away in guilt.

"Koshii, lets go talk sometime" Kurin-Juran said as all four them began to leave the Mithra Groves.

"I would like that" she said with a bow.

"Haha, okay see you then..." Kurin-Juran waved goodbye.

Koshii took another path that lead to Windurst Walls, while Kurin-Juran and crew walked towards the Windurst Wood's town square.

Both Cronin and Sakeru glared down at Kurin from their heavenly position above him. "Why you didn't tell us know a Sybil Guard?" they both asked him.

"Um yah... well I didn't know Koshii was a guard before today..." Kurin-Juran gave a chuckle, "We traveled to Mhaura together with our families about twenty years ago... just before the battle of Windust. I was shocked to see this rebuilt so differently".

"Koshii?" Sakeru looked down at the Tarutaru.

"Yeah that is her name. Both our fathers died on the trip, and for about three years, we grew up in Mhaura as the best of friends. Until her mother and her came back to Windur-" Kurin was cut off.

"Father?! Her father came to this continent?" Sakeru shocked.

"Oh yeah, I guess that is a bitaru weird, you would have to ask her" Kurin finished the conversation.

Night came within hours. Kurin-Juran was making his way to the east magical toward like he did before. Once entering the aged ruins he noticed that there was less Goblins, in fact, none. "I guess they really did move back..." he said silently.

Kurin made it past the secret door to the rocky area and soon found an old steel door. On a sign next to it was "Nanaa Mihgo's Hideout". 'Hmmn, not really smart to tell where your hideout is... then again she does love attention it seems' Kurin pondered. He knocked gently on the door until he noticed he could open the door. He slowly pushed the door aside.

The room he entered had two stories. The ground level that had a table in the middle graced with a pot of flowers and the upper floor that could be accessed from the case of stairs to Kurin's right. All along the room was boxes and chest. It was nice looking considering it was built right out of the rock. He looked about harder, but the three Mithras were absent.

"Hmm..." he was confused. Behind him, the door was opened. "Who?" he said, quickly turned around. With the door swinging shut, three familiar Mithras entered the room. 'Nanaa Mihgo' answering his own question in his head.

"Hahaha" Nanaa burst out laughing, not alone in expression. "I am happy you came this farrr for our little transaction. Well this is how it is going to work... drop all your money and equipment right now!" she ordered with greed in her tone.

Kurin-Juran jumped back, he felt the white heat of betrayal deep in his chest.

"Don't look surprised" she walked closer to the Tarutaru soon to be victimized.

"Wow Nanaa, your plan worrrked well, to lure adventurers here for the book" Cha praised her leader.

Suddenly the door opened once again. Nanaa Mihgo turned her head to see who came in with a "Huh?". She was extremely surprised to see who it was. Three cardians, these had a magical aura that frighten Kurin-Juran.

"You have stolen from us!" "Stole from our master!" two of the cardians to the side said, behind the leading one.

"We have found you Mithra" the leading one said.

"Oh no. This is not good, they arrre the legendary Ace Cardians. We don't stand chance" Bopa worried with Cha also in fear, but Nanaa was able to hide it in a mask of courage.

"Tell us now! Where is the book?" the lead one asked her in rage.

"Of courrrse I wouldn't dare lie. Carrrdians can read if someone is lying or not. You will find what you want in the 'House of the Hero', by some boxes... happy? Stop chasing us around" she answered confidently. All three of them stayed quiet for only a moment.

"You also know... that us cardians can never lie..." the lead one didn't finish its sentence.

"Crimes against the master are unforgivable" the most left one told them.

"We will be taking our leave... once you are silenced forever" the one of the right continued. They moved forward with their staffs ready to attack, twirling them with their three-fingered hands.

"Y-You double-crrrrossers!" Nanaa was now giving into the fear. She and her crew retreated slowly.

Kurin-Juran was just stunned and speechless through these events. Suddenly a wave of cold energy was felt. Kurin-Juran felt something different about this black magic though. It was so... fast. A red flash filled the room and a giant wave of fire explored from within the right cardian. Now into pieces, the automaton fell to ground, or at least the half that was still together did.

"This time you've gone too far!" a Tarutaru said, making his appearance.

"It is... you" Kurin recognized the spell caster's face.

"Don't forget, when you cannot lie... you should value every word you say with your life" he warned them.

"It is the Minister of the Orastery!" the cardian who was adjacent to his destroyed ally.

"Ajido-Marujido.!" the lead one said.

'That aura... it is stronger than I could ever imagine' Kurin-Juran thought.

"Oh it is you... adventurer from before, nice to see you here. I would imagine these cats-wats were about to steal you to the bare" he smirked. Ajido-Marujido focused back at the evil arcanas.

"So, 'Cardians of the Dark' you have investigatarued me haven't you? Since neither of you can tell a lie, tell me this" he went on while the cardians listened in fear of the Tarutaru, "What your evil enterprise is searching for? What are its goals? Don'taru tell me that you after the forbidden magic as well? That couldn't be true, could it?!".

The cardians just looked at the powerful War Warlord of Windurst and drove away dragging the larger piece of their friend with them. "Of course they could just keep their silence. I didn't think of that..." he sighed at his failure.

"So I see now... stole that book from our Cardian friends there, eh? But to hide it right under our noses in ol' Karaha-Baruha's residence? That is pretty darn smart for a Mithra. It is always darkest under the candle you could say" Ajido-Marujido rubbed his chin. "Well just hand me the key, his ring, I will deal with this" he offered his hand to the Mithra.

Nanaa just smirked and handed him a ring attach to a gold chain. "You do know they will go after you once you have that book. Well whateverrr, they will leave me alone" she warned.

Ajido looked to Kurin-Juran. "I am going to guess you will be leaving with me? You stand a cat in hell chance of keeping all that Black Mage equipment intact, if you stay here" he walked away laughing, while equipping the chain around his neck.

Before Kurin-Juran left, he turned to the thieves. "Nanaa Mihgo... Please understand, I want to be your friend. Lets try to put all this behind us" he tried his best to get some good out of her.

"Get out of herrre while you can!" Bopa yelled at him.

"You got to be rrrreal stupid to try something like this!" Cha scolded as well.

Nanaa silenced them both with a hand gesture. "Kurin-Juran, you should get back to Windurst Walllls as-soon-as-possible. Be careful of Ajido-Marujido... his lust for power is much greater than the Cardians of the Dark" she gave the warning as a sign of truce, for now.

Kurin-Juran made his return to Windurst after a short walk. He wasted no time trying to catch up with Minister of the Orastery, who warped minutes after the encounter.

Now in Windurst Walls, he knew exactly where the House of the Hero was. He had been there before a long, long time ago. While passing a couple of bridges and houses of famous former ministers, he gazed at Heaven's Tower. It was so big, towering anything near it. The tree was strong with life as it ruled the sky above the water filled Windurst Walls. Now he was at the most north building in Windurst Walls, where the spell-weaver of summoning once lived. He walked up a small set of stairs and pushed open the door.

As he entered the dusty Windurstian style house, he saw Ajido with a unopened book in his hands, blue in color.

"Ajido-Marujido! Don't!" Kurin-Juran ordered hustling to him.

Ajido, ignored him and opened the Book of the Gods, ready to read it. Once open, the Minister of the Orastery looked blankly at the book for a moment. "This... this can not be!" he shouted in horror. "The Book... 'The Book of the Gods'! It is blank!" showing the aged blue book to Kurin-Juran. Its white pages were without words. Without a single word, the book was completely blank.

Kurin-Juran knew once a book had been read, the words that once graced it would disappear. Someone, outside Ajido-Marujido, had read the Book of the Gods. Ajido-Marujido was simply stunned by the turn of events.

"Ajido, what does this mean?" Kurin asked with fear in his tone.

"This might be the end-wend of Windurst... if a dangerous figure got it... I don'taru want to imagine it..." he said worried. He pushed in his glasses and, now calm, walked out of the house. Kurin-Juran followed him.

"What are you going to do?" he asked.

"I don't know... the magic of the Fullmoon Fountain is beginning to fade" Ajido-Marujido's answer was simple and he soon disappeared, leaving the book to Kurin-Juran.

'What is going to happen next?' Kurin-Juran thought gazing the blue covered book.

Gumbah noticed Shinato returning home, walking down Ore Street. "Shinato!" his rough voice shouted down the street of poor citizens. Cheaply built houses were on the right and left of the Hume and Galka.

Shinato turned to see who is was. "Hello Gumbah!" he smiled at the approaching Galka kid.

"I have a question…" Gumbah told him while catching his breath.

"Shoot" Shinato encouraged as he pushed back his black hair. Shinato was enjoying his well-earned vacation since he last saw Bleeding Wolf.

"I wanted to know if you could…" Gumbah looked a bit nervous, "if you… could train me to be a Dark Knight".

Shinato gave a second for the words to sink in. "Gumbah… grow up a little more, then we will talk" he answered nodding. Shinato's smile was false. Shinato couldn't imagine directing the sadistic training to become a Dark Knight, let alone put someone like Gumbah through it. For a long time, Shinato absolutely hated Zeid. He wanted to kill him… until the day he heard he died.

The boy looked a bit disappointed. "It is okay… I understand" he frowned with those words.

"Well… why don't you just try to find Zeid and ask him?" Shinato suggested shrugging.

"So Weiri's friend… Zeid, is alive?" Gumbah said, his voice sounding a bit astonished.

"Yup… thought I have no idea where he is at" Shinato finished the conversation.


	7. A Traitor with Blue Eyes

**VANADIEL TRAGEDY  
_Chapter Seven:_**_ A Traitor with Blue Eyes_

_**The great bane will devour the fair land of Vana'diel.**_

_**The ancient seal will be broken, awakening nightmares of the ages past.**_

The blood of the innocents will soak the earth, and the world will fall into fear and despair.

_**But as one bright star shines through the clouds at night…**_

_**And as one song rings clear above the roar of the beasts…**_

_**We hold one in these darkest of times.**_

_**That they will come, with the wisdom of ages and the strength of thousands, to deliver us from our plight.**_

_**We await the awakening of the Warriors of the Crystal.**_

**-Prayer with unknown, ancient origins.**

Auricant laid his sword down on his maple wood desk. He calmly walked to an iron hook on his wall and attached his plain steel shield to it. His armor was off, currently being sold at the North Auction house in Port San d'Oria. He was in commoner's clothing: short shirt and black pants. He sloped downward tiredly in his one-room mog house. He was a bit too poor to afford a moogle servant.

'Today was rough' he thought rubbing his back wound. 'These Orcs get tougher by the moment, I swear!' he complained thinking about his encounter with two Orcs while delivering the Mithran leather crafter Hanaa Punaa a triplet of sheepskins. His apartment was lighted by a small amount of scattered candles and a fireplace. The wallpaper was a cheap lime green with red bordering. It was a plain room, with two dressers and a table with a chair. His shoddy bed was at the corner next to the fireplace. A warm glow filled the plain location.

He began to think a random thought about the Crystal War. 'It is year 883 of the Crystal Era… yet an event from 863 still pains me. Why did my father have to die when I needed him most?' he rolled to his other side and put out a green wax candle on a stand near his bed with two fingers. Now, only the fireplace gave faint radiance. 

Before he could shut his eyes to sleep he jolted at loud knocking at his door. "Auricant! I have to tell you something!" it was the voice of an Elvaan in a loud tone. Auricant rolled his eyes and got up from his rest. He opened the door to reveal a man also in commoner's clothing, much the same as his own. His hair was short and black, his eyes a hazy brown shade.

"Baramunk? What brings you to my door… at this outrageous hour?" Auricant yawned midway into the question.

"My cousin wanted me to tell you that you are invited to go to a training session with the Temple Knights" Baramunk nodded. Baramunk was younger cousin of Baramore, by four years. He was a Dark Knight… but not like Shinato. A Dark Knight of a newer order, not a Galkan swordsman.

"Ah, that's great! Where is this? When as well?" Auricant filled the air with more questions.

"I believe at the Ordelle's Caves. By time, I am not sure. Go ask Baramore himself about that" Baramore answered them all.

"Okay, I will be there. See you tomorrow, adventurer" Auricant began to close the oak door.

"Likewise, adventurer" Baramunk nodded and left his sight.

Auricant jumped back to his bed and pulled the sheets over himself. "I hate visitors".

The sun was out and born once again. San d'Oria was her cheery self. Today, South San d'Oria hosted a group of traveling performers, under a small, olive tent. Auricant with his armor ready, looked about for the missing Baramore. It was a set of heavy chain mail with iron chains connecting plates of coated in fuzzy blue leather. His blue visor was off, too warm of a day to wear it now. He gently pushed back his silver hair that hung from his face and looked at two brothers bicker at each other. It was something about who had the most candy, some childish nonsense. Both had cute, small green hats hiding their silver hair.

'Haha, how they remind me of the current princes' Auricant smiled at the boys. They looked at him impressed and ran to their mother to tell them about the great hero they saw, giggling along the way.

"Hello Auricant! Sorry for being late" Baramore said apologetically jogging up from behind, "Sister Khristin needed help finding a minor book of faith that was lost thanks to an idiot adventurer".

"She does okay?" Auricant asked as their eyes met, both cerulean. Khristin was a Hume female with beautiful golden locks. She was the only Hume priest or priestess under the San d'Orian church of Vana'diel. Auricant, Baramunk, and her grew up together on the streets of the city.

"Yes, and we found the book. You here to fi-" Baramore stopped for a moment and waved to his cousin, who walked towards them. "Speak of the devil".

"Hey Auricant. Hey Baramore" he greeted as he joined the circle. He was wearing a set of plated chain-mail armor just like Auricant. A large zaghnal with a wooden handle and bronze blade was attached to his back. Such a weapon could easily sweep grass from sight as it did Orcs. "I'm _sorry_ Baramore" he rolled his eyes after apologizing.

"Hello Baramunk. Anyway, continue Baramore" Auricant nodded.

"Oh yeah, to find out the time of the training session?" Baramore asked.

"Yeah that its" Auricant confirmed with a smile.

"It will be on noon, Firesday" Baramore simply told him.

"Okay, I'll remember that… bye Baramore" Auricant said as he and Baramunk waved goodbye to the traveling Temple Knight. He was to return to his post at Ranperre's Gate.

"So, did you hear?" Baramunk began conversing, suddenly, as they stroll further west into South San d'Oria. The Tarutaru's song became faint as they brought distance from Victory Square, where he performed near the Auction House.

"About?" Auricant questioned while he looked down at his Elvaan legs as he walked.

"Sedal-Godja, the genius Tarutaru Royal Knight, has returned to town" Baramunk answered quickly.

"Hmmm… yes his grandfather was a great inventor" Auricant nodded, "the creation of the Linkshell is all thanks to that little man's family".

"Well I am going to head out for some adventuring in Bastok… I heard some great request flying around there. I came to say goodbye" Baramunk told him.

"Bastok? Bah, that place smells like crap" Auricant exclaimed humorously.

"Even so, I can make a large amount of wealth and boost my rep. Good days to be ahead" Baramunk smiled as the words left his pink lips.

"I don't know…" Auricant looked lost at his right palm while his left hand still held on tight to his helm. 'I wonder… if I should include Baramunk in my quest to find my father's killer'.

"I should be heading o-" Baramunk began to head to the East Gate of San d'Oria.

"Wait… I have something to tell you and a favor to ask" Auricant took a big breath and began to tell Baramunk about his father's fall during the Crystal War at the Battle of Xarcabard. Baramunk only nodded, but never agreed to help in words.

Auricant was now alone in Pikeman's Way, a street in San d'Oria. 'Hmm, I think I will pay that old bat a visit' Auricant beamed as he gazed at the upper story houses.

He went up a series of stairs and paths. Sometimes it seemed the upper floor of South San d'Oria was like a maze of stairs, paths, and bridges. One house stood out though. A tower-like house stood from the ground, which could only be accessed after these minor obstacles by a small bridge. As young Elvaan reached his destination, he saw an old man writing in a small book. He was on a tan-strawed chair that leaned against his house, beside the door.

"Balasiel! Think you could squeeze in sometime for a talk with an old pupil?" Auricant walked on to the miniature bridge, with a grin.

Balasiel picked his aged head with thin white hair up away from his book. "Haha! Auricant, finally you pay me a visit, you owe me quite a lot of time" he smirked. He placed the book down, with bookmark in place to his left.

"Well old man, what have you been up to?" he smiled warmly.

"Not much… well I am always quite busy. So many people want to become knights these days. Can get quite busy actually" he chuckled with his old, wise voice.

"Happy to see you are not one of those boring, old Elvaan who play chess all day" he grinned.

"Hey! I could play a fine game of chess. And beat your sorry self for sure" the old man defended comically and both of them laughed.

"I never got a chance to thank you…" Auricant grew serious.

"For?" Balasiel asked slightly confounded.

"Well… after my father died. You supported my mother through her tough times. Then when I had no job, you began to teach me… well you know, paladin stuff" he looked away, slightly embarrassed.

"It was nothing. You deserved a better life and so did your mother. Not crying over the lost and dealing with cut throat taxes alone" he nodded. Auricant could only smile back.

"I'll find him… you know" Auricant looked down. A group of common women gossiped and laughed as they passed by the small, higher house.

"Who now? You keep on confusing me" Balasiel said somewhat confused and laughed.

"The person who killed my father" Auricant said bitterly, "At the Battle of Xarcabard"

"Don't let revenge run you, Auricant" the old man directed as he grimaced.

The pupil ignored his words and gave his own: "I can't live a happy day until the person who put me and my mother through all that is gone. Or at least I got to find out if he is gone or not. I know I will be able to kill him, or it. With this emotion I am unstoppable".

**You shall be overwhelmed by the arrogance that disfigures you.  
**  
"Your choice I guess, but you will regret it once it is all done with. You will leave behind your friends so you can fulfill some silly duty your father would never want you to do" he tried to change his mind.

"It isn't silly…" Auricant responded quickly. An awkward silence was established with those words. In that peace all the tension spilled away. Both of the men avoided eye contact, looking below where the commoners lived their lives. "Well teacher, I should be off!" he smiled and walked off.

"Dumb little kid, just like his father" Balesiel slurred with a roll of his eyes. He adjusted his seating on the chair and lifted his purple book once again. It was hardcover novel of riddles.

Auricant quickly got ready for his training with The Temple Knights. Firesday came soon enough. He dressed himself in heavy armor and strapped his sword to his side. He made his way to South San d'Oria's chocobo stable behind the Auction House. Within minutes he was traveling through the woods of Ronfaure on the yellow chicken-like bird. He reached the end of the woods and was stood at the foot of the Plateau of La Theine.

"Ah, beautiful. I have to get out of the rabbit hole sometimes" Auricant said quietly to himself browsing his new surroundings. He was referring to Ronfaure, which was 'rabbit hole' in the ancient Elvaan tongue. La Theine was a series of hills and valleys. It had only a few trees standing, with yellow and orange leaves, and a lot of grass. Many dead trees stood up without leaves or branches with many cut marks on them. These were used for sword training. Outside the mountains and valleys, the biggest thing that stood out was the 'Crag of Holla'. The crag was a huge cerment structure of the ancients that had many tower-like points… another structure of the ancients just as the Crag of Dem. The sun's light ran over the land, even into the deep crevices.

He broke from his gaze and reached for a map in his possession. "Uh… okay I got to the valley to my left… where 'the Body Caves' lie" he turned to so. A deep scar had laid into the ground. He quickly rode his bird to a path down into the valley. He passed a couple herds of sheep on his way there.

He jumped off the bird and let it run free, back to its Beast Master owner. "Kweh!" he last heard from it.

He sucked in his gut and began to walk down the steep, yet grassing route. Small fuzzy, purple weeds stuck from the ground. One could pick them out and blow the seeds away. It granted a wish from Altana they said. He saw a Temple Knight observing the area with his back to Auricant. His armor was of white plates, iron chain, and gold lining. A fresh helm shielded his head.

"Hello?" Auricant tried loudly to get the knight's attention.

The young man jumped a bit and turned back quickly. "Uh, hi. I don't think you can be here…" he notified Auricant, looking like he was about to say something but didn't get to.

"Baramore invited me here… to work out" Auricant assured.

"Auricant is it?" the knight questioned.

"Yes, could I see the man leading this?" Auricant asked calmly.

"Of course. Sir Maxamillious has been expecting you" he bowed and guided his friend to the elite Temple Knight. Passing through some living mushrooms that had short legs and beady eyes. The top of the mushroom-like beast was orange with white spots and their slimy body was also white. The planetoids avoided Auricant knowing he was much too strong to be prey. On the short, damp grass they walked.

Sir Maxamillious introduced himself with a composed expression. He also wore a white-plated armor with gold lining and iron chains. The plates emitted shining reflection of light. He was a man with large arms and dark eyes. His hair brunette, reached his broad shoulders, but couldn't be described much thanks to his large helm. He handled the sword like a master and annoyed at stupid moves made by his trainees, like it was a personal offense. Auricant some did basic sword combat training for two hours with fellow students. Auricant learned a lot from the training, but his overall skill didn't improve much it seemed. His father already taught him to be strong with a saber.

"You're not bad…" Maxamillious's sharp eyes pierced Auricant's silence. Auricant was a little ahead the other people in the training party in sword combat. Most of the others were beginners at combat in general.

"Thank you" Auricant smiled gently, bowing his head in grace.

"You… want to become a Temple Knight soon?" Maxamillious began to question him. He smiled with anticipation for Auricant to say yes.

"No sir, not that I have anything against the order. It is just not the kind of knight I want to be" Auricant answered quickly.

"Hmm, Royal Knight?" Maxamillious looked a bit annoyed. He was one of the many Temple Knights that had a rough tension shared with the Royal Knights.

"No sir, not that one either" Auricant confused him. It began to drizzle while the men talked. It rained at least three times in three days, which was why La Thiene was so fertile.

"I don't get you" Maxamillious waited for an explanation.

"I want… to be a Reserve Captain" he told Maxamillious with an intense look in his eyes. Maxamillious was a bit surprised as his eyes met the fire in Auricant's. That was the highest rank an adventurer like Auricant could wish to obtain. "Like my father, Paris Verdun"

"Yes, I heard a bit about him. Saved the Grand Knight of the Realm's life in the Crystal War while losing his own. A great man I would say" Maxamillious padded him on the back and then walked into a cave. Auricant stood quiet for a moment.

'The Grand Knight of the Realm during the time of the Crystal War knows!' Auricant smiled as he finally made progress. He followed the others into the grotto that led to the Ordelle's Caves.

Ordelle's Caves, or the Body Caves as some Elvaan called it, was a series of tunnels made of limestone. The walls of the grotto seemed aged, ranging from a dark purple to a milky white. The map of the cave made it look like a body of man, where it gets its nickname. Auricant had only been in these caves once before, in his time out of Ronfaure. It was to collect something by an underground waterfall here to get his Squire's status a long time ago. 'Ugh that was annoying' he remembered.

"Okay we are doing a lost member drill! This is more often practiced by Royal Knights, but it is downright vital that Temple Knights learn it as well. It could save a life… it has saved mine before" he took a big breath as memories poured into his head. The students became slightly keener with the learning after hearing it saved their teacher's life. "Auricant, why don't you star in this? Run out, not too deep though. We will send someone to find you. People get lost in Body Caves. Be careful, please" Maxamillious ordered with his feet submerged under the sparking water that was at the entrance of the caves. Auricant nodded and began to run.

He laughed at the thought that this was about of grown men playing hide-and-seek. His smile quickly became a horrifying expression of awe. A man was on the ground covered in blood, stabbed and slashed all over… dead.

Most likely dead for at least three days as the body began to emit a disgusting odor. "Maxamillious! Sir! This is no joke! I found a dead body!" his voiced echoed through the halls. He turned back to the body once more. It was knight, Royal Knight to be exact. His throat was slashed, but it seemed the murderer didn't stop there. The body looked like it could fall to pieces at anytime. Just before he heard footsteps coming from behind him, he began to examine it. The murder must have been in total rage, like an Orc, but something looked strange.

'These wounds… could an Orc have done this precision? Could… a person have done this?!' he looked slightly closer, squinting his eyes.

"Oh dear Altana, I am a bit too old for this" Maxamillious sighed at the sight, turning his eyes opposite from the corpse. A student next to him instantly became nauseated and vomited away from the sight.

Five hours past after the discovery and Auricant was in an office within the Chateau d'Oraguille. The chair he parked himself upon was made of comfortable, black leather. In front of him was a male Elvaan in a Temple Knight's armor sitting behind a desk. This man's eyes were sensitive blue, and his orange, messy hair broke free from his helm. On the front of the desk a little tag declared: Challistalle l'Orulive.

"So, this all you can tell me?" he spoke in a soft, yet strict voice. He placed his rest arm down and began to think with his fist covering his lips.

"Uh, yes sir. I am sorry if it is not enough" Auricant looked at the wooden and stonewalls. He had never been to the Chateau d'Oraguille and his eyes never seen the beyond gorgeous garden inside. He always dreamed as a boy to enter the castle that he saw every single day. His nerves were a little off but his usual calm and obedient attitude was in check.

"Please, call me Challistalle" he smiled at the silver-haired adventurer.

"Sure, Challistalle" he smiled back, pushing back his bangs that also pushed back his long ears.

"I am soon to dismiss this case, it is obviously another Orc ambush" he nodded assuredly as he looked down at some paper work.

"I don't believe so…" Auricant's eyes focused on a golden famed picture that was held above Challistalle. It was a young, charming Elvaan man also in Temple Knight armor. His hair was orange, but long and trimmed. He kind of looked like Challistalle, but a bit older. Challistalle's eyes suddenly became full of anguish once he noticed Auricant looking at the picture. Auricant returned his focus to Challistalle, seeing this.

"You think something else?" Challistalle raised an eyebrow.

"I think it is was a murder" Auricant said a bit nervous. Challistalle just stood quiet for a moment, a bit surprised.

"I don't believe so, but I will let the Royal Knights handle this. I am giving up Temple Knight jurisdiction" he shook his head in disagreement. Auricant wanted to debate the idea, but in such a castle he could not do so. He left the room without a goodbye.

Challistalle stood up and locked his door after him. He glanced at the picture by his desk, the picture of the Temple Knight. He looked down with a sudden rush of emotion in his throat. He began to choke up tears, sobbing slightly. He looked at the picture again, bursting into tears. His back, slowly, slid down against the door. "Why…?" being the only word that could escape his crying.

Auricant was outside, in the meeting room of the Temple Knights. A higher floor, where he stood, with a pair of tables on the bigger, lower floor. Both stories had nice carpeting over a strong stone and wood structure. There was a female Temple Knight. Her armor all gold and white plated. She had rebellious orange hair under her helm that flowed down over her right eye, covering it. At her side was shiny sword with a golden edge. She was the leader of the Temple Knights. Her rank was called Grand Temple Knight of the Realm and her first name was Currila. She had her hand on Baramore's shoulder, who she was facing.

"I am sorry for you're lost, Temple Knight Baramore. I'll make sure you get the time you need for you to grieving" she nodded her head. Her voice was strong, unlike most Elvaan women. He nodded with a depressed look. He had no tears, but his face was spilling with a frown, almost a disappointed look. Auricant rushed to his friend.

"Baramore?" he asked, "You knew this man?"

"Yes… he was a close friend of mine" he sighed.

"I am sorry to see him go" Auricant now was a bit gloomed. "And the way he did. If he was a friend of yours, he was not the man to deserve this" Auricant shook his head.

"It must have been horrible for to find the body like that… I am sorry you had to get involve-" Baramore began to apologize.

"Baramore, I think he was murdered" he said looking around to make sure no one would overhear. Baramore was shocked.

"Who would do such a thing!" Baramore's sadness turned to anger as he held his head down, gazing the castle's floor.

"I am going to find out… but for now I want to go to sleep, even if it is early" Auricant felt a sudden rush of sleepiness run through his body. After making the short walk into the residential area, the Elvaan shortly passed out on his bed.

Morning came with horrible news. Auricant walked out of his San d'Orian apartment shortly past noon, he had slept for a long time. He asked a random Temple Knight what happened with the body and the case in general.

"You haven't heard?! Two more killings happened. It was deemed a serial killer did them. Your friend Baramore was arrested for the crime! It is horrible!" he was loud. Auricant knees almost buckled. He was stunned with a lightheaded feeling. When he overcame the spell he quickly ran away from the knight, without answering.

He ran into the Chateau d'Oraguille, proving he was Rank Two and rushing over the drawbridge. He turned right and ran down many stairs. Auricant was stopped for a moment by an iron gate, which he just as quickly opened. Behind it was a shadow filled dungeon. A large hall of jail cells was in sight. A man next to him was in full Darksteel armor, a dark blue set of heavy armor with gold outlines that covered the entire body.

"Guard! You must answer! Where is Baramore the Temple Knight's cell?" Auricant was desperate to see his friend and his voice showed that.

"Baramore… he is… take your first right and you will see him nearly down the hall" the knight was thinking midway of answering. Auricant rushed off to do so. He reached Baramore's cell. Inside was a cheap-clothes wearing Elvaan with his head looking down.

"Baramore!" Auricant jumped back at the sight of him. Was this really happening? Could Baramore really have been charged for multiple murders? Auricant keep on asking those questions in his head.

The Temple Knight head flew up and turned. His eyes spotted Auricant from past the bars. "I did not d-" Baramore tried to explain.

"Of course you didn't. I do not believe that for second! Now why are they charging you?" Auricant begged for an answer.

"All three of them… who were murdered were my friends. Very close friends. They think I am going crazy or something. I am in so much pain… this is seriously horrible" Baramore sighed. Even with such heartbreak he didn't bleed a tear.

"I can't express my sorrow" Auricant got closer with his hands grabbing the bars, "I will find this murderer and free your name. I promise!". Baramore looked up and saw the young man's eyes burning with hope. Auricant couldn't image being wrongly sent to court for the murder of three of his close friends.

"Excuse me…" a shy, raspy voice spilled from out of nowhere. Auricant jumped back at the sight of a hooded Elvaan. He didn't even hear him at all to that point. The jail keeper had a scary aura, as his skin was shady under his dirty, tan tunic. Two silver hairs spilled out as he moved closer to the gate's lock. From his pocket he pulled out a ring of keys.

"You are free to go, Baramore. The Kingdom can't begin to express her forgiveness" he told him. Baramore stood up, quickly. Both of the friends' eyes stared in a cheerful bewilderment. The Temple Knight smiled happily. He walked out of the cage, letting out a big breath.

"Why did they change their mind?" Auricant couldn't help but ask.

"Another murder happened. I believe… he was yet another friend of yours Baramore" the mysterious man explained with sorrow.

"Damn it…" Baramore punched the steel bars with his fist, "Who is doing this to me?!".

"That's not all… it is believed that his murderer is connected to the Orcs. A small party of Orcs of the size of about five was able to get into North San d'Oria's gate. They were quickly killed or chased off, but no one knows how they got in" the dark man went on, "Makes you wonder". Auricant and Baramore listened, dazed.

"That means a Temple Knight must have done this…" Baramore looked to the ground. The San d'Oria he loved was in danger. Something big was going down. A tragedy was about to happen… Baramore could sense it.

"I will find out… you just try to restore your reputation" Auricant tried to comfort his friend, while the mysterious jail-keeper disappeared back into the darkness of the halls.

Baramore, exhausted, went to rest within the hour. Auricant was browsing through the files in the Chateau d'Oraguille, enjoying his newly gained access. It was time to look for clues. The victims were all Royal Knights. They were all involved in a raid of Ronfaure, a little less than year back. 'All captains of that raid!' Auricant suddenly realized. He quickly turned the page to see the casualties. 'Maybe a plot for revenge?' For a split second he wanted to call himself a hypocrite, but his mind dismissed the thought.

Only one. A Temple Knight, Travis l'Orulive: Challistalle's brother. Auricant dropped the report. "No…" he shivered at the fallen set of papers. 'It must have been Challistalle!' he looked angrily to the ground. The yellow and white papers of the report were scattered.

Someone who could know where all the knights were at all times. Someone who could have open the gate for the Orcs. Someone who could have change the way of the investigation to avoid any suspicion. "Fiend…" Auricant frowned. He did his best to shake off the icy chill aura that surrounded his body."Where is Temple Knight Challistalle at this moment?" Auricant quickly turned to a random Royal Knight in the meeting room of Royal Knights, which bore the crest of the knights over the arch doorway. He shrugged. And so did another Knight he asked… and another and another. Challistalle was gone.

Auricant ran out into Ronfaure after hearing from a guard at South San d'Oria's west gate that he saw Challistalle ten minutes ago. Auricant ran deeper into the forest. Passing signpost and even a patrolling sentry on his way. There he was: Challistalle l'Orulive.

"Challistalle…" Auricant said unfinished, but dared not go on. The moment was dead with emotion. A swift wind blew by, tossing some fall's leaves. A true darkness reached into the scene, even though the sun was out. The Temple Knight turned around.

"What would you like Mister Auricant P Verdun?" he asked with a bittersweet beam on his face. It was dark and yet nice. Like a madman's dream finally coming to realization. Blood was dried on his poorly hidden sword: Elvaan blood.

"You did it… you killed them all" Auricant returned with hatred.

"I don't know what you are talki-" Challistalle shrugged, trying to retain his grace.

"Shut up!" Auricant roared with rage in his voice and face, "You hurt my friend. You put him through hell… a hell that I could only imagine from miles. He will never be the same again. For that…".

"What, you plan to kill me? Arrest me? Like I care… it is almost over. All of it" Challistalle hastily swung his sword out of his holster, his fake smile now gone. He let his Temple Knight shield slide off his arm and hit the ground. He grasped his weapon's hilt with both hands.

"Almost over? What do you mean?" Auricant asked worried. Only a charging Challistalle met his question. Auricant pulled out his blade and they dueled. Auricant was able to block a swift deathblow and returned with an elbow strike to Challistalle's face.

"Ugh!" he retreated slowly, "You little bastard". He rubbed his hurting cheek and they began to fight more. Auricant was slightly better than Challistalle in swordplay. The training from Maxamillious must have improved his swordsmanship. They both dare not cast a curing spell, for that could give the opponent a change to give a damaging blow.

Challistalle assaults were blocked by Auricant's shield and sword repeatedly. The fallen knight held Auricant's blade against his and grabbed Auricant's arm that was equipped with a steel shield. Auricant slashed down trying to repel the foe off his body, but Challistalle quickly blocked the shot with his own blade once again. Challistalle quickly pulled back, taking the shield with him. He grinned and tossed it away. "Now we are even… lets end this quick!" Challistalle saw the shield land and turned to Auricant, who now was shield-less.

The sun was setting as their blade clashed in conflict. Challistalle was out of breath. Even with his tactics, Auricant was always ready to block his attacks and give out a stronger fight. Both of their bodies grew tired, but it seemed Auricant was winning. Auricant and Challistalle's swords met and slid down against each other until their hilts were caught together. They both pulled away ruggedly, backing a few feet away from each otherr.

The desperate Challistalle lunged forward, ready to kill. Auricant was able to move his body right, only cutting the side of his chain mail, barely. Auricant's silver tresses flew up as he swung his sword down, ready to cut his opponent's hand off. Challistalle retracted his arm, the blade just missing the hair on his knuckles. Auricant withdrew before Challistalle could take advantage of his uncoordinated stance. Both stood at a stand still, looking at each other.

"Times up… you wasted too much of my patience" Challistalle sighed annoyed and whistled with two fingers. A second came and left. Four Orcs with leather mask and armor came from out of the shadows. Two of them had axes and the other two had swords.

"You traitorous bastard!" Auricant couldn't help but curse as the four Orcs closed in on him. He parried an Orc's sword quickly, leaving the Beastman open to clear attacks. With the Orc unable to defend it's body, Auricant slashed its chest two times. Even with his best efforts, the Orc was not defeated and one of its friends butted him on the head with the handle of an axe. He dashed away, slashing a defense to be reckoned with.

An unhurt Orc rushed the Elvaan with his axe. Auricant cut the Orc's wrist before it was able to leave a mark on him. The Orc dropped his axe and grabbed his wrist. Auricant reached over and hugged the Orc's closer by his back as his blade slid into the Orc's chest. The Orc cried in pain, with its white pug-like eyes showing hurting. He released grip and slashed the Orc's neck. The Orc chocked for a moment then hit the ground, dead. He blocked the assault of another Orc, but was hit by a large, green-skinned fist from a third one. He collapsed as they kicked him while he was down. With grass in his face, he coiled with every kick.

"Don't kill him!" Challistalle pushed his Beastmen companions away. "A lot of Royal Knights were sent out because you and few imaginary adventurers got kidnapped and are being held at Davoi. It would be such a shame if twenty or thirty dozen Orcs took advantage of that. Maybe even kill a few knights" Challistalle began to explain the trap. Auricant just rested on the ground, covered in his and a fallen Orc's blood. "So… are you ready to go home, Auricant P Verdun?" he asked with revulsion and pulled Auricant up by his fair hair violently. The Elvaan coughed out a mouthful of blood, hiding his terrible pain.

"Bastard…" he insulted weakly.

"Wrong answer I am afraid. Good night friend" Challistalle shook his cocky grin. He swung Auricant's head to his rushing his knee, crushing his nose. Blood spat everywhere and Auricant felt a weakening sensation. Challistalle let his body drop to the ground. Multiple rivers of blood spilled from his snout.

Auricant slowly started to black out as the Orcs began to lift his body. He only could only hold his broken nose for a few seconds before his body fell limp. His last sight was Challistalle walking towards San d'Oria. It got darker and darker, until there was nothing.

"Sister Khristin! What are you doing out here?" Baramore, now back at his post, was surprised to see the visitor.

"Oh I came by to see if you were okay" she smiled as a saint. The female Hume wore the uniform of nuns and clerics: a long dark blue tunic with some black trimming. Her eyes were blue like an angel and her yellow locks poured from under her hood. She was truly a beautiful member of the Altana Sisterhood

"It's all been so tough, but I think I will be able to handle it. I think my cousin Baramunk will be a lot more upset when he comes back" he laughed joined in by Khristin, "Is that all you came for sister Khristin?"

"Oh hehe, I don't know maybe I can help you with some guarding. You know my cure spells could heal a dead man and my banish-spell isn't something to be laugh at" she smiled.

The leaves in the small courtyard began to fall off some aged, yet small trees. The stone tiles laid the ground between the large archway and the series of small gates actually within the city. Faint voices of traders and adventurers could be heard from the not so distant Laborman's Way. The sky was black, like it always was this time during the fall season.

"I am sure that's true. It would be an honor for you stay and watch with my fellow Temple Knights and me. Maybe you can talk about your stories of the pilgrimages through Zi'Tah?" he smiled, resting his back against the city wall.

"Oh well where do I be-" she said until a large explosion roared from just above them. It was so loud; all of San d'Oria heard it. A boulder was flung at the walls, penetrating it. A rain of small stones and debris rained on the pair, but Baramore's body covered the nun. Baramore quickly recognized its source: an Orcish militia launcher.

From a bridge above them a young, red haired Elvaan female Royal Archer roared down "Orcs! A lot of them! Only several hundred yards away!".

"How many of them do you think?" Baramore asked and was able to get back to his senses as he protected the nun from any possible danger.

"I see one hundred! And I think that is only the first wave, sir!" her young voice shaking.

"Oh no… They are almost no Royal Knights in the city, thanks to an order issued by Challistalle to save the captured adventurers from Davoi! Alert all of the Temple Knights! Get all people away from the West Gate and Ranperre's Gate! Inform Grand Temple Knight Curilla right now!" he shouted at two Temple Knight squires.

"Are we going to be okay?" Khristin asked with worry.

"Start praying to Altana" he looked seriously at her. Khristin wished that were only a joke. He pulled out his shield and sword. Behind him a rally of Temple Knights appeared. They pushed Khristin back, away from Baramore. San d'Oria was under attack. The walls of this city had never been broken before. Baramore was going to make sure it never did, at least not on his watch. Four of more rocks were flung at the gate. Baramore grinded his teeth and got ready for his challenge.

"I think it is funny" One voice with chuckled.

"What is brother?" Another through out a question into the air. The mood of the scene was relaxed. It was somewhere safe from danger… or eavesdroppers.

"All these souls… they slowly are being drawn together. All these souls with sad past"

"Hmm… I guess it is strange"

"You know, in '_The Vana'diel Tragedy_' it predicts many things"

"I do not believe a word of that foolish manuscript, even if it is from our time"

"Haha, that's just like you... younger brother"

"Well, it is impossible to see into the future"

"I have…"

"Hmm… I guess, whatever. Why bring the 'Vana'diel Tragedy' up?"

"It predicts the return of the ancients…"

"…"

"And their down fall"

"Now I really don't believe it. You think these souls with their sad past will stop the rise of the Zilart, older brother?"

"No, I just wonder why he would put something in there… 'A Poet of when such things did not exist'"

"Well, it is lost to history now. We should focus at the task at hand… the Magicite. The Crystal Line shall be restored soon enough. Then we can destroy seeds that the ancients have planted on the beautiful soil that is Vana'diel. Our Vana'diel."

"Hehe… you're silly brother. They are many things you can never understand. 'A Poet of when such things did not exist' still lives! In the flesh, in this era!"

"You can't mean… damn it! He slipped right between my fingers like the Altepa sand. Well I guess I'll send a task force to retrieve the man"

"Hmm, I got a better idea. Time to use that 'sad past' to our advantage"


	8. Brothers

**VANADIEL TRAGEDY  
_Chapter Eight:_**_ Brothers_

The night was at a perfect still. Ghelsba's rocky exterior was only bothered by a few chilling gusts of wind. Such breeze gently shook the door of an Orcish hut. A large house with red decorations, drapes and banners, showing it was apart of the empire. In that hut, on its dirt floor, Auricant laid unconscious. His face was stained with his own blood. An oversized copper ring wrapped loosely around his leg. His sword's blade laid in pieces, scattered on the ground. The starry night was calm in this part of Ronfaure… but not in another.

"Challistalle! The Orcs! They are comi-" a young Temple Knight's frantic voice was cut off by a long blade killing him. "Challistalle?" the red haired man cried before his body hit the ground. Challistalle put the sword back in his holster. A pool of blood spilled from dead Elvaan's wound, reaching the dead grass underneath the stone tiles. Challistalle marched his way across the now unguarded East Gate in South San d'Oria. His face was unemotional, and then no one else could be seen or heard. He grasped a bronze wheel with rope tired around it. He began to spin it, faster and faster until it stopped with a click. The iron-gate door was lifted, resting at the top of the arch. Anyone could enter now.

Challistalle lifted up a creamy white pearl near the dead Elvaan's body and held it close to his face. "Temple Knights! I have scouted ahead… they will only be attacking from the west! We need to focus our entire defense those gates… I think there is over eight thousand. By Altana's grace, we will not let them enter!" Challistalle believably cheered into the white linkshell pearl. There was silence for a few seconds, then a cheer and another. He put the pearl his pocket and walked out of San d'Oria's opened gate.

He pulled out a red pearl, once he reached the eastern woods, "Okay. East Gate is totally unguarded, let us attack soon". An Orcish grunt accepted the news with an affirmative grunt.

Maxamillious punched the wall violently. "Bastards! The Orcs… eight thousand?!" he roared with his message mixed up. His pupils watched nervously as their teacher abused the San d'Orian stonewall. He turned to his students. "Squires… you protect East Gate, I don't believe Challistalle knows what he is talking about. Orcs never stop at the chance to attack from behind. Go ahead and protect there" he nodded.

Balasiel positioned his chair to look down at West Gate. With chin in right palm, he watched. If any of the fighting broke to the streets it would be seen first by him. By his side was a crossbow and a sword wrapped in a teal wool bag.

"Are you serious-werious?! These Orcs won'taru leave me the hell alone for one day!" an angry Tarutaru fumed. It was an older male wearing a cloak with blue patterns and stripes. By his side were three tall Royal Knights. Standing in front of the Tarutaru, the Elvaan Temple Knight told him the news.

"I am afraid so Sedal-Godja" the Elvaan frowned as he confirmed.

"You want me to create a barrier around San d'Oria?" Sedal asked agitatedly.

"Is that even possible?" the knight looked surprise, as if anyone could cover an entire city in a seal.

"I am sorry but not with the time-mine we have. It takes over three hours to finalize-cinalize a barrier… and it would take days to draw one around an entire city" Sedal-Godja explained shaking his head. "But I got a better idea…" he grinned.

"What's that?" One of Sedal's Royal Knight companions asked the Tarutaru, watching his friend's face.

"We blow those Orcs to bits-dits" he laughed.

At Ranperre's Gate, not far for the Chateau and church, a band of Temple Knights faced the wide and tall gate door. It was the court of the gate where they all stood. It was small grassy area with three planted trees. A gatehouse door stayed open, with Temple Knights within arming them selves with shields and swords that lay on iron racks. A boulder hit the wall, shaking the entire ground. The Temple Knights jumped at the ranged attack, but remained confidently resilient.

"Grand Temple Knight Curilla!" Baramore called loudly as he noticed her walking by.

"Baramore, as much as I would love to have an conversation, we have no time. The Orcs could launch a melee campaign any moment now" she started to say with a serious look on her face as another boulder hit the city wall, "I want you to control defenses at Ranperre's Gate, while I control the West Gate". The orange hair that covered her right eye fluttered wildly as a wave of air from that last assault brushed through their ranks.

Baramore was breathless for a moment. "It would be my honor" he bowed.

"Okay good, there is no time. Prepare your defenses" she nodded and walked away.

A female Hume's hand rested on Baramore's shoulder. Her white skinned hand was frail and without muscle. "Khristin?! You got to get out of here" Baramore spun around fast, ordering.

"I said I would stay!" she flinched, not expected for Baramore to be so loud. Her hood tugged back slightly, revealing more of her golden locks.

"This is not a jok-" he tried to explain.

"I am not joking" the nun's blue eyes stared deep into Baramore's.

"You will cure our fighters then?" Baramore asked after releasing a big breath. Khristin was not going anywhere. He looked down to her white Altana church emblem on the skirt of her cloak, a pair of wings and an angles head, then back to her face while waiting for an answer

"Of course" she smiled.

In Ronfaure a large mass of Orcs of around three hundred, all armed with weapons and armor. The pupil-less white eyed and green skinned Beastmen marched in an unorganized group. The dusty trail they walked upon was full of large footsteps. The birds and rabbits that lived in the forest scattered away as the Beastmen approached. They stopped their advance near three catapults. All three were active, being run by three Orcs each. A large Orc in leather armor and hat stood at the front. "Soldiers of empire! Today we attack! With Vile-Bloods and Red-Claw working together we crush the Elvaan scum in front of us!" his voice boomed over the horde. The Orcish roars could be heard from the pack. Two Orcs had different motives though.

"We die for Hundredscar Hajwaj! Red-Scars leader!" they cheered, even the Vile-Bloods did.

Hawkeyed Dnatbat, a temporary member of the Vile-Bloods, just listened as they all cheered. He remembered the exact orders from Overlord Bakgodek, emperor of the Orcs: "Look for the sword of light at Ranperre's tomb and Chateau d'Oraguille. If you need support, use the forces in Ghelsba". 'This will be my only chance to get into the chateau…' the archer thought calmly. At his side were a sharp knife and a short bow. He sported a black leather vest and a band tied around a red haired ponytail sprouting from his ugly, bald skull of green skin.

Vileblooded Vatgit, or called Warchief Vatgit by the Elvaans, led the infamous Vile-Bloods. He also watched the Orcish army in silence. He reached in his tiger leather trousers and pulled out a white piece of paper. He heard a voice when he touched the strange mark on it: the emblem of the Shadow Lord who died twenty years ago in a dark, red hue. It glowed a faint red radiance for only a second, as the voice was summoned to the Orc's mind. "You will fight with them. Then we can start our plans" the voice spoke. He shoved the paper back into his pocket.

Auricant's eyes slowly opened, staring at the roof of whatever building he was in. He could instantly tell it was barbaric and cruddy. The small room was lit by two touches opposite from each other in the spiky house. In a daze, his hands reached for his aching face. For a short moment, he had no idea why his nose was killing him or where he was. Suddenly, it all came back to him: Challistalle's betrayal and the fight with him. He was still in his full armor, minus his visor, which he left in town hours ago. He checked the blue leather-covered plate above his heart out of reflex. He quickly searched for his sword normally at his side. Looking to the ground, right from him, he saw it in pieces. The gift that his teacher Balasiel gave to him a couple years ago was now destroyed. He quickly escaped his right foot from the rusty bangle and chain. 'This is Ghelsba… it's very quiet though' he rubbed his temples as they throbbed.

"You are awake…" a voiced called from the doorway, a cold breeze followed him in. It was Challistalle, still in his Temple Knight armor. The red hazy light from the wild fire burned brightness to both of their Elvaan's faces. Challistalle's sword was now stained with more dry blood, but Auricant was too distracted with anger to notice.

"You… you… you monster!" Auricant roared, ready to pounce on the traitor as he jumped to his feet. He stopped after being handed a dark wooden bowl of water.

"Use this to wash your face… I don't suggest drinking it" Challistalle ordered unemotionally as he turned around to leave. Auricant pushed back his silver hair and quickly did so, washing away the dry blood.

"What is going on?" Auricant asked, calmer now, stopping Challistalle at the door with his words.

"San d'Oria is being attacked by Orcs, around three hundred. San d'Oria thinks the horde is eight thousand strong and will only be attacking from the West. About a hundred of those Orcs will lead an all out assault on East Gate. East Gate is currently open thanks to me. The stage is set for one hell of a show" he explained to Auricant, his back still facing Auricant. His tone was a mix of anger and cockiness now, not the cold, dead voice he had before.

"But… why? Why are you doing this to your own people" Auricant asked one more query. Challistalle was quiet for almost a minute. "It is because Travis died on the raid?" Auricant added on to the question, sick of the silence.

"Travis…" Challistalle he said sadly. Memories rushed to his mind

A little Elvaan boy cried while he lay on the stone tile ground. His carroty mane wildly covered his face. It was a quiet day.

"Wah wah! Look at him cry" a slightly older boy mocked and laughed at the child's cries.

"Wow, what a weakling. Haha, and you dreamed of being a knight? It'll never happen! You are too weak" another bully punched him.

In the streets of San d'Oria two loud cracks were heard. It was either the sound of a twig breaking or a boy's skull cracking. A boy with shorter orange hair held a long, wooden stick. With all his might he knocked down the two boys. They got up and gave an evil look at the two and ran off covering their heads. "Ow!" they cried.

"T-Travis" Challistalle said, still with tears making it hard to speak.

"Little brother, don't let those kids get to you. You will be fine Temple Knight. You and me will defend San d'Oria from any evil" he smiled. Travis dropped the stick and gave Challistalle his hand, pulling him up.

"Thank you Travis" Challistalle wiped his own tears away with his left hand.

Challistalle came back to the present. "Challistalle?" Auricant looked at his orange hair. Challistalle was filled with grief.

"He shouldn't have died. It was pointless; it was those damn Royal Knight's fault. They didn't need to risk his life… they did it for joy!" Challistalle looked down. He turned to Auricant with angry eyes. "I'll tell you what happened. The Orcs, they owned a big part of West Ronfaure, near Ghelsba. The entire kingdom sensed this danger and all agreed to raid three camps hoping to force them back into the mountains. The Royal Knights were being spread out all over northern Vana'diel, so they asked for the help of the Temple Knights. It almost went well until…" Challistalle sighed.

"Until?" Auricant stared into his eyes.

"A knight made a messy mistake. The Orcs of the second camp knew we were coming. It was a tough battle; none died, but many were injured. The third camp was ready for us. No way we could take it down… but the four raid leaders had an idea…" Challistalle explained slowly. The memories of the event came back to him in a powerful flashback as he told Auricant what happened.

"What? That is a crazy idea!" Challistalle, less depressed, argued with a fully armored man: a Royal Knight of high ranking. Three others nodded their heads. The Temple Knight and four other Royal Knights discussed the plan in a grove-like area of Ronfaure. It was dusk and the sunset was behind a large tent, away from sight. On the tall, tan colored tent about twenty by twenty feet, was the Royal Knight emblem mounted just above the flap entrance.

"Well, I think it will work…" Travis said from behind. A tall man, even for an Elvaan, walked to the five of them. His Temple Knight armor was just like Challistalle's. Other than the hairstyle and height, they looked a lot alike. "We lure all the Orcs out of the camp to one area and we ambush them. Not that original though. Bastok used a similar strategy on us back when we were in that war" Travis had a smug grin under his helm and orange hair.

"Okay, then, we just need a runn-" one of the Royal Knights began to talk but was quickly interrupted.

"I'll do it. I am a fast runner. Won't be a problem as long you guys don't screw up" Travis nodded his head. The Royal Knights didn't like the light disrespectful comments.

"Travis you mustn't. You could be killed!" Challistalle stood in front of him in protest, raising his hands in the air.

"Come on brother, I'll be fine" he smiled.

"Travis…" Challistalle said in a low tone. He looked at his brother eyes. His warm and loving eyes that protected Challistalle's sanity for so long.

"It will be fine" he hugged his brother for a moment. He released and walked past him to observe the map within the camp. The ambush point was set minutes later: a set of ruined towers just north of Knightwell lake. Challistalle looked at Travis' face one last time. Their eyes met for no longer than thirty seconds and he was off.

Twenty minutes past as Challistalle rested himself against a great tree's stiff trunk. It was spring and the new buds began giving birth. He waited and waited. 'Where are the orders of the ambushed?' he thought to himself. He gave an impatient groan and pulled himself up. He paced himself to the tent. "Uh, what are we waiting on?" he asked calmly to the four Royal Knights sitting at a wooden table, sipping on tea.

"Excuse me?" one of the knights looked confused. It was a fake expression.

"The raid is done with. You may go home" another smiled.

"What…what about Travis?!" Challistalle's throat hurt with those words and he started to shake.

"He died honorably for his country. We were able to burn the camp to the ground" the third one noted.

Challistalle couldn't breath. He couldn't understand. He couldn't even think. "But…". He felt a dire coldness fill his body. His fingers and feet became numb, then his heart and face. "We were supposed to save him! The ambush point! You crafted the plan! What in hell are you talking about!?" Challistalle blew up. Revulsion and anger overtook him violently. He screamed so loudly he felt the blood rushing to aching brain.

"Challistalle please! Keep your silence!" the knights ordered. Challistalle body kept on shaking. His breath became heavy.

"How could you… how could you!?" Challistalle screamed and was starting to become very incensed. They used him. Worst of all, they used Travis. His brother was dead. He could imagine the Elvaan being torn to pieces by hundreds of Orcs, expecting to be saved. His brother, both orphans, left alone in the world. They murdered him like he was nothing. Now Challistalle was truly alone. The disappointment and sadness. The hatred and rage. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he smacked away the Royal Knights' tea placed on mahogany table dressed in a red tablecloth. The Royal Knights quickly held him down for an instant then threw him out of the tent fearing for their own safety. Challistalle body became so heavy. He could not pull himself up. He felt as if a giant boulder pinned him down while he laid a few feet away from the entrance.

"Please understand. If Travis had not sacrificed himself, many soldiers would have fallen. It was the right thing to do…" the often quiet Royal Knight raid leader explained apologetically. He was the nicest one of the four, regretting what he did. It didn't matter though. Challistalle lost all sense of place and time. It was just one long blur of events from then on.

When he finally snapped out of his hazy, confused state, he was in the woods. His eyes hurt so much from crying. They were a dark red. His belly ached for food, letting out a grotesque sound. How long had it been from the day of the raid was unsure to him. A week seemed most likely. His armor was covered in dirt that he rested in. Grass brushed against his face. It was either dusk or dawn, the sun was raising or setting but what direction, the traumatized Challistalle didn't remember.

"Ugh…" he slowly lifted his body up. When he got to his feet, probably the first time in one week, he noticed all the knights were gone. He didn't care much. Travis was dead, murdered. There was so much pain within him. Holding himself against a dark wood tree he released a long breath. In the moment of silence, an Orcish grunt killed the mood.

Challistalle turned around quickly to see an Orc, with shield and axe, charging at him. Challistalle lost control of his hands. He wasn't sure what happened, but his sword was drawn and the Orc stabbed in the chest critically. The Orc's eyes were inches from his face. Challistalle watched it slowly as it gave its last breath, still very close to his body. It slid off his blade, hitting the ground, scaring a few birds away. The kill had no feeling. Challistalle had no remorse. Another Orc appeared from out of the bushes and trees seconds later.

"Please. I know you want to kill me, but I have an idea that would lead to the fall of San d'Oria" Challistalle explained to the just arriving Orc.

"You fool if you think speaking to me save life!" the Orc roared and pulled out the axe attached to his cheaply made holster.

"Here are the keys to all the gates of San d'Oria" Challistalle tossed a ring with keys hanging on it. The keys clanged as they hit the ground in front of the Orc. Stunned for a second by the shiny object, the Orc looked back to Challistalle.

"Okay, I take you to Vileblooded Vatgit! Death most likely, I warn you!" the Orc picked up the set of keys, eyes still cautiously gazing at the Elvaan as it crouched.

"As if life is worth anything to me now…" Challistalle said to himself as he slowly followed the ugly green skinned Orc.

The flashback was finished and so was Challistalle's speech. "They fed me some disgusting food. Later that day I met with Vatgit and Hajwaj. We crafted our own little plan and I returned to my post as a Temple Knight to set it off. First I murdered the people personally responsible, to make sure there was no chance of Travis being left not avenged. And that is how it is" Challistalle tried his best to hold back any emotion.

Auricant was quiet, leaning against a hut wall. The bowl of water was placed on the ground next to his feet.

"You committed this crime even though you know Travis would totally be against it?" Auricant looked disgusted at Challistalle.

"Travis isn't here to be against it! That's the point! They caused my brother to die!" Challistalle yelled angrily.

"So the lost of a brother caused all this. You know, you are not the only brother in San d'Oria. Imagine the pain they will feel when an Orc comes sweeps a little boy from his family and cut him to pieces. The pain would be unending, just like yours…" Auricant words were deep as he spoke.

"Shut up" Challistalle refused to accept the idea, looking sharply at Auricant.

"There were two boys arguing about who had the most candy yesterday. I saw them just before I headed to the training site in Ordelle's" Auricant recalled the memory. Another gust of autumn's chilling wind filled the room, but it was already cold.

"I said shut up!" Challistalle marched to Auricant, hovering his face over his. He hastily pulled out his weapon.

"Two brothers that live in the Port district are currently having a rivalry to see who can catch the most fish" Auricant looked into his eyes, not even a little bit frightened. Challistalle's head began to fill with regret as Auricant went on. "Three boys all plan on being Royal Knights don't live far from my humble home in the residential district… a brother and a sister that like to run around North San d'Oria causing mischief having a blast while doing it!"

"Gah!" Challistalle roared, pulling away. His sword dropped to the dirt floor. He clutched his head and fell to his knees. "No! No! No! Only they were supposed to be hurt! Not the children!" he cried, "What have I done?!" There was silence after the outburst of hated arguing.

"You betrayed your nation…" Auricant looked down at the broken Elvaan. He picked up Challistalle's sword. Challistalle's eyes stayed shut. Auricant's feet, unhurriedly tapping on the soil towards Challistalle, could be heard. He awaited a coup-de-grace from Auricant, but it never came.

"You don't want to kill me?" Challistalle eyes slowly opened and he looked up at the towering Auricant. The traitor's knees were deep into the dirt.

"What's the point?" Auricant questioned, not wanting an answer. He placed the sword in Challistalle's hands and headed out for the door. Auricant walked down three stairs and through some grass and mud.

"I am going to fix this, somehow" Challistalle got up and called, following Auricant out. His tone was bleeding with guilt.

"Okay, do it" Auricant said turning back and shrugged. He waited for Challistalle to say something, but after a few seconds began to walk further.

"Wait! Take this!" Challistalle called loudly just before he tossed a sword in a nice sheath. Auricant caught it and gazed down at the nice design. Black leather and red threads down the center. He pulled it out to see a masterpiece of a sword: steel blade with golden edges and red leather-wrapped hilt. He put it back in the sheath quickly.

"This is…?" Auricant looked up to the somewhat distant Challistalle.

"Travis's blade. I never used it to kill anybody. I simply couldn't" Challistalle explained. His eyes were slightly watery.

"Thank you. I'll treasure it" Auricant said honestly and lowered his eyes back down to the sheath.

"I don't want forgiveness for what I have done. I am a sinner and I deserve to die. I just want to fix what I have done wrong" Challistalle told Auricant with his eyes weak. Auricant was quiet and then walked away till he was out of sight.

Challistalle quickly pulled out a scroll. It was a warp scroll and he wasted no time using it. With a flash and purple swirl of magic, Challistalle was in front of the Chateau.

Maxamillious' pupils looked at the East Gate nervously. "They are not going to come, right?" a student in armor asked in a feeble tune. A girl and another boy, also wearing armor, simply shrugged.

"Oh my goddess!" a female student cried as she found the dead body of a Temple Knight. This brought the pupils to a panic.

"Someone tell Sir Maxamillious!" the nervous student from before screamed.

Hundredscar Hajwaj stared at the East Gate from a distance. Only a few trees and a pebble were in his way. "The other side has begun battle! We charge in single minute!" Hajwaj roared. In his mind he began a countdown.

"Temple Knights…. I have betrayed you. Yes it was I, Challistalle that betrayed San d'Oria. I am the murderer as well. I have a lot to explain, but so little time to do so. Please understand I was a man driven by rage and revenge. There are only three hundred Orcs attacking us. One hundred of them are coming from East Gate, planning to destroy South San d'Oria with a sneak attack. I will stall them! Please send troops to protect the gate! They will be attacking Ranperre's Gate, but not West Gate! You must not let them enter through the gates!" Challistalle spilled his words to the pearl next to his mouth. He was running to East Gate as fast as he could.

"Challistalle…" it was an Elvaan female's voice: Curilla.

"I am so sorry" Challistalle tried his best to apologize as he began to sob. He quickly tossed to the pearl aside as he sprinted, before listening to any response, as he sprinted. He reached East Gate, ignoring the students as if they were never there, and ran out to East Ronfaure.

The battle was about to begin at Ranperre's Gate. Orcs charged in waves at the small tunnel leading into San d'Oria, swords, spears, and axes in the air. In the back of the horde was Vileblooded Vatgit. Next to him were a few Orcish spell casters. "When Hajwaj falls, we retreat quick" he said quietly to himself as he watched Red-Scar and Vile-Blood clans attack San d'Oria. The first contact was just made, as Baramore reflected the blow of an Orc's axe. A set of archers, twelve with bows and twenty with crossbows fired into the horde from a distance, sniping out a few Orcs and wounding others.

"Ugh!" a Temple Knight hit the ground hard after an Orc threw him down. The Beastman's fist punched the pinned Elvaan's face viscously. His blood spat across the stone floor. Baramore charged the Orc, his black hair becoming wild as he ran. His body pushed him away with his Temple Knight shield and punctured the Orc's heart with swift blade thrust. A white, holy wave of warmth embraced the fallen Elvaan. His wounds became less grave, the blue and black bruises slowly turned to his original skin color. The now cured knight picked himself up, and ran to the back of the pack of Temple Knights to recover.

Orcs spilled into the gate's courtyard where a chaotic melee broke out. Rocks hit the San d'Orian city wall, missing all of the Archers, but one, who was knocked to the ground below, breaking his leg in the fall. Grunts and cries roared through the skirmish. Khristin raced to cast healing spells on the injured knights. She was just one person so even with her best, knights died. Baramore led it all, slashing and shielding himself. He must have downed ten Orcs before he noticed that San d'Oria was winning. The Orcs were being pushed back. More boulders hit the city wall, causing the ground to shake. Finally the Orcs were all dead.

"Here comes another wave!" a lanky archer shouted to below. Baramore sadly heard the news. It was not over yet. 'Who is going to protect East Gate while I am fighting this battle?'

Khristin felt herself getting tired. She was hit with a lightheaded sensation and her arms hurt. She jogged from the courtyard, up two sets of stairs, and sat down against a wall. She felt her eyes get a little heavy and energy back to her body. "Altana please, have mercy on us foolish mortals. Let the sins of the young and the sins of the old be forgiven" she prayed as she rested.

Baramore looked around fanatically. "Where is Khristin!?" he asked loudly.

"She is resting-westing up near the watchtower. She burnt out all her mana, but will be fine a few minutes" the voice came from a Tarutaru.

"Sedal-Godja! You can't be here!" Baramore looked surprised.

"Psh… I think I am a lotaru stronger than you. I think _you_ shouldn't be here" he grimaced bitterly, poking the Elvaan's high belly.

"I am sorry, I didn't mean it like that. You are too important to be lost" Baramore explained himself. Yet another wave of rocks hit the wall.

"I will be okay. You justaru focus on the Orcs" Sedal stretched his arms.

"The wave is closing in! Prepare for battle!" the archer yelled down. All the archers lifted their range weapons and took aim. The sounds of arrows and bolts piecing the air rang loud in Baramore's ears.

"Hajwaj! The Elvaan in front! He wants to speak to you! We kill him?" an Orc scout ran up to the clan leader and informed. Hajwaj thought for a moment as he heard the news.

"Challistalle? What he wants?" Hajwaj asked to himself, as he moved to the front line, "No kill".

Challistalle was in front of an army of untamed, armed Beastmen. They wanted to kill him, becoming impatient as they looked at the East Gate, just behind him. Challistalle had appeared seconds before Hajwaj called for the attack. 'How am I going to do this? I can't stop this group of Orcs. I'll have to take out Hajwaj and as many Orcs with him' Challistalle thought as he looked away from the Orcs' faces.

"Elvaan! What you here for?!" Hajwaj yelled, still behind four lines of Orcs, a lot farther than Challistalle had hoped. Behind Hajwaj were six more lines of soldiers. All in all, about two waves.

"I have changed my mind. You and your disgusting Orc warriors will not be laying a hand on San d'Oria tonight. Never, if I could enforce it" Challistalle said bravely. Only Hajwaj kept his calm with the statement. Orcs roared and howled threats at the Elvaan. He was a dead man.

"You betray me?" the largest Orc of the pack looked bitterly at the lone Temple Knight.

"Yes. You horrible scum, you die tonight!" Challistalle roared. With those words, Challistalle drew his sword and readied his shield.

"Kill him" Hajwaj sourly said with in his controlled tone. He turned to walk away as the wave of Orcs came crashing down to Challistalle. Archers aimed for him.

An arrow pieced Challistalle's armor and sliced his inner-arm. Challistalle almost buckled at the painful sting. Two more arrows missed, landing close to his feet. Challistalle with his left hand pulled out the arrow and cried in pain. He bit his lip and charged at the Orcs, all one hundred and thirty of them. Their forceful war cries became louder and louder at the distance shortened. Challistalle gave a mighty slash with all his brutal might. It pulled him forward as it came down on two Orcs, creating large gashes across their chests. Challistalle slashed and blocked, again and again. With every slash he moved forward. The Orcs were falling left and right, but with one direct slash from an axe across his chest, Challistalle fell to the ground with a cry. His blood sprayed into the air. He was floored as the Orcs surrounded him like wolves ready to feast.

'This is how its going to end. I am going to die like Travis…' Challistalle thought as his laying body was about to be slashed and stabbed to oblivion. As his heart pumped and the adrenaline pumped from his gland into his chest, he felt a feeling. He never felt the sensation before. It gave him strength. As if Altana herself breathed life into Challistalle. He felt his muscles tightened and his legs jumped him back up.

The Orcs leaped forward, weapons in hand. Challistalle ran through all the Orcs in front of him, feeling their attacks scarring his back. Their armor and faces became blurs as he raced forward adamantly. A spear was shoved into his chest and a sword through his ribs, but that didn't pause him. He only killed a few Orcs stampeding through them. For that short moment in time he was invincible and nothing could stop him. His back was full of stabs and slashes. His body was beset with piecing weapons and arrows. Blood rained down from over fifty of his wounds. From a bird's view, a giant mass of green Orcs being divided by one small line. Not an ounce of pain could be felt as he raced to his target: a slow-paced clan leader.

"Hajwaj!" Challistalle cried to the clan leader, quickly grabbing his attention. The truly hundred scarred knight had rushed himself through at least a hundred Orcs. Hajwaj instantly turned around. He was stunned to see the Elvaan only ten feet away from him. Challistalle dropped his shield down to the ground and shot into the air. He held his long sword as if it was a dagger, ready to kill. Landing on the Orc's body, holding himself up high with his feet kicking into the beast's belly and left arm grasping tightly around its neck. Hajwaj eyes saw everything thing slowly: a quick second Challistalle spent shifting his hand around the hilt for a perfect strike, and with strength he thrusts the sword between its eyes. Challistalle's blade impaled Hajwaj's skull. The sound of iron breaking through skull and brain echoed in the ears of all the Orcs. A spray of blood came out from the back of Hajwaj's head along with the edge of the blade. Slowly the chief's back landed on Ronfaure's grass, he was already dead with a sword protruding from his head. Challistalle hovered over the fallen Orc's body while he pulled out the spear and sword stuck into his body without expression. The horde was confounded for a long moment.

An Orcish, ugly beast like the rest, archer dressed in leather armor less than five yards behind Challistalle raised his bow and fired. The arrow pieced Challistalle's heart as it hit its mark. With a moment of sudden pain summoned to his whole body, Challistalle tumbled back as well. His body became numb as his view shifted violently while he hit the ground. That feeling of incredible strength was now gone. His eyes looked straight up at Vana'diel's starry night, but he only saw one thing as his eyes closed for the last time: Travis's warm smile.

In the nearly empty Chateau, a door opened unhurriedly by itself. Footsteps were heard, but nobody to be seen in or near the room. "Grrr…" an Orc growled. 'Its nowhere here… it be in Ranperre's tomb then' Hawkeyed Dnatbat thought to himself. The magical powder on his body started to lose its arcane strength. His body, like pieces of a puzzle coming together, slowly appeared. He looked around one last time, and then reached for bag of powder. Grabbed the powder and threw it out on himself. Bit-by-bit, he disappeared.

Sedal eyed the three catapults intensely. "We gotaru take those big things out!" he called down to Baramore. The Tarutaru was with the archers now, as they constantly aimed and fired into the horde, on top of the bridge like gate. Strong fencing lay in front of them, giving them protection.

"I think you are the best capable to do that" one of the archers said, just before Sedal got tired of waiting for Baramore to respond. Baramore was totally distracted pushing back and hacking away at Orcs.

"Okay-dokay!" Sedal covered his eyes as another boulder pounded at San d'Oria's wall. The wave of pebbles pushed back his flashy cloak's hood back an inch. One of the small, sharp debris tore his cloak's left sleeve. "Grr, they are going to pay-way for that!" he frowned. He put his mitts together nearly in unison and started to chant. A black energy was felt and elemental light poured from the floor he stood on. His half-closed eyes suddenly opened. The spell was finished. '_Aeroga_' he named the spell in his head. A gust of wind, at first light, gathered at the center catapult. Suddenly the wind became razor-sharp and strong. The Orcs and the machines were lifted in the air while being cut up and thrown in all directions. The pieces of the machine and the dead Orcs hit the trees and the ground hard.

"Wow…" the archers looked in awe. The Tarutaru couldn't help but giggle.

From the other side of the battlefield Vatgit looked at the destruction disgustingly. He looked over to an Orcish sniper, dressed much like Dnatbat, grabbing his attention. In an angry tone he ordered something to the archer in an undefined Orcish language: "Get the Tarutaru! Now!". The sniper nodded and ran off into the woods. Running from tree to tree, he saw Sedal-Godja laughing with the archers, while left unseen. He raised his bow, arrow on the string, and directed towards the small cranium.

"Sedal-Godja!" one of his Royal Knight bodyguards yelled to the Tarutaru, from the ground floor. "Sniper aiming for you!" he followed up when Sedal-Godja returned with a confused expression. The arrow was fired aiming for the Black Mage. He turned to see the arrow a second from killing him. His eyes flew back, as his body, but dodging was not possible. Just before the projectile was to hit, a small swirl of flame wrapped around the wooden arrow tipped with an iron arrowhead. It quickly consumed it, throwing the metal off course and only inflicting a slight cut to Sedal's forehead. His body hit the floor from his pointless evasion.

'Thank you _Fire Spikes_' he thought to himself as he covered his wildly beating heart. He looked up to see an Elvaan archer killing the sniper: a headshot.

On the bottom floor, at least fifty Orcs and ten Elvaan had died. Baramore was covered in the blood of dead foes and injured allies. He quickly gave himself another cure spell, burning out the last of his mana as chaos kept on around him. He continued his fight, taking down an Orc with a furious array of swipes. Another Orc swung down its axe, but it was caught in Baramore's shield. The Orc shoved his elbow into Baramore cheek just as quickly, causing him to fall back. They held each other at a stalemate, as Baramore was forced down into a sitting position. With a sudden shift of the Orc's position thanks to a rushing ally, Baramore saw the opposing Beastman's front and drove his sword for a killing blow into the Orc's abdomen.

He picked himself up and watched as even more Orc poured through the tunnel, only a few yards away from him. A slight warmness rubbed against the injured side of his face. It was a cure spell. He turned to see Khristin at the very back casting once again. "Khristin" he smiled warmly, with blood and bruises on his face. A soldier not too far from him was healed quickly enough. The Elvaan turned back to the wave of Orcs. The portion that had already entered was hit with a flood of flame released from Sedal's hands. Some foes were dead, some were barely burnt, and a lot in between.

"This is the last wave! It is huge!" one of the archers called below. Baramore received the news, picked up both his shield and weapon higher, releasing his fatigue, and charged at them once again.

Challistalle's dead body was a very short distance from Hajwaj's. One of the caster Orcs looked at both. "Tell Vileblooded Vatgit" he ordered in Orcish to an Orc in scout's clothing. To the rest of the Orcs, all in either black leather armor or sleeveless vest of the same material, the priest roared "Charge!". With that, all of the Orcs gave a deafening howl. They ran with all their might to East Gate, weapons in hands.

"D-did you hear that?!" one of the pupils with short white hair cried.

"Didn't Challistalle said they were going to attack East Gate?" the girl who discovered the dead body shivered.

"Didn't Challistalle just run past us?" another female said, she had long black hair.

"We are all going to di-!" one of the pupils lost his cool and ran away, but was stopped.

Curilla walked through the secondary gate arches with some forty Temple Knights, and even some Royal Knights, following her. The young students slowly backed away as they covered the entrance. Archers ran into the gatehouse and soon reappeared on top of the wall. The Orcs were in shooting distance within the second.

"Don't let them enter! Crush every single one!" Curilla cheered to the crowd. All of the knights raised there weapons in the air and shouted as well. The archers stop their optimism and began shooting the Orcs. Stopping only a few of them, they still charged the gate. With one shove, at least ten Orcs smashed through the gate, and all of them followed. Curilla was quick to cast a spell of white magic. An aura of light and warmth surrounded her and she swung her hand at the target: the first Orc she saw. A blinding flash burned into its eyes, causing it to scream, stealing its sight away. Curilla rushed forward and slaughtered it with two slashes. The knights engaged the Beastmen and the fight began. The Orcs didn't have the surprise attack but still held strong with numbers.

An Orc was able to pass most of the knights, and was ready to kill one of the students. The skinny, long-eared Elvaan girl was shoved down and the Orc raised its axe in the air to end her life. One of the students charged the Orc ready to bash it with his shield but was smacked away brutally with the Orc's left hand. The girl cried, but the Orc had stopped. A bolt entered its from the right side of its neck and remained lodged in the Orc's neck. The Beastman stood there for a moment choking, then fell on its back. All of the students looked to see who delivered the crossbow shot: Maxamillious mounted on a chocobo wearing a helmet designed for the bird. With a grin, he rode forward. He was in his Temple Knight armor and helm as always with a crossbow in his hand. In his holster was a sword and strapped to his back a wooden staff with a dark brown orb at the end of it, laced with gold. The elemental power of earth glowed around the orb.

"You guys did pretty damn well, especially you Exuinent, trying to save Mervina's life. You can all go now" he smiled and saluted. The students did the same and raced out. Maxamillious turned his stead to the crowd of warring Elvaan and Orcs. The main gate had been busted open, but a back up was raised above. 'If someone could lower that gate, it would stop the Orc's assault for a long enough time for the knights to finish this half-assed mob of idiots' he thought to himself. The switch was behind at least twenty Orcs. Maxamillious shifted his tall neck until he heard a crack and stretched his long arms and fingers. With that, he grabbed on to the chocobo hard and commanded it to charge at the Orcs.

He reached for his sword and swung it out gracefully. An Orc watched helplessly as the traveling Elvaan beheaded it. He did the same for many more Orcs. For the last Orc he grabbed its neck and dragged it with him. He rushed his blade into its throat and dropped it. He jumped off the chocobo and padded on its back. "Good girl, now go back to the stables" he ordered and the bird was off, passing through the battle unhurt. Maxamillious had just past the pack of Orcs, but they noticed him and charged. Archers picked some off, but most of them persisted. Maxamillious dropped his sword and ripped out his staff from its straps. With one swing he shattered the closest Orc's head.

Deflecting multiple shots, he slowly focused for the right moment to attack. As they encircled him, he raised he staff in the air and slammed its long handle to the ground. As it hit the earth, the orb on the end of the weapon exploded with a tan radiance, and a large rune appeared under his feet. The ground below him and the Orcs shook. Suddenly a small earthquake happened below him, only affecting the Orcs close to him. The earth surrounding him split into sections and shifted up violently. The swift upheaval crushed their feet and ankles, causing them to lose their balance. Maxamillious attacked fast, crushing all their skulls with a furious cluster of staff swings. With almost all of them down, it bought him enough time to lower the back-up gate. He ran to the secondary wheel and began to turn it clockwise. The gate hit the ground, severing an Orc's arm off as it did. The outside forces were cut off. The crippled Orc army fell fast. Maxamillious swinging his staff, Curilla with her sword, the archers with their bows and crossbows, the Temple Knights with their swords, and Royal Knights with their spears and great swords. The Orcs fell one by one.

The outside force began to ram the stronger gate. It slowly started to break. The archers turned their attention to threat, and began to unleash an array of bolts and arrows at the raging mob. Projectiles ripping flesh and hitting the ground filled the air. All the Orcs inside were dead. Maxamillious opened the back-up gate and the knights charged the small horde head on. East Gate had been saved.

"Hundredscar Hajwaj has fallen you say?" Vileblooded Vatgit asked, coolly.

"Yes" an Orcish scout told him again. In front of the two were the Orcs fighting their way into Ranperre's Gate.

"I understand" the war chief nodded and pulled out a specially designed horn. It was a buffalo's horn with red paint on it. With a deep breath Vatgit blew into it. A loud noise, almost depressing, was heard. Half the Orcs knew what it meant: Vile-Blood's sign of retreat. All the members of his clan ran away from the gate.

"It was nice working with the Red-Scars" Vatgit said and began to walk away. The scout raced up behind and pulled on Vatgit's arm.

"Retreat not the answer!" the Orc, a member of the Red-Scars, shouted at him, pulling on the fellow Orc's arm. Vatgit stared sickly at the Orc's hand. Within a second, Vatgit ripped out his axe and killed the scout. The Orc's body and head fell to two different places and wave of blood raced into the sky.

Left in chaos, the Red-Scars noticed their friends retreating but kept on fighting. The Orcs stood no chance now. The knights protecting Ranperre's Gate rushed to the weak pack of Orcs ready to finish the battle once and for all.

"Maxamillious, you did great" Curilla said and smiled.

"Thank you" he bowed.

"Could you go inform Baramore of our victory?" she asked.

"No problem. I will be back in a moment" he nodded and ran past the secondary gates. He past a large archway and found himself in the Parade Grounds. He was about to set off to Ranperre's Gate until he heard a footstep, then a few more. He paused for his moment and keened his eyes. "Who's there?!"

"I been figured out" an Orc laughed. With that Dnatbat reappeared. He raised his bow and shot a quick arrow at Maxamillious. The Elvaan barely dodged, causing it to only nick his skin.

"Grrr, bastard!" he frowned and picked himself up from his dodge attempt. He raced to the Orc, but Dnatbat was too quick. Like no Orc he had ever seen before. Maxamillious was suddenly parried with a sharp knife that the Orc had concealed. He fell to the ground and rebounded just as fast. The Orc was gone. He moved a bit further until he noticed a tense pain in his chest.

"P-poison?!" he cried before he fell to the ground. He released his last breath while unconscious.

Khristin heard the cry, at the top of some stairs leading to Ranperre's Gate's battle. She raced to the Parade Grounds to spot a body. She kneeled down and felt his neck. "He is dead," she said to herself as she checked his inexistent pulse. She got up and closed her eyes. She felt warmth and in the darkness and a beam of light rose up. 'This one can still be saved' she began casting a white magic spell when she opened her eyes. After the spell was finished, an aura of light covered his body.

Baramore laid a final blow on yet another Orc. The archers finished the last of the horde. Most of the melee knights were covered in blood, very tired. East Gate was clear and Ranperre's Gate was clear. San d'Oria had been saved.

Balasiel watched calmly from his balcony-like entrance to his house. His eyes blinked slowly. "Well, I guess its over" he muttered, rubbing his chin.

"Balasiel!" a young, male, blond haired Elvaan called, out of breath from just running up a lot of steps. The old Elvaan man jumped at the shout.

"Bah! You startled me! What is it?" he shouted, slightly angry, back to his student.

"The Orcs have been defeated" the student said with a lower tone, a little taken back from the scold.

"Hmm, that's just as I thought" Balasiel said and smiled. He turned back to the streets of South San d'Oria. "You've done good San d'Oria".

A soft hum rang in his ears and got louder and louder. It stopped, and his felt his body again. He slowly opened his eyes to see Khristin arched above him. "Nun Khristin…" he said weakly as he watched the stars above the Hume.

"Fantastic! My Raise spell worked perfectly" she smiled, "This man needs bed rest and fast!".

"So that's how dying feels like" Maxamillious said to himself as two Knights picked him up and carried him the Chateau.

Auricant approached Ranperre's Gate. He saw all the dead Orc bodies around him. "They did it" he released a sign of relief. In front of him, over San d'Oria, the sun began to rise. The dawn had never looked better to the adventurer.

An uneventful day came and past. Maxamillious and Baramore were both awarded medals for their actions. Prayers were given to the fallen knights. Baramore sent his cousin a letter as soon as he could. Auricant explained the whole story to the Temple Knights, Curilla, and Prince Trion. A project to repair the two gates was planned. Maxamillious slept most of the time right after the battle, due to his weakness from being raised.

Out of the whole night twenty-one knights died and no civilians. The Red-Scars were disbanded and the few living members either joined smaller, weaker tribes or joined forces with the even stronger Vile-Bloods.

It was a soft morning in South San d'Oria, just like the day the Orcish threat all began. The kids were back in the streets. The adventurers and merchants were huddling around the Auction house, bidding and selling rapidly. The artisans and crafters were back to work. Everything was back to normal.

"Auricant, you played a big role in this crisis you know. If you had not changed Challistalle's views, I don't know what would have happened to East Gate. He would have never risked his life" Baramore told Auricant. Auricant, Baramore, and a few other Temple Knights were standing around Victory Square. The city was under extra security, but everyone knew the threat was gone.

"I guess…" Auricant said, partly denying the praise.

"Bah! Challistalle is a fool. He betrayed us" one of the Temple Knights criticized.

"True. He did betray us" Baramore said, then silent.

"The way I look at it… we betrayed him" Auricant said and walked away from the knights. At his side, in sheath, was Travis's sword.

The sun lighted his path to the residential area. On the gold-trimmed sword, a blessing was made. The blade would bring Auricant untold strength.


	9. Lu Shang and the King of Thieves

**VANADIEL TRAGEDY  
_Chapter Nine:_**_ Lu Shang and the King of Thieves_

Nice day it was. Shinato opened his eyes slowly, staring at the ceiling of peeling white paint. On his shoddily built bed with broken springs and worn out sheets, Shinato awoke. He gave a loud yawn and pulled his body up, in a sitting position. The Hume's black hair was wild and unshaped. His stomach rumbled. Of course the organ would not get what it wanted: Shinato was a little too poor for breakfast. "By the Goddess, why is it so damn hot in fall?" he mumbled to himself. Nice, hot day it was.

Shinato was quick to put on some commoner clothing: black tee shirt with old blue jeans and brown boots. With a small, wooden comb, he styled his hair in a downward fashion. 'Windsday' Shinato reminded himself, the moon would be light green that night. He yawned loudly before he stepped out his door. The sun was bright as always, burning its light to the city in the middle of a wasteland. Ore Street was full of Galka getting ready to head to work: mining. Picks and sacks in hand they headed to Zeruhn Mines. Ore Street was a poor, aged road with two stories of apartment houses along each side. The upper floor was made of cheap word and iron.

Shinato's eyes couldn't escape one of the Galka's pickaxes. "Has been awhile since…" he muttered under his tired breath. Shinato remembered the walls of ore and rock that he spent so much time beating at with an iron pick. It was cheap pay and hard work, but at the time Shinato was living in poverty.

On the higher floor of the Zeruhn Mines, an area made of bronze walls and floors laid for the miners to rest and work. Shinato was slapped with a flashback thinking back to those halls.

"So Shinato, me and the boys heard you live on Ore Street?" a Hume with slight facial hair oh his chin and a short haircut, blond. His eyes were a light brown. He wore a green vest and pants with tan leather gloves and boots. A white shirt was under his olive vest. The other workers dressed akin to that as well.

"Yah, I'm poor, but inherited the house from an old friend. It's the only place I got to call home" Shinato nodded. He was busy arming himself with some picks, controlling his view of sight. It was five in the morning and the mines had a fog to it. The miners with early shifts were getting ready to do their job.

"With all those…" the Hume said with a disgusted face and moved a little further, "Galka?".

"I wouldn't talk bad about Galkas, buddy" Shinato said as he turned to the Hume and gave him a slight nudge. Shinato's short-fused temper just caught fire.

"Psh, those hairy idio-" the Hume said cockily until a fist walloped his entire right cheek. Two of his teeth, accompanied with some blood, few out of his mouth. He fell back stunned. Before he could think what had happened, he was given another jab to the belly, knocking the wind out of him. Shinato had snapped.

The Hume dropped to the ground and Shinato kneeled down after the body. Punch after punch delivered to the Hume's face, Shinato did not even pause. The other miners, two Galkas and three Humes started to pull him back by grabbing his body and arms. Shinato yelled some random curses and spat at the fallen Hume's much damaged body before he was pulled into the distance.

"Yup… mining sucked a lot" Shinato nodded to himself, breaking from the flashback. A stray cat, with a black coat and white haired underbelly strolled peacefully to Shinato. Shinato crouched down and gently scratched its round head, causing it to purr and brush against his hand softly. The cat couldn't have been older than two years. 'I really want to do something fun'.

In a nest of the Yagudo based in Sarutabaruta's small range of mountains, Giddeus, a Yagudo inquisitor kneeled in front of shrine. With the claws and beaks of the Yagudo, Giddeus was carved out of the mountains of Sarutabaruta itself. Houses and tall idol-like shrines were formed, along with a few streams. The Beastmen would take treks around the seven shrines that stood erected in their small town. It was all to pay service to the ancient demigod Tzee Xicu the Manifest. On the shrine was the sign of the Yagudo, a vertical branch of feathers with four tiers, in red paint.

"Quu Xuchi" a Yagudo's voice called from behind, bathing in the dawn's light.

Quu Xuchi got up slowly. With an x-crossed scar just below his eyes, he turned to see who it was: Zhuu Buxu, current leader of Giddeus. He was slightly older than the average Yagudo; his hide of feathers was somewhat larger and wore a red-bead necklace with the emblem of the Yagudo in steel on the bottom bead.

In the far corner watching from the distance was Zhuu's bodyguard: an even larger Yagudo named Eyy Mon the Ironbreaker. He kept his presence in unbroken peace; soon Quu forgot he was near them.

"Old friend, kawk" the red-kote wearing Yagudo replied with a smile.

"We are hosting a welcoming party in your name, kyah. It is going to happen once you come" Zhuu told him quickly. The rushing water of a river near by filled their ears. Through out the mountain walls of Giddeus were large holes, where the Yagudo's slept and lived.

"Sounds good, I am done with my daily pilgrimage" Quu nodded.

They walked through the courtyards of Giddeus, a maze of tunnels, hidden trap-holes, and small valleys with a few trees. Quu Xuchi spotted a large, stone podium, surrounded by black-feathered Yagudos. "Wow… didn't know my arrival would be so important" Quu looked around to the crowd. Zhuu Buxu led him up a small set of stone stairs to reach the top of the podium. Looking into their eyes, they must have been between thirty and forty Yagudo. Only a handful of the crowds were priests, with red Yagudo emblem fabric over their long beaks and necklaces of five diverse feathers.

"Here is Quu Xuchi! Give your respect to the greatest inquisitor to ever live in the Theomilitary! Kawk!" Zhuu Buxu cheered and the crowd clapped with their talons. Quu Xuchi approached the center of the stage and cleared his throat.

"Hello residents of Giddeus, gawk… I am Quu Xuchi, Chief Inquisitor of the Yagudo Theomilitary. My job is to keep our people pure and always respectful, kyah" he said slowly, but loud, "I am going to test Giddeus' piousness". The crowd simply cheered and listened. Before Quu Xuchi could speak again, a song filled the air its sound. A requiem.

Quu face was filled with confusion. From the crowd, a red flute playing Yagudo marched forward in a slow-paced march. On his back was a large staff with a square flag baring the flag the Beastmen wore twenty years ago in the war. The residents grasped and chaos broke out. "Who do you think you are? Kawk!" Zhuu Buxu roared to the flute player, quickly bringing peace back to the mob.

He was committed to playing his flute then lowered it when the song was complete. Quu Xuchi felt his body shiver and ache. An almost invisible aura of magic covered his body, sealing the curse. His face did not react to the pain though. In a moment he focused his strength and resisted the spell. He had been attacked, but parried it with his will.

"I think I am Hoo Mjuu the Torrent. I think you are Zhuu Buxu the Silent and I think he is Quu Xuchi the Judgment" his voice was calm and spiteful, looking at Zhuu and pointing at Quu. His voice was soft like he was singing.

"Why do you interrupt our ceremony?" Quu Xuchi looked at the bard, slightly offended.

"Why did you kill those two Yagudo soldiers! Gawk!" Hoo Mjuu yelled back ignoring his words, angry, "My friends!"

The crowd went silent, as did Zhuu Buxu. "They were about to kill a defenseless Tarutaru merchant, which is against our laws. I pray that doesn't happen every day here, kyah" Quu Xuchi gave his response swiftly, looking to Hoo Mjuu.

"Then why did you kill your parents, one year ago?" Hoo Mjuu continued, with a bitter grin. Quu Xuchi was flabbergasted. He couldn't speak for moment, and then rested his eyes. The Yagudos just watched the two.

"You are trying to prove something?" Quu Xuchi asked bitterly, looking at the lower birdman.

"Why would Castle Oztroja send a murderer of his own people to help us? I am starting to question their ethics" Hoo Mjuu shrugged as he talked.

"You are to never challenge the word of the Avatar. Unless you are some weakling still loyal to the Shadow Lord! Kawk!" Quu Xuchi almost ready to pounce off the stage, hand grabbing the red hilt of his great katana.

"Well, whatever my answer is" the bard began to walk away, out of sight, "More than half the Yagudos who live here agree one-hundred percent, kawk".

Quu Xuchi gazed at Zhuu Buxu, concerned. He looked to the sun-bearing sky. 'Am I in a land of heretics? Could the rumors of people wanting the Shadow Lord to return be true? He was a false idol' he thought to himself.

Shinato laid his back against a stonewall facing the streets of Bastok Markets. To his right were some stairs that directed down to Gold Street: an area with a Goldsmith's guild, instrument store, and some rich merchants' houses. Bastok Market was a man-made island of stone and iron holding itself up through the ocean. In front of Shinato was a large fountain with a beautiful centerpiece. Behind that was the Auction House, filled with adventurers and merchants. 'Hmm, I wonder where Bleeding Wolf has been these days' Shinato looked to the ground.

"Excuse me" a Galka in full Iron Musketeer armor, a white breastplate and heavy gear with a helmet that hid the face, said nicely as he walked by Shinato almost bumping into him. Two other Musketeers were with him, both Hume, as they escorted a senator. It was a known man, with long red hair braided down to his shoulders. He had black tinted glasses, very small so that they only covered the very center of his eyes. He wore a fancy, sky blue robe with red designs and slops. Shinato knew the name of the mysterious government official: Jud'Oriulo, the extremely quiet senator who always supported wars. It was said that he had strong ties to the Jeunoan science group called the Armathrwn Society. Shinato watched as he passed. Jud'Oriulo turned his barely covered eyes to Shinato, for a moment they watched each other. Then he was gone, along with his guards.

"What a weird vibe I got from that guy…" Shinato said under his breath. The silence in his head broke soon after by a shouting man a few minutes later.

"Do you think you are tough! Want to make five-thousand gil? Then step up and escort a priceless artifact to San d'Oria!" a fat Hume with a hat covering his gray hair. His hat and heavy outfit was a lime green. His face was big and round, with a wide smile.

'Hmmm, there has to be a catch. Five thousand big ones just for playing baby-sitter? Well, I am bored… I'll do it' Shinato debated in his head. He began to walk up to the fat man. "Sir! You got your hero right here!" Shinato shouted, grabbing his attention. His yell was louder than all the random talking by the Auction House.

"Hello adventu-" the older Hume tried to say but was quickly cut off.

"Shinato, and yes I want to do the quest for five-thousand gil" Shinato told him with a smirk.

"Uh, okay! We are meeting at Mines' Gatehouse in about an hour. Don't be late!" the heavy man almost began to scold.

"Yah yah!" Shinato brushed him off and began to walk back to his small house. After crossing a small bridge and making some turns in Mines he walked through Ore Street and entered his house. Shinato donned his heavy blue and white scaled armor. He strapped on his substandard Scythe to his back along with the _Deathbringer_. Slowly he placed on his centurion, blue and white scaled, helmet. 'Finally'.

He waited for a few minutes at the gate; he was the only one apart from the guards there. Then came a Mithra, from seemingly nowhere, in mage clothing: black robe and black slops. Her white hair and cat ears were under a tall hat. It was the legendary Fungus Hat. Its powers were unknown but it was made years ago by concentrating the magic in poison mushrooms. Her hair was short with very light brunette highlights. Her tail hung out, wagging back and forth very slowly.

"So uh, you herrre for the quest too, eh?" the Mithra got close, in an interrogating fashion, giving Shinato a curious eye. Shinato just watched her face for a second, surprised.

"Yes, I am. So I guess we in the same party for it?" Shinato smiled, slanting his head back.

"Yep! My name is Roni Aha. My friends are lazy though. They call me Ronia" she said, partly sighing.

"Okay, Ronia" Shinato laughed, getting Roni Aha annoyed, "My name is Shinato".

"What a plain, borrring name" she shrugged.

"Was that suppose to hurt my fe-" Shinato almost said till he noticed an Elvaan in blue leather-covered chain mail. His straight long black hair shined in the sun's light.

"Hello!" both Shinato and Ronia focused at the Elvaan's fair eyes. He wore a scythe just like Shinato's.

"Hi, my name is Baramunk. I am a Dark Knight, I am sure I can help. Uh… unless you guys are not here for the mission, then I just made myself look very dumb" he was ready to look embarrassed.

"At least he admits it" Ronia laughed. Baramunk eyes keened on the sarcastic Mithra.

"Wait, Dark Knight! How is that possible? Zeid die… disappeared after training me!" Shinato yelled at his soon-to-be companion as if he was some kind of spy.

"You've met the original Dark Knight? You liar" Baramunk rolled his eyes with those words.

"This man who claims to have a dead style of fighting only I can use appears in front of me… and has the balls to call me a liar? This is some kind of dream world" Shinato looked to the ground, confused.

"I am from the school of Dark Knighthood in San d'Oria. My master trained me well in elemental black magic. I can destroy anything with magic alone" Baramunk moved forward, forming a circle with the Mithra and Hume. Ronia just kept quiet, not knowing what they were talking about.

"Damaging elemental magic? What the hell? Dark Magic consist of draining the enemies' magic and body and adding it to yours!" Shinato yelled at him.

"Like some kind of a undead? That's unheard of" Baramunk looked away, not believing.

"You want to go right now!" Shinato lost his composure, getting ready to bring out his weapons.

"Guys! Guys! Break it up! Shesh" Ronia sighed.

"I am not even doing anything…" Baramunk said innocently.

"Shinato…" it was a Galkan voice: Bleeding Wolf's.

"Wolf! You took request too? Ah, cool, at least now I am working with one professional" Shinato smiled to the plain-faced Bleeding Wolf. The Galka slowly walked to the other three of his party.

"You calling me unprrrofessional?" Ronia shook her head at the Hume.

"I don't like this guy one bit…" Baramunk said with a grimace, "far too cocky for his own good".

"Bleeding Wolf, we haven't even left Bastok yet and they are exiling me" Shinato turned his face away in shame.

"You three grow up. I need that money" Bleeding Wolf said simply.

"Why?" Ronia asked, for no reason. Shinato was stunned that some stranger would ask Bleeding Wolf about his reasoning. Shinato couldn't even get an answer out of him.

"Let's just say…" Bleeding Wolf began to say then walked away, as if it was a joke to begin with. Ronia missed out on the humor. Shinato and Baramunk couldn't help but laugh a little bit.

The fat, older Hume man from Markets approached the four, distant from each other. "Hello! Hello! We got some party here. Bleeding Wolf, check. Shinato, check, Baramunk, check. And Ronia-" the was looking through a piece of paper.

"Roni Aha!" the Mithra snarled.

"Roni Aha, check" the Hume said with a corrective tone.

"Please explain why you couldn't just do this via Airship?" Bleeding Wolf asked directly.

"Well due to a terrorist incident which caused the Bastok to Jeuno Airship to fall a few months ago, all passengers can not access any luggage while on the Airship. This would leave our little relic very unguarded and easy to steal. The company behind the request, Bastokian International Storage of Historic Relics, doesn't get any special privileges until our license is passed. That's it in a Quadav's shell" the Hume explained lengthily.

"I see…" was Bleeding Wolf's only response. He covered his eyes from the sun.

"The leader of the organization, the man I work for, is waiting in San d'Oria, by our personal storage house. You will be driven by a wagon and chocobo. The driver, Marcus, is waiting outside. Good luck!" the man finished, and started to walk away, but stopped. "Oh and one more thing… the self-proclaimed King of Thieves if after the relic"

"What is this relic?" Baramunk questioned just before Shinato was about to ask.

"The legendary _Lu Shang's Fishing Rod_! Its priceless" the fat man explained, wearing his green clothes.

"Sounds easy" Shinato nodded back.

"I am not afrrraid of any King of Thieves" Ronia smiled.

"I like to fish" Baramunk said, no one listening.

They walked out the gate to see a wooden wagon with a large cloth roof. In front was a tall Hume with blond hair, spiky, with red-orange trousers and vest on. In front of him were two yellow-feathered Chocobos with rope tying their harnesses to the wagon. "Hello! My name is Marcus. I will be your driver, please get in the back and make yourself comfortable. It's going to be a twelve-hour ride to San d'Oria if we get no intrusions" he explained in his older than appearance sounding voice. The party of four got in and sat on the inner wagon's oak floor. Two crates lay near them, a third that looked very special lying against the back wall. With a loud "Kweh!" from both birds they were off.

Walking through the dusty wasteland full with hills, the wagon went on. A few lizards and birds watch them as they go. No Quadavs were out, even though they passed a burned out camp. Gustaberg was a depressing land without rain and little life. Abandoned windmills filled the area right outside the gate. A land filled with ore and rock with desert like conditions. They reached North Gustaberg, passing some hot pools of water and crabs.

"Shinato, I was speaking to Dalzakk the other day" Bleeding Wolf whispered to the Hume. Before Bleeding Wolf's faint voice, the entire trip had been silent. Shinato nodded. Dalzakk was an adventurer like them, of high ranking as well. Shinato was best friends with him growing up. Now Dalzakk had two homes for his adopted Elvaan daughter and a Galka boy who loves to follow him around, side by side in Markets. "He brought up the topic of someone named Aritomo: A legendary thief who calls himself the King of Thieves. I think this is the guy" Bleeding Wolf finished.

"Bah, Thieves are nothing once you get them face to face" Shinato unconcerned himself.

"This Thief is different. His skills are like a Red Mage and can fight with a whole range of weapons" the Galka with spiky black hair went on, "They say he was a great thief since he escaped from Tavnazia at age fifteen".

"T-Tavnazia? He is from Tavnazia?" Shinato said with directness in his tone, surprising Bleeding Wolf of his sudden attention to the matter.

"Uh, yes or at least that's the rumour has it" Bleeding Wolf said quietly.

"What are yah rrrreading there?" Ronia tilted her head towards Baramunk to get a glimpse of what was on the white sheet of paper, a letter Baramunk was reading.

"My cousin sent it to me. San d'Oria was attacked. I can't believe I missed it. I read it often, cause my disbelief is strong" Baramunk said as he folded the letter and gently placed in his bag of goods.

"So what you arrre you going to do once yah reach San d'Oria?" the Mithra placed he head back.

"I don't know really, I'll figure that out after this little escort" he smiled back to her.

They reached a long bridge that let out of Gustaberg and to Konschtat Highlands. It crossed over a valley and a river. Drachenfall, a giant waterfall left from the wagon, raged beautifully. It was one of the great wonders of the world, giving life to the valley-bound Zeikt Creek. Shinato could only remember his training with Zeid that took place here. The waterfall didn't impress him, as it did Baramunk and Ronia. Bleeding Wolf was just quite the whole time.

Soon enough they were in Konschtat. The grassy hills and bone-white, giant crag became visible after passing through a series of valleys, the Aulgung Pass. The ancients knew the crag as _Dem_. Just like last time Shinato and Bleeding Wolf were here; they saw the herd of wool-covered white sheep and a few windmills. It was peaceful with a gentle wind, a dust storm had gone and past hours earlier. The dirt roads the wagon and chocobos' feet were guided by were slightly spoiled due to the storm. The rider was quiet the whole time directing the two yellow birds forward to Valkrum Dunes.

"Hmm… its quiet" Baramunk whispered. The passengers weren't talking. They looked to the ground or out of the back to see the scenery.

"Too quiet" Shinato giggled, "how cliché…". Baramunk and Ronia smiled and gave laughs as well. Bleeding Wolf just watched them with one eye open. He turned his open eye to the sturdy, six foot long, skinny black case with golden locks. It was a custom-made box for the fishing rod.

A little white calf started to follow the carriage. It had a small snout and beady eyes. Its fluffy coat was just growing in. It was adorable.

"Cute…" the Mithra smiled at the sheep, while adjusting her tall hat.

"Hehe, I'd say so…" Baramunk agreed, now looking to the following baby, "I am guessing Shinato doesn't find animals… cute and adorable".

"You got that rig-" Shinato was about to say before the wagon took a sudden stop. The baby calf had fallen out of sight.

"Marcus what's the deal!" Baramunk called over, not happy about the backlash.

"There is something right on the road… a small basket" the Hume's raspy voice called back. He got out of his rider's seat. Baramunk and Shinato slid out the back, to join the rider to find out what was in the basket. They marched on the dirt road, right up to the wooden weaved square case. Shinato and Baramunk were a few feet away from it as Marcus crouched down and opened it. "Um… nothing" he said and shrugged. Baramunk and Shinato looked blankly for a moment. Then he showed up.

With a single elbow thrust to the face, Marcus flew off the road, hitting the muddy grass. Like a blur, he appeared with the attack. He had been invisible the whole time. Marcus was out cold, but not dead. When they got a good view of the Hume, they noticed his short black bangs leaking out of his red hat. He was skinny, but muscular and attractive. His entire uniform was red, with buckles and a belt. His red chapeau had a feather sticking out. On his holster were an unused, blue steel blade and a metal, long spiked-club with a bright red handle. With breath he introduced himself: "Hello, I am Aritomo, the King of Thieves. The Lu Shang Fishing Rod, place it in my hand". He held his black glove-wearing palm out.

"Is this guy serious?" Shinato barely questioned, offended.

"I guess its time I show you how I fight" Baramunk smiled. Bleeding Wolf and Ronia hopped out now too. All four of their eyes examined the man who had just injured Marcus.

"And I'll show you what a Dark Knight really is" Shinato took out his scythe. Bleeding Wolf didn't plan on touching Aritomo yet, so he barely moved. Baramunk pulled out his scythe, slightly better condition than the Hume's. Ronia was ready to cast a few spells.

"You… are going to fight me?" Aritomo's voice was calm and blank. He withdrew his palm and brushed his dirty blond hair. He almost reached for his sword, but hesitated. 'These guys will not be hard' he thought to himself calmly.

Shinato raced forward and swung as hard as he could. The blade cutting wind filled their ears in a sharp and short-lived sound. Aritomo simply shifted his body back a few inches, avoiding certain death. Shinato's body was pulled forward by his own effort, leaving him open. Aritomo thrust forward with the tip of his right fingers. Each finger stabbed into Shinato's neck. Shinato gasped for air in a moment, then dropped to the ground, like he was shoved. He couldn't stop wheezing, grasping his neck.

"I've never seen Shinato taken down this fast…" Bleeding Wolf looked with almost worry on his face, "One… attack?". Ronia got a chill, but Baramunk didn't hear him as he centered his scythe. The Elvaan started to chant black magic with his hands almost in together, with scythe between them. When he finished a small ball of fire exploded on Aritomo. Just as the flames attacked Aritomo, a dark shadowy version wrapped around it, burning away. Aritomo was never touched.

"Blink!" Ronia shouted to him, confused.

"Actually… Utsusemi, but that doesn't matter" Aritomo smiled. Baramunk became infuriated. Grabbing his weapon, he did the same as Shinato, but used the butt of the wooden handle to block off Aritomo from countering. He slashed away at Aritomo. None hitting him; the one that got close only destroyed another shadowy version. Baramunk began casting another spell in the same position, as Aritomo was ten feet away. Suddenly a strange sensation filled his body and he stopped casting. He became numb for a moment and couldn't move. His brain went blank and he was perfectly still. Two magical, orange shaded rings of light tied around Baramunk's body before disappearing. They emitted the strange, stunning feeling. He couldn't even breathe for a moment. As of time had stopped. With the given chance Aritomo yanked down Baramunk's arm to pull down his body.. The stunning feeling went away as Aritomo held him down.

"Stay down" he said delivering a kick to the back of his neck, knocking him out. Baramunk had been defeated. Aritomo, literally standing on Baramunk's body, was shoved to the ground: a revived Shinato wanted revenge.

"I don't know what you did… but it hurt… like hell. Before I smash your face in, I have a question…" Shinato rubbed his neck as he said. The moment was still. Aritomo was sitting on the ground a few feet away from Shinato.

"What?" Aritomo got to his feet, quickly.

"What happened to…" Shinato tried to say, but couldn't get the words out of his mouth, "Forget it. Let's go". Aritomo smiled, as he was ready to knock out the second Dark Knight. Shinato cast a spell, in the same way Baramunk did. The air around Aritomo became tight, almost like a vacuum. Without thinking, Aritomo felt his soul being drained. In a large clump, a ball of purple light busted out of his chest without causing a small wound and flew into Shinato's. The Hume embraced his stolen energy as curing spell. An old scar on Aritomo's left hand began to bleed.

"That was annoying…" Aritomo frowned. He ran forward rushing his knee at the Dark Knight. Moving his head, Shinato was able to dodge the high knee kick. Shinato slashed forward again and again. Aritomo was too quick and read his moves easily. Aritomo grasped the scythe's handle just before the blade and swung him into the ground. Shinato landed on his back into the dirt and grass. Before he could finish anything, Aritomo was forced to dodge yet another attack from Shinato, who pulled out the _Deathbringer_. Shinato had more skill with the black blade, his thrusts and slashes were quick. Giving all he had, he landed a dead on cut into Aritomo's shoulder. Before even be happy about his attack, he noticed something wrong. The area around the wound turned to stone, as if Aritomo was a rock golem.

"Stone Skin spell!" Ronia growled. Both her and Bleeding Wolf watch Shinato give his best. Shinato heard Ronia's warning and gave a frown. He knew what the spell was: turns one skin to stone just as they are attacked.

Aritomo grabbed Shinato by his neck and threw him back. The stone appearance disappeared, but the King of Thieves' coat was ripped "This coat is worth more than your life… but you serve as a good opponent. I'd like to fight you again, when you get better" Aritomo smiled. With that he cast a spell. A slow, depressing sound filled Shinato's ears. He felt his eyes get heavy and head become less active. He blacked out, falling back. "Have a good rest" Aritomo said to the sleeping Shinato. He turned to the Galka and Mithra.

"Your shadows won't protect you if I blow up everything around you!" Ronia roared and cast spell as soon as she could. '_Firaga_' she planned for the spell.

"You talk too much…" Aritomo complained, he cast his own spell, twice as fast. With a shining light flashing in her face, Ronia felt her mouth shut. Her spell was canceled, as she couldn't complete the chant. She tried to yell out in confusion, but it only came out as a smothered cry. Ronia was useless now. She could not cast without speaking.

"You are quite good" Bleeding Wolf complimented.

"Thank you" Aritomo nodded, "Could you give me what I seek?".

"Sure, wouldn't be a problem" Bleeding Wolf nodded his head. Ronia was shocked. The Galka jumped on to the wagon, grabbed the black box, and jumped off. He slowly walked to Aritomo. Ronia held him back, screaming with her mouth closed, but Bleeding Wolf gently shoved her back, causing her to hit the ground. Aritomo grabbed the black box.

"At least you are smart" the thief smiled.

"You know we going to fight later today, right?" the Galka looked deep into the Hume's eyes.

"Really no need, now that I have this" the Hume smiled, holding it up. "Well I'll be off" he said and waved goodbye. Just as he was leaving, Ronia voice became free.

"What the hell!" she screamed at the Galka.

"What?" Bleeding Wolf looked at her angry face.

"The box! You gave him the box!" she yelled angry.

"Well, the old man in Bastok never said to deliver a box" he smiled at her.

"But, the Lu Shang rod!" she was getting frustrated.

"Is inside the wagon… it was never in the box" with those words, Ronia was puzzled, but no longer angry.

"Weren't you curious why they would bring two other crates on this trip? The Lu Shang fishing rod is in one of them. Its real box, in the other" Bleeding Wolf explained.

Baramunk and Shinato got up after a moment. "What the hell… why do I have a headache?" Baramunk rubbed his head.

"You got the crap kicked out of you, that's why" Ronia laughed.

"I lost the fight?" Shinato was sad for a moment.

"He put you to sleep with a spell, if that makes you happy" Ronia informed him. Shinato's expression didn't change.

"Did he get the fishing rod?" Baramunk asked.

"No, but he got the box" Bleeding Wolf said, as he jumped on to the wagon. He tore open the crates. He put the Lu Shang in its fishing box.

"So we thought a dummy was the real thing, eh?" Shinato asked, unanswered, as he too hopped on to the wagon.

'I can't believe I was defeated so easily. Next time I will kick that cocky Hume's ass… both of them' Baramunk thought to himself, in silence.

Ronia and Baramunk revived the fallen Marcus and he was unhurt. After a short discussion, they decided to head through the dunes, and complete the quest.

"You know… he is going to be back for the fishing rod right? And he is probably going to beat us up if we don't have a plan" Bleeding Wolf told the other three.

"Hmm, so a battle plan" Shinato approved.

"I got a good one to protect the fishing rod" Ronia smiled brightly.

"I like to fish" Baramunk said, no one listening.

The wagon pulled into the Valkurm Dunes. To the east of the sandy strip of land, was a small town named Selbina. They couldn't stop there, but Shinato vowed to once. Valkurm Dunes was hot and bright. Its sand and tropical trees seemed out of place with most of Quon. Giant flies and even gangs of Goblins roamed these deserts. Shinato had been here once before, a long, long time ago. They rid in the hot sands, without error.

They drove into a short cave. The heat didn't bother the Chocobos, but the cold shade seemed to please them just a bit. Ronia, Shinato, Bleeding Wolf, and Baramunk had finished the plan. It was flawless in their minds, but all of them saw and felt how powerful Aritomo was. In little more than an hour, they left the dunes.

Now in La Theine Plateau, the valleys and trees became numerous. Sand was replaced with grass and dirt. They saw another crag; this one was named '_Holla_' by ancient text. "So what are you going to spend your money on?" Ronia asked, curiously.

"I think… I will buy a new scythe with it. Do some more adventuring, and make some more money, more efficient" Baramunk smiled.

"Hmm… I'll spend it on… I'll probably just waste it actually, on alcohol" Shinato laughed. Bleeding Wolf ignored the question.

"We are just about at Ronfaure! Close to San d'Oria!" the driver shouted back. It had been at least four hours since the fight with Aritomo, their wounds healed.

As they left the dale filled land, the trees got more common. Before they could really notice the change, they were in the woods. The mighty trees towered the party and their cart. Everything was darker, as the sun was barely getting by the leaves. Some of the more open areas of the woods shed light. As they traveled the path they noticed tiny birds and rabbits inhabiting the woodland.

"Its quiet…" Bleeding Wolf smirked.

"Too quiet…" Baramunk laughed. Ronia looked dead into Shinato's eyes.

"Don't mess up, alrrright?" she warned him.

"Psh, no need to worry" Shinato smiled.

They were getting closer and closer to San d'Oria. They passed a large lake and even an outpost. A second passed before they noticed something wrong.

"Marcus! I think you are making a wrong turn!" Baramunk yelled loudly to the driver, there was no response.

"Do you think…?" Shinato didn't need to finish his sentence as he stood up.

"I'll check with you…" Ronia said and got up as well. They hoped off, side by side, to check the driver's seat. There was a tied up Marcus, and a grinning Aritomo waiting for them to appear.

"Hello, my guests. Let's do this one more time" he said with a smile, once the running Mithra and Hume came into sight. His coat was repaired. The spiky club and fancy sword still were at his side. With a sudden gesture, the Chocobo's were let free and ran off. Aritomo slid off the side of the seat and walked back a few yards. Shinato quickly grabbed Marcus and untied him.

"I'll go to San d'Oria to get help!" Marcus said, as he was ready to run.

"No need, but get somewhere safe" Shinato ordered, and Marcus went off running. "Ronia go get the others. Don't worry, its working" he turned to her, then to Aritomo. "Tavnazia, huh?" the Hume spoke to the other in a calm tone.

"Yes… how did you know that?" Aritomo looked questionably at the Dark Knight.

"Rumor on the streets… were you there when it was blown to bits?" Shinato asked like they were not enemies at all, but two common people chatting about a recent event.

"Yes… it was horrible… Orcs flooded the walls of the Marquisate, killing everybody. Child, elder, royalty, or women, it didn't matter to them" he began explaining. "The horror lasted for hours. Behemoths entered the walls and crushed any army we had. Then it happened" Aritomo looked to the ground. A white flash, and then everything was gone. Land, water, people, Beastmen, buildings, and streets whipped away in an instant, total oblivion. Aritomo shivered, but was quick to regain his cool.

"What happened?" Shinato moved forward, slightly.

"Why do you ask?" Aritomo looked back to him. Shinato's features seemed a little clearer to him. 'Just who is this Dark Knight?'

"I… had family there" Shinato turned to his right. Baramunk and Ronia approached slowly, by the side of the wagon, hidden from Aritomo.

"Did you-" Aritomo said as he noticed them. He ended his thoughts. "Okay, no more chit-chat. Hand over the fishing rod again, this time for real" he said, his face was deadpan. Shinato brought his scythe to hand. Bleeding Wolf appeared behind the Dark Knight.

"Hmm, going to attack all at once? Not if I can do something about that…" Aritomo said as he started to cast. Ronia couldn't recognize the spell. Suddenly a magical seal appeared on three of their feet, leaving only Shinato. "And for you… good night" Aritomo cast a spell of sleep once again on the Dark Knight. Shinato felt the sensation of tiredness, his eyes closing. Within a second later, his eyes blinked open. "What the hell?" Aritomo said, surprised.

"Hard to sleep when you've been poisoned" Shinato smiled and coughed.

"You mean… you let Ronia poison you! That's maddening… don't you feel the terrible pain?" Aritomo questioned at the Dark Knight.

"I've had better days…" Shinato gave that as his war cry and was off. His first attack was a whirlwind of a slash, destroying three of Aritomo's shadows at once, while the thief barely got away; sliding his feet in the dirt, bringing up a small cloud of it into the air. Shinato didn't give him a second to recover as he scythed up, cutting into Aritomo's left arm, breaking through his Stone Skin spell.

"Argh!" Aritomo grabbed his arm, in shock. Shinato let another array of swipes, but Aritomo ended it by grabbing the handle and taking it away. He held it up, ready to use it. Shinato retreated, reaching for his _Deathbringer_. Aritomo let out a cure spell, healing his wound. The stolen scythe and great sword clashed in a tied match. Both of them retracted their weapons and slashed again, and again. Their weapons kept on getting caught into each other. Aritomo tossed the scythe and pulled his azure blade and gold-hilted sword out. They met with force, but Aritomo was able to land a stab into Shinato chest, not deep at all. Given the advantage, Aritomo threw the Hume away. While on the ground, Aritomo quickly chanted a spell of _Bind_. Shinato was trapped to the ground.

"Don't forget about me!" Baramunk roared as he slashed his scythe at Aritomo. Aritomo blocked the blade with his. Baramunk shifted the end of the handle to smack Aritomo in the face. The Red Mage fell to the ground but quickly returned to his feet. His swordsmanship was fast and furious. Throughout the course of the melee, Baramunk received many wounds as he tried to parry, and counter with his own attacks. Baramunk was quick to let out a spell of thunder at Aritomo. With a short chant, a large thunderbolt hit Aritomo's back. The Red Mage gave a cry, and shoved his body into the Elvaan's. Baramunk was knocked the ground as Aritomo stabbed into him. The Elvaan pummeled the Hume's right cheek with his fist as he fell. Aritomo, knocked away, swiftly began to cast a spell. A shrieking sound grew loud and a light green aura burned Baramunk's skin. Suddenly the air of Baramunk's lunges emptied and he couldn't breath. Baramunk grabbed his chest as he began to choke. A large wave of fire engulfed Aritomo and the spell on Baramunk ended. With a hurried slash from Aritomo, the flames departed and burned out. His Red Mag uniform was faintly burnt.

"Damn the Black Mage!" Aritomo cried and charged at Ronia. Ronia panicked for a second as Aritomo slammed her against the wooden wagon, shaking the wagon, holding her up by her coat with his left hand then throwing her to the ground. She cried as she landed on her tail. He cast a spell of silence on the Mithra, as before. Shinato grabbed Aritomo by the hair, from behind, and pulled him to the ground. In another direction, Aritomo's red hat flew to the dirt floor wildly. Shinato raised his sword up and stabbed down to Aritomo, but the Hume caught it with both hands. He rolled away, picking up the sword he dropped. Shinato and Aritomo dueled again.

Shinato's scythe slashed to the right, blocked. Aritomo punched forward, pounding Shinato the ground. He delivered a kick to the side of the fellow Hume's head. Shinato, with the dirt on his face, slashed his scythe up, cutting Aritomo and his outfit up the center. Aritomo retreated back slowly as he felt he bleeding abdomen. Shinato got back to his feet and they continued the fight. They hacked at each other, leaving no seriously damaging blows. Shinato knocked Aritomo's sword away with a quick parry. Aritomo, panicked, shoved his palm into Shinato's stomach, knocking the wind of him. He grabbed Shinato's helmet and pulled it off. With all his force, Aritomo shoved knee into Shinato's head. The Dark Knight was bleeding as he fell back to the ground.

Ronia started to chant again, with the enfeebling silence magic off her. She finished, summoning a giant stone. It came down on Aritomo knocking him back. Baramunk, right behind the just-attacked Aritomo, slashed at his back. Aritomo felt the blade pierce and slash his skin. He gave a kick to the back of Baramunk's knees, sweeping him off his feet. Aritomo chanted another black magic spell. A dark purple aura absorbed him with a shrieking sound. He was gone. Ronia and Baramunk looked around franticly.

He appeared standing upon a strong branch of an aged oak tree several yards away. He looked at the three with an expression of frustration. His hair was now free. The front and back of his coat was ripped, and he was bleeding from the wounds inflicted. "Who are you people?" Aritomo couldn't help but ask.

Shinato slowly got to his feet and rubbed his head. "None of yah damn business!" the Dark Knight taunted. Baramunk and Ronia agreed, smiling.

"Apparently you have taken my mercy for granted. Not once has my prey gotten away from me. I've never lost…" Aritomo looked down, from the thick, sturdy branch he stood on, "I've stolen from Orc warlords, Yagudo High priests, Quadav generals, San d'Orian royalty, Windurstian scribes, and Bastokian musketeers! Not a single one posed a challenge! It was easy! I've stolen from the greatest dragons and demons of the land! Not once have I failed! And… and I won't let some half-assed baby sitting squad outdo me!". Aritomo ripped out his spiked club. "They say this club is worth more than a thousand bricks of gold… and you are about to face its power. Good day" he calmed his tone. A second past, and they watched him focus. He cast a short spell and warped like before.

Seven thumps were heard and Ronia fell to the ground. It had been the sound of a bludgeon beating flesh. Shinato and Baramunk spun around quickly. Ronia was too stunned to feel the pain instantly. More attacks were heard and it was Shinato who had fallen victim. Baramunk stood, not shaking. "Try it…" he smiled.

Ronia and Shinato lay on the ground, aching with pain. The attacks had been so fast, almost as if Aritomo had eight-hands. Baramunk blinked for a second, but he heard him warping in behind him. Aritomo raised the club to hit Baramunk. Baramunk smiled as he spun around as fast as he could, swinging his scythe. Cutting everything around him, Aritomo was slashed away, spilling his blood into the air. With Aritomo's blood, chopped grass flew wildly in a tiny tornado around the Elvaan. The collected cuts now made a cross on Aritomo's chest.

"Argh!" Aritomo grasped his wound. Baramunk charged forward to finish the match. Aritomo couldn't express his frustration in words. He screamed loud into the air and swung his club furiously. For each swing he made, seven or eight actually attacks landed, like he recalled the club back and hit him again that many times in an instant. Baramunk felt the blows to his face, back, ribs, and knees. He coughed out blood and fell to his knees, then to his side.

Aritomo was out of breath and grabbed his multiple wounds. The three adventurers had fallen, once again. "So that's that…" the Hume smiled, but then a thought hit his head. 'Wasn't there a Galka?' he thought and began to swiftly peek all around the woods. Before he could say anything, a large fist punched into the side of his head. Aritomo flew into the dirt road, sliding.

Aritomo was fast to get back up, his ripped coat now tarnished with dirt. Bleeding Wolf had appeared. He brushed his black, spiky hair back. His wool doublet of tan and white colors and his black slacks stole Aritomo's entire attention. "Sorry for using your trick" he said with no emotion.

"You really think you can do something that your friends couldn't?" Aritomo asked pointlessly, casting a cure spell on himself.

"Who said they were my friends?" the Galka stretched his limbs. He was getting ready to fight. Shinato heard the comment. He gazed at his '_friend_'s face. He was speechless. Bleeding Wolf didn't notice him and just looked at the King of Thieves.

Aritomo let out a sigh. "Just because you are nearly double my size, you think you stand a chance? Get ready for a deep lesion to your silly Galka pride" he spat blood to the ground. Bleeding Wolf looked down to his right palm. He focused for a long moment, leaving Aritomo confused. A wind blew past Aritomo and whirled around Bleeding Wolf. With that the tension erupted causing a loud sound of energy. Bleeding Wolf's muscles grew and debris as pebbles and stones shattered into the air. An aura of power, like a distorting wave of heat, consumed the Galka. The ground he stood on trembled slightly. He swung his hand back. A faint light glowed on his palm. It grew, bigger and bigger. Soon it consumed his entire hand.

"You can have this" he said lightly. He punched forward, into the air and the ball of light was released. Flying through the air, Aritomo delayed his dodge, studying it. Within a second from impact, he ducted to the ground. The ball continued, hitting a study tree. A loud boom echoed the forest as the truck was blown to chunks and the upper portion of the tree swung to the ground.

"Impressive" Aritomo looked at the ruined plant, "Never seen a Chi blast that strong before, and so quick". He turned to where Bleeding Wolf was, but the Galka was missing. A flying kick came at his face, giving Aritomo little time to block. Aritomo pressed forearms against the kick, but was overpowered. His boots slid back into the dirt. He pulled out his sword, swinging as he did. Bleeding Wolf was in front of him ready to punch and kick. Aritomo stabbed forward and made a direct hit into Bleeding Wolf's abdomen, breaking through the flesh and entering deep. Bleeding Wolf didn't show any pain, but strode forward and landed a forceful punch into Aritomo's upper chest. Then he let out another one, to the side of Aritomo's ribs. Aritomo retreated quickly, exhaling loudly and bleeding from the mouth.

Bleeding Wolf continued his pursuit, swinging down his heel above Aritomo's head, but the Red Mage barely dodged. Aritomo couldn't help but feel powerless. He delivered a slash across the Galka's doublet, scratching his chest. Bleeding Wolf let out a howl of pain, his first sign of injury. The pain did not stall him however; he forced his elbow into the lowly in size Hume's chest. The force knocked him back. Aritomo quickly released a black magic spell at the Monk. A chilling feeling covered Bleeding Wolf's body. His fingers became numb and frost emitted from his skin. He shivered painfully. Bleeding Wolf had never been so cold. Aritomo smiled as he controlled the temperature of his body. Bleeding Wolf focused all he could, and stepped closer to his adversary. Then another step, as he felt the spell lifted. His body began to burn with the sense of his own strength and sweat, dispelling the frosting effect. The ball of light appeared around his right palm again, faster than Aritomo could realize. He threw it forward, hitting Aritomo with the massive amount of will energy. The Hume flew into the air, being stopped by the trunk of a tree. He cried in pain.

"What the hell was that" he collapsed to his knees. 'This one… is a lot stronger than the others' he looked up to the Galka. Aritomo's sword was out of reach. He pulled out his club quickly.

"The mythical _Kraken Rod_" Bleeding Wolf said as he gazed at Aritomo's weapon.

"So you know… that his weapon can and will crush you" Aritomo picked himself up with help of the tree next to him. Bleeding Wolf didn't answer. They charged at each other, with swings and punches. Bleeding Wolf couldn't believe what he was feeling, like an infinite amount of hits. Even his rock hard body was going to fail. He thrust his shoulder forward, crashing into Aritomo. It was too late, Bleeding Wolf collapsed to the ground, incredibly wounded. Aritomo backed off slowly. Bleeding Wolf was able to get up to one knee.

"Oh Altana! Give up!" Aritomo commanded and looked in disbelief. Bleeding Wolf was bleeding from his forehead and bruised all over. His doublet was tore apart.

"That… was nothing" he said, a bit woozy. Bleeding Wolf hurried to pick himself up, but his exhausted body wouldn't let him.

'I got to… I got to…' Baramunk couldn't stop shaking, as he lay defeated on the ground. He looked up to the close by Aritomo. 'Bleeding Wolf can't lose'.

"I will just finish you off…" Aritomo slowly moved forward to do so. He was ready to bash in his Galka opponent's skull. Within an instant, Baramunk got to his feet and rammed into him. Aritomo, while falling back, grabbed the Elvaan's left arm and held him down. He pushed him deeper into the dirt. Baramunk was pinned to the ground, facing down, and his left arm held up backwards, twisted.

"Get off of me!" Baramunk cried up. Bleeding Wolf helplessly watch his Elvaan companion being man-handled.

"I hope you enjoyed your left arm" Aritomo said lightly, hiding his intense anger. With that he pulled it back. A snap echoed through the woods. Baramunk let out a horrific bellow. Aritomo had snapped Baramunk's elbow out of place. Bleeding Wolf was stunned and the burning sensation of anger burned throughout his body. His stolid facial expression was gone. Aritomo dropped Baramunk's dead arm to the ground, hitting the grassy floor with no resistance. Baramunk bit his lip as hard as he could. He released a moan as the pain was intense. Bleeding Wolf was out of his mind with fury. Aritomo gave a slight kick to Baramunk's broken arm. Shinato and Ronia watched in horror, as did Bleeding Wolf. The Elvaan let out another cry.

"You… you scum-eating piece of crap! I am going to break you into countless pieces" Bleeding Wolf roared and stepped up. Aritomo looked at the Galka with little concern. "Prepare for the beating of your life!" he shouted and ran forward to kill.

**You shall be burned by the rage that controls you.**

"Dogs never learn" Aritomo signed and readied his metallic mace.

They met each other in a tied strike of weapon and fist; Aritomo and Bleeding Wolf continued the battle. Something was different as Aritomo could notice. Bleeding Wolf fists were almost invisible, moving so fast. He was actually punching away each strike of Kraken Club, an even match. "Faster!" Aritomo was stunned as he felt Bleeding Wolf make an impact into his chest, pushing him back. The Kraken Club's speed had been outmatched and parried.

'The last time I saw Bleeding Wolf act like this…' Shinato recalled in his mind, deep in thought and pain.

Aritomo tried his best, but Bleeding Wolf was attacking with unrivaled speed and stamina. 'How could… this Galka be so fast and strong?" Aritomo's mind echoed as he flew back a few feet to the ground. Shinato and Ronia watched astonished. The King of Thieves was quick to get up, but very disoriented.

"Now! Do it, Shinato!" Bleeding Wolf shouted, while Aritomo was still unbalanced. Shinato's pain disappeared and was ready to fight without hesitation. He ran up, grabbing Baramunk's scythe as he did. Aritomo only just turned around to see Shinato raising his friend's weapon in the air. A draining feeling made Aritomo shiver as Shinato and Bleeding Wolf flanked him. A ball of darkness formed at Aritomo's half turned back

'To harvest one's sins and use them against you' Shinato focused his mind. He slashed the orb of evil and dread exploding on Aritomo. Shinato's blade cut into him as the darkness burned his body. Bleeding Wolf counted to three in his mind. With that he gave two punches and a kick to Aritomo almost instantly, all on his back or sides. Each attack caused him to wail and ache. Energy flowed through the woods, with its axis emitting from Aritomo. A giant spark of electricity burned through out Aritomo's body. He gave another loud cry, almost collapsing. The large ball of electricity stayed alive all around the beaten King of Thieves.

"Ronia! Give the final blow!" Bleeding Wolf ordered. Ronia focused. She watched the Hume. The aura around him, it was clear to her. A thread-thin yellow line divided down the middle, like a door about to open. It was apart of some larger flow of electricity. She chanted a few words and released a spell of lightning, aimed for the very center: the vertical yellow line. As it impacted on Aritomo, an explosion of voltage erupted as the yellow line expanded, opening into a gate from the plane of thunder elemental magic: a black void pumping thunder into the material realm. Aritomo's scream was silent compared to the violently earsplitting shriek of the thunder. Shinato and Bleeding Wolf were blown back at the might, but unhurt. The radiant elemental aura of destruction disappeared. The fight was over. With the burst of magic, Aritomo fell to the ground. His dead-like face and eyes watched the fatigued Bleeding Wolf. His coat had all but been blown to pieces, with the remaining parts burnt. Everything was quiet for a moment, as the fallen Aritomo's body rested on the ground, between Shinato and Bleeding Wolf.

Bleeding Wolf sat back and so did Shinato. Ronia gave a large sigh of relief. Aritomo's mouth spilled a painful moan. Lifting the elbows up, palms on the ground, he started to push himself up. He focused all his will, and jumped up. He could barely stand, but he was. "No way…" Ronia jumped back.

"Damn it!" Bleeding Wolf cried, getting to his feet. Aritomo kicked him down, preventing him. With each movement Aritomo felt pain throughout his body. He cast a spell of sleep on Shinato, now without the poisonous magic, and Ronia. His spells were done nearly instantly. Both of them fell to the ground, sleeping. He paid no attention to the lifeless Baramunk. Bleeding Wolf retreated a few feet and got ready to fight again.

"No… I am tired of this" Aritomo said slowly, in pain. He grabbed his ribs with his left hand, ready to only fight with his right arm. He began to chant another black magic spell. A light purple aura covered Bleeding Wolf's body and disappeared. Electricity filled Bleeding Wolf's veins, as soon as the aura vanished. He was in shock as he felt his body tremble without control. He couldn't think straight. The pain was dreadful.

"Hard to resist a spell, when your mind is totally focused on the pain" Aritomo said and grinned with his bloody mouth. He cast one last white magic spell. Bleeding Wolf felt his muscles tighten. He couldn't move his forearms or knees. "Enjoy being paralyzed" Aritomo taunted as he paced to the wagon. He grasped a black box, like the one before, with gold locks. He opened it hastily, and checked what was inside: an ancient fishing rod of divine wood and shiny string.

"Yup this is it…" Aritomo wiped the sweat from his head and closed the box.

"We are going to meet again…" Bleeding Wolf warned angrily, pain in his voice, causing Aritomo to focus his sight on him.

"I hope we do. Next time we fight one on one, to the end. Then I'll prove to you I am the strongest" he smiled, "Start training". He cast the spell _Warp_ and was gone. The woods were quiet, after the large storm of battle. They had lost.

A few minutes passed. Ronia and Shinato awoke. Bleeding Wolf was lifted of the two curses bestowed to his body. Baramunk's arm was wrapped in a soft cloth. The morale was inexistent.

"Winning isn't everything… don't worrrry about it" Ronia said to the quiet crowd.

"I know. It's just that… we let that thief get a priceless relic" Baramunk sighed. Shinato didn't speak.

Bleeding Wolf's words echoed in his mind: _"Who said they were my friends?"_. 'Did he really mean that?' he looked annoyed at the Galka, but Bleeding Wolf was busy looking east, towards San d'Oria.

"Let's head to San d'Oria" Bleeding Wolf ditched the wagon. The three began to follow as the Monk began to walk. Their wounds still hurt, especially Baramunk's. But outside the Elvaan's, none of the damage was serious.

"Home is home, defeated or not. I wonder what Baramore will say when he sees this arm of mine" Baramunk laughed.

"Hehe, I am happy you aren't letting yourrrself get down" the Mithra smiled to Baramunk.

The walk to the city was silent. The big trees watched in peace, dropping their leaves. One could tell that the Orc's offensive strength had dropped since the attack on the city. As they approached San d'Oria's Ranperre's Gate, Baramunk was confounded. It was partly demolished and being rebuilt. "Holy crap! What did I miss?" he gazed at the wall.

"Nothing important" Shinato kid. He left his disappointed mood at the wagon. They entered the gates. Two knights met them, to Baramunk's dismay that neither of them was Baramore. After the party described their troubles and their reasons, Marcus showed up. He was sadden to hear the thief stole the rod, but not surprised.

"Come on guys, my boss wants to speak with you" he said with his raspy voice.

"I hope we are not in trouble" Ronia sighed, "I've had enough crap go bad today".

"I think we can all agree with that, Roni Aha" Baramunk laughed. Ronia was a bit surprised the Elvaan remembered her real name.

Marcus led them through Laborman's Way. It was the northern most part of North San d'Oria. It was also the liveliest street of the district. The road had two floors, and was built on top of water. Its top floor was made of strong, tan wood and gray brick stone; as the bottom floor and left side of the upper area was just like the rest of San d'Oria. The Blacksmith and Carpenter's guilds were based in that part of town as well. Passing a few kids and busy Elvaans, they ran down a few stairs at the end of the street.

They stood in Port San d'Oria. It was a port off the lake that the city lived on. It was totally in housed, like a large cave of stone bricks and wood. The sound of an airship flying out of the docks could be heard in any part of the district. An auction house, just as busy as some others, was also heard from the stairway entrance. They didn't need to get far into the dungeon like district to see a chubby, yet tall Elvaan. He has dead, white hair and a large nose like a bird's beak. He wore a light blue aketon, half cut off, and a set of black slacks. He waved at the arrival of the adventurers. Marcus walked away, once they reached him.

"Hello, my name is Avagratis" the old Elvaan bowed.

"I wouldn't be so happy…" Bleeding Wolf frowned.

"It was stolen right? I know" Avagratis said with a smile.

"How?" Ronia questioned.

"You see… I paid Aritomo to steal the fishing rod" he said and looked a little embarrassed, "I paid him less than all of you together. I save money and keep my fishing rod safe, it was a good deal". The old Elvaan revealed the black box.

"That's freaking ridiculous!" Shinato was annoyed. Bleeding Wolf looked spitefully at Avagratis.

"That's business" Avagratis laughed.

"Oh really?" a voice familiar to Baramunk called from behind. It was Baramore in his white Temple Knight armor, shield and sword included. The old man flinched. "You know its illegal to pay someone to commit a crime, even if it is against yourself" the Temple Knight went on.

"Cousin!" Baramunk cheered at the sight.

"I see that you broke your arm" Baramore said and eyed the old man.

"He wasn't… I… Oh dear no" Avagratis began to sweat and couldn't breath well.

"Don't worry I am a reasonable man. I know you are extremely wealthy. It would be a shame if you got sent to prison. So you should pay a fine: to the adventurers, their gil and an extra amount to a healer to examine Baramunk's arm, no harm done to anyone" Baramunk smiled. Ronia, Shinato, Baramunk, and Bleeding Wolf looked on happy.

"I suppose that is the best thing to do" the older Elvaan bowed. The ordeal was over. Baramunk and Baramore headed off after being payed, leaving Bleeding Wolf, Shinato and Ronia sitting on a set of stairs a few minutes later.

"So where you heading to next Ronia?" Shinato asked.

"I got this job in Mhaura. I am going to join this raid to get rid of ecological threats" she answered beaming, "Sounds like a lot of fun".

"Hehe sure does… I guess I will see you around?" Shinato started to wave goodbye. Bleeding Wolf joined in late.

"Of courrrrse" she said with one last look and ran up the steps, back into North San d'Oria. It was just about night with the sun setting.

Bleeding Wolf got up.

"I could tell you were holding back against Aritomo. Want to tell me why?" Bleeding Wolf asked, not looking at Shinato's face.

"I don't know…" Shinato answered slowly as he looked to the ground, "I guess I don't kill people?".

"Shinato, hang out here for a day. I got a feeling Bastok will want us to do something" the Galka advised.

"Uh sure…" Shinato nodded as he talked. Bleeding Wolf was gone, just the way Ronia disappeared. Shinato picked himself up and walked through the halls, deeper into Port San d'Oria. He reached an open area, sky being blocked by a large ceiling. Shinato was bewildered by the constructed sky. It stole his sight as he walked slowly. The moment of observation ended violently as he bumped into a taller Elvaan.

Both of them almost tripped to the ground, but were able to keep their stance. The Elvaan had armor similar to Baramunk's but with an iron face guard on. His hair was a straight haircut of silver curls, just as long as Baramunk's cousin's. At his side was a red-hilted sword in a black leather sheath. He looked at Shinato angry.

"Watch where you are going!" the Elvaan adventurer shouted at Shinato.

"What! Who do you think you are?" Shinato fumed and moved closer, ready to begin a brawl.

"My name is Auricant. Get the hell out of my sight, Hume" Auricant just as furious replied, ready to pick up his fist as well. Two very different people had just met, as destiny had intended.


	10. An Invitation of Unfriendly Intentions

**VANADIEL TRAGEDY  
_Chapter Ten:_**_ An Invitation of Unfriendly Intentions_

It was Windsday morning and a hot day in Bastok. Before Shinato had heard the request to deliver the Lu Shang's Fishing Rod, Jud'Oriulo walked into the Metalworks District's Iron Musketeer's quarters, hidden from the public eyes. Jud'Oriulo wore his sky blue robe and tinted glasses that stood out from his long, red braided hair. A long, narrow hallway he stood in with a series of jail cells to the left. The floor was of cold iron and the room's expression dead. Every cell had a barred window, ruined mattress, and exposed toilet. Out of the four cells, only one was occupied; the last one, at the end of the hallway. Jud'Oriulo looked at the man in the cell, with a face of disgust. Two guards waited at the door to the room.

"I am so happy you came to see me" the Hume looking man said sarcastically and laughed. He was bald, but wore a hood. His long, black hooded coat with strange designs. It was one of a kind. His face was graced with red lines and marks, ancient runes. He wore two star shaped earrings, black in color. His coat covered down to his black boots. He dressed nothing like Jud'Oriulo, yet he seemed so similar to him.

"Men, please leave us in peace?" Jud'Oriulo asked of the musketeers. With a nod, they did so, closing the reinforced door behind them. Jud turned to the man. "You were a fool then, and you are a fool now" he snarled.

"I am not the fool, you are. Believing the society will save us from the coming doom that is the _awakening of Promathia… _the_ emptiness _" the bald Hume was sat on the bed, then got up and walked towards the iron bars that held him back. A strange rune was at the bottom; it negated all spells directed at the bars. This man was a special case.

"Promathia… and what in the world is the _emptiness_?" Jud'Oriulo looked concerned.

"Its something before and after your time. I came across a rather interesting book, _The Vana'diel Tragedy_. A good read, look it up sometime" the criminal grinned.

'He has read the book…' Jud focused on the parallel man's smile. "Where is it now?" Jud'Oriulo did his best to not show any emotion.

"I don't know, and I don't care. Why? Have you've been seeking to read it before my little suggestion? Could the society's puppet really want to learn more? How cute" the criminal laughed and began to walk to his bed, sitting on it.

"Your jokes at my expense bother me little. You should be displaying emotions of fear and sorrow, not cockiness and happiness. Gro'Asogo, you defied the Armathrwn Society when you destroyed that Airship and killed those people. Death is your only option" Jud focused his eyes at now laying Gro'Asogo.

"I am going to break out soon… I will get one of my tools and break through these walls. I suggest you skip this town, because I will burn it to the ground. I'll kill every disgusting leech that lives in this godforsaken land" he warned with laugher in his tone. He laid his head back, against the brick wall.

"It is dreadful to talk to someone like you… but I need information" Jud looked into Gro's closed eyes.

"I am sleeping, please leave" the imprisoned man said weakly. Jud'Oriulo sighed and walked out of the room, slamming the door hard behind him. Gro'Asogo just laughed loudly, eyes still closed.

Many miles away... Seagulls cried in the sky, as the white birds flew wildly above the docks of Mhaura. Windsday morning was a pretty one in that part of Vana'diel as well. The town was built out of white stone and rocks, using the earth to build houses and buildings that included wood. Children, mostly tiny Tarutaru kids, played in the streets. Unemployed fishermen threw out their nets and fishing poles in the see, hoping to make a quick buck. A large steamboat had just left, leaving a few random passengers. An old lady watched to the seas, with a frown on her face. She had a red bandana over her frail, white hair and a red dress to match. 'Will you ever come back to me?' she thought in sadness as the sun's gleam bounced off the rushing waves, into her eyes.

Renza walked out of a small building, which seemed hidden. He was wearing his white gi and black slacks. His dirty blond hair danced in the sea's wind. He rubbed his chin with a burning sensation he got from shaving.

A short, male Tarutaru, wearing a harness, subligar, and slacks, approached him. The material of the armor was slightly blue but mostly a dark black, made from beetle shell. A red ribbon was wrapped around his head, below some of his fluffy yellow bangs. His ponytail touched the back of his harness. "Renza! All the paper work is done; we can finally start planning the new set of raids. Of course, the tunnels in Tahrongi are to be first. We need three adventurers though…" the Tarutaru explained quickly.

Renza looked into Siatdiat's eyes for a moment. "We do not have enough?" Renza questioned, turning his head forward, gazing the bay's grace.

"After the old guy croaked, well… almost everyone left" Siatdiat sighed, "we have two adventurers coming, another three would solve the problem. Do you want me to inform Windurst?" Siatdiat asked.

"Hmm, seems like the best course of action, go ahead. Have one of our recruit agents head to the city now" Renza nodded.

"Oh and another thing…" Siatdiat said unfinished.

"Hmm?" Renza expressed his interest, looking to the Tarutaru.

"You got this in the mail" Siatdiat reached into his pocket and pulled out a letter: a folded white envelope with a red handkerchief hanging out of the crease. Renza snatched the paper vessel gently and brought it close to his face to read the address. It was blank, save a "_To Renza Azure_" in dark bold lettering with the address in the same font.

"Okay, thanks. If that's all, you are dismissed" Renza smiled softly. Siatdiat returned the beam, bowed, and walked away. Renza turned his attention to the letter. He opened it hastily and laid his back against the tan stonewall of a busy, yet currently quiet tavern. A used piece of paper was inside. He read the words slowly…

"Hello, old friend. I am sure you remember me. At the time that I shared your regrettable company, I was a man of such honor. The horrific Behemoth Incident should be burned into your mind, as it has mine."

Renza stopped reading the letter for moment. The memories came back rushing to his mind. 'Who could have written this? They are all dead… all of them, but me' Renza began to breath heavy. He eyes raced down to the bottom of the parchment page, no name. He decided he would finish reading the letter. 'Could it be…' Renza thought as he read the letter.

"_Renza Azure, I have a problem with you. Deep in my heart, I realize the death of so many people was your fault. I won't stand by as they rot in their graves and the man at fault for their deaths runs free. My demand is simple. I want to fight you to the death tonight. I plan to meet you at the docks of Mhaura at midnight. Please be there. I will crush you like a bug or destroy this town. Your choice_"

Renza could only frown. "It's him" he sighed under his breath. He gazed up to the sun. "Will I ever escape my past?" the words spilled from his mouth in a quiet tone.

Mercutio sat on the docks. His reddish-brown coat and slops seemed clean as he leaned against a post on the docks. Mhaura was beautiful for him, but he could never appreciate it. 'This is becoming hopeless…' he sadly thought, 'I will never find out who I am, never… ever'. His shaved sides and ponytail of black hair was embraced by the wind and blew wildly. Footsteps on the dock were heard behind him.

"Uh hey, new guy… you don't mind if I practice with this pistol? Its loud" Jody asked nicely, understanding. He was in his green uniform with brown leather gloves and boots. His hat hid a lot of his black curls. Jody's brown eyes were so forgiving and almost nice, but unemotional.

"It wouldn't bother me" Mercutio talked fast and shy.

"Okay, thanks" Jody smiled and paced forward to place three empty glass bottles on far away posts of the docks, facing the sea. He walked back, near Mercutio. The steps of preparation caught Mercutio's eyes. Jody loaded his pistol and placed two other bullets in his left palm. With his right hand he held the gun up, aimed to shoot one of the bottles. He smiled, and then turned to Mercutio, "You'll like this". With that pause in the air, he closed one eye.

One shot of thunder proportions rang in the air. Such force caused Mercutio to jump. The glass shattered into a hundred pieces, it seemed to Mercutio. Not a second later, Jody had loaded the next shot and fired. That familiar bang and the glass shattering, and by the time Mercutio noticed these noises, Jody had loaded his third shot and fired. After the third bottle had been destroyed Mercutio looked up to Jody.

"Wow… you shot them all within five seconds, perfect shots too" Mercutio looked at the three wooden platforms and back to Jody.

"Thank you" he put the pistol back into his pocket, "I usually fight with this, though". Jody pulled at a small rifle, not bigger than his arms. It had two handles, for perfect aiming.

"I see, I didn't know that" Mercutio looked on at the weapon. The amnesiac got up and began to walk out of the dock area. "Thanks for the show, I guess I'll be seeing you around" he called to Jody. Jody waved goodbye and pulled out four more bottles out of a pack, placed them on the wooden posts. Mhaura's sun became red as it dropped from the sky, setting on the horizon.

The Behemoth Incident wouldn't leave Renza's mind…

In a land eternally under the curse of winter, snow and granite-rock mountains, a group of eighteen people marched in armor under fur coats, expect two. The land was ridged and bitter cold. Many dead trees, without leaves, reaching out with black bark branches were around them. The icy wind blew very hard on the faces of the travelers. Easy to see was a soaring tower of the bone-white cerment material that the crags were built of. At its top was a crown like design, a heavenly sight. Three legs of cermet, like spines of the earth, were half dug under the white snow and frozen dirt as they connected to the tower. Two men led this pack, a Hume and an Elvaan. Half of the troops were Ducal Guards of different races and white armor. The other half was Elvaans in Royal Knight armor. They all shivered when a gust of icy wind hit them.

The Hume was Renza, as a young adult. His dirty blond hair was just as long and in the same fashion. He wore the armor of a Ducal Guard: white breastplate and a heavy set of armor. Over his armor and head was a white and tarnished hooded-cape. At his sides were steel-bladed katars with red handles. He shivered little compared to the rest of the soldiers.

The Elvaan next to Renza had on a black-leather suit of armor, along with black mask that only covered his eyes and nose. He was almost a feet taller than Renza, about six and half feet tall. His long black hair was wild and blew in the wind constantly. He wore a very small buckler on his left hand. On his back was a large Darksteel great sword, strapped on by black leather matching his armor. He wore no cloak, and stood out, looking nothing like his San d'Orian troops. A tattoo on his palm had a male adult lion impaled by a great sword with the words "West Lions", named of his special-ops Royal Knight brigade. The cold seemed to bother him little.

An Elvaan with black hair and gray leather vest and trousers with a headband, with a white cloak over his body stood next to the Royal Knight leader. They had the same hair, but looked very different facially. The younger Elvaan was an archer, equipped with bolts and a crossbow.

"Renza… how far are the caves anyway?" the Elvaan spoke, his breath was chilled and yet calm.

"Well, from this cheap map, seems like less than half a mile" Renza nodded, he was less of a man than he was as an adult, but still brave.

Their trip to the Behemoth's Domain had been peaceful, but a struggle thanks to the chilling winds. Renza and the man next to him pressed on, until they noticed they were being watched. From the hills above, two green-skinned, bald-headed giants with muscular bodies yet, bony ribs, grunted loudly. They had no lips, with sharp, disfigured white teeth. They stood at around thirteen to fifteen feet tall. The Beastmen wore loincloths made from wolf hide decorated with cheap wooden and iron shields. Even with their shoulders over their head one could still see the cheap necklace around their necks, four stones on a rope.

"Sir Aument! Attack?" one of the soldiers, shaking with the pain of coldness, asked quickly. The man in the black leather armor hesitated to speak for a moment.

"Renza… me, you, and Fredant will take them with the assistance of the Ducal Guard White Mage, if necessary. The rest of the troops will conserve their energy. You must be a good fighter, if they let someone this young raise to such a rank" the Elvaan smiled. The Elvaan that followed him, younger than Renza, looked nervous as he pulled out his crossbow and loaded it with a sharp bolt.

"I won't disappoint" Renza smiled, "these Gigas hit hard, but slow. If we can take them out fast, no damage will be done".

"I've never dealt with these monsters before, but any Beastmen can fall to my blade" he looked at them run down the snow hill, getting closer and closer. "Their legs seem pretty weak, take them out and I'll get a perfect neck shot. They don't have much of a neck though, I'll have to be precise. Fredant, stall the one we don't kill first" the older Elvaan nodded to the younger of his kin. Fredant nodded back, nervous.

'My first mission… stepfather is acting so different. He is not making fun of me, he is treating me like a respectable person' Fredant was concentrating on the Gigas running behind of the other attacker. He looked deep into his white eyes, pupil-less like an Orc, the frostbite on the Beastmen's hands. It seemed like it was starving to death, its tiny waist not proportional to the rest of its body. 'That Beastman is in pain… can… can I kill it? Why should it die?' Fredant looked past the enemies' frightening disfigured face, 'If I don't, stepfather will be mad'.

The front Gigas suddenly stopped and slammed its hand into the ground. "What the hell is it doing?" Aument questioned, hand gripping on his great sword's hilt.

"Don't move!" Renza yelled, running right from the pack, closer to the Gigas. It was like Renza was wearing commoner clothing, his armor seemed as heavy as paper to him. The Gigas roared as it pulled a giant rock, barely what could fit in its hand. He eyed Renza down, as the Hume stopped pacing. They stared into each other eyes, until the Gigas lunched back and chucked the stone at Renza. Renza ran forward and somersaulted over it, landing gracefully. The stone hit the ground, causing a wave of snow to explode into the air.

"Renza! Go!" Aument roared to his ally. Fredant readied his crossbow. The soldiers watched on, still in awe of Renza's movements. Freeing his arms and head, Renza swung his white hooded-cape back, now with bits of snow on it. He pulled out both his katars and brushed them against each other, arms fully extended, causing a loud sharpening sound. He glared the Gigas and charged. The Beastmen pulled out a spiked, metal club and readied itself. Renza slid under its legs, crouching, and using the ice. The Beastmen's swipe missed his head. Just as he passed under, he stabbed both legs and ripped out the muscles of the green monster's knees, spraying blood into the air. Renza jumped through the rain of blood, both katars covering his face, and continued to race to the second one.

The Gigas legs wobbled and the giant came crashing down to its knees. The giant gave a loud cry of pain. Aument grinned and raced forward, ripping out his great sword. He jumped onto the Gigas. He swung his giant blade very fast, cleaving the almost inexistent flesh between shoulders and head; such a perfect decapitation that the massive spray of blood didn't race into the air until Aument was chasing behind Renza. The Gigas' head landed gracelessly in the snow. The kneeing body dropped totally into the ground. The snow's color slowly corrupted to blood red.

Fredant, finger shaking on the trigger, finally shot a bolt into the Gigas' right arm, rendering it and the club it held useless. Renza, pulled the same attack as before and Aument followed as well. The Gigas couldn't even finish its shriek, before its head and body were two. The finishing blow was slightly messier and some of the warm blood sprayed on to Aument armor.

Renza and Aument looked to each other after both of the Gigas were dead. "I am sorry you got some of the blood on you" Renza expressed, lungs cold from the chilling air.

"Nonsense. In wars to the north, covering yourself in the warm blood of the enemy is one of the only ways to keep you from freezing to death. I consider it a gift" he laughed. Renza looked sickly at him. Aument turned to his stepson. "Good job, Fredant, but you still need practice" he called to him. A random Royal Knight padded Fredant on the back, causing him to blush.

"I can see the cave from here" Renza covered his eyes from the now snowing sky.

"That's where the last group of troops, twice our size had to retreat. I believe the alpha male, the being causing all the problems, is at" Aument rubbed the Beastmen's blood on his black leather coat.

"They say… the King Behemoth can summon a star from the sky and destroy anything in its way" Renza noticed his white cloak was now ruined with blood, but the armor under it was stainless. He unhooked the cloak and cleaned his katars with them. He released his grip and let the chilling gale take it away.

"Sounds tough" Aument smiled, the troops now close behind them. The Gigas' blood dyed the ancient snow red. Fredant looked at his crossbow, as he walked forward, with eyes of regret.

"Renza"

"Renza"

Renza jumped out of his black leather chair, behind a desk full of notes. On the very top was the letter. He rubbed his head, having a headache after his nap.

"Renza" a dark black sea-style shell laid on the desk whispered faintly. Renza grabbed it, putting his hand on it. Suddenly, the message became loud enough to understand perfectly. It was the VERMIN Linkshell. "Renza!" a sense of impatience in the tone. It was Siatdiat.

"Siat? What is it?" Renza said very quietly.

"Windurst says it has three adventurers, of a decent rank, that could fill our last three spots" Siatdiat said over his linkpearl.

"Great, have the agent pick them up" Renza replied hastily.

"Okay. Siatdiat, signing out" the Tarutaru finished the conversation.

The room was a small office. A desk, a black chair, and a few shelves as the furniture in the room. A few framed objects hanged on the plain, white painted wall. Renza walked out of the room, leading to a long staircase and a door out. He left the building, walking on a street of Mhaura. He walked through the main street leading to the docks, passing a wooden bridge above his head. Two Tarutaru little boys and a Mithra ran past him. Finally the docks came to sight. The docks were a series of wooden platforms, some being home only to the steamship. Jody walked next to him, from behind.

"Sup?" Jody looked to Renza.

"Tonight, I've been challenged by a very powerful man to fight to the death on these very docks" Renza admitted, voice low.

"Hmmm, your serious?" Jody didn't look surprised, but was.

"Unfortunately, yes. I don't know if he has gotten any stronger, but when I saw him twelve years ago, he was one hell of a fighter" Renza continued to talk, as the sun set.

"Twelve… years ago? The Behemoth Incident?" Jody asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yup… he blames me for the deaths of that event. He was there as well" Renza said as he walked to a nearby wall and leaned his back against it. The wall was of a white stone building.

"I thought you only lived through that?" Jody couldn't help but ask.

"It was that way until this morning, I got his letter" Renza frowned.

"Whoever this is, I'll have your back. I can probably snipe him off before you get hurt" Jody nodded his head.

"I don't believe that will be needed" Renza finished, walking away.

The sun was laid to rest quickly. The dark, starry night showed up faster than Renza had hoped. Mhaura streets were empty. No kids or fishers. The few steamboat employees were locking up the ticket booth as the last ship left an hour ago. Renza stood at the beginning of one of the docks. He looked up, to the moon, with a green tint. It was eleven, fifty-eight.

Jody paced back and forth on a Mhaura rooftop. His pistol, at his side, was loaded. The small rifle in his hands was as well.

Renza was looking down when he heard footsteps. "Hello, Renza Azure" the voice, cold and cocky, greeted. Renza looked up. There was an Elvaan with black hair and black leader armor. On his face was a white mask. His cape was taller than his body, a large black cloth that he wrapped around himself. He unhooked it, dropping to the ground. A long blood-red great sword was revealed. "Hello Renza Azure… My name is Ravez. I am a mercenary".

"Aument, don't play games with me" Renza looked at him spitefully.

"Hehe… Aument. Under the alias of Ravez, I have completed a dozen requests, a few being assassinations. I was sent here to retrieve a fellow named Mercutio actually" Aument went on, Renza stunned for a second by the mention of his task, "But, all this has been a way to support myself until I found you. I don't care about this man named Mercutio. Now I just want to kill you".

"Is this for the West Lions? For Fredant?" Renza looked into Aument's mask. Aument's expression suddenly became angered.

"You shut your mouth now! I don't want you to ever mention either of those again. Not even the sound shall come from your lips!" Aument shouted to him. Jody looked on with concern, high above and far away. Aument right hand grabbed his mask, pulled it off and threw it to the ground. His face was slightly aged and had a giant scar: a chunk of his cheek was permanently missing, a Behemoth's claw ripped into his face twelve years ago. Renza looked away from the sight for a second, somewhat sickened. "Its time for you to pay… to pay for your disgusting existence!" Aument roared. He took his blood-red great sword to hand.

Renza signed. "If I must fight you…" Renza started to say, as he readied his fists. Aument leaped into the air, slashing at the same time. Renza jumped back, barely dodging the attack. Aument continued his pursuit, stabbing and slashing away. Renza jabbed forward, blocking Aument's forearm with his own, canceling the great sword attack. The fist knocked the Elvaan's head back. Aument retreated a few yards.

"Hehe… Happy to see you retained your skill. It would be a shame if it was too easy, after waiting this long" Aument smiled.

"Why do you chase me?" Renza asked, annoyed.

"You wouldn't save him… hell, you wouldn't let me save him!" Aument was now angry as he exclaimed.

"So it _is_ about him. Why can't you understand?" Renza cleared his throat, "You are blinded by rage and hatred. You would not have made it in time,. You would died a few seconds later".

"Murderer! Your hands are dirty with the blood of my family… you will die by my blade, or bare hands if need be!" Aument declared, readying for his volley of attacks. Renza stared dead into Aument's eyes, as the charging Elvaan pounced on him. The blade just missed Renza's left arm, but Aument's right shoulder thrust Renza to the ground. Before Aument could take the advantage, he received a sweeping kick to the knees, also falling to the ground. The floored opponents quickly got back up.

"Renza said not to get involved…" Jody noted alone, sitting on the ledge of an Mhauran roof. He watched the Hume and the much taller Elvaan fight. His small rifle was ready to take out Aument, if Renza was close to death. The town of Mhaura had no idea that the fight was going on.

Aument smacked Renza with the blunt side of his sword, causing the firmly planted Hume's feet to slide back, brining up a dusty cloud from beneath them. Renza retaliated with a swift kick to the face. Aument caught the foot with his left forearm and shifted his arm to grab it, pulling Renza up. Renza hit the ground hard. Aument raised his blade above his head, ready to stab down. Just before it would have impaled Renza, Aument was knocked back a few feet in the air, by two kicks, one on his chest and the other a critical blow to his face. Aument was able to land on his feet at the same time Renza got to his. Blood dripped from Aument mouth.

"Haha! We fight like equals… Makes this all the more worth it. I hope you are only holding back though" Aument laughed, not ready to give up. Renza brushed the dirt off his white gi, paying no attention to Aument. Aument frowned at Renza's lack of reaction. "Fine! I'll make you say something" Aument grimaced.

They clashed once again. Aument's slash was kicked away by Renza, followed by a punch to the Elvaan's face. Aument spat out blood and swung his blade, to push back Renza. Renza tried to sweep Aument's knees from, but Aument stomped on Renza's swinging foot, causing him to let out a cry. Aument then kicked Renza's face. Renza's blood spat into the air. He readied a finishing blow to the chest, but Renza flipped up and retreated before he could perform it.

"Die already, you deserve it!" Aument gave out an array of slashes. He fought with a great sword with incredible speed. Aument's began to spin as he slashed. Renza raced forward, ducking under Aument's slashed, and punched into Aument's chest. Aument, stunned for a moment, received an elbow to the bottom of his chin. Renza wrapped his forearm around the Elvaan's neck, choking him while cutting off any help from his right arm. Renza pulled Aument's left hand behind Aument's body. Renza's right leg was placed in front of Aument's feet. Aument was trapped in Renza's submission hold. Aument's slightly lower head was next to Renza's in the hold.

"Jujitsu? Always full of surprises, Renza" Aument said weakly, choked up.

"Aument, please don't make me snap your spine. I don't want to do this!" Renza pleaded.

"Let me tell you now, I have so much more experience than you in fighting, against any style or weapon. Even if it is something new, I will always adapt and win the battle" Aument chuckled.

"Says the man who is shutdown by my grip" Renza stared at the Elvaan's eyes and then to the deep scar on his face. Aument gazed down at one to nearly invisible, golden buckles on the top of his black leather jerkin. He bit into one, still nearly paralyzed by Renza's hold, tore it out of place. His sleeved-gloves slid off, along with Renza's grasp. The Elvaan swung his hand back and punched deep into Renza's chest. He swung his opponent's body in front of him. Renza submission hold was broken as he staggered, almost dropping to the ground. Aument didn't waste a second as he picked up his sword and slashed down at Renza.

Renza felt the blade slash across his chest, cutting his white gi diagonally in half. He countered by kicking Aument's side and punching him the chest with his left hand. Aument gave Renza a swift head-butt, Renza dropped to his right knee. Before Aument could take advantage of the awkward position, Renza gave him a great uppercut to the face. Aument was knocked off his feet.

"Give up!" Renza yelled, grabbing his abdomen in pain.

"Grrr!" Aument grew furious as he got back to his feet. He swung and cleaved into Renza's left shoulder. Renza gave a loud, painful cry. Blood spat from the wound, but wasn't too deep. Aument followed by hitting Renza with the hilt of his sword. Renza staggered, but grabbed Aument's neck. Aument felt the air being choked off. He grabbed Renza's neck with both his hands, dropping his sword. They stood there in a stalemate for a long minute. Renza then thrust his body forward, slamming his elbow into Aument's chest. Aument got the wind knocked out of him and almost floored.

"Stop this Aument!" Renza ordered, backing away as he grabbed his wounded left shoulder. He wouldn't be able to use that arm for the rest of the fight.

"Why won't you kill me?" Aument coughed out blood, bowing slightly, "After all these years, have you've grown soft?". He lifted his sword up, from the ground.

"No one really deserves to die…" Renza looked deep into Aument's eyes. The Hume dazed Aument for a moment.

'Those words…' Aument was lost in thought.

"_Why do you kill people! The Beastmen!_" it was fragment of memory of Fredant.

"_You can't be weak like that! People die, people are born. It is the circle of life. Peace is nothing without war!_"

"_What is war without peace!_"

"_Son, I am-_"

"_I am not your damn son! You are not my father! No one really deserves to die! You're wrong!_"

Aument shivered. His eyes came back to Renza's. "Why doesn't he understand… people just have to die? It is how life works!" Aument looked away from Renza's eyes.

"You talking to… me?" Renza looked confused.

"Why? It is so simple. Life and death… go hand in hand. He never saw death, he has only seen peace!" Aument went on madly.

"What are yo-" Renza looked worried at Aument's face.

"What an ignorant brat! Why can't he see it from my view! People and Beastmen who are wrong should die. Altana wills it, so why not? There is right and wrong for a reason, just as there is life and death… but… why did he have to die?" Aument began to shake violently. "He was right… was I wrong? No! We were both wrong? It doesn't make sense! He should be living his life. I would have gladly died in his place. The stench of blood and the battlefield has never left my nose. He shouldn't have ever smelt it. There are those who are destined to die! But, he was right! Why did he die?" Aument had gone mad, no longer making sense. His expression was of fear and anger.

"He's lost it…" Renza couldn't help but stare. Renza was totally being ignored.

"Who is the one who stopped me from saving him… who is the one who stopped me from saving him… You… you are!" Aument eyes suddenly became focused and stared into Renza's. He had returned to his sense.

"You are crazy, Aument. You can't help yourself, let me help you" Renza tried to explain. Renza's wound had stopped bleeding, but his gi was ruined, chopped up and stained.

"You've destroyed my life. The last thing I need is your help, murderer" Aument answered back, revulsion in his voice. He began showing his red sword to Renza. "As the name Ravez, I've killed many people. This sword has been my only weapon. It has a secret you know... This blade comes from the single King Behemoth's horn that you left behind. Its tip is from the King Behemoth's fang. After the battle, abandoned and sure to die, an old man found me. I didn't know his name, nor cared. He had these weird black X's burned into each palm, that's all I really remember. A crazy witchdoctor living alone in the frozen lands by himself I'd imagine" Aument cleared his throat, ready to continue. Renza just listened. "After I rested to health, he told me my bounty from the great beast had potential. He made a sword out of the fang and horn. He placed a seal on it and told me to slay a hundred demons. A powerful enchantment was laid on it, but could only be activated when the sword turns blood-red… I named it the '_Behemoth Dethroner'_" Aument finished.

"What is the power?" Renza looked at him carefully.

"Hehe, you've seen it before. To summon a star to the ground and crush anything below it" Aument gave a bloodthirsty grin.

'He couldn't mean the King Behemoth's spell' Renza looked very worried.

"What are they talking about down there?" Jody looked confused, down at the two warriors.

"You can't do that. It would be impossible!" Renza cried. Aument didn't answer, just continued to smile. He raised his sword up into the air. A heat wave rose from the ground, creating an aura around his body. Fire erupted along his blade. For a second it seemed a white, holy flame embraced Aument.

Renza saw mirage in the heat wave. It was as if the King Behemoth, itself stood over Aument. It was a giant, extremely muscular beast with dark purple skin. It had a thick black hide on its belly and spiky mane. Its snout was black and two dark curved-down horns. It had small ears and white claws on all four of its paws. The beast's white eyes were without pupils. The King Behemoth was easily over thirty feet tall and forty-five feet long.

'The town! He will destroy Mhaura!' Renza panicked and raced to the docks.

"Hahaha! You think running into the water will protect you! It will destroy you and everything back by one-hundred yards!" Aument laughed. He shifted his body to follow the running Renza. Renza reached the end of the longest dock. He backed up against the very ledge, his heels hanging out. "Finally, I will have gotten my revenge. For the West Lions! For Fredant!" he screamed and slashed down. The mirage of the giant disappeared slowly. A flashing light appeared over the Elvaan's head and a meteorite raced down to Renza.

"I've survived this before…" he looked dead on at the white fiery stone. It was going to land a few yards ahead on him, exploding on the dock. He closed his eyes for a second and focused. The sound of the meteor crashing down was very loud and sharp.

"What the hell!" Jody, showing actual emotion, hopped up. He jumped down to a set of stairs and raced down them.

The moon's green light bathed the injured, bloody Renza. His right hand started to glow with a light aura of purple. Sparks of blue, yellow, and red flickered. He clutched his fist and punched forward. The meteor hit the dock and exploded to an earth-shattering boom. A colossal wall of fire consumed Renza and all of the docks along with the few large boats. All of Mhaura heard it, like a constant thunder until it was all over. A large tidal wave followed, smacking against the rocky wall parallel to the fishing town. A wild gust of wind hit the entire town, like a short-lived tornado. The end of Aument's sword was deep into Mhaura's dirt. Jody looked completely horrified. Renza, the docks, and the boats had been turned to total oblivion. Nothing but a handful of burning pieces of stray wood and small fiery debris remained. The part of the docks that were a few yards behind the part the meteor hit was melted on the edges and on fire. Aument gave loud laugh. "Finally, maybe I can rest in peace" he smiled. The water was restless until it finally calmed.

"Prepare to die" Jody, only a few yards away, said lightly and aimed his rifle at Aument. Aument jerked and turned around. Jody closed one eye and prepared his sharp shot. Aument readied his sword.

"Just who are you?" Aument asked, but Jody ignored and fired. Aument's hands and sword became a blur. A loud clanging sound was heard through Mhaura. Jody's bullet, in two pieces, flew wildly in the air.

"You cut the bullet in… in half?" Jody looked slightly puzzled, hiding his shock.

"Yes, and you are next" Aument raised his sword up. The black night, with a thousand stars, stared down at the mortals. Jody loaded his gun.

"I will not disappoint you, Renza" Jody aimed for a headshot, once again. Aument grinned.


	11. Tears Shed Twelve Years Ago

**VANADIEL TRAGEDY**  
_**Chapter Eleven:** Tears Shed Twelve Years Ago_

Some of the citizens watched from their windows what just had happened. The wooden docks had been wiped clean, along with Renza, gone. Ekokoko, the mayor of Mhaura came storming out of her office. She was a small Tarutaru girl, slightly aged, with brilliant red hair. She wore a decorated coat of forest green dyed cloth with white stripes and gold chain zipper, over a pair of plain slops. Her gentle, cute face scared and distorted. "What the helly was that!" she looked on at the sea. She almost collapsed. "The docks-wocks! What happened to them!" She screamed and panicked. Mhaura's economic lifeline had been destroyed mercilessly.

Half of the citizens of the small Windurstian town screamed and ran on to the streets. Running for the short wooden gate that lead out of the port town, they wasted no time to express the way they felt. The other half of the townspeople simply stayed inside their houses. Even a few children watched. Two great warriors were about to fight, both ignoring the entire ruckus.

"Never bring a sword to a gun fight" Jody closed one eye, finger about to pull the trigger. Aument sank into position. Jody fired, giving birth to a loud boom; Aument used the flat side of his sword as a shield. The ear-splitting sound of metal being clashed together echoed in Mhaura. Aument flinched and Jody's bullet bounced off the sword. Aument wasted no time to charge forward, ready to cut the Ranger down. Jody quickly loaded his gun, but Aument shoved him to the ground. His green cap hit the dirt and his black tussles exposed. Jody shot Aument, unblocked; the bullet ripped the upper side of his left forearm, grazing it. Aument cried and grabbed his left arm, hovering over Jody's body.

"You bastard!" Aument swung a punch, but Jody caught it and pushed Aument back. Jody hopped to his feet and quickly loaded his gun. With a poor aim, he fired the bullet. Aument offhandedly swung the bullet in half. Jody loaded his gun again and fired, but just like before, Aument was ready though. Frustration began to build on the mind of the Ranger. Aument, didn't bother to chase after Jody, retained his defensive stance.

"How are you doing this?" Jody bit his lip and loaded his rifle again.

"Heh… Even just before the Crystal War, San d'Oria never trusted Bastok. They were too power-hungry. We developed swordsmanship for blocking bullets. In fact, I created it" Aument explained, keeping his stance up.

"So naturally, you've perfected it. I see" Jody nodded his head and dropped his rifle to the ground. Aument smiled. Jody pulled out his pistol, killing Aument's grin.

"A weaker weapon won't help you, kid" Aument shook his head, dejectedly. Jody reached deep into his pocket and pulled out five bullets. He loaded the pistol and aimed. He clutched the other four bullets hard in his left palm. He held the metallic pistol's leather-covered handle with precision. Aument awaited the next attack, not expecting a volley of bullets.

"You'll like this" Jody smiled. Jody fired a loud explosion of a bullet at Aument. Before Aument swiped it away, Jody loaded and fired two more shots. Aument blocked a bullet, just noticing two others were shot. The two bullets entered as two more were fired. The fourth bullet entered his right wrist and the fifth scratched his left abdomen. The chain of loud explosions shook Mhaura. Aument dropped to his knees. Pieces of metal in his right wrist, upper left shoulder, right thigh. He gave a loud cry and examined his wrist.

"You… didn't hit… the artery. You idiot" Aument said and laughed, his voice choking with pain.

"Idiot? I beg to differ" Jody loaded his pistol and readied a killing shot. "I am sure there is someone in Paradise waiting for you. Have a nice trip" Jody fired the bullet. Aument, using his left hand, created shield out of his sword from the shot. Not wasting time, he dropped the sword and bit into his wrist, like a wolf to its prey. This horrified Jody. Aument gave a smothered cry of pain. Blood exploded from his wrist, along with a metallic object. He pulled out a roll of bandages from his back pocket and quickly wrapped the wound. "Are you crazy!" Jody shouted, too surprised to load his gun.

Aument ignored him, and pulled out a small knife. It had an ivory handle and a copper blade. He stabbed into his shoulder, and cut out the bullet. Aument kept his mouth shut as it begged to scream. He did the same for this thigh. He bandaged himself up quickly. "You are just a kid. Just like Renza was. He doesn't understand, even now, what I've been through. I know how to survive in any situation. Also…" Aument got to his feet, not slowed, "I know how to ignore the pain to the point, I can never be handicapped".

"You got to be kidding me" Jody hastily loaded his pistol as Aument charged in. His sword was fast. Jody didn't know how it happened, but felt a blade cut into him. Jody's reflexes turned a lethal attack into a deep wound, barely dodging death. Jody collapsed to his knees as he jumped away. He got up again, grabbing his side and ran. Aument was only feet behind him. Another attempt, but this one only skimmed the back of Jody's Jerkin, causing a wide rupture. The pain of the previous wound was starting to make Jody lose control of his lower extremities. A panic over came him and he stopped, adrenaline running in his chest.

"You'll like this!" Aument mocked the Ranger, swinging the blunt side of his sword. The blood-red blade smacked Jody's ribs hard. It forced the Hume to fly in the air, landing in the dirt. Jody could have sworn he heard some bones crack. Aument gave a cruel laugh as the attack punished his foe. Jody cried loudly in pain. Blood spat out of the slash wound from before. It had opened up wider.

Sitting himself up, shaking in pain, he readied his gun. 'I have to use it…' Jody looked deep into Aument's cold eyes, of who was about to strike again. The nose of his pistol began to glow. It captured Aument's attention.

"What the-?" Aument said before the shot was fired. It was fast. Aument couldn't block it. Aument examined his body a second later. Not a wound. "Uh…You missed" he laughed. He tried to move his feet. It failed. Aument eyes widened and he gazed his feet. He kept on tugging them forward futilely. "What is this!" Aument wouldn't stop struggling.

Jody weakly got up and answered: "Shadow Bind". The name gave no recollection to Aument. "I guess you don't know every trick in the book. You've never fought a Mithra I take it. Well this is a bow trick, but I've changed it around a little" Jody loaded his pistol. Aument looked back to his shadow, under the moon, and the bullet was nicely placed at the center of it, reflecting the lime colored light.

"Interesting… but what good does it do? You know you can't hit me with those bullets, not even if you really try" Aument spoke. Jody tried to block out the ideas. He shot a loud bullet, but it was quickly blocked. He did it again, and again, blocked two more times. He grew frustrated. He reached into his pocket, and then his expression suddenly became distraught. He had run out of bullets. He looked around as fast as he could. He spotted the rifle; it was a few feet behind Aument. He ran around the Elvaan, but the spell wore off. Just as he was about to grasp the gun, he felt a strong hold pull him back and threw him to the ground.

"Die!" Aument slashed down at the pinned down Jody. The Ranger grabbed his axe and blocked the attack. The clash of weapons was close to the neck. Letting up for only a second, would give Aument enough leverage to chop off his head. The great sword and axe inched closer and closer to his neck. Jody tried his best to push it back, but Aument was so much stronger. Jody had used up all his resources and the possibility of death grew faster and faster. The slash wound gave him so much pain. Panic began to take over Jody's mind.

It all seemed lost, until a beastly black figure tackled Aument off Jody. The blunt tip of the great sword smacked Jody in the face, knocking him out cold on the dirt. A black-hided tiger with a white underbelly had attacked Aument. Aument punched it away and got himself off the ground. "Tiger!".

"Tigers are better for taking out bigger opponents. If you were, lets say, a Tarutaru. I would have gladly used a Mandragora" Siat-Diat taunted and stepped out of the shadows, dropping an open bottle and its cork.

"Looks like another crony to take care of… a Beastmaster too, should be annoying, but you _are_ going die tonight" Aument dusted himself off. The tiger gave a ferocious growl aimed at the Elvaan. Aument was ready to execute the beast.

The moon gave the water a brilliant green shade of light. The ocean was dark and now resting. Mhaura watched over it. The fires had been extinguished. A piece of wood, from the ruined docks, drifted. A body, a passed out Hume in a bloody, ripped up Gi grasped the piece of wood with all his possible might. He aimlessly washed onto the rocky wall opposite of Mhaura.

The icy chill of Qufim had returned. The dry, cold forsaken land where the Behemoths walked, Qufim had thirty-six explorers from Jeuno and San d'Oria walking into their possible doom. In two groups, one being lead by Aument and Renza, half of them being the West Lions. The men had entered into a tunnel, via an icy mouth. Behind them was the dead wasteland of freezing temperatures. Once inside the icy, blue tinted walls, the cold air started to lessen. Straight ahead in sight were two campfires. Around the fires were Ducal Guards in white breastplate armor of various races. One Hume, slightly older, was the only one standing. His hair was wavy blond and he had a thin mustache and blue eyes.

"Finally! We've reached the camp" Aument smiled. The blood on his armor had dried and turn light brown, still almost invisible on his black leather armor. Renza whistled loudly, capturing their attention. The Hume walked to them.

"Captain, how are they?" Renza looked past him.

"The cold seems to be getting to them, but overall good and ready to fight" the captain nodded.

"Okay, we set off now" Renza commanded.

"Now?" the captain a bit surprised.

"Yes, now" Renza said, then turned to Aument. "Your troops ready?"

"Of course" Aument smiled, "I am sure they will out perform any Ducal Guard".

"Lets hope so" Renza started to walk to the camp. The rest of the arriving soldiers followed in the same way. Aument grabbed the back of Fredant's neck softly and warmly.

"You ready for battle, so-… soldier?" Aument, still with a smile on his face looked into the young Elvaan's eyes.

"Yes I am, sir!" Fredant acted like he had no relation with Aument. The two Elvaans stared into each other's eyes for a moment. The cold had made their faces red and hands chilly. Aument let go of his stepson and walked to the camp.

Within a few minutes they continued down the halls of the cave. The hostile freezing air was no longer a danger, but they began to spot giant, dog-like footprints. The quarry wasn't far. A Ducal Guard crouched down to the ground, fingers examining the dirt and thin layer of ancient snow. "The Behemoths are near" he called back to the rest of the group, just behind him.

"Okay! This will be a hard fight! Get ready!" Renza rallied the troops.

Aument's eyes darted around the soldiers. 'Too many Ducal Guards… these soldiers have not fought a real battle since the attacks on Jeuno twenty years ago. Some not even old enough to fight then' Aument rubbed his chin. He placed his body close to Fredant's, almost like a shield. "You watch my back, and nothing will ever happen to you" Aument turned his head back and smiled.

"Of course, Captain Aument" Fredant tried not to smile, but failed. Fredant tugged back his sleeves and put on some mittens. As he did, he exposed a tattoo, the emblem of the West Lions on his left arm. He quickly remembered the pain of having the image installed. He pulled the sleeve over it and rested his right hand on his crossbow attached to his waist.

"Renza! I see it! The Behemoth!" the soldier who examined the ground earlier cried. He had pulled out his bow.

"Fire upon it!" Renza pulled out his claws, ready to charge. "Captain Montgomery! Make sure the monster is always on you" he gave one command to the aged, but experienced fighter. He received a nod in return. The archer fired an arrow, cutting into the skin of the Behemoth. The beast, purple skinned and black hided, just like the King Behemoth it lived under. Its clear eyes and crooked horns only added a fearful effect. He gave a thunderous roar that echoed into the halls. It spotted the group of Ducal Guards and Royal Knights. For a second it growled, and then rushed to them. Montgomery began to cast a white magic spell, quickly finishing it. A flashing, blinding light burned into the Behemoth's eyes. He pulled out his sword and readied his white plated shield, just as the rest of them did. He screamed a war cry and they engaged the beast. Aument did the same, and the Royal Knights followed. The beast was disoriented enough to miss the first attack on Montgomery, but soon enough repealed the hex.

"Something is wrong…" Renza looked around, not fighting the Behemoth.

Their weapons did little more than cut the beast. Its hide was incredibly tough, like a wall of brick outlined in thick layers of sand paper. Montgomery blocked a shot from its horns by pushing forward his shield. The horns were pushed down, but the shield pierced. The horn cut a small wound across the Paladin's chest. Montgomery cast a Cure spell, before the Behemoth could attack again. His wound sealed up and the blood spilled from it disappeared. The Behemoth's head bashed into Montgomery, but the shield was able to keep him on his feet. Three other Ducal Guards and two Royal Knight were casting Cure spells on Montgomery constantly. The Behemoth did a lot of damage in short time, but the healing kept Montgomery from falling. One Ducal Guard was a Black Mage, and cast spells of fire and stone at the beast. Fredant, along with five other archers, pumped arrows and bolts into the beast. Each projectile either missed or stuck into the beast's body with a stabbing sound. Aument was doing the most damage to the beast, able to slash the skin rather easily.

Aument stabbed deep into the Behemoth's ribs. The crowded beast let out a roar of pain and frustration. It threw it front legs into the air and came smashing down. Montgomery braced for impact, but was knocked away. The stomp by the Behemoth sent a powerful force, throwing the thin snow into the air. The damaging attack floored all the melee soldiers and left the mages staggering. Montgomery was hit the hardest. He body was thrown across the rocky floor, being badly cut. As the group lay, stunned for a moment, Montgomery thought his spine was broken, but was able to get up. Aument hoped up and quickly gave loud commands. He stopped the monster from attacking while everyone was down, shoving his blade its knee, then blocking off its mouth. "Heal all the melee!" he shouted. Then he saw it. Another Behemoth was charging through the tunnels, right at them. "Oh damn!" Aument was ready to stall it, but a figure appeared in front of the monster: Renza.

The Hume's in Ducal armor head was aimed down, almost as if he was unaware of the coming Behemoth. "Trust me… hurry up and kill this one first!" he commanded quickly. Aument nodded and all the troops turned their attention to the badly wounded Behemoth. Renza began to focus. Aument kept one eye on the Ducal Guard captain. Renza dropped his claws to the ground, bouncing on the frozen rocky ground. With his left hand, he ripped away the armor on his right arm, breaking the breastplate. A strange, purple aura began to drift around his arm. A shining violet light, followed by sparks of sharp yellow, red, and blue volts. He began to shake. The loud, powerful Behemoth was only yards away from him. He looked up and pulled his arm back ready to strike. He thrust forward with all his might. The howls of a wolf echoed in the halls, none belonging to any Behemoth.

Renza suddenly jolted up, falling off the piece of wood. He panicky fluttered in the cold water. He came back to his senses within a few seconds. Aument and the King Behemoth's spell, it all came back to him. He took a big breath and looked for Mhaura. As soon as he spotted it, not too far away, he began to swim as hard as he could towards the town.

Siat-Diat pulled out another jar with a cork top. He quickly popped it open. A strange, colored haze spilled out and formed into a black hide tiger.

"Grr! This is your fourth pet… I am sick of this" Aument said and arranged the Behemoth Dethroner and charged at the Tarutaru. The tiger roared and charged, but a with a quick movement, Aument slapped it hard with the blunt side of his sword, sending the beast flying. Siat-Diat, shocked, pulled out his axe. Siat-Diat parried a slash but Aument slashed hard down on the Tarutaru's side with the second attack. The Tarutaru cried as he felt the blow cut along his back. He gave an attack swing but Aument parried it and hit him hard with the end of his handle. The Tarutaru soared back, crashing into an Mhaura tavern wall. He coughed out blood holding his mouth in pain. Before Aument could finish him off, the tiger ripped its claws into the Elvaan's back. He screamed in pain and spun around. His sword sliced into the tiger. He pulled his great sword up, ripping the beast in half, blood spraying everywhere. As the pieces of the tiger fall to the ground, its body and blood became vapor and faded.

"Damn it!" Siat-Diat was worried. He charged at Aument, his axe cutting the Elvaan's arm lightly. Aument, furious, grasped Siat-Diat's small neck and threw him back into the wall. The Beastmaster was knocked out, sliding down the wall. Aument picked up his great sword, preparing a coup de grace. He noticed something off the corner of his eye. Renza was now walking on the dirt. He was drenched in water, dripping and soaked.

"You… you… are still alive?" Aument questioned with eyes of a deep rancor. Renza flapped his hair back and adjusted it.

"Yes, I am" he answered with satisfaction.

Jody was slowly coming back to a state of consciousness. His head ached terribly. He gave a loud moan and rubbed his temples, slowly opening his eyes. His vision was blurry and dark. He slowly was able to see well again, spotting Renza. 'He's alive!' he thought.

"Damn it… I thought you died already. Fine!" Aument charged at Renza. He sword gave a simple slash into the air, which Renza dodged quickly. He gave a quick punch to Aument's ribs. It was powerful shot, shaking Aument's ribs. Pain rushed through out Aument's body. Renza then gave a shattering kick to Aument's face. The Elvaan and his sword dropped to the ground. He was stunned. The last two attacks were so strong. 'Renza is finally showing me his full potential' he got up.

"Please, stay down…" Renza asked.

"I think that is not a possibility" Aument shook his head in disagreement and got up.

"I am not playing around anymore. Please stay down Aument!" Renza demanded again.

"Hehe… you are going to have to knock me down, and keep me down" Aument picked up his great sword from the dusty ground.

"If I must…" Renza very seriously said, "I'll kill you". He didn't mean those words.

"How exactly did you live through that?" Aument changed the subject.

"That doesn't really matt-" Renza tried to finish.

"It was that attack wasn't it? The one…" Aument smiled, Jody listening intensely, "That killed a Behemoth in one blow".

Jody's eyes widen. 'Killed a Behemoth in one blow!' Jody was very shocked. 'I knew Renza was strong… but that's…' Jody finished out-loud, in a low voice, "Impossible".

"Are you going to use it on me? It would probably keep me down. I don't even know the effect it would have on a humanoid. Would be interesting. Even more interesting, thinking of a way to counter it… come on Renza" Aument smiled.

"You are crazy, you know that?" Renza sighed.

"Are you scared? Is that your trump card? Why do you hold back so much? I would love if you answered these questions, but knowing you, you won't even say anything" Aument frowned.

"I don't want to kill people, period" Renza tried to tell a boorish Aument.

In the city of Jeuno, a city high above the seas in a tower formation. On the ports, a teenage boy with messy dirty blond hair sat on the edge of the bridge district. His body was muscular for his age. The floors were of white tiles and just above his head was a line of rope preventing people from falling off. He was just a push away from falling a hundred feet into the endless water. The busy auction house was loud, draining from his concentration. He remembered the days of Jeuno as a small port town, almost unknown, him and his two best friends fishing just for the fun of it. Then _they_ came, and changed it into a huge metropolis.

He watched the bloody sun set, reflecting on the salty waters. His right arm had bright red burns all over it and, it pained him with every movement he made. Even with this pain, with his feet hanging out in the open air, he had a smile on his face. Behind him was an old man, with bushy eyebrows and an old face. He wore a commoner's sea blue jacket opened over white shirt and sea blue pants with a pair of worn-out olive shoes. His hair was black but was turning gray, even on his eyebrows. He must have been forty-something. "Wow, Renza, you're up early…" the man said rubbing his blue eyes, "Wait a second… did you sleep at all? Don't tell me you've been using the technique I taught you all night". Renza turned his head and smiled. He saw all the burns on Renza's arm. "Oh my, you can't keep on using that attack over and over, or you'll burn you arm up! Well too late for that... You get some sleep, boy. I'll just-" he cut himself off when Renza picked himself up, ducking under the rope. Renza shoved his sleeves down as he saw his friend walking down the street.

"Please don't tell him you've taught me this… he would be very jealous" Renza asked, with an innocent voice.

"Yah, yah! Just get some sleep" he ordered the boy. Renza ran up the street, with lampposts and people rushing through. He past his friend, a Hume with black hair and body strong like his. They waved at each other.

"I am going to sleep, I pulled an all-nighter" Renza looked sluggishly for a moment, hanging his hands down. His friend's father, who looked rather similar, had the highest rank into the newly formed Ducal Guards: the head captain.

"Renza… my father told me, the Beastmen has declared war upon the five nations of Vana'diel" he said slowly. His voice was serious and straightforward.

Renza dropped his sleepy act instantly. "What? You can't be serious!" Renza uttered loudly, surprised.

"I am afraid so…" the boy with black hair looked up to the now darkening sky. Renza snapped out of the flashback with the words of Aument's threat and promise.

"Okay, have it your way. I'll come at you everyday of your life. Trying my best to kill you each time, sure to succeed" Aument swung his sword up and raced to Renza.

"And I'll be waiting, on each of those days!" Renza punched forward. His jab connected on Aument's face, but his sword still sliced into left shoulder, over the previous wound. Both the fighters staggered. Renza hurled a strong kick into the Elvaan's upper right shoulder. Aument jumped left, but still was hit. He smacked Renza in the face with the edge of his handle. Renza gave two kicks to Aument's chest. Aument followed it by slashing into Renza's knees, just hitting them. Renza shoved his elbow into Aument's ribs. Aument swung a right punch into Renza's face. Blood spat for each punch and cut. Both of them roared and cried for each attack given and taken. Jody watched the fight, amazed.

Both of them retreated a few feet and clashed. Aument was able to block Renza's strikes with sword. Before he could attack, Renza grasped his wrist, with a great wound, and twist it. Aument bit his lip hard, pulling Renza forward and giving him a strong knee thrust to the chest. Renza had the wind knocked out of him. Aument grabbed Renza by his hair and slammed him to the ground, in a hard, violent motion. Renza spat out blood as his head bounced. He grabbed his sword with left hand and tried his best to stab down at him. Renza held the blade itself back with his right palm and fingers was being cut. His left arm was unable to help much. He began channeling chi energy through out his body. The wounds on his body stopped hurting and his left arm was healed. It left a warm glow and feel. With the newly recovering arm, he grabbed Aument blade and pushed it back. The handle bashed his upper chest, causing him to retreat, holding his chest.

"Damn!" Aument complained as Renza got to his feet. The Monk preformed an unblocked roundhouse kick to the Elvaan's face. Aument ate the blow entirely, but coughed out a large amount of blood. He almost connected a jab, but Aument hit him with the blunt side of the red Behemoth Dethroner. Renza flew into the dirt. Aument, with everything he had, face bleeding, stabbed down to Renza. With blades inches from Renza's face, Aument felt sudden resistance. A cracking sound was heard, and a blue orb of magic aura appeared. Aument had pierced the glass aura, but could not get his sword past it. "What the!" he cried, shoving more into it. Renza was also confused. He turned his head to the entryway of the VERMIN headquarters. Mercutio had just cast a white magic spell. Aument followed Renza's eyes, turning to Mercutio.

"Oh Goddess! Another crony!" Aument looked furious. Jody jumped up, but his head was hit by an intense ache. He stumbled back to a sitting position, holding his temples. Aument pulled out his sword and the aura disappeared. Aument turned his attention to Mercutio.

"Mercutio, run!" Renza ordered.

"Mercutio? Haha! This is great! That's the man I need to capture" Aument smiled, he ran towards the doorway. Mercutio's feet trembled. He was so afraid. Finally his body reacted to what his mind was telling it, he slammed the door shut, locking it, and raced up the steps. Aument, focusing only for a second, slashed into the door then ripped it out when he pulled back powerfully. The Elvaan ran up the steps. Mercutio, alone in the office, looked for some kind of weapon. He looked at a rapier, in a gold and glass case, hanging from the wall. He pulled it off and opened it. He gripped the sword, barely knowing how to use it. He looked at the doorway. Aument was waiting.

"Stay back!" Mercutio ordered, afraid.

"Haha, so you are going to fight with that?" Aument laughed. The Elvaan jumped forward, totally avoided Mercutio's swipe and grasped Mercutio's neck with his hand from behind. He placed the great sword on Mercutio's neck. "I wonder if I should kill you or get my bounty" he said close to Mercutio's ear. The helpless man was overcome with fear. He couldn't breath right and trembled. Renza raced up the steps, reaching the room.

"Sorry to do this to you, but if you come any closer, I'll kill Mercutio here" Aument smiled. Mercutio was placed in front of him; any attacks would hit Mercutio first. Renza eyed the long Behemoth Dethroner ready to slice Mercutio's neck.

'This is bad' Renza was very worried. "Let him go, you want me don't you?" Renza pleaded.

"Yes, but this little guy could be used as a great weapon against you" Aument smiled, "I don't plan on killing him just yet. Gives you time to be the hero… makes things interesting, no?". Renza stared into Mercutio's fearful eyes.

Jody was finally able to get to his feet. He ran for his loaded rifle. "My last bullet…" he said to himself and picked up the rifle. He looked to an alley parallel to the headquarters. In the lighted room, from the window, shadows were alive on the wall. He saw the situation, not clearly though. He sucked in a big breath of air and quickly ran up the steps. Before Aument could tell who had just entered the room, Jody aimed and fired. The loud thundering shot was followed by an eerie peace. Jody dropped the gun. "I… missed" Jody couldn't express his feelings clearly.

"Well look at that!" Aument laughed. Renza ran forward, Mercutio's heart stopped. Aument could imagine himself ripping Mercutio's neck open before it happened. A second past, a loud clash was heard, a sword slamming into another. Not knowing exactly what happened, Renza saw Aument's great sword fly into the ceiling, deep inside it. Mercutio's rapier was extended into the air, gripped tightly by his frail right hand. Aument staggered back. "Huh!" Aument looked at his hands.

Renza looked at Mercutio's face. It was different and yet the same. He seemed older and direct. His eyes changed radically to an innocent azure to a deep violet. 'What happened to him?' Renza noticed the character change within Mercutio. Jody just noticed what happened, confused as well. Mercutio spun around. He raised both his palms and aimed it at Aument, each hand only an inch away from contact. He cast a spell, without chanting or any aura, it just happened. A furious, sharp gust of wind, strong and raging, destroyed the office in a chaotic blast. Throwing the several of the plaques and frames across the room and cutting the desk into three pieces. The wind hit Aument hard. His body was cut and slashed by the winds as it propelled through the window. Shattering glass flew around in the room. Aument smacked the building across the alley and he fell. He could only brace for impact as he saw himself fall two stories into the rocky ground. Seconds past, the Elvaan pushed his body from the ground, knowing a few bones were broken. He didn't know what happened, nor cared at the moment. He raced down the alley, aching with terrible pain.

Mercutio, in this strange state of mind, didn't look directly at Renza or Jody. His left hand started to wobble curiously and his right hand dropped the rapier. He looked at it curiously, not knowing what his body was doing. The movement continued up his entire arm. Just as quickly he fell to the ground, and began to have a seizure. "Make sure he doesn't swallow his tongue!" Renza ordered to Jody and he ran towards the window. Renza looked out the alley. Aument was gone. Renza looked to Behemoth Dethroner stuck into the solid ceiling. He then turned his sights to Mercutio, who was still shaking wildly, with Jody adjusting the position of his body. 'What is Altana's name happened?'

The night concluded after Mercutio and Siat-Diat were sent to rest. Renza was met by an official and was expected to meet with the mayor in the morning. The sun rose within a short amount of hours. Neither could Jody nor Renza sleep, so they just watched the ruins they left behind and Jody read a book.

"So, how do you expect to pay for all the damages you've caused-waused?" Ekokoko was sitting in a high chair while Renza stood. She was behind a nice exquisite desk. A Mithra with short black hair was adjusting books on a shelf s a few feet away, trying to block out the discussion. The room was small, with several, dark wood bookshelves.

"I am not exactly sure, but I know VERMIN has unused banks full of gil. I'll use the money and lend man-power" he nodded. His body ached from the battle on the previous night, but he hid it from the mayor.

"Also, after the docks are repaired, I expectaru VERMIN to leave Mhaura. We no longer welcome or supportaru the company of VERMIN" she frowned. Renza was saddened lightly by the news, but understood it. He nodded in response.

"It will take a few days, we have an event planned soon for these mountains… And after that we would have to pack everything up" Renza explained.

"Of course, I will wait those days" Ekokoko said.

"Understood" Renza nodded.

Renza walked out of the building, with a tired Jody and Siat-Diat waiting.

"So?" Siat-Diat asked bluntly.

"We rebuild those docks, and then we pack our bags and get out" Renza informed them.

"Damn…" Siat-Diat signed.

"Not so good for your first few days" Jody looked into Renza's eyes.

"Not so good, that you missed that shot last night" Renza returned the look. With the tension suddenly unwinding, they both laughed loudly.

"I don't get it" Siat-Diat tried his best to sound as least dumb as possible, looking away in embarrassment.

"Renza, so the sword of his is still in our possession?" Jody asked.

"Yes, and I am sure he will come back for it" Renza nodded, hiding a smile.

In a dark room, in a nice bed with white sheets and a think blanket, Mercutio laid looking out a window. His body felt very weak. He was slightly dazed. "Is there… another me?" he said to himself in the darkness, a streak of light pouring onto his face.

In San d'Oria, a jail cell was occupied by two figures. One was Hume and the other one was Elvaan, Shinato and Auricant. Both had some scrapes and bruises on their faces. The jail cell was under the Chateau. Baramore walked the halls, next to the shadowy warden. The warden was the very same cloak wearing man that led Auricant through the dungeon. Baramore reached the two. He laughed slightly. "Now I know how you felt a few days ago" he smiled.

"I don't know how you could laugh at that" Auricant shook his head.

"This Elvaan never shuts up! Please get me out of here!" Shinato begged.

"If I am correct, it was you I had to keep demanding to be quiet" Auricant spat.

"Both of you please calm down… and Shinato how could you get in trouble so fast? I literally entered you into the city a few minutes before the fight" Baramore looked slightly concerned.

"Well, he was not looking where he was going and he is stupid" Shinato looked bitterly at Auricant. Auricant simply rolled his eyes.

"I had hoped one night would have taught you something. Can either of you explain your actions?" Baramore asked.

"Self-defense" both of them answered at the same time.

Baramore sighed. "Ugh, just let them go" told the man in the tunic next to him.

"Okay" he said, almost a whisper, and opened the lock. Both of them walked out, stretching.

"I hope I never ever see you again" Shinato said disgustedly.

"Excellent, we have something in common" Auricant said and smile bitterly.

"_Goodbye_ Shinato" Auricant said.

"_Goodbye_ Auricant" Shinato replied.

"Auricant come with me, you've been given a new mission" Baramore said.

Shinato noticed Bleeding Wolf standing at the end of the hall. He met up with him. "Hey Wolf" Shinato greeted.

"How was your night?" Bleeding Wolf grinned.

"I wouldn't have called it fun" Shinato sighed.

"Well, I was right. Bastok has given us an ambassador mission" Bleeding Wolf informed him.

Both of them, made their way into the Basok Consulate, passing through beautiful halls of the Chateau, which was near by in North San d'Oria. The building was very nice and decorated with the San d'Orian flag and the Bastokian flag. They entered and met with a chubby, older Hume standing at the door. He had casual clothing, green pants and cheap shoes, outside the blue aketon with a Bastok emblem at each shoulder. "Okay, Shinato and Bleeding Wolf, yes?" he said with his deep voice.

"That is correct" "Yah" Bleeding Wolf and Shinato answered, in that order.

"Okay, let me get my notes… Oh by the way, my name is Helaku. Ah here we go" he pulled out a piece of paper and read it, "Okay, you will have an Elvaan escort. You need to kill one Orc. Any Orc. This is a barely a mission of course… just those damn Elvaans trying to keep us busy. Well good luck, but I'd imagine it would be easy. Okay?".

"Uh yah, whatever" Shinato spoke for the both of them. 'This guys says okay a lot…' Shinato started to lose interest.

"Where is our escort?" Bleeding Wolf asked.

"He is on his way here, okay?" the man smiled and told him.

"Very well. We will do the mission and report back to you as soon as possible" Bleeding Wolf nodded and gave a short bow.

Shinato quickly opened the door. Auricant looked up. Their eyes met for a second, followed by a cry of horrible disgust.

"You!' they both roared.

In a ruin of a magnificent structure made of the chalky white cermet, a temple laid hidden. The ancient carcass was semi-circular with a long slope climbing to the top cutting through the middle and many rows and ramps around it. Chunks of the walls were missing and large wounds marked into them as well. Around it was a deep wood of humongous dark colored trees, wide as buildings. It was morning, with the sun not too old. Innocent radiance shined on the streets and small pools of water. The water here was queerly clear and fresh. On these streets, ancient creatures walked, none of them similar to a man. Pieces of cermet, fallen from the walls, laid as pebbles on the ground. Just before a large entrance to this temple was an all but empty fountain of beautiful design.

Once in the holy place, its beauty became obvious. Walls, floors, and ceilings of cermet lined across the halls. On the ceiling were vents that let light in. Every few steps were closed doors to the right and left. Finally at the end of a lone case of stairs, chipped and tarnished, was a small hallway. It led to the inner-sanctum of the temple.

The room was apparently endlessly tall, falling to darkness before showing its ceiling. The room's floor was a long bridge with a platform holding a strange apparatus, with many buttons, in the middle and a door, similar to a fence of cermet with an empty slot at its middle, at its end. The bridge was over a large lake of crystal clear water, with many columns, some only little more than towers of rubbish. To the side of the cermet bridge were statues of saints. They were hooded and genderless, some of the statues had no upper bodies or heads, all of them decaying to time. Only two of them stood out through. Above the entering arch was a cold figure. It wore a pointy hood and was bound by many chains. Seemingly male, his wings drooped down. Its posture gave a sense of hopelessness and sadden mood. Parallel to the chained figure, above the door at the end of the bridge was a gorgeous figure of holiness. Anyone of Vana'diel could tell you her name: Altana. A tunic-wearing female just like the rest of them with large, lifted wings high into the air, she welcomed anyone entering the room. Her face, thought plain in the form of the statue, gave a sense of valor and safeness. She was smiling and he hands were folded together in prayer. The room, ancient as time, had an alien yet welcoming silence. It greeted anyone and everyone, but was left untouched… for maybe countless of hundreds of years.

On this room's narrow floor, just before the device, a body laid. It was a man and he was not conscious. He looked to be in his lower twenties and had strange markings on his face. His black hair was a youthful and full. It was long, reaching his shoulders. His attire was unique and nothing a citizen of Vana'diel would have ever seen before. He wore black robe, hoodless and reached to his feet, which fitted like a vest on the upper part of his body. The robe was missing its right sleeve. On the man's white skinned right arm were strange markings. They seemed to be tattooed, but were in fact apart of his skin, like a birthmark. The ancient words wrapped around his arm, covering it entirely. They seemed to be countless dark black characters on his skin. Slowly he opened his eyes. They were dark, almost radiating blackness. He jumped up and looked around wildly. He had just woken up from a very bad dream… millions of people watching the sky; suddenly a rushing wave of indescribable power, without color, came rushing through them all. The force simply made their flesh and bodies vanish and blast away. He was in the middle of it all, covering his ears, as the sound was deafening. With a flash, he felt time pass him by, but very quickly. Now that was all gone and he was awake in the world of the present. Outside these images from his _dream_, he could not remember a single thing.

Slowly he centered his attention and looked up. The chained statue was towering just above him. "P-Promathia…" he slowly began to remember. He turned around. "Altana" he said slowly as his eyes looked at the figure. Suddenly, breaking the peace, a voice was heard in his head.

"You are the one who created the _Vana'Diel Tragedy_… the one who wrote the _Memoria De La Stona_. It is now time for you watch over your story and play a role in the events of this world…" the voice was beyond description.

"Who are you?" he jumped slightly and called. He looked around. The darkness in the room frightened him slightly.

"Go southwest… you will make it in time to meet them" the voice said and disappeared.

The man knew where southwest was, but that was only it. He slowly felt himself recover; relearning his powers and his strengths, but his memory was gone totally. He sucked in a big breath and walked out of the holy room. He set off for southwest. He didn't know his name or where he was, but he felt like he could trust the voice for some reason. Unknown to him, it was where the Republic of Bastok was.


	12. Humanity

**VANA'DIEL TRAGEDY**  
**_Chapter Twelve_:**_ Humanity_

There was a land of tropical temperatures and ecology. An island of warm seas, endless jungles, and an explosive volcano, it was called Elshimo Island. It was located less than two hundred miles away from Windurst. The morning of the day gifted Elshimo with its sun. Only one town existed on this island: Kazham. The port town hanging off the northern west coast of Elshimo Island was the home of the Mithra. The houses in this Mithran town were built out of natural materials such as bark and grass. Palm trees sat in the sun and waved to the people below them thanks to the soft wind. The ground was grassy and mossy dirt, exotic flowers everywhere, and even some of the town were accessible by short caves lighted by touches.

All across this town, running and sleeping, the monkey-like Opo-opos loved the bright sun. Mithras, with adventurers or merchants of other races, played roles in work and commerce. With some just relaxing. Airships, with a blue-coated wooden hull with a one large propeller in back and two minor propellers in front, flew into and out the docks that lay out in front of Kazham, all day long.

A Mithra, with silky light lilac colored hair that just cut short just before her eyes and wrapped around behind her neck, walked down one of the wooden docks. Her clothing was a dark, thick violet velvet gi with steel pads on her chest and shoulders. A strong belt wrapped around her sides. At the cuffs of the gi were black folds. A steel brace protected her neck. Her slacks were just as thick and dark. Her sune-ates were black, with darksteel plated into them. Equipped to her hands were black tekkos.

She walked gracefully and slow. On her sights, at the very end of the docks was a large boat. It was twenty feet high and fifty feet wide. On board was handful of Mithras. She had a smile on her face and sack of food held strongly by her right hand. Her stay at Kazham was a short one, just to get food supplies for her crew. Only a few yards from her craft, she was stopped by a shout. "You! Stop therrre!" it came from a Mithra in a scanty dressed in a red loincloth and top. Next to her was another one dressed just alike. The shouter had bright yellow locks and the other had long red hair. Both of them were armed with bows.

"Hmmm? Can I help you?" she smiled and turned around.

"Are you not Hintah Akunih?" the shouter asked. There was a silence, as the Mithra in the black garments hesitated to speak, still with a smile. "Well?" she asked again, slightly annoyed.

The captain dropped her bag suddenly. In her right hand was a small piece of paper in a strange shape. It looked like a cutout person, but will no detail. She began to chant, releasing an insensible aura and strange characters began to burn red into the air. She made a series of foreign gestures with her hands, and the paper disintegrated.

"Ninjutsu!" they both shouted and loaded their bows. They fired with a short time to aim. It was too late now though. Hintah Akunih threw her right hand back, dropping the ash into the air. A distorted aura flashed onto her body and disappeared. The arrows coming right at her flew by her, but none of them connected due to them being blocked by her animated shadow.

"Sorry! I got to go!" she said quickly and began to run. The Mithras chased after her sending arrows as they ran. None hit her, only stabbing into the docks. One arrow ripped the bag and a roll of black bread fell out. Before she could notice, Hintah passed the bread and now was behind the guards. She noted it had dropped quickly. She dropped the bag and ran back. She dropkicked the opposite Mithra into the other, sending both of them to the ground. She got up and ran for the bread. A third Mithra, wearing the same thing and with short blond hair, charged in gripped her curved sword and stabbed forward. Hintah ripped out a sharp, black leather handled kunai and parried the attack. She then began casting another spell of ninjutsu with an object in between her fingers. It was an egg bomb of some type, with a transparent bag over a spice-covered egg. As before object disintegrated and characters burned into the air as she chanted. A cloud of darkness hit the opposing Mithra's eyes.

"Arg! I can't see!" she clutched her face. Hintah did a sweeping kick, maximizing the damage from the fall by slamming the Mithra down with her right elbow while she was suspended in the air. The Mithra almost broke through the wooden planks she fell so hard.

"Grrrr! Give it up!" one of the other two shouted, as they both got up. Hintah simply smiled as she moved very fast, faster than the Mithras' eyes, and with the blunt side of her weapon, knocked them both on their heads while she ran by them and turned around quickly once they had be hit. Both slumped to the ground with a moan.

With three Mithras aching in pain on the ground, Hintah Akunih ran for the boat after she picked up the bread. More arrows flew at her, but none hit her because of her evasive speed. She ignored the door at its side and did a high jump. After flipping in the air, she landed nicely on the ship's deck. "Lets move it!" she ordered quickly. Three other Mithras was standing on the deck as well. They wore either a basic, tan and black gi or a light-weighed iron chain mail with blue leather. "Underrrrstood!" one of them, with a simple spear strapped to her back, nodded and ran to the wheel. The boat, within a minute was leaving the docks.

A Mithra watching from the land, under a breezing tree, sighed. She had red blouse and a red loincloth. On her head was a red feathery crown over short silver hair. Another Mithra placed her hand on her shoulder. The other Mithra was wearing a shiny vermilion tunic with a few golden strands. "Even if she rrrran away from her duties… a sin hunter never likes to be hunted themselves, Chieftainness" she said with her older, but nice voice.

"Manaa Mihgo?" the chieftainness flinched for a second and turned around, "She is a pirate though. Everrrry time she attacks a ship, she puts Kazham's diplomacy with the other nations into turmoil".

"She will come around, one day" Manaa nodded her head.

Windurst was in its natural beauty as usual. The trees, with their fat, white trunk and reaching green leaves swung with the grass in the gentle wind. The sea gave its salty aroma and the sun waved to the citizens. In the residential area, a tall house stood, like the wooden houses of Windurst only the wealthy lived in: two floors with a balcony and plant life growing on and above it. In one of the rooms of the wealthy house was a Hume dressed in long black slacks and white socks. It was Cronin, with his muscular chest bare and his dirty-blond hair lying against his bed. He lay over his white sheets, looking up to the ceiling.

"Master. Is anything planned today, kupo?" a high-pitched, but soft voice called from the corner. Cronin continued to look up, at the star filled wallpaper that covered everything above him.

"Well… nothing planned, but something is bound to happen" Cronin said calmly. He was a bit tired.

"I must inform you, Kurin-Juran sent you something… would you like to check your delivery box, kupo?" the voice called again. Cronin sat up, at the edge of his nice, rosewood-framed bed. He looked to his Moogle. The small, white winged creature with a strange antenna with a red ball sticking out the top of his head was small. Even smaller than a Tarutaru, but the body shape was similar.

"Sure, what did he give me?" Cronin gave a curious look.

"Hmmm" the Moogle raced outside the room and then back in, almost in an instant he was so fast. He held up a kabob, filled with meat, peppers, and onions. "A Meat Mithkabob" the Moogle spun around excitingly.

"Haha, we just read an article about the effects of adventurers eating food" Cronin smiled and the Moogle placed the warm stick with meat on it in his palm. 'I wonder what he is up to' Cronin thought as he dug his teeth into the top piece and ripped it off.

"Master Cronin… I don't think that was intended for breakfast, kupo"

"Kurin-Juran, how are you doing?" Minister Karaha said peacefully. Kurin, only a child, and him were sitting across from each other over a short oak table. Kurin-Juran wore a simple green vest and shorts. Karaha was wearing his decorated tunic, green with many stripes, brown and yellow. On his neck was a blue gem pendant. The hood of his tunic was like a yellow crown.

"I am doing… okay" Kurin smiled.

"Okay it has been six weeks since I started to tutor-wutor you and we've gone over many things… amazingly you learned so fast, but I had more in mind for you" the minister voice was strong. He grabbed large, brown book and slammed it on the table. He flipped it open to the first page. "I am going to teach you how to cast magic" he smiled. All over on the first page was a bunch of illegible symbols, the most obvious one was an image of a rock. Karaha ripped off the page.

"M-magic. Like my daddy-waddy cast?" Kurin asked, almost seemed confused.

"That is correct! Now here is the firstaru Black Magic spell you will ever learn… it is called _Stone_" Karaha said and hopped up. Kurin did the same. "Okay, now focus…" he moved his hands slowly, in a chanting position. Kurin mimicked him exactly. "You cast similar to this stance. Now read those runes from the page, memorize them" he sat down and spun the book. Kurin sat down and looked hard at the page. He saw the letters light up and slowly disappear, character by character. The spell was imprinted into his head forever and ever.

A few moments past… A large rock burst out of Karaha's house, sending glass shards everywhere. "That… was nice, Kurin" his voiced sighed from the inside.

Kurin-Juran, now in the present day, rubbed his temples. He stood on a dirt road, up a hill in Windurst. To his right and left were walls of rock and on the ground below him were tall grass and dirt. His hood was down, with his silver curls exposed. Whenever he would get a flashback like that, his head would ache annoyingly. Soon it passed over and he continued to walk. He hated to see the past come alive again. It was so vivid in his mind that it hurt. He loved seeing his father and mother together in his clear thoughts, but it grew so painful. Finally he was broken out of thought when he noticed Koshii walking down the same road he was.

"Koshii!" Kurin-Juran smiled and waved. Koshii was wearing her white hooded-doublet like all Sybil Guards. On her back were a strong bow and a quiver. Her hair was silver and she looked around to see who it was. She quickly noticed it was Kurin.

"Well, hello therrrre! How are you doing, Kurin?" she asked and smiled.

"I am doing just fine, you?" Kurin returned the grin.

"Oh, you know, the usual. You, Sakeru, and Cronin have been staying out of trouble" she eyed him down with those words.

"Hey! It wasn't me" he looked away, eyes hiding, "And yes, Cronin and Sakeru have not done anything messy-wessy to get in trouble".

"Well that's good" she leaned back, "Hey we never did get a chance to get in contact… how does tonight sound?".

"Hmmm, it sounds fine. You know a good place to eat?" Kurin asked.

"No actually. Sybil Guards don't get to go out usually" she flushed and scratched the back of her head.

"Right, well, me and Cronin have been going to this place for awhile. The food is good and a bard plays some nice dinner music" Kurin-Juran suggested.

"Sounds great, see you at… seven?" she also suggested.

"Sure! I'll be sure to be on time, I hate being the lastaru one to show up" he smiled now too.

"Bye" she bowed and continued to walk down the road.

"Bye-bye!" he returned and then turned forward. Before he could begin walking again, a soft hand was placed on his shoulder. It was Sakeru's. "What the!" he jumped forward and turned around. "Where did you come from!" he grabbed his chest, still in shock.

"I am very sneaky... Kurin-Juran has a date, eh?" she giggled.

"D-…D-date! What are you talking about?" he flung his hands in the air.

"Welllllll… sounds like you arrrre on a date" she continued to giggle.

"Shesh! Just two childhood friends meeting together! Its not a crush or anything!" Kurin got flustered.

"Okay" she responded smiling.

"You mean to tell me two people who have not seen each other in fifteen or twenty years can't meet!" he went on.

"Okay" she did the same.

"I mean, thataru is crazy!" he sighed.

"Okay" she repeated. Kurin-Juran lifted his head, only watching from one eye.

"You still don't believe, do you?" he asked with forgivable irritation in his voice.

"Okay" was her answer, "Err, I mean…".

In Giddeus, within the rock walls built from Yagudo's claws and beaks, two male Yagudos walked down the halls, underground. A series of dark tunnels lit by torches. Large worms crawled all about, under the surface. The one of the right was red kote-wearing Chief Inquisitor of the Yagudo Theomilitary, Quu Xuchi the Judgement. The other was the Yagudo who govern the Beastman city, Zhuu Buxu the Silent. Zhuu, with his large hide of feathers, spoke slowly. "Did you interrogate him?" he asked.

"Yes, kawk, and he didn't even say a thing" Quu Xuchi looked to the ground, "I want to use some of my truth-telling potions… but I would need your permission". Zhuu kept his mouth shut for a long awhile.

"I think it is best you do not use anything of that such on the Torrent, kyah" he nodded his head and turned to Quu.

"Very well" Quu gave no protest but followed with a question, "I believe you want me to do a task of some sort?".

"Yes, kawk, that is correct. I need you to contact a soldier in Tahrongi Canyon. His name is Moo Ouzi. He will be waiting for you" Quu nodded.

"Do you believe that the Shadow Lord will return?" Quu Xuchi quickly changed the subject. Zhuu Buxu was left silenced for a few moments.

"I suppose its possible, if all the Beastmen were to work together" the Silent responded, shrugging.

"Do you want him to return, kyah?" Quu gave him a serious look.

"I do not know… I really don't at this point, kawk, I just want what is best for my people" Zhuu, with almost sadness in his voice.

"Would you betray the Theomilitary?" Quu kept his serious tone.

'The Theomilitary starves the fledglings of this city! They give little support or protection from brutal adventurers! All they care about is the glory of its soldiers and its growing empire!' Zhuu all thought in his mind, filled with rage. He gave a sigh and answered, "I could never imagine myself doing so. If that's your concern, you should think if the Theomilitary would be against the Shadow Lord at all". Quu ignored that last sentence.

"Well, I suppose that's good, kawk" Quu Xuchi turned away. He was not completely satisfied with the answer. When he first came here, at request of the Yagudo Avatar to prevent any possible rebellion, he thought the task would be easy. With the rumor of Shadow Lord's return strong, he could only afraid the worst. It was now or never Quu Xuchi stopped a Yagudo rebellion, to prevent the start of a worldwide war. It was quiet until they reached a large wooden door with brass bars. Beside it was a very tall Yagudo: Zhuu Buxu's bodyguard, Eyy Mon.

"Goodnight Quu Xuchi" Zhuu Buxu bowed.

"Have a nice rest, kyah" Quu Xuchi waved goodbye. Zhuu entered and shut the door behind him. Quu and Eyy exchanged glances for a second, but turned away. Quu made his way back down the gloomy hall and outside into the breeze morning with the sun up high. He would leave for Tahrongi Canyon now.

Just outside the town of Windurst were the vast fields of Sarutabaruta. Tall, fat trees with long green leaves with tiny teeth on the edges and patches of grass over dried mud was the clearly through out the fertile land. Large cliffs were laid out over East Sarutabaruta. Cutting through the area into three pieces, next to Windurst, were two mighty rivers, Nompipi River and Zanbibi River.

Just outside Windurst was Cronin, sitting in front of her stone block gates. He sat on a severed stump of an old tree. His sword out dug slightly underground as he fiddle with it.

"Damn it Cronin! You'll never be anything if you don't study!" a voice from the past roared followed by a book slamming on a table. The voice came from the throat of an older man. He stabbed deeper in the earth. More memories flowed into his thoughts.

"Mommy, why is dad never home?" a young boy questioned.

"He is a very busy man. He can't be everywhere at once" a warm, soothing voice called, from a woman.

"He's not here for my birthdays or any holidays… I wish he would just die…" the boy's tone turned dark with resentment.

"Don't you say that!" she responded.

'So a couple years later, the old man croaks. Not sure if I should be happy or sad about it' Cronin sighed and picked himself up. He strapped his sword to his leather belt. He slowly walked back towards Windurst.

Kurin-Juran walked the bridges in Windurst Walls. Windurst Walls was the northeastern district of Windurst. It was a group of tiny islands and bridges in a circle on a large lake. At the middle was Windurst's most recognized feature: the Great Star Tree, also known as Heaven's Tower. A gigantic tree wrapped around an ancient tower on top of a large island. Aside from the Auction House, Windurst Walls was very quiet. The homes of the retired ministers of the past surrounded the tower before a great moat, and even a house left empty by the hero of Windurst, Karaha-Baruha, was one.

Kurin-Juran was walking up a small hill, had just passing by the Auction House. On a large rock an older Tarutaru shouted. Kurin-Juran looked at the small blond haired Tarutaru in a cheap, tan gi strangely. The speaker stood on stone "Oh! Hear now!" he announced. Two young Tarutaru boys sat and a young Mithra girl leaned against the stone. A Tarutaru woman wearing a black threaded tunic sighed and walked away.

"That we can now live in peace… under the blessed shadow of the Great Star Tree… is all thanks to the great hero, Karaha-Baruha!" he spoke loudly.

Kurin-Juran almost staggered. He knew that name. It had been his old tutor back when he suffered from his mental disorders. He sat down against a parallel stonewall, in a middle of a sunflower patch. The older Tarutaru raised his hands in the air. "I have such a tale to tell you! Now listen up, because I'll only say it once!" he shouted to the crowd. He saw Kurin-Juran and smiled.

"Thataru's a lie! You say it everyday!" the woman in a black tunic cried.

"Ahem" the speaker cleared his voice. Kurin-Juran knew Karaha had become a legend of some kind, but never knew how. He listened carefully.

"Twenty years ago was right in the middle of that awful war" he said, then rubbed his inching chin. He relaxed his neck. "At that time, I had just graduated from the beginners class at the School of Magic. I could barely cast a fishing line, let alone a combat spell. Nevertheless, I volunteered to join the guards at Odin's Gate in Windurst Waters to help protect this fine city" he smiled. "Even now, after so much time, I still see it in my dreams. It was the night of the Siege of Sarutabaruta. My Caster Company was in the gate's lookout tower, preparing for battle. The magical barrier on the gate was Windurst's last line of defense from the teeming hordes below. We looked out over our doom; countless Beastmen, and only Goddess what else, covered the land as far as the eye could see!" he did his best to spook the kids, but they had heard the story a hundred times.

"I never knew the chances of Windurst survival in the war was so small. What exactly did Karaha do?" Kurin looked curious.

He cleared his throat again, and continued. "I remember it as the worst night the Federation ever faced… It was a face-off at Odin's Gate. Orders came from the division commander to our Caster Captains. 'Hold them off', that's it! The monstrous horde was bathed in the pale glow of the moon. Only a miracle would bring us through to see another dawn. Terror gripped my body and I lost my footing, tumbling down before the Beastmen set against us… all alone!" he pretend to panic. "I doubled over in pain from my high fall. All I could hear were the metallic scrapes of swords being pulled form their scabbards and the blood-curdling cries of the advancing Beastmen. They had seen me fall and were approaching mighty fast! The monsters rushed towards me like a wave in a storm, unconcerned with the spells raining down upon them" he explained. He took a big breath.

"I was doomed. But at the very moment I gave up all hope, there was a flash of light and soul-shaking howl that resounded over the plains of Sarutabaruta! I looked up to se a shaft of divine light stretching from the top of the magic tower toward the full moon that hung in the sky" he coughed, "That's right! It was the great hero, Karaha-Baruha! He was summoning! It was an enormous beast! Right there! Above the tower! It was a purple hided wo-".

Cronin was sitting at the tavern Timbre Timbers. His table was empty, outside the fork and knife. A Tarutaru girl sat across from him. She wore a shiny coat and cap over messy brunette hair. She had red kotes and haidate. Cronin nodded. "Okay, I understand. Three adventurers? Perfect" he smiled.

"Okay… could you make it to Mhaura in the next day?" she asked, in an innocent voice.

"Wouldn't be a problem" Cronin stood up.

"Okay I'll contact headquarters a-sap" she smiled and walked out of the tavern. Windurst Waters's air was filled with a strong sweet aroma. Lumomo raised a black linkshell pearl to her face.

"Renza, I have found the last three" she spoke softly into the orb.

"Excellent" a voice returned.

To the south of the Huntsman's Court, was the Rhinostery. It was an old Windurstian building flowing with a light layer of moss. Much some of the other ministries, the Rhinostery was two buildings connected by a bridge. On the sides of the buildings were red and gold banners baring the emblem of the ministry. Pass the bridge was a boardwalk that entered in a pond with plant life. Standing out the most was a series of red plants that radiated a blue light. Butterflies flap their wings, hovering above these plants. A Tarutaru was at the end of the boardwalk, an octagon platform. He wore less flashy clothing than other scientist. A simple tan tunic and black slops.

Leepe-Hoppe looked curiously at the object laid in front him: a large diamond shaped piece of cermet, just like a crag. It was eight feet tall and half as wide. He focused at the strange, ancient writing. His tan mitts rested on the cermet object and he gazed. The font was a fading black; it was sharp, yet messy. "So unusual…" he whispered to himself. 'Words from the ancients?' he pondered to himself.

Three shadowy figures in fancy black tunics walked under the bridge that separated the two buildings. Their tunics hid their faces and they marched on quietly. As they stepped on the boardwalk, Leepe-Hoppe turned around, and noticed them. He looked a little afraid as he approached them.

"Do you have business here, who are you? If anyone was coming, I would have knew" he shrugged.

The three figures met him and stared down. One was in the front, and two behind him. With his right hand he gently shoved off his hood. Leepe-Hoppe got a short gaze at the man's bizarre hand. It was metallic and mechanical. Quickly it withdrew into his sleeve. The man was young looking, but had a wicked look in his face. His hair was a deep blue, unheard of. Leepe stared into the man's face for a short while. "We are here from Jeuno," he explained, "We heard the Rhinostery had found something in the north, something that interested us". He looked past the Tarutaru, at the object.

"Yes, we found this in the north. I didn't know anyone found it to be it to be any worth" Leepe turned and pointed to the diamond-shaped object. "Could you be apart of the _Armathrwn Society_?"

"Yes, that is true. Minister Rukusu knows everything already" he nodded and said with his solid voice, "We will be taking this now". Leepe was almost ready to oppose them, but he rejected the idea.

One of the cloaked figures whispered something to the other. Her voice was cheery and light. "Do you think what I think that is?" she asked.

The other voice was sharp, and rebellious. "No, because you have no idea what it is" he returned.

'Oh, you are so cruel" she sighed. All of Tarutarus stared at these cloaked figures.

Kurin-Juran paced down one of the many bridges of Windurst Walls. 'Fenrir…'

"Kurin-Juran, you've made so much progress in only a month. You've learned to speak and read. Under that layer of confusion was a gem of genius… Maybe you can understand things that others can't. Kurin…thousands of years ago there was a race of people who lived in these fields named…"

"K…Kuluu?"

"Hmm, yes. You have learned a lot. Let me tell you about the beast that lives in the fountain below the ground…"

Kurin was stuck in a flashback, but quickly was ripped out of it as something pegged him on his head. He looked down at the round object. It was an onion. Stunned with disbelief, he stared at the onion until a moment past and he finally said, "Well, that's concerning".

"Its you!" a child shouted from behind.

"Ally of the Cat Burgler!" another shouted.

"What the-?" Kurin ducked as another onion was thrown at him. It bounced off his back.

"We are the Star Onion Brigade!" the lead boy said. He had on a blue jacket with white sleeves and green slops like most Tarutaru boys wore. On his head was a gold and blue cap with an eye on each side.

"Star Onion Brigade…?" Kurin-Juran remembered them from the first time he was in Windurst. 'SOBs… oh she didn't mean…' he thought to himself, almost chuckling.

"We saw you communicating with the Cat Burgler, we are at war with her" he continued with his cute, young voice.

"Nanaa-Mihgo? Hmmm, you must have missed most of that conversation… anyway I am not her ally, I was on a mission, like a lot of adventurers do" Kurin explained. All the kids stared at him.

"Hmm, okay. My name is Kohlo-Lakolo. I am the leader of this brigade. Papo-Hopo is my second-in-command" The kid pushed down his cap as he spoke.

"Dat's me" a kid behind Kohlo-Lakolo said, wearing almost the same thing minus the hat, and pointed to himself.

"Darn it'th. We need'th to get into the house'th!" a small Tarutaru girl fumed loudly. She had a strawberry pink cap and scarf. She wore a tan jacket and red shoes.

"Pichichi! You announced our plans to the stranger!" Kohlo-Lakolo roared.

"Ooooohhh" all the children hummed.

"Oops'th" she blushed.

"Well that settles-wettles it! You must become a member of the Star Onion Brigand or parish!" Kohlo announced. Kurin-Juran staggered.

"You sure dat's a good idea? He seems weak to me" Papo rubbed his tiny chin.

"I can't join your little kid gang, I'm sorry" Kurin-Juran scratched the back of his head nervously.

"You must!" a Mithra girl shouted.

"Hmmmmmm" Kohlo seemed lost in thought for a moment. "You are an adventurer… so you can be a part-time member" he smiled.

"You've done dit again, Kohlo" Papo-Hopo cheered.

"Part-time member'th…" Pichichi looked confused, "What's that?"

"Don't worry about itaru…" Kohlo sighed.

"Okay fine, I am a part-time member… what house do you wantaru to get into?" Kurin-Juran asked.

"The House of the Hero!" Kohlo explained excitedly.

"House of th-…" Kurin-Juran looked shocked.

"Yes, but its locked. Do you know anyone with da key?" Hapo-Popo moaned.

"Actually, Ajido-Marujido opened the door right before my eyes" Kurin-Juran remembered out loud.

"Ah! Not him! He is soooo mean!" a Tarutaru girl cried.

"W-One time we were playing in the practice ground of the Orastrey and he yelled at us!" the Mithran girl growled.

"Hmm, yah… I don't think he'll let you borrow his key" Kurin-Juran pondered.

"Okay! I got it! Kurin-Juran, as a part-time member-wember, you steal the key from Ajido-Marujido" Kohlo ordered.

"Ugh, you guys play too many games…" Kurin rejected.

"This is no game! Behind those doors, the Cat Burgler has had many activities we need to find out" Kohlo answered seriously.

"Hmm" Kurin-Juran remembered Nanaa-Mihgo had hid the Book of the Gods there and he was curious what was left of his mentor's legacy, "Okay fine, I'll _ask_ him if I could borrow the key".

"Excellent! We realize this will be tough task, so you have a lot of time to complete your mission! Our headquarters are behind the warehouses in Port Windurst. Until then, we will restock on our weapons…" Kohlo explained.

"Onions?" Kurin-Juran asked.

"Of course! Da most devastating kind of weapon!" Hapo-Pop cheered and charged making explosion sounds. All, but Pichichi followed.

"Good bye part-time member'th!" She waved and raced to catch up.

Kurin-Juran let out a big breath of air. "These kids have no idea what they are getting themselves into, but I'll protect them to the best of my ability" Kurin said quietly as Pichichi fell out of sight.

In the middle of the vast sea, near tropical lands, a boat laid adrift. It was a wooden boat with a few steel panels and a long deck. A collection of large sails hanged high above the boat. A small house where the stairs leading under the deck and the higher floor with which the captain wheeled it resided. The boat had a long nose and at the end of the pole was a black, horned helm. Hintah Akunih sat against the wall of the outer boat. She looked across the deck to a she a small Mithran child eating a piece of black bread. The little girl seemed very pleased, not caring her red hair was very messy.

"She can't stay herrrre forever you know, Hintah" the Mithra said with the spear strapped to her back said in a calm tone. Her hair was blond and held back by a string.

"I know… I know… she rrrreminds me when I was just a lil' lass, that's all. She has no home, not exactly the best situation" Hintah looked down to the cracks. The drift of the ocean pushed a lock of purple hair in front of her eyes. Hintah pushed it back with two fingers.

"Don't go and get too attached an' all. She needs to be getting to herrr new home or something. This place, out here, it ain't the best playground. Just one stray bullet from som' wild, no-care Hume bastard and it could be lights out. Ka-put" the blonde Mithra looked away from the little girl. Hintah barely seemed to be listening. She was in a daze while staring at the child.

"Yah yah, the point has been made" Hintah brushed her off flapping her hand.

"Damn it, Hintah yah going to regret this crrrap" she signed.

"Regret? I don't know the word" Hina looked up to her. Her tired eyes gazed with a look of contempt.

"Shesh, I give up" she fumed and walked away. Hintah looked back down to the cracks. The boat drifted back and forth. She used to remember the motion made her real sick.

'No, not this girl… she got used to the ocean real quick. Hell, its like she was born out here' Hintah focused on the little girl. She punched the ground to get up. "Listen up! Time to do something!" she shouted at her crew.

Hours had past. Quu Xuchi noted the sky getting darker. The light had died above Tahrongi Canyon. The Canyon was the heart of the Kolshushu region. Everything was dry and dusty in their brown badland. In the ground were naturally built tunnels, dark and moist. Its ground was shaped unevenly due to the powerful rivers that once ran in these not always so dry lands. Towering cacti with flower tops gave shade to the creatures that have adapted to the hellish climate. Fat, bubbly trees also produce shade against the burning sun. Lizards, tall-necked dhalmels, hornets, and even Goblins walked the land. It was in this rocky badland where the mighty, white Crag of Mea laid. Much like the other two, it was enormous and was made of ancient cermet.

Around a campfire place, Yagudo's sat and watched the fire was about to be lit. A Yagudo sat in the middle with two sticks over a pile of rocks. Not too far from them another Yagudo welcomed Quu Xuchi into their camp. He had beady eyes like the others and a katana at his side. Around his neck was a necklace with a cerulean gem and two red feathers hanging off it.

"Quu Xuchi, that is you correct?" the Yagudo spoke humbly.

"Yes, kyah" Quu bowed.

"I am Moo Ouzi the Swiftblade. It is an honor to meet you Chief Inquisitor, kwak" he bowed in return.

"I was asked to find out about the status of this group from Giddeus. How is it out here, kyah?" Quu asked quickly.

"Why would they send someone of your rank in the Theomilitary?" Moo was surprised.

"Probably because I have caused a lot of tension there… anyway, kyah, could you answer my question?" Quu Xuchi asked.

"Hmm, we've been doing okay. We've have patrolled the area fine and delivered all messages between Giddeus and Oztroja. We have befriended a Goblin Archeologist who traded us some various bones and materials. Nothing has happened here for a long time… kawk" Moo Quzi explained slowly.

"Understood… Do you mind if I spend my night here? Giddeus is too grassy for me…" Quu asked.

"Sure" Moo Ouzi laughed with a broken giggle, "I have many questions of curiosity for you… you are quite the celebrity".

"About my squad of inquisitors? My past? I am bored myself, and have questions of my own, kyah" Quu Xuchi grinned.

"Now I'm scared" Moo Quzi pretended to be afraid.

Kurin-Juran and Koshii had been talking to each other for a while in a dim lighted room full of tables like the one they sat at. Over Kurin-Juran's shoulder was a bard playing soft music on a short stage. They faced each other for a second. In Timbre Timbers Tavern it was a quiet night aside from the bard. Both of them ate dhalmel steak, with a side of a salad.

"So, is working directly under the Sybil fun?" Kurin leaned back on his chair.

"Heh, no not really" she said casually, "but I am sure adventuring is very fun".

"Well, I suppose it's nice. I am not on a global scale as some of the more famous ones… " Kurin replied.

"Hehe, like the _Vermillion Mage_?" Koshii gave a cute, innocent smile. Kurin sank in his seat.

"Oh, don'taru bring him up" Kurin grumbled.

"You are not currrious to find out what your now famous rival is up to?" Koshii stabbed her fork into her bowl of salad and place it in her mouth. She leaned back.

"No, not really… that guy was a real jerk back in the day" Kurin-Juran sighed.

"I remember. Back in Mhaura" she smiled, thinking back to those old, lazy days.

"Before you moved here, right? Those days were paradise. We used to play by the docks, fishing…" Kurin said that. Something sharp stabbed into both of their minds. There was a long awkward silence.

"That day, before I moved…" Koshii looked away.

"Yes. I try to forget it" Kurin ate a piece of his steak, almost in shame.

"Don't. We may have almost died, but that day. You saved my life. It was pretty amazing"

"I don't know how I feel about that day, it's strange. And you moved the next day, its been almost fifteen years I guess" Kurin was serious, he talked slow. The tension was thick between the two.

"It really has. Wow, all this time. I can lie and said I've forgotten, but you've been on my mind all this time. Almost an inspiration" she pushed back her silver hair.

"I've felt the same. I was so excited when I saw you again Its been forever!" Kurin

"Heh" she smiled, "Are we done here?". She looked down to her unfinished dinner.

"Yeah, I wasn't too hungry anyway" Kurin said and then signaled to the waiter for the bill.

"I'll pay" Koshii offered.

"No, no. Its always the guy who pays on a da…" Kurin stopped himself with a blushing face.

"I'll pay…" Koshii repeated looking away.

"Right" Kurin said quickly, embarrassed.

In a few moments they walked outside. The sky had become black and the stars showed themselves again. Koshii looked up.

"Do you ever feel like it's raining, even when the sun is out and bright?" she looked back down at Kurin-Juran.

"Hehe, I have no idea what you're talking about. Sorry" Kurin scratched his head nervously.

"Ah forget it. See you around, okay?" Koshii began to walk away.

"Bye Koshii!" Kurin called and waved. Kurin looked up to the stars just like Koshii did. 'I know exactly what you mean…'

Cronin and Sakeru walked pass the Orastrey in Port Windurst. They were discussing their new job.

"Okay! Tomorrow, don't be late. Like the last time and the time before that, and…" Cronin nagged at the Mithra.

"Fine! Okay, I won't be late. Shesh. Give a girrrrl a break" Sakeru sighed.

"Oh don't give me that" Cronin said and narrowed his eyes on her. Sakeru let out another sigh. "Where is Kurin-Juran anyway?" Cronin changed his point of interest.

"He is on a date!" Sakeru started to act weirdly, making funny faces. Cronin returned with a disappointed glance.

"Kurin… on a date? You can lie better than that, Mithra" Cronin spat.

"I am not joking, hehe! Its with an old friend… that Mithra who shot us!" Sakeru dreaded the day, pretending to weep.

"Koshii. Well that does make a little more sense. You sure it was a date? I think it would be more like get-together to find out what they have been up to" Cronin scratched his chin.

"Bah, you and him do not know what a date is" the silver-haired Mithra shrugged.

"Is this a date…?" Cronin leaned forward with a devilish smile.

"Don't trrry it, ass" Sakeru spoke annoyed and punched his face.

"Ow! I was only joking!" Cronin cried and grabbed his nose.

A few seconds past as they continued to walk. Cronin slowly stopped caring about his bruised nose. "Have…" Sakeru spat out hesitantly.

"Huh?" Cronin turned his head, with a puzzled look on his face.

"Have you ever heard of that story _The Devil's Fish and Humanity?_ An oldwives tell" she asked, deep in thought.

"No I haven't" Cronin scratched under his eye.

"Its about this fisherman named Moko and his daughter Sako-" she was cut off.

"Whoever picked the names was really creative" Cronin giggled.

"Would you shut up for a second?" Sakeru looked annoyed, "Where was I… right. Mako and Sako lived in a very poor port village. There was little to no fish left due to all fishing that had been done. The land around them was barren, not good for farming. A request asked by the greatest warrior had been heard by everyone. He wanted the head of the legendary Devil's fish. A true devil indeed that fish was. The warrior would give millions and millions of treasures to the soul who could catch the fish. But, this fish wasn't a good thing to catch at all. It was said it ate your soul and possessed you the second you looked into its eyes. Mako didn't care though. Sako had fallen under a strange sickness, sure to die without treatment. So he grabbed his best fishing rod and his best bait and he fished for days and weeks. As time passed, stories about people becoming victims to the evil fish and killing their most loved ones tossed on as rumors. Mako ignored them. He thought of his poor village and his daughter. Sako had lost her sight and ability to use her feet. With tears in his eyes…"

"He kept on fishing?" Cronin added on. They had almost reached the Windurst Woods district.

"Correct. Finally, one day he caught the Devil's fish. With his head turned, he grabbed it by the gills and stuffed it in a basket. That day he smiled, which he hadn't done for decades earlier. While running home he had a stinging feeling run down his spine. What sight could have turned a man soulless and evil, he thought to himself. He slowly opened the basket and decided he would only peek for a second, but that's all it took. The man's humanity had been stripped away and he now walked with the demons. The news of Mako hit Sako hard. She asked to meet with the warrior who had made such a request. Why would you destroy all these people lives, she asked the mountain-tall figure? People want to be hurt… catching the fish is not hardest challenge but not looking into its eyes is, he answered with a grin. You will take me to meet my father and the evil fish and I'll defeat it, she demanded. A blind child who cannot walk stands no chance against a fish of that power… I even fear it but at the same time I am in love with its power, he warned, but she ignored him. After days of traveling they found Mako and the fish. Sako hoped off the shoulders of the mighty warrior and used a wooden stick to hold her up. She called upon the beast. Instead her possessed father attacked her with a push to the ground. The warrior grappled the father down and told the daughter if she was going to defeat the fish, to do it now. She picked herself up, sitting on her knees, looking very helpless. The fish finally appeared. It had grown strong off Mako's soul. It now had wings of a bat and teeth of a tiger… on its head was the word Virtue burned onto its scaly skin"

They stood under the arch that led to Windurst Woods. Cronin was now listening with full attention.

"The fish gave an evil stare to the girl, but she couldn't be corrupted if she could not see. The fish then raced towards and ripped her right foot off with its mighty jaws, but she couldn't be hurt if she could not feel. With one more act of desperation the fish shot itself towards her neck. It was then, at the most hopeless moment she picked up her wooden stick and shoved it into the mouth of the Devil's fish. It impaled right out of the back of the demonic fish. It cried, but within a few seconds it no longer lived. The spell no longer affected Mako and the warrior let go of his grip. A feeble child had killed the fish, the story would be told for centuries. Mako raced to his daughter, but he noticed something wrong. The wound from the fish had made her bleed to death. She looked weakly in his eyes and said simply: Indignation, Indulgence, Intemperance, Infatuation, Invidiousness, Insolence, and Indolence… these are the sins of man that cannot be avoided, but controlled. She died a few seconds after. Hearing these words, the warrior released he had committed all those sins. He gave Mako everything he owned, but knew it could never have filled the void. Mako returned to the village a sadden man, but made sure no one would ever suffer like Sako did. The warrior however, went missing and started to grow to hate the imperfect world. That's how the story ends, I guess" Sakeru finally ended.

Somewhere in the world of Vana'diel a crumpled up rose blew in the wind. Its petals no longer bond together.

"Wow… that's a good one. Well its time for me to hit the hay. Night, Sakeru" Cronin said softly, thinking about the story as he walked away. Sakeru waved goodnight and turned towards the Mithran residential district.

With night darkening the lands below for a few hours, the town laid dead. Shortly after, the sun was born again by its eternal ritual and duty to give Vana'diel light. Cronin had sent a letter to Kurin-Juran about the new quest before Kurin had even reached his house. Sakeru stood alone at the rendezvous point for a few minutes, below a tree. Under the shade she bit and picked at her nails. In front of her was the chocobo stable. The building was made of wood and hay was everywhere. A handful of chocobos walked peaceful behind wooden fencing, eating greens.

Kurin and Cronin walked up to her. "Well I'll be damned, she was early!" Cronin did an overactive, mocking expression of shock.

"Oh shut up!" Sakeru pulled herself up, using the tree she laid on.

"Well guys I'll grab a chocobo, you two walk" Cronin laughed. Kurin and Sakeru looked at Cronin, annoyed.

"Would be a shame if the chocobo died while we killed Cronin wouldn't it be?" Sakeru grinned with malicious intent. Kurin laughed, evilly. Cronin looked somewhat afraid.

"Fine! I'll walk… bullies" Cronin exclaimed, pretending he was crying and staggered.

They walked past the gate guards and entered Sarutabaruta. Peacefully they followed up a river and then a path to Tahrongi canyon. They encountered no Beastmen and no hostile animals. Finally the ground they walked started to become dry and the grass yellow. Dirt patches were replaced by grass patches, grass replaced by dirt, and plane into bumpy terrain. Mandrogras were slightly bigger here and the rarabs the same.

"Hmmm, if I am corrrrect we are standing at Ahropahgo Pass, which is the most mountainous part of the canyon. There are two paths: east and west. Which one guys?" Sakeru looked right and left as the paths separated.

A dark image waved over Kurin-Juran's head. It was the east path where his father was killed. Kurin knew where the makeshift gave was and how to get to Mhaura from it.

"East…" Kurin said hesitantly.

'Then east we go!" Cronin smiled and began running, "Can't catch me!".

"Slow Hume!" Sakeru stretched and raced to catch up.

Kurin looked down to the dusty, dry ground. He raised his head, the sun burning his face and eyes. A depressing feeling had disappeared. He smiled and roared, "These small legs-wegs can do amazing things!" and he charged.

With her hair being blown back, Sakeru grinned as she chased after Cronin. 'To be rich like Mako had become… even if Sako had to die, it would be worth it. I don't care if these two will be just like Sako… I will obtain greatness' she thought.

You shall be twisted by the Envy that drives you… 

On the other side of Ahropahgo Pass stood the chief Yagudo inquisitor. His beautiful great katana, gold and red handle matched to a flawless blade, at his side he gripped it and thought for a moment. 'I think I'll take the east path…' he began to walk slowly, on course to meet the charging adventurers.


	13. Home

**VANA'DIEL TRAGEDY**  
**_Chapter Thirteen_:**_ Home_

A book with a tan leather cover laid open on a wooden desk covered with newspapers articles. Over the desk was a window spilling light into the room. Bathing in the sun was a rose in a fat green vase touching the book. The hardback held a piece of paper between its pages. On it were a few lines of text written in pen. The book had the same text from the paper, but uncompleted. Next to the book was Challistalle's broken sword, snapped in half, with a scratched up sheath beside it. Near the sword was a handful of Hintah's kunai. Finally, hanging on a coat-hook was Kurin-Juran's ripped and bloody tunic. All of them were sealed in a clear plastic wrapping. On the paper it read:

_The Serenade Truth - 883-885(888) (Exact time of end unsure)_

_A series of events and people involved within them. Most of the people involved were killed or killed themselves. The tome that caused all the trouble, The Vana'diel Tragedy, an ancient Galkan book filled with even more ancient poems and the original song of "Lay of the Immortals"; now remains under heavy guard in the Bastokian International Storage of Historic Relics. The Serenade Truth began and ended the Age of Adventuring, when adventurers were branded as outlaws and executed if resistant because of the incomprehensible damage caused during The Serenade Truth. The revival of the Tavnazia and the destruction caused during this short period of time are easily the highlights of it. Even to this day, in the year 934 of the Crystal Era, the names of the heroes are sang unhidden, as the truth is finally known. The Second Age of Reconstruction began soon after, as Jeuno no longer blocked trade to lands outside Quon and Mindartia and democracy spread to other nations. What exactly happened in The Serenade Truth is still debatable._

The book was simply titled "_Masters' Encyclopedia 1st Edition, dedicated to the grand alchemist Lykshi-Kashi, my father_".

51 Years Earlier… 

In the rigid dry wastelands north from the Sarutabaruta, the Meriphataud Mountains as the area was called, a group of people stood. A crime scene it was. The land was unforgiving when it came to climbing. Not far from sight was the large spine of cermet that lay across the valley, Drogaroga's Spine.

"This is the body?" A tall Hume wearing a black coat and slacks looked at a tan sheet that swallowed a small body on the ground. His hair was black, like his greasy beard. On the back of his right hand was a tattoo of the Bastokian flag. "She's only a child…" he sighed.

Two other Humes and a Tarutaru looked sad. The Tarutaru had a pair of glasses and a piece of paper. All of them wore the same clothes as the Hume. The Tarutaru walked up to the man, near the child's body.

"She is a young Mithran girl, about the age-wage of ten. Itaru's pretty obvious she was swiped from a passing caravan, but we haven't confirmed it yet. The method in which she was killed in…" the Tarutaru began to speak then stopped, leaving only a face of disgust. The man gazed down to the Tarutaru with blond hair. "She wasn't abused sexually and the killing seemed to be quick. The murderer simply slit her neck and… cut out her eyes" he shivered.

"What kind of sick-" the Hume was appalled.

"Wait! That method… wasn't there a few murders back in Bastok between thirteen and fifteen years ago. A Hume man used to do the same to his victims until he himself was killed by one of his targets" another Hume stepped forward, wearing a wool cap lined with a brass ring.

"Yes, he was pretty infamous for awhile, back in the day. A copycat?" the Hume waved his tattoo above the child, "The location of the killing, its almost out of sight. Copycats are always egomaniacs and love to show off. This one isn't like that".

"Just another psycho with a very sharp knife running around?" the Hume questioned aloud behind them. He was bald with blue eyes.

"Either way, people are going to die if we don'taru stop this guy soon" the frowning Tarutaru couldn't get his eyes off the child. "You poor thing" he whispered.

The terrain Kurin-Juran, Sakeru, and Cronin walked was very similar to Meriphataud Mountains. Tahrongi Canyon, the area one had to walk through before reaching those mountains and peninsula.

"Ugh, I hate hiking" Cronin wiped the sweat away from his head with his right forearm. The group had been trekking through rough, uneven grounds. Above them the sun was beating on their backs.

"If I get sunburrrn for this…" Sakeru finished the sentence in her head, upset.

"Oh guys don't complain! I had to do this when I was five" Kurin said while pulling himself above, "We are almost at the end of this valley". Sakeru and Cronin smiled down to him, flushing away their distress.

"We really need to hustle and get to the peninsula before sundown. This place can get very cold at night" Cronin warned the other two.

After a few minutes of climbing the rough ground and passing a few animals, the land finally started to flatten. He was almost there. Kurin-Juran's father died only a few yards away from where they stood. After passing some small crevices between the tall hills, they reached an open area closed off by the walls of the valley.

'This is where we got attacked…' Kurin remembered painfully. Towards the left rock wall were a few planted flowers. They were a special kind of plant that could survive the harsh conditions of the land, purple in color. "Wow these have grown so much!" Kurin was surprise at their progression. He had planted them when he returned to Windurst only a few weeks ago. He walked towards them and kneeled. This was his father's unofficial gravesite. The body however, was not buried here. It had been buried by a sandstorm before anyone could return to it.

"Is that yourrr father's grave?" Sakeru looked down at the Tarutaru. Kurin turned his head and nodded, doing his best to hide his painful expression but failed horribly. He turned back, looking into the petals. Cronin gripped his saddened friend's shoulder.

"Sorry, could we stay here for a minute-winute longer?" Kurin asked the group.

"It isn't a problem" Cronin nodded. He released his grip on Kurin and sat on a rock. Sakeru made room beside him and sat down too, making sure she didn't sit on her tail. They both stared at Kurin's back.

To their left, coming from a crevice was a Yagudo with a great katana. On his arms were two bright red kotes. Quu Xuchi the Judgment lowered his head away from the sun. He noticed the three adventurers. He thought for a second and continued behind them.

From behind Cronin heard a footstep. He spun his head and spotted him.

"A Yagudo!" Cronin shouted. Kurin's heart began to race, not daring to turn around. Cronin words burned into his chest.

"I don't want any trouble, kaa" Quu said with arrogance in his voice walking on without turning his head. Kurin slowly turned his head. The Yagudo's curved sword… it was like a ghost from the past had come back to haunt him. Cronin pulled out his sword.

"You are not going anywhere!" Cronin roared and charged the Yagudo focusing on his large beak and beady eyes.

"Idiot" Quu sighed under his breath. He gripped his katana with his right hand and twisted his thin waist to kick. The knuckle of his right talon smashed into Cronin's nose. The forceful strike echoed in the valley and Cronin's butt dropped to the ground.

"Ughhh!" Cronin grasped his sword and swiped for the Yagudo feet. Quu hopped up gracefully and stepped on the blade. Cronin growled an unintelligible cuss, as he couldn't remove the sword from his opponent's weight. Kurin picked himself up with his body was still shaking.

"Get off of him!" Sakeru ran forward. Quu squinted in infuriation.

"What are you doing, kyah? Do you want to die?" Quu growled pulled out his great katana. He eyed her left arm, where he planned to slice the limb off. He sunk down and adjusted the position of his great katana: held by both hands pointing behind him over his right shoulder. Sakeru weapon swung forward. Just before Quu could hit her, Cronin jumped up and grabbed his right feathery arm.

"Not nice to hit a lady!" he shouted as he gripped unto him hard. Quu barely dodged Sakeru's stab sliding his neck and chest back, while Cronin clutching to his arm. Quu kicked Sakeru in the gut, knocking the wind out of her. She retreated a few steps and dropped to her knees gasping for air. Quu lifted Cronin in the air by the collar of his armor and tossed him into a rock. He swiftly moved to Sakeru, seemingly sliding. With handle of his katana, he smacked down hard on the back of Sakeru's neck while she tried to get back up still gasping for air. She let out a cry fell forward causing her to forcefully hit the ground.

Cronin got to his feet again, pretending the throw hurt him little. "It's going to take more than that!" he picked up his sword and readied it.

"You know you are going to die, correct? I am far out of your league, kyaa" Quu shook his head; "I do not want to kill you smooth-skin. Just let me leave in peace".

"You know I never was a fan of Yagudos," Cronin swung his sword around while he explained, "being called a smooth-skin, lame as it is, doesn't really help".

"Give it up Cronin! He is too strong!" Kurin shouted from afar. A sandy Sakeru sat up not ready to disagree with the Tarutaru.

"He is right, I am not even trying… No offensive to your ability as a fighter, but you simply do not compare, kwak. Grow strong, do not die young" Quu added on.

"Shut up Kurin. I don't run away from fights!" Cronin raced forward once again.

"Fine then!" Quu shouted with his loathing voice and his entire arm and great katana blurred in movement for a second. The tip of Cronin's sword hit something hard and bounced off. A second later he realized he had hit Quu Xuchi's well-placed right kote. Not a second later from being deflected, a powerful force suddenly slashed at Cronin. His body was thrown back with a painful expression on his face. A long, almost straight stream of blood shot into the air and down in the dirt, engulfing him in a small dust cloud. "I'm sorry, but I will kill you now, smooth-skin" Quu seemly teleporting above Cronin he was so fast, held his great katana only with his right hand above his left shoulder. Cronin's sword had been thrown back out of reach.

"Ah shit!" he cried holding the wound on his ribs, lying down on the dirt.

Just before Quu could land the killing blow upon Cronin, a whirlwind of sharp winds surrounded Quu Xuchi making whistling sounds. The wind picked up and tossed the dirt into the air, clouding sight. Before he could respond to the display of magic, it closed in on him. Many of his black feathers flew wildly in the small tornado. It cut his skin and shoved him back, kicking up more dirt. "The Tarutaru!" Quu groaned. The Yagudo slashed the dust of cloud twice, sending two dissipating winds to destroy it. As he could see, he noticed Kurin had finished casting a spell. The ground below Quu began to crack and crumble. He quickly jumped back, as boulders of various shapes and sizes ripped from the ground and shot toward his face. Using his kote he deflected three of the smaller rocks, breaking them on contact, breaking on contact. For the rest, he swung his great katana, cutting them all into pieces and sending them away.

Quu sucked in his breath, angry. From the wall of the valley, another set of rocks shot at him. Using swift footwork, he dodged them all and they smashed into the earth. Another boulder flew at him from behind. "Heh, nice try" he spun around and smack the boulder with his katana. It was crushed by the impact, instantly, turning into pebbles. Two more boulders flew at him as he spotted them with his beady eyes. Slashing twice, they shattered as they were deflected away. Yet another pair of boulders flew at him. He wasn't able to block them both and didn't have enough time to move. It took only a second for him to decide what to do. He slashed the ground as hard as he could, releasing an eruption of powerful wind. He was pushed up and the boulders smashed into each other sending the small debris bouncing off his beak and face. As he landed, he eyed Kurin-Juran.

"Who is this guy!" Sakeru was shocked by how quick he moved. Even Cronin was amazed. The Yagudo had only been slightly damaged from the Aero and Stone spell at the start, but wasn't touched once afterwards

The second his feet hit the ground he was off. The black blur of movement stopped suddenly in front of Kurin. Kurin was shocked and helpless, his eyes widen with fear as an icy chill made its way down his back. The blade cutting the air rang in Kurin's ears as he felt wind on top of his head. Slowly, in front of his eyes was a piece of silver hair sinking to the ground.

"You cast another spell, and I'll kill, do you understand that Tarutaru, kyaah"? Quu black eyes stared deep into Kurin's blue eyes. Kurin's body shook and fear grabbed his heart. He breathed heavily.

**You shall be consumed by cowardice that binds you.**

Cronin and Sakeru watched, afraid of what might happen to Kurin. Only a few seconds passed, but to Kurin it felt like more like a couple of hours. Quu released his stare off Kurin and returned his great katana to his side. Almost gently, he shoved Kurin-Juran to the ground with his large, right talon.

"Idiots…" Quu Xuchi huffed quietly. He walked away a few steps and picked up Cronin's sword. "Do not ever attack me again. I will kill the Tarutaru and Mithra, along with yourself, kawk" Quu said seriously, staring into Cronin's eyes. He increased his grip on the sword with talon-like hands. A cracking sound began to emit from his grip. Finally the sword's blade cracked into pieces letting out a screeching noise. He dropped the ruined sword and a few shards of the blade. He was cut slightly by his cocky display of strength.

He began to walk away. Sakeru and Cronin stood up, as he got farther. He was out of sight shortly. Kurin watched him go, still sitting. They all released their breath.

"Looks like we aren't invincible" Cronin joked, still wounded, and he coughed. Kurin and Sakeru looked at him, without a smile. "Right… right… not funny" Cronin tried to pick himself up, but cried and sat back down. He held his right hand over the bleeding wound near his ribs.

"How hurrrt are you?" Sakeru rushed to the Hume, dropping her stare of impatience.

"Not too bad. He obviously was toying with me, didn't hit a single vital organ" Cronin examined his wound. Sakeru picked him up, holding him up via his arm over her shoulder. Kurin-Juran looked back down to the ground.

"The fear… it controlled me… I swore for a second there, I was going to die. I was almost certain" he said under his breath. A cool icy feeling of pain stung in Kurin's chest, probably an aftereffect from the scare.

"Lets get going," Cronin broke Kurin's thought, he lifted himself away from Sakeru, "I can walk, kind of…". He stumbled for a second, but acquired his balance.

"I am surrrprised you are putting on such a good face. You, and us all, almost died thanks to your dumb-ass actions" Sakeru sighed.

"I am sorry" Cronin looked away embarrassed.

"Let's just get going" Kurin snapped at them as he tugged his hood over his hair. Both of them looked surprised for a second, but nodded. So they walked, past a few crevices until finally they exited the pass.

"The peninsula isn't far now. Just follow this dirtaru road" Kurin pointed to the path. They turned right out of the pass and began to walk east. Over them flew a pack of vultures. A dhalmel walked near them, chewing on the yellow grass that grew in a small hole. Dhalmels had long necks and tall legs, totaling a height of at least fifteen feet. Its hide was orange and red stripes on white fur. It had hoofs for feet, a long tail that barely skimmed above the ground, and a large belly. It raised its long snort from out of the dirt and looked towards the adventurers. It gave a mighty sniff and snort, it sensed no danger and returned to its food.

"Those are just like the ones of the farm, in Windurrrst" Sakeru watched the creature.

"This is no time to be side-tracked" Cronin mumbled. He hadn't cared much at the time, but now he felt slightly upset with his sword gone.

Over an hour or two passed, until the terrain finally started to change. The land was less dry and dusty. The earth began to pick up a lighter shade. The passage was tight, then widened quickly. Finally they had officially entered the peninsula. Buburimu Peninsula stabbed out into the Strait of Pamtam, a tropical sea that wrapped around lower Mindartia and Kazham. In the air, you could hear the seas and wind whistling music together.

The somewhat sandy soil of Buburimu was far less dry than Tahrongi Canyon. Grass scattered about in small patches. Bushes of yellow weeds also grew here. Many rocks there made unique beautiful shapes. They were attacked by erosion and gifted all eyes by the outcome. The three adventurers walked passed a rock that lay in the middle of the path. They had reached an outpost, under the control of Windurst. It was a wooden house, with barred doors. Fencing surrounded the front and back of the outpost. A tall watchtower sat next to the house armed with a bell. A male Tarutaru wearing a white breastplate and a green beret stood next to a pole displaying the Windurst flag. He nodded his head to the adventurers. The three of them returned the gesture together simultaneously. Behind the Tarutaru, within the building, they could hear more voices speaking.

"Beware of the major goblin tribe that roams-woams in this region" he warned them.

"We will" Cronin assumed him as they walked by. They continued to travel on a smooth road. Birds with short yellow beaks with black and white feathers flew above them in a flock.

"Those birds are called Zu's. They are flying to Sarutabaruta for the coming winter" Kurin pointed to them.

"Does it really get cold here?" Cronin asked, unbelieving.

"Cold enough. I think it has to do something with mating too" Kurin turned his attention back to the path.

"Heh, picky birds" Sakeru smirked with a cat-like grin.

The road became slightly annoying, the way it turned and shifted. They had entered a forest of tall stones. All of the stones were shaped differently. Walking under a natural bridge, they exited the forest of stones and the path became more straightforward. The elevation dropped slightly and next to the road was a signpost made of stones stacked on top of each other. "West, Tahrongi Canyon… Southeast, Mhaura" Cronin read the carved words slowly. A few yards later they walked under a wooden arch holding a sign with the words "Mhaura" on it.

"Its only a half-mile away, now" Kurin smiled. The sky had reached dusk. Everything was getting darker now under a reddening sky. They spotted more dhalmels there, their snouts slightly more bull-like. A few rarabs also hustled about, slightly afraid of the adventurers. After walking a short bit, they reached another arch just like the one before.

"We are here!" Kurin-Juran announced excitedly

"Finally!" Cronin said and staggered, "My feet are killing me".

"Yeah, I need som-e-uhhh sleep" Sakeru yawned stretching the last part of her speech in gibberish.

They walked a few yards farther until a knee-high wooden fence with an open door met them. Once in the town, Kurin-Juran made sure his tunic's hood laid at rest.

Mhaura's main street was just as Kurin-Juran remembered it: a long road with a set of stairs at the end and a bridge above. Also along the right wall sat another set of tall stairs. Smoke poured from the steam pipes coming out of all the houses and buildings that lived in the walls of the rocky valley. Lanterns hanging off the buildings lit the streets, just enough so it didn't dim the lights of the stars. Mhaura, much like Giddeus, was carved out of the rock of the land. "Come on my mom-wom is waiting for us" Kurin pulled their arms forward.

"Oh wow you set up a place already?" Cronin was a little surprised.

It only took a few yards walking before they reached an old oak door. On the door was the number '_182_'. It was somewhat short, but Cronin and Sakeru could fit. Kurin knocked at it with excitement. "Is thataru who I think it is?" a voice from inside called. It sounded of an older woman. The door was swung open, its top edge narrowly missing Cronin's nose.

A female Tarutaru with red hair walked out wearing a pink blouse and long red skirt. The tips of her red hair, tied up in a ponytail, were a bit gray. She spotted Kurin-Juran, and his two friends instantly.

"Hi mom!" Kurin reached out his hands for a hug. The woman nearly tackled him to the ground and squeezed hard.

"My Kurin is home!" she said in a cheery voice.

"Mom… I can'taru… breath" Kurin gasped, with the woman still hugging him.

"I think that's some type of choke hold they use in the Far West" Sakeru jokingly whispered in Cronin's ear. He let out a short giggle. Finally Kurin-Juran's mother let go of him.

"I was so worried aboutaru you! You didn't talk to me at all on your way here" she suddenly slapped the back of his head.

"Ooooh, Kurin is in trouble with his mommy" Cronin giggled with Sakeru joining in.

"Mom! I brought guest" Kurin did his best to change her focus, and he pointed to his two companions.

"Oh, well hello there! My name is Hinono. Nice to meet you, Cronin and Sakeru is itaru?" she smiled to them.

"Yeah" they both said and nodded gracefully.

"Well letaru us get inside, I smell something tasty" Kurin ended the conversation. They walked into the house. The ceiling wasn't what Cronin was used to, but bearable.

"Oh don't worry, the top-wop floor, is a lot more spacious" she smiled to them.

"Hey, don't see me complaining" Cronin said and smiled, nervously trying to please Kurin's mom. They walked a short hallway into a kitchen. At the room's center was a round oak table decorated with four plates and vase filled with magical purple flowers that lit the room in the middle. All along the wall were cabinets and a sink, above the sink a window.

"Hmm, you knew we were coming?" Sakeru looked curiously, at the plates.

"Me and Kurin-Juran talk via linkshell pearl, all the time" she smiled. Both of them were quick to show off a black pearl.

"Oh… I see, that's cool" Sakeru smiled.

"Sit down, I have cooked a fine meal-weal" Hinono let out a gracious smile.

"Oh you shouldn't have" Sakeru blushed.

"Speak for yourself! Mothers are the best cook's in the world" Cronin complimented.

"You guys…" Kurin laughed and sat down. They did the same. Hinono pulled out a pot and slid meat with a white sauce onto the plates. She then poured orange juice in cups for them.

'I hope its enough, we Tarutarus don't eataru too much" she worried.

"Oh, anything is fine. By the way, it tastes great" Cronin assured her.

They talked for a half-hour about various subjects while the meals were being eaten. During the conversation they heard a bark, from a dog of some type. A small dog, even to a Tarutaru, with white curls and black eyes walked slowly to them, looking slightly tired.

"Wow you got a dog mom?" Kurin was surprised.

"I am afraid of dogs…" Sakeru mumbled to herself and cringed.

"Oh looks like little Kurin woke up from his nap" she smiled. Kurin-Juran, the Tarutaru, looked puzzled for a second, then realized she was speaking about the dog.

"Haha, hey Kurin… that's a good name, you two kind of look alike" Cronin picked up the small dog and lifted it close to Kurin-Juran. The dog seemed to like the attention. Sakeru shifted her chair back frowning.

"What's that suppose to mean…" Kurin narrowed his eyes at Cronin, sounding offended. They all laughed, except Sakeru who was busy staring into the eyes of the _frightening_ beast with her own ears slicked back representing her uneasiness. Shortly after the dog was snacking on a dropped piece of meat then walked away to nap somewhere. As the dog left their sights, Sakeru released a sigh of relief. Finally all four of them had finished their meal. All seemed satisfied with it.

"I guess we should rest now" Cronin commented and used a napkin to wipe his lips.

"Good idea, I'll show you three to your rooms… Kurin wash the dishes, please" Hinono said and got up.

"Oh whatever happened to me being a guest" Kurin-Juran groaned as a joke while he collected the dishes and cups. The older woman led Cronin and Sakeru up the stairs. The second floor's ceiling was taller, like she had promised. There were three doors, for three bedrooms.

"Cronin and Kurin-Juran can share his old room. Sakeru can get the other guest room" she told them.

"Alright, see you tomorrow morning" Cronin nodded and opened his door. Sakeru walked into her room, opposite from his. Cronin's room had two beds and a balcony. He lighted a lantern on a small table between the two beds, illuminating the room with a weak light. A few minutes passed until Kurin walked in. They both took off their adventuring armor, wearing only the common clothing under it. Both of them were wearing white shirts and green shorts.

Night in Mhaura was very peaceful, somehow different than Windurst. Kurin stared at the sea from his balcony. The moon was a new moon. It hadn't been a new moon since he left Mhaura for Windurst. The fireflies were out and about. Every few seconds there would be an eerie cycle of glowing lights coming from near the ground. The light of the stars, piecing through the darkness of the sky, all reflected upon Kurin's face, much like the ocean that lay before him. His eyes continued to stare at the sea. That night was the darkest night of the month, yet the lighting was just fine for Kurin.

"Hey, you look occupied" Cronin said, lying on his bed.

"Just… thinking" Kurin said as he turned Cronin, then returned to the sea.

"About what?" Cronin shifted his body and sat on the side of the bed.

"I don't know… everything" Kurin said lightly. Cronin walked onto the balcony and stared with him.

"Ah, I used to always look at the stars when I younger…" Cronin looked up. Kurin-Juran joined him.

"You know they say the souls of the dead are each one of those shiny orbs of lightaru" Kurin smiled to him.

"Like our fathers…" Cronin peeked his eyes down to Kurin for those words, but looked back up a second after. The abyss of the night scared away by the souls that lived in the sky. Kurin thought hard about his father and his face gave off an expression of sadness.

"I don't cry… not even after he died. I will never cry, ever again" Cronin preached after seeing Kurin's face change. A decent amount of time passed of them just staring.

"Would you cry… if I died?" Kurin looked into his eyes. Cronin no longer looked to the sky, but his friend, with an expression of surprise.

"Don't say stuff like that. Seriously, we aren't going to die or nothing. Adventuring is dangerous, but it's not that dangerous. We aren't like soldiers in a war" Cronin tried to convince Kurin otherwise.

"Heh… okay. The encounter with that Yagudo was tough though" Kurin returned his sights upon Mhaura's bay.

"Yeah… I hope we see him again when we get stronger" Cronin agreed and joined him. Everything was quiet again, for a long while. The fireflies illuminated the ground and the souls in the sky mimicked them. The ocean was hit with all this light with no option but to return it. Between Mhaura and the rock wall opposite to it, the ocean drifted back and forth. The hissing sound of the waves whispered into their ears. The peace was invaluable and eternal. To Kurin, it was the place the priests called _Paradise_.

"I think I'll go to sleep now…" Cronin spoke softly and turned his way back to go back into the room. He jumped into his sheets. "Sleep soon okay? The light from this lantern is keeping me up" he smiled and turned to his side. He pulled his sheets above his head. Kurin gave the ocean one last gazing and turned back inside. He pulled over the black sheets to cover the door of the balcony. He turned off the lantern and lay in his bed. His eyes slowly closing for sleep, looking up at the ceiling. He passed out with a smile on his face.

Also under the new moon a man walked alone. The man with the strange clothing and eyes of powerful darkness; the man who needed to reach Bastok for reasons he did not know. His hair covered his eyes as his stance was menacing one. He looked to his right arm with the ancient words and he thought for a second. The street in Mhaura was empty and barely lit. Another man, a Hume, began to walk down the street. He was just a fisherman, with an opened blue vest and black slacks. His hair was thin and blond; he was over thirty years of age. He walked past the black-eyed man. The fisherman nodded his head as he did. The ancient one felt a sudden pressure in his chest.

"I must…" the black haired and eyed man mumbled after the fisherman had passed him. "I must…" he whipped his left hand down and from his sleeve came a sharp blade. "I must…" he grabbed his chest. He turned around slowly, looking at the fisherman. "I must!" he shouted. The fisherman stopped for a second. A flash lighted the street for a second. Running footsteps were heard from behind the fisherman. He didn't know what hit him. The night turned into day soon after.

A scream echoed in Mhaura. It woke Kurin and Cronin. "Wow, did you hear that?" Cronin yawned.

"Sounded like a came from a woman" Kurin scratched his head and yawned as well. Both of them washed up and dressed up and headed outside to see what it was.

"Sorry, you can not come any closer to the scene" a Mithra dressed in a white armor blocked the two. A crowd had formed, all blocked by officers dressed in similar armor. Kurin's hood rested on his shoulders. Cronin sighed at the guard. Kurin was able to peek past them all and saw a sheet over a tall body of an older Hume.

"Just a simple fisherman. Why would someone do this…" Kurin heard a detective.

"Hmm, it was justaru like the case in Meriphataud Mountains with the little Mithra girl. The same guy did it for sure" another detective said.

"Lets question the woman who found him first" the first one finished the conversation.

"Daddy! Why won't daddy get up! He shouldn't have the blanket on him!" a little girl with short blond curls cried trying to reach the body. A crying woman with matching hair on her knees held on to her crying into the little girl's pink shirt. "Why are you crying mommy?" the little girl stopped her frantic movement and grabbed her mother's ears softly looking deep into her parent's tearful eyes. Kurin mouth was left opened as he watched the little girl, almost heartbroken. He shook his head and lost focus on the little girl as the growing crowd blocked his view.

"Lets get goi-" Kurin said as he turned around and bumped into someone as he walked away. It was the ancient one with the strange clothing and dark eyes. Kurin first eyed his tattoo, then his dark eyes. "I'm… sorry" he said slightly intimidated by the eyes of the man.

"Don't be… Has anyone ever told you, you have very nice eyes" he voiced as he stared back, looking like he was ready to say something else. Kurin smiled nervously and rushed out of there, being followed by Cronin.

'What a weird looking guy' Kurin thought to himself and pulled his tunic's hood over his silver hair.

'His eyes… they were… different than… the others… I must…' the dark-eyed man couldn't stop staring at Kurin-Juran as he walked away.

Sakeru looked around the boy's room. She was dressed in her armor, all ready to go. "Where the hell are they?" she sighed. From behind they popped in.

"Hey Sakeru" Kurin-Juran said and smiled. She flinched.

"I thought you were that blasted dog! Wherrre were you guys?" she asked.

"At some crime scene, just burning time" Cronin replied.

"Oh… what happened?" Sakeru looked curious.

"No idea, the officers were being stingy about information" Cronin walked out of the room, "Lets go check in at the VERMIN headquarters"

"Yeah, he is right, we are going to be late" Kurin walked out.

"Why do you think I came up herrre!" she yelled and stomped. The dog raced into the room seeking her attention. "Ahhh!" she cried and hissed as she hopped on to the nearest bed.

The three traveled to the headquarters of VERMIN. Jody was beside the door, in his green and brown clothing.

"Ah, you are the new guys?" Jody asked the three while he cracked a knuckle in his brown gloves.

"Yes, we are" Cronin answered for the group. Kurin and Sakeru smiled along.

"Renza is out for a few minutes, I'll instruct you though. Come inside" Jody took off his cap and walked inside. His messy black hair was let loose.

Mercutio stood breathing hard, at the center of his room. He wasn't wearing his red coat, but a small white t-shirt. He was sweating too. In his hand was a rapier, the very same that he fought off Aument with earlier that month. Renza walked in, scaring Mercutio slightly.

"What you up to?" Renza asked with a lowered brow. He was wearing a new white gi, replacing the one ruined by Aument in the fight.

"I have been training with this sword. I want to get stronger, and not rely on you, Jody, and Siat-Diat for protection" Mercutio admitted quickly. Renza laughed a little.

"Well that's good. I see you have started building a muscle mass. Maybe I'll help you sometime, but now I need you to stay safe while I am away" Renza ordered and walk out.

"I'll be out of sight, you don't have to worry" Mercutio nodded. He picked up his red coat. He put it on and buttoned it quickly. He walked slowly to a wooden chair against the wall and sat down.

"Okay… there is a report of a mutated species within the Maze of Shakhrami, the tunnels in the mountain that separates the Buburimu peninsula and Tahrongi Canyon. It has begun feeding on larger scorpions, which in a chain reaction is pushing everything forward on the food chain. Crawlers have begun to appear in mass numbers outside the Maze, which caused us to begin the investigation. Our task is to remove the mutated species, whatever it may be, and restore order to the ecology there" Jody explained lengthily to the group, standing in front of a large map of Mindartia. The three, along with Siat-Diat, sat a table watching Jody speak.

"Sounds simple enough" Kurin responded.

"Yeah, I think we can do it no problem" Cronin agreed.

"Psh, I was morrre worried that you two would back down" Sakeru said and leaned back on her chair. Jody smiled. Siat-Diat raised an eyebrow at their cockiness. Renza walked in doing his best not to interrupt anything happening in the room. Jody looked up to Renza, as he did.

"I already explained the task, Renza" Jody told him.

"I see, okay, let's go outside… we are leaving in two hours. Meet up with the people that will be hunting along side us" Renza nodded his head. They began to walk out. Cronin noticed a blood-red great sword in a glass case on another desk as he left the room. Once outside, the sun shined on them all. Outside as well were a few people, of all five races, in the same clothing Lumomo wore: a nice, shiny threaded green coat and red gauntlets and boots. One person however wasn't wearing that type of clothing. It was a Mithra with silver hair, Roni Aha. Cronin spotted her and moved in close.

"Well hell-o, fine lady" he smiled, standing very close to her face.

"Hell-o, back at you, decent sir" she smiled nervously and pushed him back slowly.

"Must say I just love a Mithra with silver hair…" Cronin laughed and tried to put his arm around her shoulder. Roni Aha sidestepped out of reach, causing Cronin to almost fall over.

"Its my silverrr hair, you like so much? I see, hmm" she backed away slowly. Sakeru grabbed Cronin by his ear and pulled him down.

"Ouch!" Cronin cried.

"Sorry for this pig, he is uh… he thinks with the wrong head" and pulled him down further. Cronin finally broke lose.

"Cronin is his name, eh? Nice to meet you Cronin" Ronia nodded to the Hume in pain.

"Its my pleasure" he smiled while holding his right ear.

"And you are?" Roni Aha turned to the Mithra.

"Sakeru Ghiibi. You?" Sakeru asked back.

"Roni Aha… but most my friends in Bastok just call me Ron-" she was about to finish.

"Hey, that sounds like Ronia" Cronin said, and scratched his chin.

"Orz" Ronia sighed.

"Huh? What did you say?" Sakeru looked confused by Ronia's word.

Kurin-Juran, unlike his two companions, had wandered away from the pack of VERMIN members. He walked towards the Mhaura's bay. On the edge, he sat down. He looked at the boardwalk. It was in the middle of being repaired. A few men were working on it. Kurin grabbed a stone and tossed it at the ocean. It did three skips, until it finally submerged into the clear water.

"How… how did you do that?" an innocent, young voice asked. Kurin-Juran turned around to see a Tarutaru boy with short, blond hair. He wore simple pair of green slacks and a white-buttoned shirt. The kid couldn't have been older than five.

"Hehe, a wizard never letarus anyone know his tricks" Kurin smiled and sat up.

"Did you gwow up here?" the child asked.

"Yes, I did. Maybe you've seen me around when you were younger" Kurin said and was about to walk away.

"Its how you thwow it isn't it?" the child asked. Kurin looked confused for a second, then realized.

"Yep. Someone told me the trick a long, long time ago" Kurin answered the kid, turning back to him.

"I thoughtawu wizards never taught-waught others their twicks" the kid looked confused.

"She was… more of an archer. I am the wizard" Kurin smiled to the youth.

"Weru! Weru-Zeru!" a Tarutaru with blond hair spilling from under a red bandana raced towards the two. He was older. He seemed to be only sixteen or seventeen. He wore clothes a lot like the kid did. He picked the child up. "You can'taru be out now! Did you hear about the evil man who will… cut you eyeballs out!" he barked.

"Ah! Protect me bwother!" the little Tarutaru cried and hugged his brother. With the child in his arms, the older Tarutaru turned around.

"Sorry if he bothered you at al-… hey, wait… Kurin-Juran… is that you?" he peeked under Kurin's hood, until his red bandana almost fell over his eyes.

"Hehe, its me" he pulled his hood down.

"Wow, it's been a whole month hasn't it? Why are you back? Don't tell you have given up already" he asked Kurin.

"No, no, I am an adventurer till the day I die. Just doing a little task here" the adventurer answered back, "It has been awhile Leru-Zeru".

"Haha, I remembered I waved to you when you left" Leru giggled.

"So what have you been up to?" Kurin-Juran asked.

"Not much. Old Vera been teaching me how to use a sword, real good" Leru said.

"So you want to be that type of adventurer? Magic-wagic ain't good enough for you?" Kurin joked.

"Well ever since good old Koro-Roko passed away, Vera is all we got to teach us anything" he smiled, "Plus, magic is for wussies".

"Oh don'taru stop me from letting me show you what a wuss can do then…" Kurin laughed and flex.

"When I getaru older. I'll be an adventurer too. You'll probably be famous-wamous and stuff, but you and me are going to team up. So act all badass now, but I'll catch up" Leru-Weru looked serious for a second.

"Okay, I'll promise that. By the way, when you said '_real good_', it is suppose to be _well_" Kurin corrected, with a grin.

"Oh whatever! Go do your task! Getaru the hell out of here!" Leru roared.

"Getaru the hell of here!" his brother mimicked.

"Oh crap! Don't say that in front of mom!" Leru panicked, covering Weru-Zeru's mouth.

"Haha! See you around Leru-Zeru!" Kurin couldn't help but laugh and ran towards the VERMIN headquarters.

Leru watched Kurin run, towards the west, the sun was starting to descend below. "See you around, Kurin-Juran" he said under his breath.

"Bye, bye, wizard man" the kid spoke.

Cronin slapped his own forehead. "Ah crap, I need to get a weapon" he noted to himself loud enough for Sakeru to hear. "Hmm, I am sure there is a weapon store somewhere around here…" Cronin looked around. He reached into his pocket for some coins. 'I swore I had more gil than this' he sighed.

"There is a store down that street, and take a left. Its based on the top floor of the inn" Jody said, sneaking up on the pair.

"Thanks. Get to it Cronin, don't want to make these people wait" Sakeru rushed him.

"Okay I'll be back in a second" Cronin ran off.

"Kurin-Juran and Cronin are your partners?" Jody asked, placing his green cap graced with a leaf on.

"Yeah, sometimes they can be a real handful" Sakeru smiled to Jody while she fiddled with gil in her pocket.

Cronin was about to open the tavern door. He heard someone behind him. He turned around quickly, thinking it was a mugger. It was just an old Hume woman. She wore a cheap tunic over a white shirt and a long black skirt. "You are looking for weapon are you not dear?" she smiled with a crackling voice.

"Uh yeah" Cronin voiced, surprised by her.

"Well, I got a feeling you'll like this weapon" she wiped out a black bladed, red handled single-sided axe. Cronin almost collapsed with shock.

"Oh my goddess lady, you just can't walk around town with a weapon like that!" Cronin staggered.

"Don't worry about, take it" she handed it to him. Cronin still with a face of disbelief grasped the axe with his right hand. "You know how to use one?"

"Yeah sure" Cronin swiped, "Not bad, will this cost me?".

"It's free, but check up on me before you leave this town, Cronin" she smiled.

'How does she know my name?' Cronin seemed more surprised now. "Uh yeah sure thing nice lady" Cronin hid his feelings and smiled.

"Oh please, just call me Vera" she smiled.

"Oh well, I got to go now, but I'll check on you later Vera" Cronin began to walk away. 'So weird, so very weird' he looked at his axe. 'I know that name' he continued to think. Shortly after, while walking back to the VERMIN Headquarters, Cronin noticed he was side by side with Kurin-Juran.

"Hey Cronin" he spoke barely looking.

"This place, its nice. Must have been good growing up here" Cronin nodded.

"Yeah, but I kissed my mom goodbye. Its time for some work" Kurin pointed forward.

"Right, by the way, I was able to get a new weapon" Cronin showed off his new axe.

"Wow its nice. I always thought axe suited you better than sword" Kurin smiled, looking at the weapon.

"You two are back!" Sakeru shouted to them, Jody by her side.

Renza lay against a wall.

"Helllllllo!" a voice called out of the blue. It was powerful and over exaggerated, from the lungs of a male Elvaan. Renza looked around. With the corner of his eye he spotted three figures. An Elvaan with a short bowl haircut wearing a puffy gold and green threaded jacket and long slops with sandals. Next to him a tall female Hume with shoulder long black hair wearing a nice, thin circlet around her forehead. She wore a coat and slops the same as the Elvaan. A Tarutaru with blond hair stood next to the Hume, wearing the same uniform.

"I don't believe we have had the chance to meet yet. Jahin… Jahin of the Jahin Three" the female Hume spoke slowly, almost trying to act cool.

"Einlar-Winral of Team Einlarzer" the Tarutaru had a sharp voice and acted much the same.

"Samsa of Samsa Samsa Samsa" the Elvaan spoke, just weirdly.

"Uh… hmmm, uh" Renza was stunned.

"Really Team Einlarzer" Einlar-Winral whispered.

"Don't listen to him, he's like crazy or something" Jahin did the same.

"I demand an explanation this moment. Who are you three?" Samsa whispered. Renza was most confused by Samsa.

"Who… are you-" Renza tried to make out the words.

"Three" Samsa finished, with thumbs up.

"Right…" Renza still confused.

"These three worked for the old boss" Siat-Diat walked between them and Renza. "They are some of the few people who stayed… which I am not sure myself is a good thing or a bad thing" Siat-Diat looked to the three with concerned eyes, "They are rather skilled, I guess you could say and very inseparable".

"I see" Renza nodded, "I guess I'll keep them close to my side".

"Are you flirting with me, Mr. Renza Azure?" Einlar-Winral looked at him with serious eyes. Renza merely sighed.

"The bakery is giving out free bread" Samsa began to smell the air and pointing east.

"There is no… bakery… in this town, Samsa" Siat-Diat sighed as well.

After sometime had passed, Renza shouted to the group "Okay let's roll out!". There was Team Einlarzer/Jahin Three, Ronia, Sakeru, Cronin, Kurin-Juran, Siat-Diat, Jody, Renza and seven VERMIN members including Lumomo. "We are to meet with the field agent in place there" Renza informed them as they walked by the short gate.

The group began to walk up the road that led Kurin-Juran, Sakeru, and Cronin to Mhaura. The travel was uneventful. Team Einlarzer/Jahin Three spoke to each other about weird topics no one else understood or bothered to listen to. For thirty minutes Einlar made death threats to Samsa over the matter who could do most summersaults under water. Siat-Diat suddenly stopped at the sight of a Mandragora. He focused his small eyes on it. His right hand cupped the top its head. At first it gave a startled spasm, but stopped. It began to follow Siat-Diat.

"Charming the local monsters for the hell of it, Siat?" Jody looked over, without turning his head.

"I got a good use for this one" he assured Jody. Siat-Diat turned back to his pet and focused into its large black eyes. The mandrogra started to speak.

"Pi pi pi pi" it called with a squeaky voice. Siat-Diat nodded his head to the creature. Some of the VERMIN members watched as they walked.

"Translation?" Renza asked sounding a little dumbfounded.

"I was getting to that… the goblins in the area have been very active. They robbed a few merchants and been hunting the rarabs" Siat-Diat spoke for the little white onion animal.

"Heh, they make good spies and scouts" Renza smiled at it.

"I demand you give me custody of that creature, Mr. Siat-Diat!" Jahin shouted from afar.

"No Jahin!" Siat-Diat yelled back.

"Damn it… one day…" she staggered.

"You get used to them" Jody assured Renza with a nudge.

"Damn I am getting tired walking these roads" Cronin groaned. Time passed by as they left the peninsula. Walking north in Tahrongi Canyon the Crag of Mea appeared in front of their eyes.

"We are close now" Renza spoke to the group.

"I wonder what's thataru thing was built for…" Kurin looked at the top point of the cermet structure.

"I have no idea, that's forrr sure" Sakeru added on.

In the streets of South San d'Oria, Shinato and Bleeding Wolf walked with Auricant trailing from behind. "God it's been one day, have you guys even considered killing an Orc yet?" Auricant sighed. They both turned their head back, looking at him.

"Well, we don't like to do things small" Shinato turned forward.

"I don't know any Orcs" Bleeding Wolf did the same.

"Where do they hang out?" Shinato asked. Auricant walked faster to catch up with them.

"Fort Ghelsba or Davoi are the two main camps, but Ghelsba is a lot closer" Auricant explained.

A few kids started tugging on Bleeding Wolf's tail. He genteelly turned around and flicked them on the top of their heads. "I am dangerous adventurer. Don't get near me or you might get hurt" he said with straight face. The kids laughed nervously and ran away.

"Well after you stop scaring the kids, could we do something?" Auricant told Bleeding Wolf as he turned back.

"It's for their own good. Adventurers are all glamorous and legendary, but that doesn't mean we aren't dangerous. He was warning them, not having fun" Shinato justified Bleeding Wolf spookiness.

"I just found that very fun" the Galka ignored Shinato's reasoning, "Also, I don't like it when people touch my tail".

"Well? This is getting boring" Auricant sighed.

"Okay. Who is the biggest leader Orc of Ghelsba? The head-honcho of them 'Vile-Bloods?" Shinato asked.

"Wouldn't be very smart… but his name is Vile-Blooded Vatgit. He is a war-chief and is the leader of that clan" Auricant explained.

"Well that will be our target if Shinato wants it to be" Bleeding Wolf shrugged.

"And so it is!" Shinato exclaimed mightily and ran forward.

"Well that's pretty much suicide" Auricant disagreed.

"You don't have to come" Bleeding Wolf told the Elvaan.

"Oh, I didn't say I wasn't… and that retarded brute is running the wrong way" Auricant stretched his neck.

"He may be a retarded brute, but he will be the guy you die next to on that mountain" Bleeding Wolf turned back. He noticed those kids were still following them, behind Auricant. "Boo!" he shouted with an angry face. They all scrammed, screaming.

"Now that's just over doing it" Auricant frowned.

In Bastok, behind the closed doors of the Iron Musketeer headquarters in Metalworks was the jail that held Gro'Asogo. He was standing close to the bars that imprisoned him. It was a dark long room with only the windows in the cells shedding light. Gro wasn't alone though. On the other side of the bars was another figure, mostly concealed by the darkness. It was tunic-wearing figure.

"So he also has lost his memories?" the figure's voice was raspy.

"Yeah, but totally, unlike the one already here" Gro'Asogo played with sand between his fingers.

"You can't get out of those bars with that seal? Haha" the figure giggled.

"Oh come on, that's uncalled for. So how's that body holding up? You don't look too great" Gro examined his friend's shape.

"Yeah, this piece of crap guard… I swore I could have done better, but it was all I had at the time" he coughed. His hand's skin and muscles slid off the bone and hit the ground like skin-color blob of some kind. "Yuck! They don't make them like they used to…" he began to shake the rest of it off.

"That's pretty damn gross" Gro turned away.

"Oh please, I've seen you do a lot worse to your enemies" the figure stretched back. His hood fell off his head, exposing a bloody face with the skin seemingly dripping off.

"Looks like you've reached your expiration date" Gro'Asogo peeked over.

A woman with red hair in a black dress walked in the room hold platter with a bowl and cup on it. "Mister, your food… Hey you are not suppose to be here" she called out when she spotted the figure in the shadows.

"Oh looks like your new body arrived with my breakfast" Gro said under his breath.

"Oh bless Altana. Short red hair down to her neck, skinny yet muscular, and even a pair of nice perky breasts. A good host" the figure laughed. He stepped out of shadows revealing his distorted face and body.

"Oh my, oh my…" the woman turned back for the iron door.

"Nu-uh, sorry" the mess of a person raised his bone of a hand and a force raced through the hall, shaking the bars. The door behind her slammed shut. The food almost fell off the platter.

"You better get her before she screams. Try not to get any blood on my food. And clean up when you done" Gro picked at his nails as he sat on his bed.

"Of course, Gro'Asogo" he slouched down and jumped into the air at the woman, pieces of his skin and muscle in form of the blob substance sprayed as he fell apart. Blood spat into the air as a cupped screamed rang in Gro'Asogo's ears. From the shadows came the very same woman holding his food. A streak of blood ran down her forehead. "How do you get this thing passed the magic seal?" the woman asked.

"Damn. Stupid lich" Gro sighed.


	14. Untied Past

**VANA'DIEL TRAGEDY**

Chapter Fourteen: Untied Past 

"Auricant has changed much these four years"

The room was dark. A cross-shaped window gave just enough light to see. The room wasn't very furnished: a desk opposite to the window and two chairs on each side of the desk. The floor's carpet was a soft green and the room looked more Bastokian than it did San d'Orian. The church bells of the cathedral could be heard.

The male Elvaan with thin glasses coughed into his fist after the comment. He was at least forty years old, but was very attractive for his age. His voice was very soft and gentle. A sense of understanding could be felt by every word he said. He removed his hand from his mouth and adjusted his silky black hair with a thin comb. He leaned firmly against the wall of his office.

On the desk sat a young, blond-haired woman in nun's garb. The white emblem of the San d'Orian church of Altana was painted on her long blue skirt.

"Khristin, his short state of insanity has ended quite awhile ago" the man wore a blue aketon with black slacks and black shoes. His long black hair was very tidy.

"I do not want to trigger anything within him… I am afraid of… what he could do" she spoke, seemingly dazed by the bright cross of light that lay on the carpet. She remembered a silver-haired Elvaan in simple clothes with the rain pouring down on him. He held a sword with a trembling hand. He stood in front of cathedral that she was so very familiar with. She remembered he was shouted a name and charged at the doors.

"You seem to be over thinking this, but very well. I'll make sure you are kept away from him" he said with an expression between a smile and a frown.

"Thank you, Dr. Nouriaces" she broke her lazy stare and walked slowly for the door.

"You can't always hide. If you leave the past untied, you will trip over the present and fall on your future" he added before she could open the door. There was silence for a few seconds.

"I'll take that into consideration".

In Tahrongi Canyon, a group of hunters looked at a tunnel in the wall of a mountain. Renza began to rotate his neck slowly as he stared into the darkness of the mouth. Behind him was his party of adventurers. "This is the entrance of the Maze of Shakarami, not exactly the safest place. Stay close to the group. It is said there are undead here, along with giant scorpions and even goblin bandits. The earth is bumpy here and possibly slippery in some places. Make sure you keep good footing" Renza told them. They all nodded and mumbled some words of understanding.

The canyon was hot and dry. The decaying bones of some large creature lay behind the group. The water that once covered the area left the earth uneven. Cronin, Ronia, Sakeru, and Kurin-Juran stood at the rear. In front of them were a handful of VERMIN members. Renza led the pack with Jody at his side and the Jahin Three/Team Einlarzer behind him. Siat-Diat had already entered and was scouting ahead. They all entered the darkness. Renza lit a torch. A few VERMIN members did the same. Einlar-Winral lit a match, but quickly burnt his finger and dropped it. Samsa picked it up as dim smoke bled from the blackened end and ate it. "Good job, can never leave any evidence behind" Jahin nodded.

The tunnel was mostly dark, but dim light spilled from a few holes from the ceiling of the cave. Shortly they spotted Siat-Diat and a Mithra parallel from him sitting down and smoking a paper straw of tobacco. A small campfire was between them. The Mithra wore mostly red armor of bruised up tekkos, a short hachigane, thick black hakama, dark shoulder-padded gi, and long sune-ates and shoes. Her armor looked similar to a Samurai of the Far East. She was looking at them, knowing they would appear from that direction. She dropped the straw and stepped on it as she got up. Siat-Diat hoped up as well. She walked to Renza. "Hello, Mr. Azure" she said and nodded her head. Her voice was strong and fierce, not one would expect coming from her short self.

"Ahko Mhalijikhari" he bowed his head as well. Ahko was a little surprised at how correctly her surname was pronounced.

"Hey Ahhhhko! We are here too" Einlar shouted from afar.

"So, you've met the thrrree of them" she gave sympathetic eyes to Renza.

The tunnel the group walked down was surprising cool, but just as dry as outside. The little light from their torches was enough to see a few feet in front of them. Aside from shafts of light that poured in from a few holes in the ceiling of the cavern, it was complete darkness around them. Ahko now was in the front. She her torch seemed to shine the brightest. All of them had some trouble walking on the cracked and uneven ground.

"How near is it?" Renza asked the Mithra in red armor.

"Surprrrisingly, they seemed to have moved" Ahko told him, looking straight.

"Has the cause been cleaned up yet?" Renza asked another question.

"No, not yet" she said slowly, afraid of disappointing him, "We could not even locate it".

"I see. We will just have to find it while we are here" Renza ended the conversation. The group entered a large room. Parts of the floor had many holes. At the center were even more skeletons of ancient beasts, mainly a huge spine that ripped the room in half. Along the left wall were a few crawlers. The group traveled past them to reach a ramp up to a higher cliff.

Kurin-Juran looked at the floor. He and a few others were examining the ground. It seemed they walked on a dried up sponge with many holes. He turned a set of bones near him. A dragon-like thing that seemed aquatic, they stood tall like the one outside. The set of bones was at least twelve-foot high and fifteen-foot long horned skull to spiny tail.

"Wow these creatures-weatures must have been fearsome" Kurin talked to Sakeru and Cronin.

"Heh, I think I could have taken them on" Cronin smiled, stretching.

"I bet their skins would have been worth a lot" Sakeru grinned.

"A Mithra with money on her mind, what a surprise" Cronin fattened his lips as a frown. Kurin laughed.

"What! Assholes…" she looked away, poorly acting offended.

Time passed quickly. Within thirty minutes, they had walked by two caverns interconnected by tunnels. The group didn't complain, but they were getting bored. After climbing up a steep hill, they let their guard down as a small goblin grenade was thrown at them. They all were shocked and panicked as they spotted a small black ball with a fizzling wick hit the floor. Renza squinted and reacted fast. He hurried to the ball and kicked it far away. It bounced off a wall and exploded. It sent dust and rocks into the VERMIN crowd. They all dropped down and covered their faces.

"Sloppy" "He should have stamped out the wick" "Oh cut him a break, he did save these people lives" Renza overheard people speaking as he covered his eyes. He recognized them. The voices belonged to Samsa, Jahin, and Einlar in that order. He turned around to see them looking at him, ignoring the dust and rock that bounced off their bodies. They suddenly looked away from him as all their eyes met. They erupted into coughing fits.

Over a hill a lone goblin watched. He wore heavy darksteel armor and helm that covered his face and body, but not his sharp yellow eyes. "Damn itz! I notz hitz a single one!" he cried. He turned around and ran away.

"No…" Jody coughed as he drew his pistol and swinging the dusty air away. He closed one eye and aimed it on the goblin as it ran on higher ground. He shot the bullet, feeling slight recoil in his elbow. The goblin's forehead and helm exploded with blood flowing from an exiting bullet. He gargled and hit the dry ground dead.

"The nuisance is no longer an issue, Renza" Jody called back. Renza nodded, dusting himself off with Siat-Diat at his side doing the same. Cronin looked around. He saw the VERMIN members, Ronia, and Sakeru. A sudden thought of anxiety hit his mind. "Where is… Kurin?" he looked around. Sakeru joined him.

"Renza, our friend Kurin… he is gone!" Sakeru shouted to him. Renza gazed over their heads.

"He must have fallen" Renza noticed that there was a short cliff behind them. The frantic Cronin raced towards the drop, pushing a VERMIN member in his rush. He noticed a body lying down on the lower ground. A bruised up Kurin-Juran lay unconscious. His tunic's hood was messy exposing a little of his face and silver hair.

"Kurin!" Cronin slid down the short wall, tripping and almost falling as he reached the bottom. He checked his pulse on his short, stubby neck, feeling a heartbeat. "Can you hear me?" he talked close to the Tarutaru's face. Both concerned, Sakeru and Siat-Diat looked over the edge. Team Einlarzer's expression seemed more like spectators than worried comrades.

Kurin felt something. He remembered tripping and falling back. In the darkness of sleep, he felt like he was sinking in some type of body of liquid, like water. Everything was dark. He saw a small hand and arm stretching beyond the dark abyss. The hand looked like it was of a small girl. He clutched the hand softly. Cronin's voice ringed in his ears. The water faded slowly.

The Tarutaru opened his eyes weakly. Cronin's worried face hovered above his. "I am… uh… okay" he mumbled unfocused. Siat-Diat and Sakeru released sighs of relief. Cronin dropped the stress on his face and smiled.

"Don't be so stupid next time" Cronin fell back and leaned against the rocky wall. Kurin-Juran noticed he was holding something. He looked at his right hand. In his palm was a red ruby. "Whoa, where did you get that?" Cronin exclaimed surprised.

"I have no idea… must have grabbed it when I fell" he examined it, just as surprised. He tugged his hood forward over his head. Sakeru couldn't stop staring at it.

"Jackpot" she said quietly and smiled at Kurin. Siat-Diat raised an eyebrow at her.

"Wow, how pointlessly messy" Lumomo told Renza. Other VERMIN members agreed with nods and words.

"I guess the goblin gangs are active as that animal told Siat-Diat. At least no one was hurt" Renza soothed the annoyed crowd. Samsa, Jahin, and Einlar-Winral kept their quiet. Renza watched them carefully without them noticing, or at least he thought they didn't notice him. 'There is a lot more to them than I thought' he pondered until he was disturbed by Ahko's finger poking at his shoulder.

"Renza, I think its time to apply the ointment" she told him.

"Ointment?" Renza asked.

"To lure out the beasts, we must put this special ointment on. It's scented to attract them. It needs to be applied on skin or the scent becomes very weak" Ahko explained, "On the downside, it drains the user… so they probably won't be able to fight".

"Hmm, we will have to select a small amount of people to apply it to" Jody added his opinion.

"I rather… not" Ronia hid her mouth as she spoke.

"Team Einlarzer will!" Einlar announced.

"Jahin Three…" Jahin mumbled. Samsa swung out his right arm a little too close to Ahko's face. The two others mimicked him. She blinked and sighed. Ahko pulled out a round metallic container. She lifted off the top and rubbed a thick orange cream on the three's neck and arms.

"This is kind of making me itchy" Samsa scratched his neck.

"Oh shut up and die" Einlar commanded him. Jahin sniffed her wrist.

"Smells like… like… I have no idea what this smells like. What is this?" Jahin looked confused.

"Uh… magical stuff" Ahko didn't feel like saying much.

"Delicious!" Samsa grinned as he began licking his arm.

"No! It isn't food… It's not good for you!" Ahko shouted alarmed. Samsa and Einlar frowned with their tongue still on their skin.

"You guys are crazy" Ronia shook her head.

"Not Samsa, he is crazy ugly" Jahin smiled. A few VERMIN members laughed. Renza noticed Kurin was now back on his feet and back to higher ground.

"Don't laugh, that was corny" Renza heard Samsa sighing from behind as he walked towards Kurin.

"You are okay, right?" Renza looked into little Kurin's blue eyes.

"Yeah, I think so. I am sorry I stalled everyone" Kurin scratched the back of his head with embarrassment.

"No, it's not a problem. I am happy you are not hurt" Renza nodded and turned around to lead them.

"Our first encounter as you being a leader. That's got to stand for something" Siat-Diat smiled as Renza passed all the VERMIN officials.

"Let us hope it is less chaotic from now on" Jody said without eye contact, adjusting his cap and its leaf.

"Samsa, Jahin, and Einlar… you three stand near me" Ahko ordered.

"Sure" they all said and walked near the Mithra.

'They don't even appear to be sluggish. Then again… it's Team Einlarzer' Ahko looked at them. In the back of the crowd, Kurin, Cronin, and Sakeru were talking.

"I am happy you arrre okay" Sakeru rubbed Kurin-Juran's silver curls violently. Kurin brushed her off.

"You guys didn'taru need to get so worried about it" Kurin looked at his friends.

"I probably overacted just a bit" Cronin admitted and lifted Kurin's hand that held the jewel, "That gem looks weird".

"Hmm, yeah. It has some dark stuff in it or something," Sakeru said as its red light shined onto her face, "But I still think it would be worth quite a bit". Kurin-Juran twisted the rock around, also looking at the black material trapped inside the red gem.

"I think I'll keep it for a bit" Kurin said as he placed it deep inside the pack strapped to his tunic. The group of hunters walked for a bit longer. On the way they passed nest of yellow crawlers, where Ronia expressed her disgust of bugs. Then they spotted large scorpions that were about as tall as Cronin's shoulders. Siat-Diat used his Beastmaster skills to protect the group, taming and chasing them off

"Yes, it's obvious now, all these animals have moved because of the new prrredator. They should be a lot deeper. This crawler hive is fresh as the old one was probably destroyed" Ahko explained to Renza.

"We should be getting near then. Have they begun to breed yet?" Renza asked.

"Not that we know of, Renza. We might have to burn some eggs though" Ahko answered directly. In front of her was the carefree Team Einlarzer whistling some catchy tune.

The group, without noticing it immediately, had entered the old nest of the crawlers. Rotting, mostly eaten corpses of the bugs, including scorpion legs, were pushed to the side of the cave hall. Purple blood dyed some of the ground. The stench was horrid. Ronia began to gag between her words.

"I will begin to prepare everyone for battle" Renza turned back to main crowd behind him. "We are getting near the nest of the beast. We estimate that they would be three monsters similar to damselflies. If they are the same as their cousins they will be able to spit acidic poisons. I will split the group into two teams led by Jody and Ahko. I'll borrow a White Mage and deal with one by myself. Siat-Diat will deal with any additional problems" Renza arranged the battle plan.

"Cronin, Ronia, Kurin-Juran, and Sakeru you are with me" Jody told them. Ahko pulled out a long scimitar. Jody was examining his pistol. Renza held out a long black box he had hid for the entirely of the trip. He dusted off the top and opened it. In it was two steel-blade katars with a streak of gold at the edge. They were sharp and thin. The handle was simple bamboo. The most noticeable feature was the long white wolf tails that hanged from each of the handles. Renza stared into his reflection on the blades.

"Using a weapon this time around Renza?" Jody said to Renza, breaking his deep state of thought.

"Well, they do spit poison. Not good to get too close and personal. A problem I know you won't have with your gun" Renza smirked kindly.

"Neither you. But these adventurers… they don't know too much. Let's get these things down fast before they can hurt them" Jody put his rifle away.

"No problem. Ahko isn't so bad with that blade either" Renza responded as he flicked his wrist holding the katars. He had thought the conversation was over.

"Let me ask Renza…" Jody spoke quietly, "Is the reason you are using weapons this time is because you have the intent to kill, but last time you didn't?". Renza simply stared at Jody for a few seconds.

"Tend to your group" Renza said as he turned around.

Cronin looked at his new axe and smiled. "You know how to use that thing?" Sakeru asked him.

"I got a good idea" he swung it gracefully. Ronia and Kurin-Juran seemed to prepare similarly, deep in thought. The group stopped when a sound filled the air. It was a buzzing noise.

"Here they come" Jody stretched.

The buzzing grew louder and louder. The halls of cave echoed with the piercing sound. It was hard to tell which direction it was coming from.

"East!" Siat-Diat sensed their presence and pointed. Cronin turned around while getting sacked by a large flying creature. He felt the rock hard exoskeleton of the creature. The attack made him roll on the ground.

"What the hell?" Cronin growled as he fixed his position. The buzzing sound was now constant and loud. Above him was a monster: A green dragonfly with red eyes and four large black fly wings. Another fly, looking exactly the same appeared farther down the eastern tunnel. It held a bloody, headless corpse of a Crawler in its jaws. It dropped it as it spotted the group.

Renza thought quickly. He eyed Jody and with that Jody knew to shoot down the other dragonfly that appeared later. Hovering over Cronin for only a second, the dragonfly turned its attention to Team Einlarzer. They waved at it as it dived toward them. Renza appeared in front of the beast and with a swift jump kick changed its course into a rock wall. The fly shrieked and strived to its attack position. "Cover healing and keep that thing down!" Renza ordered with a fierce and demanding voice. The coat and red armor-wearing members grabbed their swords, axes, and knives and tackled the beast down. A tall Galka with a heavy metal shield bashed the creature to the ground. With his sword and shield he held the creature's attacks away from his comrades.

Jody aimed at the creature. It shrieked at the sight of prey and raced towards him. He pulled the trigger, but his body and aim were knocked off. A third fly had rammed into him. While he hit the ground, he loaded and fired a shot into the third fly's wing causing it to struggle.

Jody's cap slipped off as he noticed his original target was about to hit him. An axe hacked the creature's lower abdomen clean off. It cried and green blood poured out of its severed hind. Cronin almost fell back as he lost footing after attacking the creature so vigorously. "Not bad" Jody commented as he got up and put on his cap. He loaded his gun with one hand, while the other adjusted the hat to be perfect. With his hand still on his cap, he aimed and shot the fly closer to him to get the creature away.

Ronia and Kurin-Juran had planned their assault. Both of them began casting a black magic spell, their target being the bug Cronin was fighting. Two large stones, both bigger than the fly itself, smashed into it. Almost crushed, it staggered in the air as the two rocks crumbled. The shards of the two rocks then darted up. The pebbles became like bullets and shattered on or stabbed the fly's body. It cried again. It slowly fell to the earth. Sakeru preformed a finishing blow with impaling the creature's exoskeleton skull with her sword. The bug's blood sprayed onto her. For an instant Renza focused on Sakeru. He eyed her with recognition.

'She's just like…' he thought slowly.

"Ew! Oh my god" she cried and shook wildly.

'Never mind' he canceled the idea as he dodged the fly's tackle.

Jody turned his eyes to the battling Renza. A VERMIN healer watched as Renza swiped at the creature with his blades. Renza punched and jabbed crazily. The fly's body fell apart with its blood spilled on everything, but Renza. The remains of the giant insect shuddered wildly. Renza speared his right katar into the creature's brain to end the shaking of the biggest remaining piece.

"Wow Renza. Nicely done" Siat-Diat cheered. Renza stopped his heavy breath and nodded to the Tarutaru.

The remaining bug was near death after receiving many wounds. It spat green ooze at the tall Galka. He did his best with his steel shield but the liquid hit him and another VERMIN member. The poison acted quickly, as they dropped to their knees and began wheezing.

"These members need cures now! Also give them an antidote or the Poisona spell!" Renza pulled the Galka back. The other VERMIN member was also pulled back. Ahko finished the creature by stabbing into its neck and ripped the blade down. It gave a cry and dropped to the ground. All three flies had been exterminated.

"Oh man, these things never shut up. Every scrrream annoys the hell out of me" Ahko rubbed her sensitive cat ears.

"The downside of Mithra-dom" Ronia wiped away a fake tear.

The Galka and the other member, a short blond haired Hume, began breathing normally after two other members treated them with a shiny white aura. Jahin, Einlar, and Samsa had not taken a single step since the battle began.

"Wow, I'm tired, exhausted, beat" Samsa drooped down. The other two followed his movements. Einlar began licking himself again while pretending to be tired.

"Good stuff…" he murmured. Jahin slapped his wrist.

"You guys did nothing at all…" Ahko scolded while she cleaned her blade with a white towel.

"Hey! You just don't know how hard it is to be cool like me" Einlar pointed at Ahko with an angry frown. Siat-Diat sighed; he hadn't done much in the battle either.

"Siat-Diat, go look for any eggs remaining. Ahko, find out what may have brought the mutation" Renza ordered to the two. Ahko simply pointed behind Renza. He turned his head slowly. A pile of objects was covered in black ooze. Renza couldn't really see what was contained in the ooze, but they seemed to have been broken wands and shattered stones with runes on them.

"Magical waste. Improperly disposed and dumped here I bet" she guessed.

"That could definitely cause the mutation. I suppose we'll bring this up with Windurst now" Renza crouched down, near the ooze.

The VERMIN group behind seemed to be celebrating and making promises of buying drinks. Ronia scratched her silver hair furiously, mumbling. Cronin smiled at Kurin and then to Sakeru. "Not bad" he said softly.

"Not bad at all" Sakeru added on. She suddenly became deadpan when she remembered her armor had been covered with green blood. Jody checked his bullet supply. Siat-Diat returned with a scorpion trailing him. At first everyone jumped, but they noticed the creature was not ready to attack anyone.

"Nothing, I even checked the things they were feasting on. But that is not the case" Siat-Diat shrugged.

"Okay. Well, I guess most of us can start heading back. Some of you will be on clean up duty. Siat-Diat you move a majority of the creatures to where they should be. Lumomo, Ahko, and Jody are to store this waste and prepare them to be sent" Renza said, almost sympathetically sad. All of them but Jody gave big sighs. Jody did, however, give a roll of his eyes.

"Can we eat this stuff off yet?" Samsa asked.

"Don't eat it!" Ahko shouted.

"You mean there are ways of getting rid of stuff instead of eating?" Einlar jumped up with an expression somewhere between appalled and curious.

"Ugh… just wash it off with a bath. That will be enough" Ahko showed little patience.

"Okay, Renza let's go. I need to bathe like hell" Jahin tugged on his arm. He gently pulled her off him. He quickly returned his clean wolf-tailed katars into the black box. The walk back to Mhaura was a long and boring one. Kurin, Cronin, Ronia, and Sakeru talked about several of things like school children. Renza kept his eyes on Team Einlarzer, who also talked vivaciously about something along the line of steam-powered elephants and pocket-sized giants. Renza was passed some congratulations on his first mission by the VERMIN members. They climbed up the dry Tahrongi Canyon and descended down the hills of Buburimu Peninsula.

Once in Mhaura, the VERMIN group bowed and separated. "Guys I expect you to be at the meeting on Earthday" Renza told them as they left him. Team Einlarzer shouted some battle cry and jumped head first into the harbor. "Oh damn it… you four wait at the headquarters okay" he said quickly to the adventurers then raced off after the swimming troublemakers.

Within a few minutes, each of them was sitting on a nice chair in Renza's office. Cronin darted his eyes around the room. Something was missing. Ronia adjusted the shades, thinking the room was far too dark. As she sat down she began a conversation. "So what will you three do now?" she asked.

"Uh, hmm… Go back to Windurst, I suppose" Sakeru answered unsurely.

"Without Sakeru" mumbled Cronin.

"_With_ Sakeru" Kurin corrected, holding back a furious Sakeru. Ronia smiled.

"Why don't you join us? It would be nice to have another girl on the team" Sakeru suggested. Cronin nodded happily. Kurin watched Cronin with disgust.

"Well, that would be a good idea, but Renza already asked me to join VERMIN" she said with a mix of a smile.

"Oh that's cool" Kurin smiled.

"I was going to ask you what you were going to do, but you just told us" Sakeru smiled. Renza opened the door and walked in. He was drenched. Cronin suspended any laugher that his body was dying to do.

"Second time in those waters. At least this time, I am not near death…" he mumbled, "Ahem. Okay I'll give you four your payment in a moment, let me, uh… dry up". Renza walked out of the room and returned with a long white towel. He rubbed himself down with the towel. He opened a file cabinet and fingered through some folders. He finally pulled out on. He placed it on the table and opened it. Four envelopes signed with each of there names were inside. They each picked them up. Hard coins could be felt inside. "Two thousand gil" Renza said softly, "Sorry if it is a bit cheap. We are kind of going through economic problems".

"It's fine!" Kurin smiled. Sakeru hid her face of disappointment behind the envelope.

"Okay, well, it was nice working with you. I hope to see Ronia keep up the performance" Renza bowed.

"Renza… I just noticed something" Cronin finally realized the thing that bothered him. "The red sword you had on display… its gone" he spoke, not knowing what it meant. Renza froze with widened eyes. He checked for himself. The glass case and sword were indeed gone. He looked down.

"Oh thanks for noticing, Cronin" Renza said and dropped his shocked expression. "You guys can leave" he nodded. As they got up to go, Renza pulled out a black linkpearl.

"Hmm, okay" Cronin was puzzled by Renza's reaction.

"Jody… Jody?" he said softly, "I got some good news, and I got some bad news. Which do you want to hear first?". He held it close to his face as a voice only he could hear responded to him. "Wise choice. The good news is, well, that ugly sword in my office is gone. The bad news, that c-" Cronin heard him say as he shut the door behind him. They left the building and looked to each other. It was twilight by now.

"Well, bye guys" Ronia said as she pushed back her silver hair.

"Does it really have to be goodbye?" Cronin got awkwardly close. Sakeru pushed him back.

"For you it is!" Sakeru shouted, Ronia only laughed.

"Bye Ronia" Kurin smiled as the two argued; "It was nice meeting another black mage like yourself".

"The pleasure was mine" she said back.

"Your silver hair is beautiful!" Cronin shouted as he was being dragged away.

A few minutes later, they knocked on Hinono's door. While they waited for her to answer they could see a boat with long sails. People were getting onto the boat, hoping to reach Selbina.

At the entry gate, a tall Galka wearing black slacks and a green aketon stood guard. The man with in the strange clothing and infinitely dark eyes stood near the Galka. "I'm sorry… I don't have any of money. I beg of you to let me ride this boat anyway" he said slowly in his dark voice.

"Sorry man, you can't get through without the payment" the Galka said with a rough voice. A small female hand placed money between the two. It belonged to a blond haired Hume woman. She wore a pink dress and held in her other hand was a small girl wearing the same dress with the small hair.

"I know how tough it can be stranger" the woman said with a gentle voice. The Galka looked to the woman and rolled his eyes.

"Okay, you can ride" he said and stepped aside. The man walked passed him and turned around.

"Thank you…" he said and looked down to the little girl's olive colored eyes, "Your daughter has very nice eyes". The little girl smiled at the man.

A few hours had passed. Kurin-Juran's mother had greeted them in and they planned to stay for another night. Kurin, however, wasn't in the house. The Tarutaru sat on the boardwalk that was in the middle of being rebuilt. It was just like the night before, absolutely beautiful. His feet swung back and forth over the reflecting waters. The cold breeze rushed through his silver hair. He fell back and lay on the wood. He smiled at the stars. Memories of his past could be felt entering his head. A younger version of him and Koshii were running along the streets of Mhaura. Another Tarutaru was with them. He looked a lot like Kurin did; with the same hair color and his hairstyle was only a slight bit straighter. His eyes were brown.

"You're it Sano-Tona!" the little girl Koshii was shouting. Kurin smiled at the stars as he heard her voice replayed in his thoughts. A firefly flew over him. They had begun to appear, flashing their small lights in the darkness. As one flickered above him, his flashbacks grew stronger.

As the children ran, an aged Tarutaru watched them from an open window. He was wearing the black cloak he always wore, Kurin-Juran remembered. The older Tarutaru smiled. The child Kurin and Sano-Tona noticed him watching and both waved excitedly. "To be young. You three stay out of trouble-wouble, you hear!" he shouted to them.

"Okay. Mr. Koro-Roko" they all shouted, including Koshii. They began to run again until they saw a familiar woman holding something. It was alive; a breathing and misty-eyed baby Tarutaru with blond hair. "Oooh…" they stopped next to her, wanting to snag a peek. Kurin was first to see. It was a gorgeous baby.

"Whataru's his name?" Kurin asked, almost dazed. The other two just looked on as he did.

"His name is Leru-Zeru. I was going to name him Kurin-Juran, but that's taken!" she joked. Kurin looked up to her gentle eyes and smiled. She had long blond hair and it was easy to see the baby was much related to her. Before Kurin could take his eyes off her, he felt something grasp his right hand. He looked down as the baby had wrapped his tiny hand around Kurin's pointer finger. A warm feeling Kurin never felt rushed through his body. The present Kurin remembered the warmth.

In his thoughts a few years had passed. Kurin-Juran and Koshii were now older. They sat together on the boardwalk. An intense heat burned in Kurin's chest, as it did the present Kurin's. They were alone. "You are going away, your mom told me" the ten year old said in a low voice. At their side were a pair of fishing rods; they had been fishing all day, with little success.

"Yes, I am" Koshii responded, hiding her sorrow.

"This is goodbye?" Kurin asked, also hiding his sadness very well.

"Well, no. I don't leave forrr Windurst 'til like, tomorrow. And we can still see each other when we grow up" Koshii said confidently.

"Y-yeah" Kurin smiled. Koshii did too. From behind them they heard footsteps. They turned slightly to see a just as old Sano-Tona.

"You two… make me sick. Kurin, you are going to miss practice, if you don't hurry up" he said coldly.

"Ugh, just go away. I will be there soon" the kid said, obviously annoyed. Sano made a loud sigh with an annoyed frown. He began walking away when he stopped.

"You know Kurin… she isn't worth your while. She is just a dirty, fatherless Mithra. Even scum-wum like you can do better" Sano said viciously. Kurin was filled with rage. He almost ran up and punched Sano. Koshii's soft hands gripped his shoulders. Sano laughed and walked farther away.

"Don't let him get to you. He doesn't botherrr me" she smiled. Kurin suddenly flushed red as he noticed Koshii's hands were still touching him.

"Uh… right, yeah" he said like almost a whisper. Koshii lowered her hands. They were now standing next to each other. Koshii was almost a foot taller and would always be taller. They looked into each other eyes, wordless.

"Hmm… I guess I should be going now. It was nice… I really… I think you were a great frrriend, Kurin" she almost began to mumble. Before Kurin could say anything a bird flew right over their heads. It was an exotic bird with red and orange feathers, almost like a phoenix. They both watched it as he hovered about the water and skimmed it for a drink. It took off and went out of sight, never to be seen again.

Something terrible happened a few seconds later. The boardwalk shook violently. Sano-Tona had finishing casting a spell of wind. He laughed and ran off. Koshii lost her footing and fell backwards into the water. Kurin looked at Sano with intense dislike and then turned to Koshii. She wasn't there. She wasn't floating. Panic raced through his body. He didn't know how to swim and it seemed Koshii didn't either. He looked around, no adults or anyone near them. "If I hurry I can find someone" he said under his breath, his eyes were gazing everywhere. He noticed bubbles began surface. "She's… she's drowning!" he shouted to himself in terror. He looked around again. No one was going to help her. The fear of losing something began to hit his lungs with an icy feeling. 'She is going to die… just like dad' he thought. He walked slowly to the edge of the boardwalk. He could see his reflection in the clear water. The sun was hotter than before.

More bubbles surfaced. Kurin couldn't stop looking at his own reflection. "She is going to die…" he felt his breath becoming like cold poison in his throat. He could see himself on the edge of crying, with a horrid look on his face. More bubbles surfaced. "I can't let that happen… I owe her… for… everything" he almost began to sob. He wiped his eyes roughly. He tightened his jaw. He focused his eyes on the water. With red skin under his eyes, he dived into the water. It was cold, even for a sunny summer day. He embraced the chilling water as he opened his eyes in the water. It was eerily dark below him. He did he best of what he thought was swimming. He flapped his small arms to push himself deeper into the darkness. Koshii was nowhere. Sadness grabbed at him, but he was able to pull away, swimming deeper. A hurting feeling pinched at his lungs. He let out the air he inhaled before diving, sending bubbles up.

He saw it. A small hand held up. The body was in a blanket of darkness, but he could see her small feminine hand. Almost like he was pushed, he flung forward and grabbed it. There was no reaction as he gripped the cold hand. He pulled the body forward. Koshii eyes were closed and her body was limp. Kurin felt like crying as he thought of the possibility of her being dead. 'It's impossible, it hasn't been long' he reassured himself. He didn't have much time as he thought it. His mouth held shut as he body began trying to gasp for air. His lung began to hurt. He started to swim up with Koshii's hand locked into his. She was very heavy, but he didn't let it weigh him down. He saw the light of the surface grow stronger and bigger. He was almost there, he told himself repeatedly, trying to keep his body from giving up. He finally succumbed and inhaled in a large amount of cold water into his lungs. It didn't hurt. It was almost relieving. He gulped another, but this time drank the water. Kurin's eyes felt like closing.

Koshii's body broke the surface as he pulled her above him. He was so close. The tip of his fuzzy nose and his forehead felt the warm air from above. Then it hit him: a tired feeling of exhaustion. His eyes closed slowly. He gulped more water into his lungs. He slowly slipped away from Koshii. 'They will see her…' the thought past his mind, she was safe. He felt himself sinking. He opened his eyes slowly. Something red was sinking with him. He could barely see it. "A… rose?" he mumbled before everything went black.

Kurin-Juran in the present began breathing hard. The flashback was so real. This time there was no headache, just a feeling of hopelessness tickled at his throat. He sat himself up and rubbed his neck. He wasn't sure at the time, but now it seemed clear to him. The red thing he saw dropping next to him was indeed a rose with a thorny stem. 'There is no way a rose would be there. Some random omen I guess' he thought.

The next memory he could recall was laying in a soft bed in total darkness. He was weak, too weak to open his eyes. He could hear someone speaking though. It was his mentor, Koro-Roko. "The body when put under stress can do extraordinary things. I betaru that if it had been from a fire or even a group of bandits, he'd have saved her. That is how people survive. When they care about something enough, they can never let it go. That is what makes us who we are" he said. A sinking feeling pressed on his bruised chest. Koshii was gone. She no longer lived in Mhaura and no longer was apart of Kurin-Juran's life. At the very least she was alive, and had her own life he was no longer apart of. Neither the less, she was gone. Then he remembered something she said.

"We can still see each other when we grow up. This isn't… goodbye" he mumbled aloud.

"Kurin! You are awake!" a woman cried. It was his mother. She was pretty frantic. Kurin almost cracked a smile, with his eyes still closed. He hadn't thought of her at the time, but could have easily predicted she would have been going crazy even he hadn't dove in. He remembered he finally opened his eyes. They asked him questions and he answered. He didn't really care though. It was all one big blur. He truly had awoken when his mother mentioned her. "Koshii says thank you for saving her life. She says she will miss you. Well, not so humbly". And Mhaura was the same, but different, after Koshii left. For Kurin, it seemed the world didn't care about the spot within himself that Koshii once filled, like she never existed at all.

Kurin began talking to an older Leru-Zeru to fill that spot as best he could. He trained under Koro-Roko, but was easily outclassed by Sano-Tona. A few years later Sano-Toan and Koro-Roka got into a fight over power. Sano ran off and became the legendary Vermillion Mage and killed mighty beasts and became very wealthy. Kurin trained under Koro until the day the old man died. There was a funeral and Sano even showed up. Kurin and Sano exchanged a few words Kurin didn't feel like remembering at the moment. A few months later, Kurin-Juran swore to the town he would become an adventurer and be as great Sano, if not better. At the time he never would have thought he would have met Cronin and Sakeru. Still there was one person he knew he wanted to meet again. Now that he did, he realized that he had only said the wrong words.

The Kurin-Juran in the present stood up. He looked to his reflection. "I will not say goodbye… never".

"Where did Kurin-Juran wandered off to?" his mother asked as she sat at their small table. "Does he know there is a murderer out there? Why does he have to get me worried? First becoming an adventurer… and now wandering off like his life doesn't mean anything" she fumed.

"Oh trust me, Kurin is just fine. I've seen him in combat. You should be proud of him. He's strong" Cronin said with a smile. He was sitting across from Hinono. Sakeru was next to him. She also smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Combat?" she said a little worried.

"Its… safe. Like beetles and stuff" Cronin timidly realized the mistake in his words.

She looked a little cheered up by Cronin's efforts. There was a knock at the door. Hinono sat up and walked down the hallway. Sakeru and Cronin looked to each other in awkward silence. "Sakeru and Cronin… it is for you" she said slowly as she reappeared. They both looked confused and walked for the door. Under the arch was a very familiar Mithra. It was the very same Mithra that given them their missions.

"Uh, hey you!" Cronin called out familiarly to the Mithra. She had thick yellow hair with a ponytail where her ears sprouted. She was wearing a gray and white leather vest, gloves, and boots with a short black skirt.

"What are you doing here?" Sakeru queried surprised.

"To give you yourrr next mission of course!" she smiled, "And my name is Rakoh Buuma". She seemed to be rushing her words.

"Oh… ah… Rakoh, why the _delivery_?" Cronin asked.

"Well, to speed things up. VERMIN had already inforrrrmed Windurst of your service and the mess some mage left behind -messy legally as well-" she went on, "Ahem, anyway, something really big has happened –not too big- and you thrrrree -though I don't see the Tarutaru- are pretty close to Bastok thanks to the boat".

"I see. What happened?" Sakeru asked.

"A group of three adventurers, two Bastokians and one San d'Orian found a speaking device with the Shadow Lord's crest on it. They have crrracked the code and it is said that the voice sending messages is in the mines near Bastok or something. I never went to that dirt patch of a town" she said quietly, as if she didn't want others to hear.

"Seriously? That's big stuff" Cronin stared at her.

"Well you won't be alone. You arrre going to be teamed up with those three. The Bastokians are rank three and the San d'Orian is rank two like your group" she reassured him.

"I am coming with them" a voice spoke from behind them. It was Renza. He walked next to Rakoh Bumma.

"Uh, you can't- Renza? Renza Azure? It is an honor to meet you!" she exclaimed and grabbed his hand, shaking it forcefully.

"Umm… thanks" he smiled and withdrew his hand, "I need to leave Mhaura for a bit, and VERMIN is moving to Selbina soon. I could just set up camp there and go with them into Bastok".

"I can't say no to Renza Azure," she murmured to herself, "Fine! But you can't tell anyone!".

"I have no reason to" Renza shrugged. 'If I can get far away from Aument, Selbina and VERMIN will be safe. I will have to bring Mercutio with me' he thought to himself. Kurin-Juran appeared behind them.

"Guys… what's up?" he looked confused.

"Ugh, you fill him with the details. I am due in Windurst by morrrning. It was a great honor to meet you Renza!" she shook his hand one last time before she ran off.

"You've got a fan" Cronin smirked at Renza. Kurin's mother appeared from behind Cronin.

"Kurin! There you are" she shouted, in her hand clutched a red leash. "Since you like going out so much, you can walk Kurin-Juran" she handed it to him. Renza looked confused until the white dog at the end of the leash showed its excited self.

"Yay…" Kurin mumbled sarcastically. Cronin and Sakeru at this point were suppressing cruel laughter.

"Come back soon, Kurin, we got some mission details to explain to you!" Sakeru laughed finally. Cronin walked back inside and she followed him shortly after.

"Would you like some tea, Mr.Azure?" Hinono asked with a kind face.

"Uh, no thanks, I'll pass" he shook his head with a thankful smile.

"Itarus too bad they kicked you guys out" Hinono frowned. Renza winced.

"I rather not let everyone know about that, at least not these three" Renza came off almost blushing.

"Ah… understandable" she cracked a grin, "Goodbye Mr. Azure". She shut the door behind him. Kurin and the dog were gone by now.

Only an hour past before Kurin-Juran and Cronin went to bed. The next day, it was Sakeru who woke them up. Kurin she shook gently. Cronin she ripped his body from the bed onto the hard floor. "Ugh! What the hell Sakeru!" Cronin moaned.

"Wake up!" she shouted and stormed out of the room. Kurin laughed until Cronin gave him an angry stare. Kurin's grin dropped very fast.

"Uh, right… I think mom is making breakfast. I am going to take a bath, and eat up" Kurin nodded and walked out of the room.

"I will be using it after you!" Cronin shouted to him from inside the room. Before Cronin could get up, the white dog appeared inches from his face. "Don't even thi-" he tried to say before the dog licked his left eye.

An hour later, all three of the adventurers were sitting at the table enjoying eggs and pancakes. The dog lay against Kurin-Juran's legs with needy eyes. "Did you really clean these clothes for us?" Sakeru asked while she sniffed her leather armor. She seemed a little too happy about the green blood being gone.

"Yep. Itaru was the least I could do for the fun time you guys showed me. Kurin you need to come home more often, I get worried" she smiled and then frowned.

"I will mom…" Kurin said with eyes deep into his yellow eggs.

"Oh, that reminds me" Hinono mumbled as she shuffled into her pocketbook, "I found that pretty ruby. I decided as a treat I would go to the old goldsmith's place and make a necklace out of it". She smiled as she handed Kurin-Juran a beautiful silver and gold lock chain with his ruby attached to it. Sakeru's eyes glistened.

"Wow, that's really nice of you Hinono!" Cronin smiled. Kurin gazed down at it then lifted his head up.

"Thanks mom" he said as he gave a large smile, "I'll do my best to visit you, okay?".

They finished up quickly. Kurin, the Tarutaru, gave the other Kurin the half of his last waffle. Hinono kissed Kurin-Juran up and exchanged hugs with both Cronin and Sakeru. With that, they left the house and headed for the boat. It was sunny out, with a few clouds appearing. It was going to rain soon.

They paid the fee and met up with Renza on the only undamaged dock. The boat appeared shortly after. It had large red and tan sails and steam pumped out from its large base. Built on it was a large platform which hooked on and connected with the dock. Renza looked over to the other docks. All of them seemed fully repaired. He had paid his dues; VERMIN was done with the town. Jody would deal with things until Earthday, then they would move to Selbina. Renza hoped to be back within two weeks. A humble Mercutio stood near Renza.

"You said… something about him coming back?" Mercutio asked quietly.

"I am sure of it" Renza spoke just as low toned.

Renza stepped on and entered under the ship's archway, followed closely behind by Mercutio. Sakeru and Kurin went in next, with a few other people that they didn't know or care about. Kurin gave his hometown one last look before leaving. Cronin, with one foot on the dock of Mhaura and the other on the platform of the steamboat, heard a whistle. He turned around slowly to see a Mithra. Her hair was short and red like fire. It came down to her neck and over her eyes. In her hand was a white mass of what appeared to be shiny, silver hair. She slowly let go of it and it flew with the wind. "It was a wig" she winked, "You have bad taste".


End file.
